In der Schlangengrube
by Pantalaimon3
Summary: Dumbledore: „Miss Granger, ich muss Sie um etwas bitten, das nicht leicht für Sie werden wird…" Eine Reinblutparty…. Dafür riskierte ihr Leben? „Willkommen in der DAA. Dumbledores Anderen Armee." – Draco Malfoy. [HGxDM]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: mir gehört nichts.

A/N:

Die Geschichte ist bereits fertiggestellt und wird peu à peu hier hochgeladen. Sie hat rund 77.000 Worte.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

 **In der Schlangengrube**

 _Kurzzusammenfassung:_

Dumbledore: „Miss Granger, ich muss Sie um etwas bitten, das nicht leicht für Sie werden wird…"

Eine Reinblutparty…. _Dafür_ riskierte ihr Leben?

„Willkommen in der DAA. Dumbledores Anderen Armee." – Draco Malfoy. [HGxDM]

* * *

Hermine gähnte ausgiebig und entschloss sich nach minutenlangem Überlegen, nun vielleicht doch langsam aufzustehen. Es war Weihnachten und eigentlich warteten ja Überraschungen und Geschenke auf sie.

Rasch zog sie sich an und gesellte sich zu ihren Eltern ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein Berg Geschenke für sie lag. Hermine machte sich ans Auspacken und erfreute sich an den Aufmerksamkeiten ihrer Freunde und den weitaus größeren Aufmerksamkeiten ihrer Eltern, bis nur noch ein dicker Briefumschlag mit dem Hogwartssiegel übrigblieb.

Hermine wunderte sich. Wer aus Hogwarts würde ihr denn Weihnachtsgrüße schicken? Besonders jetzt, wo sie das letzte Schuljahr wegen dem Krieg schwänzte – wer sollte da an sie denken? Zögerlich riss Hermine den Brief auf, nachdem sie ihn auf alle möglichen Flüche getestet hatte.

Sie zog die Pergamente heraus. Auf dem ersten standen Weihnachtsgrüße, unterschieben von Professor Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Hermine freute sich, war aber gespannt, was folgen würde. Dumbledore wollte sich mit ihr allein treffen und bat um eine Unterredung unter vier Augen. Was konnte nur so wichtig sein?

„ _Dieser Brief funktioniert wie Harrys Zwei-Wege-Spiegel_ ", hieß es weiter, _„bitte antworten Sie mir schnellstmöglich_." Hermine holte ihre Feder und schrieb hin, dass sie sich sofort mit Dumbledore treffen könne.

Hermines Eltern waren gar nicht begeistert, ihre Tochter, die erst vor zwei Tagen von der Horkruxsuche nach Hause zurückgekommen war, um Weihnachten zu feiern, wieder gehen lassen zu müssen.

Hermine disapparierte an einen neutralen Ort, den Dumbledore ihr vorgeschlagen hatte. Es war ein verlassenes Fußballstadion im Norden Englands. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie einen Knall hörte, der das Apparieren eines Zauberers ankündigte, doch es war nur ihr ehemaliger Schulleiter. „Miss Granger! Frohe Weihnachten! Wenngleich ich eine Botschaft für Sie habe, die weniger fröhlich ist… doch besprechen wir das in meinem Büro."

„Professor-", begann Hermine zu protestieren. „Ahh, ja, natürlich, Miss Granger. Ich bin wirklich ich, sonst wüsste ich nicht, dass ich seinerzeit den Stein der Weisen im Spiegel Nerhegeb versteckt habe, nur von jemandem zu finden, der ihn nicht _benutzen_ wollte.", sagte Professor Dumbledore lächelnd.

Er streckte Hermine seinen Arm hin, sodass sie mit ihm disapparieren konnte. Nur Sekunden später fanden sie sich im Schulleiterbüro von Hogwarts wieder. „Ich… ich hatte immer meine Zweifel, dass das funktioniert!", gab Hermine zu. Dumbledore nickte. „Schulleiter zu sein hat gewisse Vorteile."

Nachdem er Hermine einen Stuhl angeboten hatte, begann Dumbledore, Hermine zu erklären, warum sie hier war.

„Miss Granger, ich muss Sie um etwas bitten, das nicht leicht für Sie werden wird – falls Sie es tun werden. Wie Sie wissen, hat Draco Malfoy im letzten Schuljahr versucht mich umzubringen und Professor Snape ist ebenfalls daran gescheitert. Danach, so ihr Wissensstand, konnten beide, zusammen mit den Lestranges und anderen wichtigen Todessern, flüchten."

Hermine nickte.

„Wie Sie ebenfalls wissen, gibt es im Orden des Phönix einen Maulwurf." Bei dem Wort „Phönix" drehte Hermine ihren Kopf unwillkürlich zu Fawkes. „Der Spion gehört vermutlich nicht zum allerengsten Kreis der Eingeweihten, aber wir haben nicht herausfinden können, wer es ist."

Das war Hermine so weit bekannt.

„Wir müssen aber wissen, wer es ist, ohne ihn auffliegen zu lassen. Es kann sich als nützlich erweisen, falsche Informationen streuen zu können. Was ich nun von Ihnen verlange, Miss Granger… nein, ich bitte Sie darum. Sie können selbstverständlich ablehnen und mit Harry und Mr Weasley weiter auf Horkruxsuche gehen. So oder so haben Sie eine wichtige Aufgabe. Dennoch ist es so, dass wir es keinem anderen außer Ihnen zutrauen, die Todesser unerkannt zu unterwandern, den Verräter und den Verbleib von Professor Snape und Draco Malfoy ausfindig zu machen und beide auf unsere Seite zu bringen. Dies ist elementar wichtig."

Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Sie bitten mich, eine _Muggelgeborene_ und als eine der meistgesuchtesten Personen Englands, mich bei den Todessern einzuschleichen? Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Dumbledore, aber das ist… das ist… nein, das kann ich nicht tun. Nicht, wenn ich nicht vollständig eingeweiht bin. Und auch sonst gleicht das Selbstmord."

„Miss Granger", erklärte der Schulleiter geduldig, „Ich kann Sie, Harry und Mr Weasley nicht vollständig einweihen. Der einzige, der alles weiß, bin ich selbst; von mir ist es auch am unwahrscheinlichsten, dass ich gefangen genommen werde."

Das leuchtete Hermine ein, doch sie war nicht gewillt, ihr Leben für Verräter wie Snape oder Malfoy aufs Spiel zu setzen. „Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber Malfoy und Professor Snape? Sie haben Sie verraten!"

Dumbledore sah Hermine durchdringend an. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht die gesamte Wahrheit erzählen, Miss Granger, nicht, wenn Sie sich nicht für dieses Unterfangen bereit erklären!"

Hermine schaltete sich auf stur. Entweder Dumbledore machte nun Tabula rasa oder sie würde sich morgen wieder Harry und Ron anschließen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann zu nichts zusagen, dessen Gefahren ich mir nicht vollständig im Klaren bin, wenn mir wesentliche Informationen bewusst vorenthalten werden; bitte verstehen Sie das, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Sie so reagieren würden. Sie entscheiden nichts unüberlegt – auch ein Grund, warum wir Sie ausgewählt haben, eine Spionage- und Rettungsmission durchzuführen." „Wer ist ‚wir'?", hakte Hermine sofort nach.

„Severus…", sagte Dumbledore leise. Ein sichtlich gealterter, müder Mann erschien im Halbdunkel und als er aufblickte, erkannte Hermine ihren ehemaligen Professor wieder. Reflexartig umfasste sie ihren Zauberstab. Was tat _der_ denn hier, galt er nicht offiziell als vermisst?

Snape trat aus dem Halbdunkel hervor und Hermines Herz brach, als sie den Mann sah, der ihr und ihren Mitschülern das Leben so schwer gemacht hatte. „Was…", murmelte sie, sprachlos beim Anblick ihres Lehrers. Snape stützte sich schwer auf einen Stock und sein ehemals nicht unattraktives Gesicht war vernarbt und sein Haar schütter.

„Der Dunkle Lord verzeiht keine Fehler, das sollten Sie wissen, Miss Granger.", krächzte Snape. „Als Spion für den Orden bin ich in meiner aktuellen Verfassung kaum von Nutzen, daher benötige ich Verstärkung."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermine fragte sich wohl zum hundertsten Mal, was zur Hölle sie hier bloß tat. Weder ihre Eltern noch Harry und schon gar nicht Ron verstanden, warum das hier tat. Es war sogar so weit gegangen, dass Ron mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, obwohl sie nie richtig zusammen gewesen waren.

Aber Snape hatte ihr leidgetan. Sie vertraute auf Dumbledores Urteil. Sie hatte ihren Entschluss in dem Moment gefasst, als sie Snape so kaputt gesehen hatte. Was er tat, war unglaublich mutig und er verdiente es nicht, ohne jegliche Hilfe sein Leben tagtäglich aufs Spiel zu setzen. Harry und Ron würden ohne sie zurechtkommen. Sie hatten eine gute Überlebensstrategie. Hermine dachte sich insgeheim sogar, das sie ihnen bei den Todessern vielleicht sogar nützlicher sein konnte, denn möglicherweise konnte sie bei Voldemort spionieren. Er musste einfach gemerkt haben, dass seine Seelenstückchen eins nach dem anderen vernichtet wurden und somit war er unter Zugzwang und verriet vielleicht irgendetwas. Hermines Eltern würden nach Australien auswandern.

Aber damit Snapes und Dumbledores perfider Plan gelingen konnte, musste sich Hermine zuerst einer kompletten Verwandlung unterziehen. Einerseits sollte sie mit Snapes Hilfe Dunkle Magie lernen. Flüche, Unverzeihliche Flüche. Die mussten ihr in Fleisch und Blut übergehen, die Anwendung korrekt sein. Magie perfekt auszuüben würde für Hermine noch das geringste Problem darstellen.

Schwieriger würde ihre Verwandlung in puncto Sprache werden. Dumbledore und sie hatten sich entschieden, sie mit einem französischen Akzent in die Kreise der Todesser einzuführen. Hermine sprach recht gut Französisch- zumindest gut genug, damit jemand, der dieser Sprache nicht mächtig war, getäuscht werden konnte.

Hermine hatte einmal während der Sommerferien Beauxbatons und den Unterricht dieser Schule besucht, oberflächliche Fragen darüber würde sie beantworten können. Dank Fleur Delacour – jetzt Weasley – wusste sie, wie sich französischer Akzent anhören musste und offenbar traute Dumbledore ihr zu, diesen zumindest anfangs treffend nachahmen zu können. Als die Ignoranten, die sie waren, würden die Todesser hoffentlich keinen Unterschied bemerken.

Die dritte Art der Verwandlung würde Hermine jedoch am schwersten fallen. Es war weithin bekannt, dass Voldemort Frauen – von Bellatrix Lestrange abgesehen – beinahe verachtete. Hermine ahnte, warum dies so war: seine Enttäuschung über seine eigene Mutter, die sich so erbärmlich in einen Muggel verliebt hatte und als Hexe im Kindbett gestorben war. Damit sie also nicht schon im Vorhinein als nutzlos eingestuft werden würde, hatte Dumbledore beschlossen, dass sie sich als Mann ausgeben musste, um bei den Todessern erstens nicht als Freiwild angesehen zu werden und zweitens, dass sie nicht schon im Keller an eine gläserne Decke stoßen würde.

Hermine fühlte sich mit alldem alles andere als wohl. Snape, der ihr Lehrer sein sollte, konnte ihr vermutlich alles beibringen – musste es sogar – aber ihr beibringen, sich wie ein Mann zu geben, das konnte er nicht. Zwar gab es einen ähnlichen Spruch wie _Sonorus_ , den _Vox alta-_ Zauber, der die Stimme nicht lauter, sondern tiefer machte. Aber das allein definierte ja noch keinen Mann.

Außerdem drängte die Zeit. Hermine sollte knappe drei Wochen bekommen, um sich komplett umzustellen. Diese Zeit verbrachte sie in Hogwarts, wo sie sicher war.

Auch wenn Severus Snape nun ein gealterter, gebrechlicher Mann war, so hatte er doch nichts von seinem weithin bekannten Sadismus eingebüßt.

„Miss Granger, ich hoffe doch, Sie wissen den Ernst der Lage einzuschätzen.", dozierte er zu Hermines Missfallen. „Sie sollen für einen Mann gehalten werden, das ist Ihnen doch klar!?" Hermine hasste es wie die Pest, wenn jemand mit ihr sprach, als wäre sie geistig zurückgeblieben. So langsam verstand sie Harrys unbändigen Hass auf ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Ist Ihnen das klar!?", fauchte Snape erneut, als sie ihn nur stur anblickte. „Los, gehen Sie und laufen Sie um den See."

Hermines Augen verengten sich.

„Zwei Mal!", giftete Snape, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Das wird Ihnen nicht schaden!"

‚Sagt er mir gerade, ich sei fett?! ', dachte Hermine empört.

„Merlin, hören Sie auf, mich so anzustarren. Sind Sie nicht angeblich die klügste Hexe Ihres Alters?", sagte Snape leiser und deutlich genervt. „Tun Sie, was ich sage – trainieren Sie, jeder zwölfjährige Junge hat mehr Kraft als Sie! Man soll Sie für einen Mann halten!"

Hermine holte so leise es ging tief Luft und atmete langsam aus.

„Und fliegen Sie täglich eine Stunde mit dem Besen! Besser noch zwei Stunden!", schob Snape hinterher.

„…aber…", setzte Hermine an, doch Snape überhörte ihren Einwand geflissentlich. „In zwei Stunden sehe ich Sie wieder hier!"

Auch der Unterricht in Okklumentik und Dunkler Magie verlief kaum besser.

„Ich konnte schon wieder in Ihre Gedanken eindringen!", zischte Snape verärgert. „Habe ich Ihnen nicht aufgetragen, sich jeden Abend von allen Gedanken frei zu machen?"

Hermine gab ihr Bestes, und Dumbledore bestärkte sie darin, dass sie alles richtig machte, doch Snape war es nie gut genug. Manchmal dachte sie, dass er nur deswegen so widerlich zu ihr war, weil sie durch ihre Wut auf ihn noch mehr angespornt wurde. Doch meistens war sie nahe an einer Weißglut und mittlerweile hasste sie Snape bestimmt mehr als Harry es je getan hatte.

„ _Legilimens_!", befahl Snape einmal mehr.

… _Hermine und Harry liefen durch den Verbotenen Wald, den Hippogreif Federflügel mit sich ziehend. „Schnell, Harry! Vergiss nicht, niemand darf uns sehen!", stöhnte Hermine, völlig außer Atem, als sie sich selbst mit Ron und Harry auf Hagrids Hütte zugehen sah… sie flogen mit dem Hippogreif zum Nordturm, wo Sirius gefangen gehalten wurde… ihr neues, schönes, rotes Fahrrad… sie stürzte und ihr Vater, der ihr Fahrradfahren beibrachte, half ihr wieder auf…Viktor Krum kam ihr immer näher…_

Hermine wand sich. Ballte ihre Fäuste zusammen. Nein, nein, nein. _Sie weinte_. _Der Troll im Mädchenklo kam drohend auf sie zu._ Protego _! Raus aus meinem Kopf!_

Hermines Sicht wurde plötzlich wieder klar. Sie hatte Snape erfolgreich aus ihrem Kopf vertrieben, zum ersten Mal.

Sie sah, wie ihr Professor die Lippen verächtlich kräuselte. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie Black den Dementoren entkommen konnte. Jammerschade.", sagte er boshaft. „Üben Sie weiter!"

„Wenn Sie einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch sprechen, dann müssen Sie ihn auch so meinen!", sagte Snape zum wohl hundertsten Mal. „ _Imperio_!", versuchte sich Hermine erneut. All die bösen Sprüche wie _Sectumsempra_ hatte sie fast ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ausgeführt. Mehr als die korrekte Aussprache und die richtige Zauberstabbewegung gehörten nicht dazu. Zumindest, wenn man irgendein bedeutungsloses Objekt verhexte. Aber die Unverzeihlichen ließen sich leider nur an lebendigen Wesen durchführen.

In diesem Fall ein Grindeloh in einem riesigen Aquarium. Wahrscheinlich hatte Snape absichtlich ein menschenähnliches Wesen genommen, sodass man sehr gut sehen konnte, wie er auf die Zaubersprüche reagierte.

„ _IMPERIO_!", rief Hermine mit zittriger Stimme, dennoch nachdrücklich. Der Grindeloh machte einen Handstand in dem Aquarium.

Hermine freute sich nicht darüber, dass sie endlich, nach stundenlangem Üben, den Dreh heraus hatte. Sie riskierte einen Seitenblick auf Snape, der sie unerbittlich antrieb, und sie sah, dass er für einen kurzen Moment anerkennend nickte.

„Üben Sie für heute noch alle Zauber, die ich Ihnen für die Okklumentik beigebracht habe.", trug er ihr auf und entließ Hermine schließlich. Snape beendete die Unterrichtsstunden immer erst dann, wenn Hermine einen erkennbaren Fortschritt machte; mitunter triezte er sie bis um drei in der Früh, wenn das nötig war, und gab ihr dann auch noch zusätzliche Hausaufgaben auf, sodass Hermine nicht selten nur zu ein, zwei Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht kam.

Auch ihren sportlichen Erfolg maß Snape. Erbarmungslos setzte er ihre Übungsstunden immer früher an, sodass ihr immer weniger Zeit für dasselbe sportliche Pensum blieb, wenn sie noch eine angemessene Zeit schlafen wollte.

Und zusätzlich stand Hermine noch mit Harry und Ron in Kontakt – trotz ihres Streites über ihre Mission – und half ihnen weiterhin bei der Horkruxsuche. Wenn die beiden ungewöhnliche Zaubersprüche brauchten, ging Hermine in die Bibliothek und recherchierte. Alle zwei Tage schickten sie ihnen eine Eule mit neuen Vorschlägen und Ideen, die gelegentlich auch von Dumbledore stammten.

Hermine fühlte sich gegen Ende der drei Wochen Vorbereitungsfrist ziemlich ausgelaugt. Obwohl sie bislang alle Zauber gemeistert hatte und Snape auch nicht mehr in ihre Gedanken eindringen konnte, fühlte sie sich wie geschlagen. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Das hier war schlimmer als jeder Prüfungsstress. Wie in aller Welt sollte sie nur bei den Todessern überstehen, in ihrer derzeitigen Kondition?

Auch Professor Snape fiel ihr Zustand offenbar auf und auch, dass seine ehemalige Musterschülerin langsam unkonzentriert wurde und ihr untypische Fehler unterliefen.

„Miss Granger", sagte Snape in erstaunlich mildem Ton, „Sie dürfen jetzt nicht nachlassen, unter keinen Umständen! Bleiben Sie wachsam, sonst wird alles umsonst sein. So wie Sie sich jetzt fühlen, so wird es bei den Todessern _immer_ sein!"

Hermine stützte sich den schmerzenden Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht!", murmelte sie. In ihrem Leben hatte sie wohl mehr geschafft als das harte Training, aber bislang hatte sie immer Harry und Ron an ihrer Seite gehabt. Sie fehlten ihr ungemein. Zu dritt meisterten sie das Unmögliche, aber allein?

Und es gab Gefühle, die konnte Hermine einfach nicht abstellen. Sie konnte sich dazu überwinden, einigermaßen emotionslos Flüche anzuwenden, die keine bleibenden Schäden verursachten. Aber vor den Dunklen Künsten schreckte sie nach wie vor zurück. Und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihre Freunde zu vermissen und in Gedanken ständig bei ihnen zu sein.

„Sie müssen sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren – und das ist Ihr Überleben!", warnte Snape sie eindringlich. Er brauchte keine Legilimentik zu beherrschen, um Hermines Gedanken zu lesen. Dies beunruhigte sie mehr als alles andere, denn sie wusste, dass Bellatrix Lestrange und Voldemort selbst Snapes Okklumentikkünsten in nichts nachstanden.

„ _Lieber Harry, lieber Ron,_

 _ich weiß nicht, wo ihr euch momentan aufhaltet und ihr dürft es mir auch nicht verraten, denn ich gehe übermorgen auf Dumbledores Mission für den Orden des Phönix. Ich möchte euch nicht gefährden. Nein, ich darf euch immer noch nicht genau verraten, was ich tun werde. Aber wir werden in Korrespondenz bleiben- ob persönlich oder über Dumbledore, kann ich noch nicht sagen._

 _-Harry: wegen deiner Frage zu einem alternativen Öffnungszauber: wenn du mit deinem Zauberstab eine Neun zeichnest und ungesagt „_ Ouvre _" sprichst, solltest du das Buch aufmachen können._

 _Prof. Dumbledore meint, Hufflepuffs Tasse könnte bei einem sehr treuen Diener Voldemorts untergebracht sein. Das könnten die Lestranges sein, nachdem die Malfoys schon das Tagebuch besessen und die Blacks sich als unwürdig erwiesen haben. Vielleicht weiß Ron noch bekannte Reinblut-Familien?_

 _Liebe Grüße_

 _Hermine_

Hermine legte ihre Feder beiseite und ließ die Tinte trocknen. Liebevoll strich sie über das „ _Lieber Harry, lieber Ron_ " und seufzte. Wie sollte sie das Kommende nur ohne ihre beiden besten Freunde überstehen?

Dumbledore und Snape hatten ihr klar gemacht, dass sie, um in die höheren Kreise aufzusteigen, das Dunkle Mal entgegennehmen müsste und dass es grausame Aufnahmezeremonien gab. Snape hatte ihr einige geschildert und Hermine verfolgten die Geschichten sogar noch nachts.

Hermine führte in ihrer letzten Vorbereitungswoche viele Gespräche mit Dumbledore und auch mit Snape, in denen sie mit ihnen vereinbarte, dass sie nach Marseille reisen und sich dort als neuer Todesser-Anwärter rekrutieren lassen würde.

Snape bläute ihr den Grundriss des Malfoy Manors ein und erklärte ihr, wie die Todesser- Treffen normalerweise abliefen. „Wenn Sie erst einmal dabei sind, dann müssen Sie alleine da durch, denn ich bin momentan davon ausgeschlossen."

Dank Harry hatte Hermine neben Dumbledores Geschichte noch eine zweite Version davon, was am Ende ihres sechsten Jahrs auf dem Astronomieturm abgelaufen war und dass Draco Malfoy, dessen Aufenthaltsort und Verfassung sie herausfinden sollte, bis zu einem gewissen Grad unschuldig war. Sie hatte noch weitere Namen, vorwiegend von Slytherinschülern, bekommen, die sie ausfindig machen und nach Möglichkeit aus allem Ärger heraushalten sollte.

Wie sie das anstellen sollte, wusste Hermine noch nicht. Dumbledores Motive leuchteten ihr durchaus ein. Er wollte nicht, dass die Kinder in den Krieg der Eltern hineingezogen wurden und dann, wenn Harry Voldemort besiegt haben würde, mitverurteilt würden. Ein Leben ohne abgeschlossene Schulausbildung, aber mit einem Aufenthalt in Askaban wäre undenkbar, ein ewiges Stigma.

Auf der anderen Seite ärgerte es Hermine, dass gerade sie für dumme, arrogante Arschlöcher wie Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodor Nott oder Blaise Zabini ihr Leben riskieren sollte, wo selbige sie nur als minderwertiges Schlammblut ansahen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine saß, in ein riesiges Badehandtuch eingewickelt, im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Vor ihr auf einem zweiten Stuhl thronte ein Berg an Kleidung. Hermine besah die Kleidung und seufzte. Männerkleidung. Nicht, dass sie sich immer besonders feminin anzog, aber das hier war trotzdem komisch.

Sie nahm sich die Seife aus der Halterung und verwandelte sie in eine große Schere. Bevor sie es bereuen konnte, packte Hermine entschlossen eine Handvoll Haare und schnitt sie ab. Nur ein paar Zentimeter ließ sie stehen. Dann färbte sie ihre verbleibenden Haare schwarz. Anschließend zog sie sich ihre neue Kleidung an.

Hermine besah sich im Spiegel und war so ganz und gar nicht zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen. Sie besaß nicht übermäßig viel Brust – aber doch immerhin so viel, dass es trotz des schlabberigen Pullovers auffiel. Und ihre Hose saß auch nicht gerade richtig, es fehlte einfach irgendwas Entscheidendes und außerdem war sie viel zu lang.

Hermine zog sich wieder aus und verwandelte sich aus einem T-Shirt eine Bandage, die sie fest um ihren Brustkorb wickelte. Sie holte tief Luft; die Bandage saß fest wie ein zu enges Korsett. Sie kürzte auch ihre neue Hose um ein paar Zentimeter, zog sich wieder an und zupfte ihre Verkleidung zurecht.

Nicht perfekt, aber ganz passabel, befand Hermine. Zuletzt zog sie noch eine rabenschwarze Robe über, die einen ziemlich verschleiernden Effekt besaß.

Sie ließ ihren Koffer neben sich herschweben und begab sich ins Schulleiterbüro zu Dumbledore, von wo aus sie zu einem Verbündeten nach Marseille flohen würde.

Der Schulleiter und Snape erwarteten sie schon. „Miss Granger.", Dumbledore nickte zustimmend zu ihrem Aussehen. „Vergessen Sie nicht, Sie können das hier immer abbrechen, wenn Sie sich unsicher fühlen. Wenn sich Probleme ergeben, können sie mir oder Professor Snape jederzeit eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."

Hermine nickte, mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen.

„Von nun an werden Sie auch einen anderen Namen tragen, Mr Mercure Mortém." „Mercure Mortém", wiederholte Hermine leise für sich selbst. „Ihr neuer Name, Miss Granger, wird die gebildeteren Todesser auf eine französisch-italienische Herkunft schließen lassen, sollten sie jemals über Ihre Abstammung nachdenken. Je komplizierter Ihre Herkunft wird, umso unwahrscheinlicher ist es, dass sie die entsprechenden ausländischen Reinblutfamilien nachvollziehen können und kennen. Sprechen Sie so wenig wie möglich über Ihre Familie und wenn, dann lassen Sie anklingen, dass ihre Ansichten zum Blutstatus neutral sind oder sie tendenziell ‚Schlammblüter' mögen – auf diese Weise wird man nicht auf die Idee kommen, nicht existierende Personen als Todesser zu gewinnen.", erklärte ihr Dumbledore. „Aber das müssen Sie immer der Situation anpassen."

Hermine nickte.

„Ich nehme an, dass wir mindestens einmal pro Woche miteinander kommunizieren werden.", fuhr Dumbledore fort, Hermines blasse Wangen und zittrigen Hände ignorierend, „Ich weiß, Mr Mortém, dass Sie Alte Runen sehr erfolgreich belegt haben – gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie sehr weitreichende Kenntnisse haben, die über das Standardrepertoire hinausgehen?"

Abermals nickte Hermine. „Sir, ich habe viel darüber gelesen und bin mir sicher, weniger gebräuchliche Runen wiederzuerkennen." Dumbledore schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie Ihre Botschaften an mich hinreichend verschlüsseln können."

Insgeheim war Hermine dankbar, dass sie ihre Handtasche – jetzt verwandelt als Rucksack – dabei hatte, denn innen drin befand sich ein Runenwörterbuch.

Snape stand die ganze Zeit daneben und sagte keinen Ton.

„So, jetzt bringen wir Sie nach Marseille. Miss Granger – Mr Mortém?" Dumbledore hielt ihr ein Schächtelchen mit Flohpulver sowie einen Zettel mit einer genauen Anschrift darauf hin. Hermine nickte ihm und Snape rasch zu, und bevor sie es sich in letzter Sekunde noch anders überlegen konnte, warf sie das Pulver in den Kamin und las die Adresse ab.

Sekunden später tauchte sie in einer heruntergekommenen Spelunke auf. Beinahe hätte sie gelächelt, weil sie so sehr an den Hog's Head in Hogsmeade erinnert wurde. Aber Hermine besann sich und beließ ihr Gesicht so neutral wie möglich.

„Ey!", herrschte sie der Wirt an. „Une bière, s'il vous plaît!", sagte Hermine schnell und warf ihm ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen. Ihr großzügiges Trinkgeld sollte ihr für den Rest des Tages Ruhe garantieren. Postwendend wurde ihr ein Butterbier vorgesetzt. Mit einem abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck, als würde sie sich furchtbar ekeln, trat sie dann doch näher an den Wirt heran. „Est-ce que vous avez une chambre libre? ", wollte sie wissen. Das Gesicht ihres Gastgebers hellte sich auf: doch noch zahlende Kundschaft. „Oui, Monsieur." Er zeigte ihr saubere, wenngleich abgewohnte Zimmer und Hermine wählte sich dasjenige aus, das noch am besten aussah. Geld spielte keine Rolle, denn Dumbledore hatte sie mehr als großzügig ausgestattet.

Als der Wirt gehen wollte, fragte Hermine vorsichtig: „Est-ce que vous savez… si… il y a une réunion ce soir?"

Der Wirt warf nun ihr einen geringschätzigen Blick zu, à la ‚Aha, _so einer_ bist du also!' und antwortete: „Oui, ce soir à huit heures." Hermine nickte. „Monsieur.", schob der Wirt noch spöttisch nach. Hermine ärgerte sich, dass er sie jetzt für ein Reinblutarschloch hielt. Andererseits machte sie ihre Sache offenbar so gut, dass Menschen, die nichts mit Todessern zu tun hatten, sie für einen hielten.

Hermine stürzte ihr schales Bier herunter, um sich etwas Mut anzutrinken. Wenn sie schon so ein Gesöff zu sich nehmen musste, nutzte es hoffentlich auch. Heute Abend musste sie so tun, als wäre sie begeistert von den Idealen der Todesser und sich sofort als Neumitglied einschreiben. Wie das gemacht wurde, hatte Snape ihr einmal erzählt und Hermine graute davor.

Einige Stunden später ging sie wieder herunter ins Lokal und bestellte sich etwas mit sehr viel Fleisch, weil sie dachte, dass Männer im Allgemeinen gerne Fleisch aßen – bestes Beispiel war Ron. So langsam trudelten sonderbare Gestalten ein. Auf der einen Seite schien es zwielichtes Gesindel zu sein, das auf ein besseres Leben im Glanze der Todesser hoffte, auf der anderen Seite waren es furchtbar arrogant und schnöselig wirkende Männer, die in ihrer feinsten Sonntagsrobe eintraten und zu den Tischen herüber trippelten, um sich die Lackschuhe auf dem dreckigen Boden nicht zu beschmutzen.

Hermine verbarg ihr Gesicht unter der Kapuze ihres Umhangs, legte ihren Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und aß weiter. Es war klar, in welche Richtungen es für die entsprechenden Personen gehen würde, wenn sie sich wirklich für die Todesser entschieden. Das Gesindel würde die absolute Drecksarbeit leisten, so wie Fenrir Greyback, Crabbe und Goyle. Die Lackaffen würden in die höheren Kreise einsteigen und die Politik machen, Befehle erteilen. Hermine wusste, dass sie in den Nachwuchs kommen würde, so sehr nach Quidditch das auch klang – aber die Jugend wurde einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und langsam auf zukünftige Führungspositionen trainiert.

„Bonne soire!", dröhnte eine Stimme in grässlichem Französisch, die Hermine nur allzu gut kannte. Einer der Carrows. Auf Englisch erklärten sie, worum es ging und worauf es bei den Todessern ankam. Hermine dachte, dass es wie Werbung für eine Armee war, nur dass man hier seine sämtlichen sadistischen Züge frei ausleben konnte.

Einige wenige verließen den Raum nach wenigen Minuten. Doch die große Mehrheit blieb und als es dann dazu kam, sich tatsächlich zu verpflichten, zögerten die wenigsten. „He Bursche!", zischte Amycus Carrow, „Bist du überhaupt schon volljährig?" Hermine ballte ihre Fäuste, von ihrer langen Robe verborgen, und antwortete: „Sonst stünde ich nicht hier, oder?" Amycus lachte und streckte ihr ein blutiges Messer entgegen. Hermine wollte nicht wissen, welche seltsamen Krankheiten ihre Vorgänger möglicherweise hatten. Sie schluckte ihren Ekel herunter und ließ es zu, dass er in ihre Hand ritzte. Mit ihrem eigenen Blut unterschrieb Hermine mit ihrem falschen Namen, dem Dunklen Lord ab sofort treu zu sein.

Es wurden bald darauf Pläne verteilt, sodass jeder wusste, wo und bei wem er sich zu melden hatte. Erwartungsgemäß wurde Mercure Mortém für das Malfoy Manor eingeteilt, wo alle Jugendlichen beherbergt wurden. Direkt unter der Nase Lord Voldemorts.

Hermine vermutete, dass der Grund dafür war, dass sich der Dunkle Lord seinen Nachwuchs gern selbst erzog: so viele Versager und Verräter wie in der Elterngeneration duldete er bei den Jüngeren vielleicht nicht mehr. Und auch Mädchen nahm er unter seine Fittiche, hatte Snape erklärt. Jedoch nicht, um auch sie zu fanatischen Kämpfern zu erziehen, sondern sie vielmehr darauf abzurichten, später gute Mütter mit vielen reinblütigen Kindern zu werden.

So reiste Hermine am nächsten Tag ins Malfoy Manor, von ein paar anderen Anwärtern begleitet. Sie wurden nicht empfangen, zumindest nicht von Menschen. Hermine war entsetzt, wie die Hauselfen hier behandelt wurden. Offenbar wurde sie genauso grausam gequält wie ein hilfloser Muggel, der den Todessern in die Hände fiel. Und ihre Kleidung bestand nur aus ein paar notdürftig geflickten Lumpen. Doch sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie keine Freundlichkeit oder gar Mitleid zeigen durfte.

Also stieß sie ihren Koffer wortlos in Richtung eines kräftiger aussehenden Elfen, der den Koffer angstvoll anhob, sich tief verbeugte und ihr bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Sie bemerkte, dass er den Koffer mehr schleifte als trug. Wie viel einfacher war doch ein simpler Mobilitätszauber! Dem Elfen schien es auch aufzufallen, dass der Koffer schleifte, und als er den Koffer in Hermines Zimmer abstellte, zog er vorsichtshalber den Kopf ein, als erwarte er Schläge. Hermine wies zur Tür. „Raus jetzt!", sagte sie scharf und der Elf verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie war drin. Sie sah sich um. In dem Zimmer, wo sie bleiben sollte, wohnten schon drei andere Personen. Sie war gespannt, wer das wohl sein würde.

Sie setzte sich auf das einzig freie Bett und begann zu lesen. Sie verhexte den Titel, sodass er auf Französisch geschrieben stand. Nach einer Weile hörte sie ein Poltern im Gang und viele Stimmgeräusche. Bald wurde ihre Tür aufgerissen und drei schwarzgewandete Männer stolperten herein.

Zwei davon erkannte sie sofort, es waren Blaise Zabini und Theodor Nott aus Slytherin. Der dritte war ihr völlig unbekannt.

Als sie von ihr Notiz nahmen, blieben die Jammergestalten stehen. „Ein Neuling!", stellte Zabini mit indifferenter Stimme fest. „Ich heiße Blaise Zabini und das ist Theodor Nott – wir kommen aus Hogwarts – und das ist Alex Edwardson aus Durmstrang."

Hermine registrierte, dass Zabini der Anführer dieser Gruppe war. Er hatte ein sehr selbstsicheres Auftreten. Sie erhob sich vom Bett. „Ich… eh, ich bin Mercure, Mercure Mortém, aus Beauxbatons."

„Du sprichst gut, für einen Franzosen.", stellte Blaise sofort fest. „Bei uns waren vor einigen Jahren beim Trimagischen Turnier Gäste von deiner Schule und ihr Englisch war grausam!" Er lachte leicht. „Oh!", machte Hermine unintelligent, „Meine Eltern haben mir immer Sprachunterricht geben lassen!" Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen.

Das erste Interesse an Hermine war verflogen, nun wandten die Jungen sich wieder ihnen selbst zu. Sie begannen, sich zu entkleiden. Hermine zog es vor, wieder in ihr Buch zu blicken, aber sie konnte nicht umhin, diverse Verletzungen an ihren Zimmerkameraden zu bemerken.

„Was ist denn mit euch passiert?", wollte sie entsetzt wissen. „Es ist serr hartes Training!", antwortete Alex. „Wirr müssen üben Flüche und Kämpfe!" „Lasst mal sehen!" Hermine erhob sich und versuchte nicht zu erröten, während sie die halbnackten Jungen musterte. „ _Sano corpori_!", sagte sie, nachdem ihr klar war, dass sie keine gravierenderen Verletzungen hatten.

„Danke, Mercure!", sagte Blaise, verblüfft, dass sie alle drei auf einmal geheilt hatte. „Lernt man das in Beauxbatons?" Hermine nickte. „Ja, wir haben medizinischen Unterricht statt Wahrsagen!" Das stimmte, aber Hermine hatte sich alle Sprüche natürlich selber angeeignet, bevor sie mit Harry und Ron auf Horkruxsuche gegangen war. In der nächsten Stunde brachte sie ihren drei Kameraden einige nützliche Zauber bei, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, wie stümperhaft sie ihre Blessuren bisher geheilt hatten.

Hermine war froh, gleich einen guten Eindruck zu machen und dass sie sich mit den anderen auf Anhieb verstand. Vorsichtig fragte sie, was sie erwarten würde, und die drei erklärten ihr, wie die Treffen und Trainings normalerweise abliefen.

Das erste Treffen war für den morgigen Tag anberaumt. Hermine war nervös, weil sie nicht genau wusste, was sie erwarten würde. Sie wusste nur eines von den anderen drei: Bellatrix Lestrange schaute regelmäßig vorbei, pickte sich ein Opfer heraus, das sie vor allen anderen quälte und die Gegenwehr testete.

Hermine drückte sich so lange herum, bis Zabini, Nott und Alex im Bett waren. Dann wagte sie sich ins gemeinsame Bad und verschloss panisch die Tür hinter sich. Keiner durfte sie entdecken. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass bestimmt niemand hereinkommen konnte, entledigte sich Hermine ihrer unbequemen Kleidung und holte tief Luft.

Dann ließ sie sich in das Bad gleiten und entspannte sich etwas. Ganz loslassen konnte sie aber nicht. Nicht, wenn hier in diesem Haus Voldemort residierte und sie eine der meistgesuchtesten Personen war.


	4. Chapter 4

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von ihren Mitbewohnern geweckt. „He, Mercure, wach auf – es gibt gleich Frühstück und dann geht das Training los!" Nott rüttelte sie. Hermine schreckte auf. Sie war tatsächlich in dieser Umgebung eingeschlafen. „Oui, oui! Ich komme gleich.", murmelte sie. Dann täuschte sie ein Husten vor. ‚Scheiße, meine Stimme!', schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. „ _Vox alta_!", flüsterte sie.

Mit den anderen ging sie hinunter zu den Küchen, wo es Frühstück gab. Sie sah noch einige bekannte Gesichter von Hogwarts, jedoch niemand aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe. Hermine war erstaunt, dass sie nicht in einem riesigen Ballsaal oder etwas Vergleichbarem aßen, sondern in einem Teil der Küche, in den man lange Tische gestellt hatte. Dann wurde ihr bewusst, wie naiv ihre Vorstellung gewesen war. So viele Leute wie das Manor momentan beherbergte, war es vermutlich unmöglich, alle in einem Raum zu verköstigen. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass der gesamte Todessernachwuchs in seiner Trainingskleidung erschienen war. Mit derart dreckigen Schuhen und verschmutzter Kleidung war es sicher nicht erlaubt, feinere Bereiche des Hauses zu betreten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass diese bestimmt den wichtigen, prominenten Gästen vorbehalten waren.

Zumindest gab es ein Frühstück, das dem in Hogwarts in nichts nachstand. Hermine wusste, dass sie essen musste, aber sie war zu nervös, um viel herunterzubringen.

Im Anschluss ging es nach draußen auf eine Fläche, die in ihrer Beschaffenheit einem gigantischen Fußballfeld ähnelte. „Ehhm, Mercure? Aufstellen!", sagte Zabini zu ihr. Sie bemerkte, dass sich alle anderen – Dutzende Personen zwischen 17 und Mitte zwanzig, wie Hermine abschätzte – formiert hatten und auf Befehle zu warten schienen.

Bald traten Leute vor; eine Gestalt stützte sich schwer auf einen Stock. Hermines Herz klopfte schneller. Warum hatte Snape ihr nicht erzählt, dass er für die Ausbildung der Todesser zuständig war? Seit wann war er wieder hier?

„Alle Neuen – hier herüber. Alle anderen – übliches Trainingsprogramm!", rief eine Frau neben Snape.

Hermine setzte sich in Gang, als sie sah, dass einige zu der Frau und zu Snape hinübermarschierten.

„Willkommen im Malfoy Manor, meinem Heim. Dies hier sind Severus Snape und Amycus Carrow. Einige dürften ihn schon kennen.", sagte die Frau und Hermine erkannte sie erst jetzt. Narcissa Malfoy. Sie hielt eine kurze Ansprache, dann übergab sie an Snape und ging zu den trainierenden Anwärtern herüber.

Snape musterte die Truppe und ließ durch nichts erkennen, dass er Hermine erkannte. „Auf Sie wartet ein anspruchsvolles Training und jeden Abend werden zwei von Ihnen ausgewählt, die ihre Fähigkeiten aneinander testen werden. Wenn wir befinden, dass Sie so weit sind, werden Sie eine Aufgabe erhalten – mit anderen Anwärtern und auch mit Todessern – und wenn Sie diese bewältigen, dann erhalten Sie nach bestandener Einzelaufgabe das Dunkle Mal. Wie lange dies dauert, kommt ganz auf Ihre Fähigkeiten an."

Hermine blickte auf die sechs weiteren Neulinge. Keiner schien eingeschüchtert zu sein. Jeder schien zu wissen, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte. „Nun, wir beginnen. Bitte, Amycus.", endete Snape.

Das war der Startschuss für eine stundenlange Tortur bis zum Mittagessen. Hermine hatte gedacht, dass es hier lediglich darum ging, Dunkle Magie zu üben. Ja, dazu sollte man schon fit sein. Aber „fit" und dieses gigantische Sportprogramm!? Und gleichzeitig ärgerte sie sich, dass weder Snape noch Dumbledore es für nötig befunden hatten, ihr detailliert zu erklären, wie das hier ablaufen würde. Darauf hätte sie wohl selbst kommen müssen angesichts der Sportlektionen von Snape. Bislang waren sie gar nicht dazu gekommen, ihre Zauberstäbe zu benutzen. Körperliche Ertüchtigung war gefragt und obwohl Hermines Kondition für sie persönlich gerade ziemlich gut war, so hatte sie doch kaum eine Chance gegen die weitaus stärkeren Männer.

Carrow hatte sie alle unerbittlich angetrieben. Man musste körperlich fit sein, um Flüchen auszuweichen. Natürlich konnte man auch einfach einen _Protego_ \- Zauber anwenden, doch hinderte es einen daran, rasch einen weiteren Fluch auszusprechen. Lieber dem Fluch des Gegners ausweichen und dafür selbst einen Angriff starten können.

Jetzt aber, wo das Mittagessen auf dem Tisch stand, war Hermines Appetit geweckt. Sie brauchte unbedingt Nahrung, um durchhalten zu können. Nott und Zabini sahen sie, wie sie Nudeln in sich stopfte und setzten sich zu ihr. „He, Mercure.", sagte Zabini. „Ich hab dich beim Training beobachtet. Du machst dich nicht schlecht, finde ich. Du bist viel wendiger als die anderen. Wenn du so weit bist, fände ich es gut, wenn du mein Duellpartner wirst und ich dein… sagen wir, Tutor." „Tutor?", wiederholte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. „Ja, ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich für eine Führungsposition ausgebildet werde. Und wenn ich das Verfahren beschleunigen will, kann ich einen Anwärter, der noch nicht so lange dabei ist, etwas führen."

„Oh. Ähm. Ja, sicher.", stimmte Hermine nach kurzem Zögern zu. Das konnte nur zu ihrem Vorteil sein. Zabini war offenbar schon unter besonderer Beobachtung und wenn sie unter seinen Fittichen war, würde man sie auch schneller wahrnehmen. Besser, als sich alles selbst zu erarbeiten. Hermine wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder raus hier.

„So, wir müssen wieder. Mittagspause vorbei.", sagte Nott und klopfte Hermine aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Bis dann!", sagte sie und zog laut und deutlich ihre Nase hoch, weil Männer immer herumrotzten, statt ein Taschentuch zu benutzen.

Der Nachmittag wurde kaum besser. Zumindest war es ihnen gegen Abend erlaubt, gegeneinander anzutreten und sich zu verhexen. Hermine orientierte sich an dem Können der anderen. An ihrem ersten Tag wollte sie sich auf gar keinen Fall übermäßig hervortun, aber auch nicht gleich als Loser dastehen.

Und dann kam der Moment, vor dem sie sich schon den ganzen Tag gefürchtet hatte. Das abendliche Abschlussduell zweier Anwärter. ‚Bitte nicht ich, bitte nicht ich….', wiederholte sie flehentlich in Gedanken, als sie wieder eine militärische Formation einnahmen.

„Draco Malfoy und Viktor van de Veert!", rief Alecto Carrow die Namen aus. Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Nicht sie. Gleichzeitig schlug ihr Herz schneller. Gleich würde sie also Malfoy sehen, eines ihrer Zielobjekte, die sie beobachten und gegebenenfalls herausschmuggeln sollte.

Sie sah, wie sich zwei Menschen aus der Menge lösten und vor alle anderen hintraten.

Malfoys blonden Schopf würde sie überall erkennen. Den anderen kannte sie nicht.

Alles war still, keiner feuerte die Gegner an, jeder stand stramm. „Los!" Carrows Stimme drang Hermine durch Mark und Bein. Von Malfoy kam kein Ton, während sein Gegner laut die Flüche und Schutzzauber rief.

„Aaargh!", ächzte Malfoy auf einmal und Hermine sah, wie er seine Schulter hängen ließ und Blut die Robe durchnässte. Aber auch seinem Gegner erging es nicht besser. Sie umtanzen einander und wie Boxer passten sie die nächste Gelegenheit ab, einen erfolgreichen Schlag anzubringen. ‚Komm schon Malfoy!', dachte Hermine, ‚Mach' ihn fertig!'

Halt. ‚Wieso bin ich für Malfoy, dieses arrogante Arschloch? Seit sieben Jahren macht er mir das Leben schwer!' Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn. Vielleicht war es einfach nur das, dass sie ihn kannte und in Sicherheit bringen sollte.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als ein greller Blitz einen der beiden niederstreckte. Wer hatte gewonnen?

Geblendet, nahm sie nur wahr, dass der, der noch stand, einen Arm erbärmlich hängen ließ. Das musste dann wohl Malfoy sein – er hatte den anderen besiegt. Sie sah, wie er sich zu dem anderen hinunterbeugte und seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Was tat er da? Nachtreten?

Doch Viktor van de Veert erhob sich stöhnend und desorientiert.

„Der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet! Bis morgen!", schloss Alecto Carrow den Tag ab.

Hermine setzte sich mechanisch in Bewegung und folgte den anderen Anwärtern. Ihr tat jetzt schon alles weh und sie konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Füßen halten. Wie ihr Muskelkater am nächsten Tag sein würde, wollte sie gar nicht wissen.

In ihrem Zimmer traf sie auf Alex und Nott, die bereits müde auf ihren Betten lagen. Nach einer Weile kam Zabini herein und trat auf Hermine zu. „Ab morgen wirst du mein neuer Duellpartner sein – Malfoy – also der, der den Kampf heute gewonnen hat – ist jetzt befördert worden und ich bin an seinen Platz nachgerückt. Ich habe Snape schon darüber informiert, dass ich an dem Führungsprogramm teilnehme und dich ausgewählt habe. Er war einverstanden, es scheint, als hättest du dich heute wirklich gut gemacht. Wie war denn noch gleich der Heilungszauber?"

„ _Sano corpus_ ", antwortete Hermine automatisch. „Danke!", sagte Zabini und begann, selbst an sich herumzuzaubern, bis Hermine ihm die richtige Zauberstabbewegung noch einmal vorführte.

Sie ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopf. „Dieser… Malfoy – ist er mit der Ausbilderin verwandt?", fragte sie unverfänglich. Zabini lachte. „Oh ja, er ist der Sohn. Und wird einmal all das hier erben." Er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung, um das Manor und die Ländereien zu beschreiben. Ohne dass Hermine weiter fragen musste, erzählte Zabini mehr, in etwas zynischem Ton: „Er hat hier sein eigenes Zimmer, er muss nicht wie das gemeine Volk mit mehreren Leuten in einem Raum wohnen."

„Oh, aber ihr alle habt zu Hause doch sicher auch ein großes Anwesen?"

Nott, der bislang schweigend zugehört hatte, mischte sich ein. „Ja, aber willst du wissen, was mein Vater gesagt hat? Ich erbe erst, wenn ich hier dazu gehe und der Familie keine Schande mache."

„Also seid ihr nicht aus freien Stücken hier?", fragte Hermine überrascht nach. „Doch, natürlich sind wir das.", antwortete Zabini sofort und mit einem resoluten Ton. „Es ist eine Ehre für uns, besonders, wenn wir an dem Führungsprogramm teilnehmen dürfen."

Doch in Hermines Kopf ratterte es bereits. Wahrscheinlich wusste Dumbledore, dass seine Schüler möglicherweise nicht freiwillig zu den Todessern gingen… aber ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl. Und Zabini war hier wirklich der Anführer. Er hatte Nott zum Schweigen gebracht. Solange sie nicht wissen konnten, wes Geistes Kind Hermine war, würden sie sich mit kritischen Äußerungen zurückhalten. Oder mit Lobpreisungen auf Lord Voldemort. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass ihre Zimmergenossen zu dem kritischeren, intelligenteren Teil gehörten.

Am nächsten Morgen verlief alles genauso wie am ersten Tag. Gegen Mittag wurde sie zu Snape gerufen. Hermine hätte Snape die Füße küssen können, denn sie konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten. Ihre Muskeln schmerzen noch vom Vortag, und Amycus Carrow und Narcissa Malfoy trieben sie erbarmungslos an. Wenn sie Runden um den Platz laufen mussten, kam Hermine stets im letzten Grüppchen mit an.

Das einzige, was sie wirklich gut hinbekam, war ein Hindernisparcours: die Todesser beschossen ihre Anwärter mit minder schweren Flüchen und sie mussten ausweichen. Das war allerdings leichter gesagt als getan. Man konnte sich hinter einem Baum, einem Felsbrocken oder einer Mauer ducken oder musste am Boden aufgebauten Stolpersteinen und den Flüchen gleichzeitig ausweichen.

Hermine war nie der sportliche Typ gewesen, aber den Parcours schaffte sie ein ums andere Mal, ohne dabei Blessuren davonzutragen.

Snape blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, wie sie halb gekrümmt vor ihm stand und keuchte. „Mr Mortém, wie Sie vielleicht bereits wissen, hat Blaise Zabini Sie ausgewählt für sein Tutorium. Sie erzielen besser schnell Fortschritte.", warnte er sie.

„Oui, Pro…, Ja, Sir. ", verhaspelte sich Hermine. Doch keiner hatte ihren Ausrutscher bemerkt. Alle waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu Atem zu kommen oder ihre Wunden zu heilen.

„Nun gehen Sie, ab zum Mittagessen!", herrschte Snape sie und ihre Mitstreiter an und wies mit seinem knorrigen Gehstock hinüber zum Manor.

Schwerfällig setzte Hermine sich in Bewegung. Diesmal saß sie nicht bei ihren Mitbewohnern, sondern bei ihr völlig unbekannten Anwärtern. Während sie stumm Pommes frites aß, hörte sie den anderen zu. Der eine beklagte sich über die Härte des Trainings. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich meinen Eltern eine Eule schicken und mich beschweren.", sagte er, ein dicklicher Junge, nicht älter als Hermine. „Wir wollten Todesser werden, keine Sklaven!", pflichtete ihm sein Gegenüber bei. Hermine nagte an ihrem Hähnchenschenkel herum. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich stark an Draco Malfoy erinnert. Was für ein verwöhntes, verzogenes Gör er schon immer gewesen war.

Sie blickte sich nach ihm um, doch seinen blonden Schopf konnte sie nirgends ausmachen. Wahrscheinlich speiste er an einem feineren Ort und bekam viel feinere Sachen.

Hermine überlegte sich, wie sie nur an Malfoy herankommen sollte. Wenn sie ihre Klassenkameraden hier irgendwie herausbringen sollte, brauchte sie zuallererst Malfoy, denn der kannte sich im Manor am besten aus und war ein wertvoller Verbündeter – er stand in der Hierarchie weit oben, also würden viele auf ihn hören. Und von Malfoy konnte sie wertvolle Informationen für den Orden gewinnen.

Hermine suchte Malfoy in den folgenden Tagen immer wieder – doch er war nicht auffindbar. Weder bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten tauchte er auf, noch auf ihrem Übungsplatz. Gelegentlich arbeitete sie bei ihren Übungen mit Blaise zusammen, da dieser einen ebenbürtigen Duellpartner brauchte. Aber sie traute sich nicht, ihn nach Malfoy zu fragen.

An einem Abend, als Hermine schon todmüde auf ihr Bett gefallen war, kam Zabini zu ihr und sagte: „Auf geht's, Mercure, wir treffen uns jetzt mit ein paar anderen… Kontakte knüpfen und aufrechterhalten… das ist das A und O hier."

Hermine wurde hellhörig und ganz schnell wieder munter. Kontakte, das war das, was sie so dringend gebrauchen konnte. Zabini hatte sich etwas feinere Kleidung angezogen. Hermine suchte sich etwas Schöneres heraus und huschte ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen. Falls das jemand komisch fand, so sagte keiner etwas.

„Wie gefällt es dir bisher?", fragte Zabini auf dem Weg zu ihrem Treffen. Hermine wägte ihre Antwort vorsichtig ab. „Ich finde es bisher sehr… anstrengend. Ich war nie ein großartiger Quidditchspieler, so viel Sport kommt mir daher hart an. Ich dachte, wir würden mehr zaubern." Sie sah an Blaise' Gesichtsausdruck, dass das nicht die erhoffte Antwort auf seine Frage. Sie wusste genau, was er hören wollte. Er wollte wissen, wie fanatisch Mercure Mortém war und ob man ihm vertrauen konnte.

Aber Hermine wusste ja auch im Gegenzug nicht, wie weit man Blaise Zabini trauen konnte und gab sich daher lieber diplomatisch.

Blaise antwortete dennoch auf ihre indirekte Frage. „So ging es jedem von uns am Anfang, sogar Draco – und der hat jahrelang in der Quidditchmannschaft von Slytherin gespielt.", erklärte er Hermine. „Diese Treffen hier… sie finden einmal wöchentlich statt. Es ist eine eher lockere Runde, gelegentlich werden neue Leute eingeladen und alle, die wie ich einmal Führungspositionen haben werden, nehmen ihre ‚Mündel' auch mit. Ihr sollt schließlich was lernen.", fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu.

Er führte Hermine quer durch das Manor und Hermine konnte nur staunen, was diese altehrwürdige Villa zu bieten hatte. Sie mutmaßte, dass auf das Haus ein Ausdehnungszauber gelegt worden war. Von draußen wirkte das Manor riesig. Doch von innen wirkte es gigantisch. Riesige Säle, hunderte Türen, Marmor und massive Holzverkleidungen, wertvolle alte Möbel und Tischchen, Vasen, Gemälde, die die langen Gänge und unbenutzten Durchgangszimmer säumten.

Sie passierten mehrere Wachposten der Todesser. Sie waren alle maskiert und Hermine konnte keinen erkennen. Snape hatte sie seinerzeit schon vorgewarnt. Nur eine sehr geringe Anzahl von Todessern würde sie persönlich kennenlernen. Wenn man nicht viele kannte, konnte man auch nicht viele verraten. Es hieß, dass nur Voldemort alle kannte. Selbst bei ihrem Training waren sie teilweise verschleiert, sodass man nicht einmal die anderen Anwärter alle kennen konnte.

Zabini klopfte an einer Tür, dann traten er und Hermine ein.

Hermine sah, dass es ein großer, hoher Raum war, in dem bequem aussehende Diwane um kleine, niedrige Tische aufgestellt und breite Teppiche ausgerollt waren. Es saßen schon diverse Leute herum, auf dem Boden, auf den Diwanen. Hermine fiel auf, dass es fast ausschließlich Männer bis vielleicht knapp 30 Jahre waren, die hier anwesend waren. Hermines Augenmerk richtete sich auf die Frauen. Sie bemerkte – und vor Wut schoss ihr Blut in die Wangen – dass sie nicht besser als Hauselfen behandelt wurden. Die anwesenden Mädchen waren allesamt leicht bekleidet, hübsch anzusehen, nebenbei bemerkt, und servierten den Männern Wein, Champagner und Feuerwhisky.

Aha, das war also unter „lockerer Runde" zu verstehen.

Eine Reinblut-Party.


	5. Chapter 5

Wie passend, dass Draco Malfoy auf dem größten Diwan fläzte. Ein Fuß stand am Boden, den anderen hatte er auf die Tischkante gestellt. Eine Obstschale thronte auf seinem Schoß und er pflückte Trauben ab, die er beifällig in seinen Mund ploppen ließ. In seiner anderen Hand hielt er ein Glas Whisky. Um ihn herum saßen einige Leute, darunter auch Pansy Parkinson, wie Hermine erkannte.

Eine neue Welle Wut schoss in ihr hoch. _Dafür_ riskierte ihr Leben? Dass Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass und wie sie alle hießen, eine verdammte _Party_ feierten? Das musste Snape wohl vergessen haben zu erwähnen.

Ihre Wangen, das wusste Hermine, nahmen nun eine eindeutig rote Farbe an. Zabini sah sie an und deutete ihre Röte völlig falsch. „Kein Grund, schüchtern zu sein, Mercure. Komm!", sagte er leicht spöttisch und führte Hermine direkt zu Malfoy hin.

Hermine wurde nervös.

Zabini begrüßte seine Slytherin- und Todesser-Kumpanen, und stellte Hermine vor. Sie sah, wie sich Malfoy ihr zuwandte und sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick maß. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Diese grauen Augen schienen sie regelrecht zu durchbohren. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Hermine wahr, dass Zabini Malfoy zunickte. „Willkommen, Mercure Mortém.", sagte Malfoy in seinem gewohnt herablassenden Ton. „Bitte!" Er winkte einem der Mädchen zu, das sofort zu Hermine eilte und ihr ein Glas Weißwein anbot.

Hermine wollte schon abwinken, doch welcher Siebzehnjährige lehnte jemals Alkohol ab? Sie nickte dem Mädchen zu und musterte sie unwillkürlich. Sie war sicherlich in Hogwarts, ihr Aussehen kam Hermine sehr bekannt vor.

„Nun, Blaise, wie kommst du auf unseren Franzosen?", fragte Malfoy gelangweilt. „Mercure? Oh, er hat sich schon als sehr hilfreich und geschickt erwiesen. Daher habe ich ihn ausgewählt für mein Tutorium.", antwortete Blaise. Malfoy nickte. Dann wandte er sich sagte direkt an Hermine. „Es ist schon lange her, dass jemand so schnell ausgewählt wurde. Nun… du stammst nicht aus England – wie kommst du hierher?"

„Ich… ich komme aus der Nähe von Marseille. Meine Eltern haben mich geschickt.", antwortete Hermine unsicher. Doch Malfoy schien das zu genügen. Wahrscheinlich wusste er das ohnehin schon und wollte es nur aus ihrem Mund bestätigt haben.

Er wandte sich wieder seinen Trauben zu und zog Pansy, die bisher vor ihm gesessen hatte, hoch auf den Diwan und beschäftigte sich eingehender mit ihr. Hermine drehte peinlich berührt ihren Kopf weg. Sie würde niemals in der Öffentlichkeit herumknutschen wie Malfoy.

Blaise fasste sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich. „Zeit, die anderen kennenzulernen!", sagte er und stellte Hermine der Reihe nach den meisten der Anwesenden vor. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, dass ihr schnell langweilig wurde. Manche hatten wirklich interessante Geschichten, doch sie wunderte sich einmal mehr, wieso sich so intelligente Leute nur für Voldemorts Sache einspannen ließen.

Nachdem sie ihre Runde gedreht hatten, sagte Zabini zu ihr: „So, jetzt kennst du mal die wichtigsten Leute unserer Generation. Also ich meine die, die später mal Führungspositionen innehaben werden. Du gehörst da vielleicht auch mal dazu, wer weiß – besser frühzeitig Freunde schaffen. Aber jetzt gehen wir etwas feiern!"

Sie gingen wieder zu Malfoy zurück, der immer noch wie Dionysos persönlich herumhing und es sich gut gehen ließ. Zabini und Hermine nahmen ihm gegenüber Platz. Malfoy ließ mehr Champagner kommen. Blaise flüsterte Hermine zu: „Aber wenn der Dunkle Lord im Haus ist, wird hier nicht gefeiert… das wagt keiner!"

Hermine beschränkte sich ganz aufs Zuhören. Malfoy erzählte von seinem Trainingsprogramm. Mit Hermines hatte es so gut wie gar nichts mehr gemeinsam. Er musste beispielsweise den ganzen Tag Unverzeihliche Flüche üben, gelegentlich sogar an lebenden Personen, wenn man jemanden aus den Kerkern verhören musste. Ansonsten hatten ihn Bellatrix und sein eigener Vater unter ihre Fittiche genommen und Draco war bei vielen Treffen anwesend, um die Politik mitzubekommen.

„In einigen Tagen werde ich übrigens meinen Initiationsritus feiern.", erzählte Malfoy beiläufig. Damit erreichte er genau, was er vermutlich beabsichtigt hatte. Pansy quiekte, Blaises Kopf ruckte nach oben, Hermine zog erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen nach oben und ein paar andere machten überraschte Laute. Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit hatte Malfoy gewiss.

„Wurde auch Zeit!", sagte einer, den Zabini Hermine als ehemaligen Durmstrangschüler Nikolai Krastev vorgestellt hatte. „Wie lange bist du jetzt schon dabei?" Malfoy verzog seine Lippen zu etwas, das ein Lächeln sein konnte. Er krempelte seinen linken Ärmel hoch.

„Bevor ich wieder nach Hogwarts ging, um meine _Mission_ zu erfüllen, haben sie mich bereits alle Eide schwören lassen und mich zum Todesser gemacht.", sagte Malfoy, als wenn er besonders stolz auf diese Tatsache wäre. „Aber es musste schnell gehen, ich hatte keinerlei Ausbildung und Anwärterzeit durchgemacht. Ich muss mich noch _beweisen_ , wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Dann erst bin ich ein vollwertiger Todesser und darf an den wichtigsten Versammlungen teilnehmen.", erklärte er weiter.

Hermine hasste den Anblick auf seinem Arm. Und sie hasste Malfoys Selbstgefälligkeit, wie er hier saß und das so erzählte, als wäre nichts dabei. Sie blickte sich um. Keiner schien durch das, was Malfoy gerade erzählt hatte, schockiert oder überrascht zu sein. Jeder schien zu wissen, worum es ging. Hermine wunderte sich, was Malfoy mit „sich beweisen" gemeint hatte.

Dass es eine Aufnahmezeremonie gab, hatte Snape ihr bereits erklärt. Und auch, dass es nicht selten den Tod einer Person beinhaltete. Aber was genau musste Malfoy tun? Und war es nicht eigentlich ihre Aufgabe, ihn von diesen Untaten abzuhalten? Aber er schien das zu wollen. Hier war er der König, außerhalb der Todessergesellschaft nur ein kleines Arschloch und fernab von jeder Informationsquelle.

Nach einer Weile des Feierns bemerkte Hermine, dass es langsam leerer wurde. Kein Wunder, ihre Ausbildung war anstrengend und die Leute müde. Auch ihr war es ehrlich gesagt genug. Jeder Muskel ihres Körpers schmerzte und sie musste gegen die bleierne Müdigkeit ankämpfen, damit ihr nicht andauernd die Augen zufielen. Warum wollte Blaise denn nicht gehen? Mussten sie jetzt wirklich die letzten sein, die gingen?

Irgendwann waren nur noch Hermine, Blaise, Malfoy, Parkinson und die „Kellnerin", die Hermine so bekannt vorgekommen war, übrig. Hermine fühlte sich komisch im Kopf. Der Alkohol zeigt seine Wirkung bei ihr. Sie war ja nichts gewöhnt und die zwei Gläser Wein ließen ihren Kopf schwimmen.

Kaum, dass der letzte gegangen war, schubste Malfoy Parkinson von seinem Schoß, nahm die Füße vom Tisch und setzte sich vernünftig hin. Blaise streckte sich und sah aufmerksam drein.

Hermine wandte ihren Blick wieder Malfoy zu und wurde schlagartig rot, als sie merkte, wie er sie schon die ganze Zeit gemustert hatte. Sie starrte widerborstig zurück und zog ihre Augenbraue hoch, unwillkürlich Malfoys normale Art imitierend.

„Blaise sagt, man kann dir trauen.", stellte Malfoy ungerührt fest. „Ja, das sagt er.", fühlte Hermine sich bemüßigt zu antworten. „Beschwöre das Dunkle Mal!", befahl Malfoy ihr. Hermine ergriff ängstlich ihren Zauberstab.

Das Dunkle Mal war so ziemlich das Gegenstück zu einem Patronuszauber. Es verbreitete ein mulmiges Gefühl und Schrecken und man musste sich bei der Beschwörung der Formel nicht seinen glücklichsten, schönsten Moment heraussuchen, sondern den widerwärtigsten überhaupt. Zumindest fühlte es sich für Hermine so an. Ein echter Todesser würde wahrscheinlich die höchste Freude fühlen bei der Erinnerung an eine grausame und schändliche Tat.

Ihre Finger krampften sich um ihren Zauberstab. „ _Morsmordre!_ ", zischte sie leise die Beschwörung, die ihr Snape beigebracht hatte.

Ein dünner, schwarzer Rauchfaden schlängelte sich aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze und bildete eine verschwommene Schlange, jedoch verblasste ihr jämmerlicher Zauber in Sekundenschnelle wieder.

Hermine fürchtete eine Schelte, oder dass Malfoy sie für ihren schlechten Zauber hinauswerfen würde. Er konnte das Dunkle Mal sicherlich sofort und ohne Probleme beschwören.

Doch Malfoy nickte. „Gut.", sagte er lediglich dazu.

Hermine versuchte, ihn neutral und emotionslos anzusehen, aber in ihr tobten die Gedanken. Sie konnte kein Mal beschwören, weil sie ein guter Mensch war und noch nie etwas richtig Böses und Gemeines getan hatte. Genauso wie ein Todesser keinen Patronus beschwören konnte, weil er keine wahre, reine Freude kannte und in Angst lebte.

Sie sah Blaise an und er nickte ihr lächelnd zu. „Darf ich dich bitten, einen Patronuszauber auszuführen? Lernt man den in Beauxbatons?" Hermine deutete ein Nicken an. Sie drängte ihre Angst zurück und dachte an Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville. „ _Expecto patronum_!", sagte sie und ihr Otter erschien. Er tollte um sie alle herum. Hermine lächelte erfreut.

Die anderen schienen sehr beeindruckt zu sein. Blaise schenkte Hermine ein echtes, zufriedenes und auch erleichtertes Lächeln. Als er sah, dass Hermine nicht verstand, was vor sich ging, sagte er: „Das ist wirklich anspruchsvolle Magie. Von uns bringt keiner einen gestaltlichen Patronus zusammen. Es schafft aber auch keiner ein gestaltliches Dunkles Mal."

Hermine dachte nach. Sie hatte gerade bewiesen, dass sie zu den Guten gehörte. Warum sollten die Slytherins das sehen wollen?

„Ich hab es dir ja gesagt, Draco. Mercure ist ein fähiger Zauberer.", meinte Blaise. Er trug wieder seinen zufriedenen, erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte sich in Hermine wohl nicht geirrt. An Hermine gewandt, sagte er: „Als du uns den komplizierten Heilungszauber gezeigt hast, wusste ich, dass du kein wahrer Todesser bist."

„Aber, ich bin-", wollte Hermine widersprechen, doch Blaise redete einfach weiter, ihren Einwand ignorierend. „Das war auch einer der Gründe, weswegen ich dich ausgesucht habe, Mercure. Wenn ich dein Tutor bin, kann ich auf dich aufpassen und aus der Schusslinie nehmen."

„Aber, warum-", begann Hermine erneut, doch abermals unterbrach Blaise sie. „Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen oder widersprechen, wir sind froh und dankbar um Leute wie dich. Nicht jeder Reinblüter ist aus Todesserholz geschnitzt, egal welche Ansichten man teilt. Aber wir brauchen auch jemand, der Heilungszauber beherrscht. Und wir brauchen-"

„Genug, Zabini!", herrschte Malfoy ihn an. Zu Hermine, sagte er in normalerem Ton: „Er hat recht. Doch bevor wir dich in unserem Kreis hier aufnehmen, musst du dich einem Unbrechbaren Schwur unterziehen. _Ich_ jedenfalls traue dir nicht, Mortém."

Malfoy war nicht dumm, das musste man ihm lassen, dachte Hermine bei sich.

„Wenn du jetzt einsteigst, gibt es kein Zurück.", warnte Malfoy sie. „Worin einsteigen?", fragte Hermine. Malfoy warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Ja, ich werde einsteigen, was immer es auch ist.", willigte Hermine wider besseres Wissen ein. Aber dieses exklusive Slytheringrüppchen konnte ihr noch extrem viel nützen.

Malfoy wischte sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Zabini, du verbürgst dich für ihn!", sagte er zu Blaise. Langsam kniete er sich nieder und Hermine folgte ihm. Sie betete innerlich, dass sie nichts Unmögliches schwören musste. Sie streckte ihre schwitzende rechte Hand aus und Malfoy ergriff sie. Hermine wurde bewusst, wie feminin und klein ihre Hand in Malfoys Männerhand aussehen musste. Sie hoffte, dass das nur ihr auffiel.

Blaise stellte sich neben die beiden und legte seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Hände. „Wirst du, Mercure Mortém, dich unter den Mantel des Schweigens hüllen?" „Das werde ich.", versprach Hermine. Nichts, was sie nicht ohnehin schon tat. Aus seinem Zauberstab schlängelte sich ein feuriges Band, das sich langsam um Hermines und Malfoys Hände legte. „Und wirst du unsere Sache mit all deinen Mitteln unterstützen?" „Das werde ich." „Und wirst du dich den Todessern anschließen, so wie es vorgesehen ist, damit unsere Sache nicht stirbt?" Hermine schluckte. „Ja, das werde ich.", sagte sie schließlich und das magische Band sank in ihre Hände ein.

Hermine starrte wie elektrisiert auf ihre und Malfoys Hand. Sie hatte fest und panisch zugedrückt und zog jetzt ihre Hand zurück, als wenn sie sich verbrannt hätte.

Malfoy stand auf, Blaise gab ihr seine Hand und zog sie nach oben. Dann klopfte er ihr auf die Schulter. „Willkommen in der DAA. Dumbledores Anderen Armee."


	6. Chapter 6

„Was… was bedeutet das?", fragte Hermine verdutzt, während sie ein Glas Champagner von Parkinson überreicht bekam. Die Anwesenden prosteten ihr zu und tranken. Hermine beeilte sich, ebenfalls einen Schluck zu nehmen, auch wenn sie wirklich nichts mehr vertrug.

Malfoy blickte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an und Blaise grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Er war wohl der Umgänglichste der Slytherins. „Harry Potter hat damals in der Schule eine geheime Gruppe gegründet, deren Zweck es war, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu lernen. Gemeinsam haben sie auch Todesser bekämpft. Sie haben sich DA – Dumbledores Armee genannt. Und wir werden dasselbe im Untergrund tun: Todesser bekämpfen."

Hermines Herz schlug schneller. Dumbledore und Snape hatten ihr zwar klar gemacht, dass ihre Klassenkameraden aus Slytherin nicht zwangsweise Anhänger der Todesser waren. Doch dass sie ihre eigene kleine Widerstandsgruppe um ausgerechnet Malfoy persönlich gebildet hatten, erleichterte Hermines Aufgabe hoffentlich um Einiges.

„Und was tut ihr dann so?", fragte sie schließlich. Parkinson setzte sich neben Hermine und zeigte auf das kellnernde Mädchen. „Astoria Greengrass und ich sind öfter auf den Treffen der Todesser, wenn sie der Hauselfen überdrüssig sind. Wir horchen sie aus. Oder mischen ihnen zur Befragung Veritaserum unter. Draco hier bekommt jetzt vieles mit, das wir verwenden können. Blaise ist meistens derjenige, der irgendwelche Sabotageakte ausführt und sich ausdenkt."

Hermines Blick huschte zu Malfoy hinüber. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie überhaupt nicht leiden konnte und sie nur deswegen aufgenommen hatte, weil er Blaise' Meinung schätzte und ihm vertraute und gleichzeitig wusste, dass sie Verstärkung brauchten. So wie Hermine beispielsweise Pansy Parkinson einschätzte, eignete die sich wirklich nicht für mehr als Tabletts tragen und dem Tratsch zuhören. Hermine hoffte allerdings, dass sie ihr Unrecht tat.

„Aber, was soll ich denn einstweilen tun?", fragte Hermine. Ihr war ihre Rolle nicht ganz klar. Nun schaltete sich Malfoy ein. „Im Moment wirst du gar nichts tun – außer dein Anwärtertraining möglichst schnell zu bestreiten. Und du wirst dich um die anderen etwas kümmern, nachdem du der einzige bist, der in Heilungszaubern bewandert ist, Mortém. Und natürlich wirst du zu unseren Treffen kommen. Blaise wird dich darüber unterrichten."

Hermine nickte. „Aber warum war das Treffen heute nach einer _Party_?" Malfoy lachte höhnisch. „Mortém, du hast noch viel zu lernen. Deine Feinde solltest du am besten im Auge haben. Die, die du heute kennengelernt hast, sind die ambitioniertesten Anwärter von uns allen. Jeder von ihnen bringt ein gestaltliches Dunkles Mal hervor."

Das verstand Hermine. Immer wachsam. Nur im Moment fiel es ihr schwer, logische Zusammenhänge zu entdecken. Sie war einfach nur müde, leicht angetrunken und hatte zudem viel, worüber sie nachdenken musste.

Blaise blickte sie an und schien zu erkennen, dass es ihr zu viel wurde. „Ich schlage vor, für heute lösen wir diese Runde auf. Es gibt ohnehin keine Neuigkeiten. Komm, Mercure, gehen wir." Er nickte den anderen Slytherins zu und Hermine folgte ihm bereitwillig.

Ohne sich um ihre Anwesenheit zu kümmern, zog Blaise sich bis auf seine Unterwäsche aus und lief in ihrem Zimmer herum. Hermine hasste das und verzog sich in das gemeinsame Bad.

Für Hermine waren die Trainingsstunden weiterhin eine regelrechte Tortur. Erbarmungslos wurden sie über das Feld gehetzt und trainiert. Sie hatte zwar mittlerweile keinen Muskelkater mehr, aber anstrengend war es trotzdem.

Und fast jeden Abend schwebte das Damoklesschwert des Duells über ihr. Heute Abend war Bellatrix mal wieder anwesend und sie suchte oftmals nicht etwa gleich starke Gegner aus, sondern einen sehr guten und einen blutigen Anfänger, um genüsslich dabei zuzusehen, wie letzterer im Grunde abgeschlachtet und erniedrigt wurde. Das war es, was ihrer kranken Persönlichkeit Befriedigung verschaffte.

Sie hatte auch Draco Malfoy mitgebracht, Hermine konnte seinen blonden Schopf in der Entfernung erkennen. Offenbar war er jetzt öfter mit ihr unterwegs, nachdem sein Initiationsritus nahte.

Bellatrix schritt majestätisch durch die Reihen. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie auswählte, aber sie pickte sich immer die richtigen heraus. „Du!", sagte sie langsam und genüsslich und deutete auf einen Jungen, nicht weit von Hermine entfernt. „Pffff…" ließ Hermine die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie sie angehalten hatte.

Bellatrix' Kopf fuhr herum und sie fixierte Hermine. Ein boshaftes Grinsen machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie schubste den Jungen zurück in die Reihe; nun hatte dieser einen erleichterten Gesichtsdruck. Bellatrix ging auf Hermine zu und sagte „Du. Du bist heute dran. Junge, wie heißt du?" „Mortém.", presste Hermine heraus. „Los, _Mortém_ , rauf da!", zischte Bellatrix mit einem Grinsen, bei dem Hermines Blut gefror.

Hermine stolperte nach vorne zu dem Podest, auf dem schon Malfoy stand. „Draco, er gehört ganz dir. Zeig allen, was mit Versagern und Feiglingen wie _Mortém_ passiert.", sagte Bellatrix mit einem gefährlichen, aber erfreutem Ton. Malfoy ließ durch nichts erkennen, dass er Hermine schon einmal begegnet war. Er zog lediglich seine Augenbraue spöttisch nach oben. Er verachtete seine Tante ganz offensichtlich und hielt sie für nicht ganz voll.

Hermine hasste Bellatrix, weil sie eine grausame Verrückte war. Und Hermine hasste Draco Malfoy, weil er ein arrogantes blödes Arschloch war, auch wenn er kein richtiger Todesser war. Und was sollte sie tun? Sich besiegen lassen oder sich duellieren?

Hermine entschied sich für Letzteres. Wenn sie sich hier profilieren konnte, dann konnte sie doch bestimmt schneller aufsteigen. Hermine mochte es nicht wirklich, an den kalten Wintertagen draußen bis zur Erschöpfung gequält zu werden. Und dann war da noch ihr Stolz. Sie ertrug es einfach nicht, wenn _Malfoy_ besser wegkam als sie.

Mit zittrigen Beinen kletterte sie die Stufen zu dem Podest hinauf, wo Malfoy auf sie herabblickte.

Kurz und knapp verneigte sich Hermine vor ihm. Auch Malfoy nickte ihr kurz zu. Wie zwei Raubtiere begannen sie, sich gegenseitig zu umkreisen. Jeder wartete auf einen Fehler des anderen. „Na los, worauf wartet ihr?", forderte Bellatrix Hermine und Malfoy auf.

„ _Konjunktivitis_!", zischte Malfoy und zielte auf Hermines Augen. Er wollte sie wohl erblinden lassen, er ging gleich auf einen ihrer verwundbarsten Teile. Doch Hermine ließ sich blitzschnell fallen und Malfoy schickte ein „ _Crucio!"_ nach. Hermine schrie: „ _Corpus exsanguinea!"_ und fühlte im selben Moment, wie ihr eigener Schutzschild unter der Wucht des Unverzeihlichen Fluches barst und sie von einer abgeschwächten Version getroffen wurde. Trotzdem drohte ihr der Schmerz den Verstand zu benebeln. Sie nahm eine schwarze Figur vor sich wahr und ächzte mit letzter Kraft: „ _Confringo_!" und dann sank sie zu Boden.

Hermine kam wieder zu sich. Blaise Zabini stand über sie gebeugt. „Mercure?", fragte er und blickte sie besorgt an. Hermine sah sich um, sie lag in ihrem eigenen Bett. „Blaise? Was ist passiert? Wie komme ich hierher?", wollte sie wissen, verwirrt.

Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf Blaise' Gesicht. „Du hast Malfoy _und_ Lestrange fertig gemacht." „Was!?", entfuhr es Hermine. „Oh ja, das war richtig cool.", mischte sich Theodor ein und er und Alex drängten sich zwischen Blaise und sie. „Du hast mit dem ersten Fluch Malfoy getroffen – er ist sofort in sich zusammengesunken, war wie eingefallen. Du bist zeitgleich zu Boden gegangen, sein Crutiatuszauber hat dich ganz schön erwischt, aber irgendwie hast du auf die letzte stehende Person auf dem Podest gezielt und das war Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie war wohl zu überrascht um zu reagieren."

Alex hielt ihr seine Faust hin und Hermine schlug ein. „Du kannst dir garr nicht vorstellen, was für eine Chaos losging.", lachte er. „Genau, jeder hat nur darauf gewartet, dass Lestrange mal eine abbekommt! Sie ist glatt 10 Meter weit geflogen.", grinste Theodor.

Hermine ließ zurück in ihr Kissen sinken. Auch wenn die anderen ihre Tat für noch so glorreich hielten – Bellatrix würde diese Schmach nicht vergessen und Hermine hatte sich unnötigerweise einen neuen Feind geschaffen.

Jetzt erst fiel ihr Draco Malfoy ein. „Was ist eigentlich mit Malfoy?", fragte sie. „Geht es ihm gut?" Blaise mischte sich wieder ein. „Sie haben ihm einen Blutbildenden Trank eingeflößt... Unmengen davon. Ich denke, er wird wieder. Sein Stolz ist schlimmer verletzt." „Wenn's nur das ist…", murmelte Hermine und die drei Jungs um sie herum lachten.

Nach einer Weile gingen Alex und Theodor zu ihren Zimmernachbarn, nur Blaise blieb zurück. „Du hast dich heute da oben ganz gut geschlagen. Du weißt, dass Bellatrix dir das verübelt, nicht wahr? Draco kann dich ohnehin nicht ausstehen, aber du bist für unsere Sache zu nützlich als dass er dich hinauswerfen könnte. Ich bin zwar da als dein Tutor, aber ganz kann ich dich auch nicht ganz aus der Schusslinie nehmen, Mercure… nimm dich in Acht!"

Hermine nickte und wollte etwas erwidern, da klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Blaise runzelte die Stirn und öffnete die Tür. Pansy Parkinson stand draußen, ein Tablett mit einem Teeservice balancierend. Sie sah sich vorsichtig um und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. „Heute Nacht gibt es einen Zugriff!", sagte sie leise und hastig. „Die Zeit drängt, es sind nur noch zwei Stunden!"

Blaise nahm ihr das Tablett ab und stellte es auf den Boden. Pansys Hände zitterten. „ _ER_ war da und hat alles angeordnet." „Wer, V-ähm, der Dunkle Lord?", fragte Hermine. Pansys Blick fiel nun zum ersten Mal wirklich auf sie. Sie nickte. Blaise biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich habe da so Einiges bei ihrem Treffen unten im großen Saal aufgeschnappt. In Hogstown bei Hogsmeade soll eine Zauberfamilie Schlammblüter beherbergen und sie wollen jetzt kurzen Prozess machen."

Hermine war entsetzt. Sie wusste, um wen es sich vermutlich handelte. Die Thornwoods waren zwar nicht im Orden, sondern hielten sich heraus, dennoch hieß es, dass sie gegen die Todesser waren und manchen Muggelgeborenen aus der Klemme halfen und sie unerkannt aus dem Land schleusten.

„Wir müssen etwas tun!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. In ihrem Kopf formte sich bereits eine Idee.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise sah sie mit neutralem Blick an. Hermine zog ihren Kopf ein. War sie zu schnell, zu euphorisch gewesen?

„Und was ist es, an das du gedacht hast, Mercure?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig nach. „Von wo aus startet das Unterfangen?", fragte Hermine im Gegenzug. „Hm. Vom großen Saal aus, dort werden alle instruiert. Der Dunkle Lord stößt, wenn überhaupt, immer erst später hinzu." „Wir müssen unerkannt dorthin!", sagte Hermine aufgeregt, „Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie überhaupt erst losziehen." „Ich weiß, wie wir dorthin gelangen, aber es ist kein angenehmer Weg…", sagte Blaise.

„Pansy, gib den anderen Bescheid, finde heraus, wo Malfoy ist." Pansy sah ihn unglücklich an. „Draco ist in seinem Zimmer, er ist nicht einsatzfähig." Blaise fluchte leise. „Dann… trommle Astoria und Daphne, Theodor, Marcus, Malcolm, Miles und Millicent zusammen. Wir brauchen Hilfe."

Eine halbe Stunde später standen neun maskierte, schwarz gewandete Gestalten um Hermine herum. Sie hatte sich auch ihre schwarze Robe übergeworfen. Nur ihre Maske fehlte. „ _Velandum_!", sagte Blaise und Hermine fühlte, wie sich ein dunkler Schleier über ihr Gesicht legte. „Ich brauche noch zwei Personen.", erklärte Blaise. „Zwei andere gehen zur Allgemeinen Besenkammer. Der Rest von euch platziert sich an den üblichen Orten und hält Wache. Wenn sich _irgendetwas_ tut, dann gebt mir auf dem üblichen Weg Bescheid. Im Anschluss treffen wir uns bei Daphne im Zimmer. Spätestens in zweieinhalb Stunden. Und Astoria, du informierst mir Draco über das alles, sollten Mercure, Pansy, Miles und ich nicht zurückkommen. Er wird dann schon wissen, wo wir stecken. "

Ein paar der maskierten Gestalten nickten. Hermine konnte nicht bestimmen, wer wer war. „Auf geht's.", murmelte Blaise und Hermine, Miles und Pansy setzten sich in Bewegung. Sie huschten durch das Manor, hinauf in den dritten Stock. Niemand durfte sie sehen, sonst würden sie sicherlich mit dem Sabotageakt, den sie vorhatten, in Verbindung gebracht werden. „Hier im Haus gibt es alte Kohle- und Belüftungsschächte, nachdem nicht jedes Zimmer einen eigenen Kamin besitzt.", erklärte Blaise Hermine mit leiser Stimme. „Das dort vorne… das, was wie ein Kamin aussieht, das ist der Eingang zu den Schächten."

Aber in dem Kamin brannte ein Feuer. Hermine wunderte sich. Wie sollten sie da nur reinkommen? Doch bevor sie fragen konnte, hatte Miles schon seine Hand nach dem Schälchen mit Flohpulver ausgestreckt, das auf dem Kaminsims stand und warf es in die Flammen. Mit entschlossener Miene trat er in die grün lodernden Flammen und statt den Namen eines Ortes zu nennen, reckte er sich und griff nach etwas Unsichtbarem, an dem er sich hochzog.

Pansy warf wieder eine Prise Pulver ins Feuer und folgte Miles. „Du musst schnell sein, Mercure. Wenn die Wirkung des Flohpulvers nachlässt, herrscht wieder dieselbe Temperatur wie normal, und bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt musst du außer Reichweite sein. Nimm gleich die allererste Abzweigung.", riet Blaise ihr. „Du willst nicht in die heiße Abluft geraten."

Nervös ergriff Hermine eine Prise und warf sie in die Flammen. Entschlossener als sie sich fühlte trat sie in das Feuer und fühlte mit der Hand in dem Abzug, bis sie ein Loch in der Wand erspürte. Mit all ihrer Kraft zog sie sich nach oben und stemmte sich mit den Füßen gegen die Wand. So schmerzhalft eingeklemmt suchte sich nach der nächsten Stufe. Sie spürte, wie die Luft schon heißer wurde, das Pulver verbrannte langsam. Sie ächzte und zog sich wieder ein paar Zentimeter höher, bis sie es schaffte, ihren Fuß in die erste Stufe zu stellen. Danach war das Klettern kein Problem mehr, doch sie spürte die unerbittliche Hitze; die Flammen unter ihr waren nur noch ein mattes Grün.

Wo war die erste Abzweigung, von der Blaise gesprochen hatte? Auf einmal griff ihre Hand ins Leere. Hermine drohte den Halt zu verlieren und konnte sich gerade noch in dem Schacht rettend einspreizen. Links tat sich ein neuer Gang auf, das musste er sein. Ein Brausen und eine Hitzewelle zeigten ihr, dass es höchste Zeit war, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Auf alle Vieren kroch Hermine weiter. Wo waren die anderen? Die Hitze hier drin raubte ihr den Atem.

Zwischen ihren fest eingeschnürten Brüsten fühlte sie das Wasser stehen. Hinter sich hörte sie ein Kratzen und drehte sich um. Blaise war ihr gefolgt. „Nur weiter!", hustete er. Hermine hatte Panik. Was, wenn auf einmal ein Gang unlogischerweise nach _unten_ abzweigen würde? Sie würde es nicht sehen in der Dunkelheit, sie musste sich jetzt ganz auf ihren Tastsinn verlassen.

Wie gut, dass Snape ihr in den Weihnachtsferien den Grundriss des Manors gezeigt hatte. Grob wusste sie, wo sie sich befanden. Nach einer Weile stieß Hermine gegen etwas Weiches. „Ahh, da seid ihr ja.", sagte Pansy. Miles, mit Nachnamen Bletchley, wie sich Hermine nun dunkel erinnern konnte, flüsterte: „Wir müssen jetzt hinunter in das Erdgeschoss. Gebt Acht beim Steigen. Nach sechsundvierzig Stufen kommt wieder eine Abzweigung und keine Stufe. Nach dreiundsiebzig Stufen wechseln die Stufen die Wand, es geht in eurem Rücken weiter."

Hermine kam das Grausen. Sie hatte Höhenangst und dann sollte sie auch noch in der völligen Dunkelheit irgendwo herumsteigen?

Miles begann mit seinem Abstieg. Er hielt noch einmal kurz inne und sagte: „Seid leise, wann immer ihr einen Lichtschein erkennen könnt, das sind die Entlüftungsschlitze in den Durchgängen, und dort stehen gelegentlich Todesser herum."

Pansy folgte ihm ohne zu Zögern und Hermine ließ sich in den Schacht gleiten, sobald sie Pansy nicht mehr erkennen konnte. „Nur nicht abrutschen, sonst reißt du noch zwei weitere in den Tod… und wenn Slytherins das können, kann ich das auch, ich bin eine Gryffindor!", flüsterte Hermine leise zu sich selbst.

Als Hermine, nicht nur durch die Hitze, schweißgebadet unten ankam, zitterten ihre Hände und Knie vor Nervosität und Anstrengung. Und den Weg mussten sie auch noch zurückgehen? Der blanke Horror.

Wenig später kam auch Blaise an. Miles lotste sie weiter. Hermines Knie fühlten sich schon wund an, als sie endlich Halt machten. Schon von weiten hatte sie das Stimmengewirr hören können.

„Wir müssen freie Sicht bekommen.", wisperte Hermine und drängte sich unter größter Anstrengung an Pansy und Miles vorbei. Sie blickte durch einen Entlüftungsschlitz am Boden. Sie waren genau über dem Saal. Das Gitter war nicht richtig befestigt; vielmehr lag es in einer steinernen Fassung. Vorsichtig hob Hermine es an und schob es lautlos zurück, sodass sich vor ihr nun ein kleiner Spalt aufgetan hatte.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", fragte sie die anderen. „Eine dreiviertel Stunde.", erwiderte Miles leise. „Wer ist ihr Anführer? Wer leitet die Unternehmung?", flüsterte Hermine. „Amycus Carrow und Rudolphus Lestrange!", sagte Pansy.

Vorsichtig schob Hermine ihren Zauberstab durch den Spalt und zielte auf Carrow. „ _Confundo_!", zischte Hermine. Er zuckte zusammen. Carrow war ein ziemlicher Idiot, daher genügte ein einfacher Verwechslungszauber. Lestrange allerdings war eine härtere Nuss. Hermine dachte an die Muggelgeborenen und die Thornwoods, deren unschuldige Leben auf dem Spiel standen. Dann dachte sie das Goyle Manor. Dorthin würde sie die Todesser schicken.

„ _Imperio_!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck, fast schon zu laut. Aber unter ihnen herrschte so ein Stimmengewirr, dass ihre Stimme sicherlich unterging. „Benimm dich normal, und führe deine Anhänger zu Goyle nach Hause. Appariert nicht, benutzt eure Besen.", murmelte Hermine. Sie sah, wie Lestrange zuckte und sich gegen sie wehrte. „ _Imperio_!", sagte Hermine erneut und dieses Mal kämpfte Lestrange nicht mehr.

„Jetzt müssten die anderen eigentlich die Besen in der allgemeinen Kammer manipuliert haben. Los, gehen wir!", sagte Blaise und langsam traten sie den Rückzug an. Hermine war die letzte. Sie war so langsam, die anderen gewannen immer mehr Abstand. Irgendwann prallte sie auf etwas. Schon wieder. „Aua!", zischte Blaise. „Ruhe!", flüsterte Miles. „Hier steigt einer von uns aus. Es sind die Küchen." „Pansy, du. Und dann geh zu Draco…", bestimmte Blaise. Sie öffneten einen Entlüftungsschlitz und Pansy quetschte sich hindurch.

„Los, weiter, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!", drängte Miles. Sie kletterten ein Stockwerk höher. „Mortém, du bist dran." „Geradeaus die zweite links, drei Treppen hoch, dann kennst du dich wieder aus.", sagte Blaise. Hermine war froh, endlich dem Belüftungssystem zu entkommen. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und machte den ersten Schritt, da hörte sie schon Schritte hinter sich.

Verdammt, sie hatte noch die Maske auf und niemand hatte ihr gesagt, wie sie zu entfernen war. Nur Patrouillen trugen Masken im Haus. Hermine schätzte die Entfernung ab bis zu der Treppe, die sie nehmen sollte. Viel zu weit weg. Sie wandte sich nach links und drückte bei der nächsten Tür die Klinke. „ _Alohomora_!" Die Tür sprang auf und Hermine huschte hinein und drückte sich an die Wand. Dann erst blickte sie sich um. Das Zimmer war voller Gemälde. Einige waren aufgewacht und starrten sie mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen an. Eine Person öffnete den Mund… und begann zu schreien.

Hermine stürzte zur nächsten Tür, riss sie auf und rannte ins nächste Zimmer. Es war ein Spiegelsaal. „ _Weise mir den Weg_!", flüsterte sie und ihr Zauberstab zeigte ihr die Himmelsrichtungen. Hinter sich konnte sie schon Gepolter hören. Irgendjemand hatte die Schreie der Bilder mitbekommen.

Hermine huschte weiter, und irgendwann hatte auch dieser Saal einen Ausgang. Sie konnte ihre Verfolger hören. Sie fluchten, weil sie in den Spiegeln nichts erkennen konnten. Hermine fand sich auf einer Treppe wieder und rannte die Stufen panisch nach oben. Niemand kam ihr entgegen. Sie sah Namensschilder an den Türen. Hier waren alle Anwärter beherbergt, das bedeutete, sie wohnte hier irgendwo. Hermine stürzte in ihr Schlafzimmer, das glücklicherweise leer war. Sie kramte ihr Zwei-Wege-Pergament hervor und hoffte, Dumbledore würde seinen Teil rechtzeitig lesen. In Runen schrieb sie nur: ‚Thornwood Hogstown. Gefahr. Haus räumen. Jetzt.' Dann hastete sie wieder nach draußen. Der Mädchentrakt musste auch in der Nähe sein. Daphne Greengrass… Hermine suchte ihren Namen, dann stürzte sie in das richtige Zimmer.

Blaise, Miles und ein paar andere waren schon anwesend. Blaise sah Hermine stirnrunzelnd an. „Mortém, du kannst als Anwärter nicht mit der Maske herumlaufen. Du verrätst uns alle damit, verdammt nochmal!" Oha, jetzt waren sie auf die Basis von Nachnamen zurückgekehrt. „Entschuldigung!", keuchte Hermine, „Ich wusste nicht, wie…" Blaise spitze die Lippen. „ _Diffugium_!", sagte er und die Maske verschwand von Hermines Gesicht.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und ein paar weitere ehemalige Slytherinschüler hetzten herein. Pansy stolperte ganz zum Schluss hinein. Hermine konnte ihre Überraschung kaum verbergen. Pansy stand in einem äußerst knappen Kleid da, war geschminkt, hatte saubere Fingernägel und ein Tablett unter ihren Arm geklemmt. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Pansy Parkinson vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde zu einem Trupp von Unruhestiftern gehört hatte und von Kopf bis Fuß mit Ruß beschmiert gewesen war.

Hermine sah an sich herab; völlig verschwitzt, stinkend und mit rußigen Händen und dreckigen Haaren stand sie da. Rasch legte sie ein paar grundlegende Reinigungszauber über sich, damit man ihr ihren Trip durch die Kamingänge nicht gleich ansah.

„Wie geht's Malfoy?", fragte Blaise sofort, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass alle der DAA unversehrt zurückgekommen waren. „Gut soweit. Er ist noch geschwächt, ich hab ihn aber eingeweiht. Draco wird es übernehmen, in ein paar Minuten hinunter zur Küche zu gehen, um sich eine Hühnerbrühe zu genehmigen und dabei zufällig an dem großen Saal vorbeikommen…"

Blaise nickte. „Leute, jetzt heißt es warten. Wenn unser Plan aufgeht, schickt uns Draco auf dem üblichen Weg die Nachricht." Hermine wandte sich an Theodor, weil Blaise gerade nicht so gut auf sie zu sprechen war. „Entschuldige bitte, aber was ist denn ‚der übliche Weg'? Das hab ich jetzt schon öfters gehört." Theodor grinste und statt einer Antwort entblößte er seinen Arm. Dort war eine Schlange tätowiert. Fasziniert beobachtete Hermine, wie sich das Tattoo bewegte und schlängelte. „Hierüber kommunizieren wir. Wir nennen es ‚Helles Mal'. Jeder darf sich sein Motiv selber aussuchen, auch die Stelle." Theodor grinste breiter, „Wenngleich eigentlich alle eine praktische Stelle wie den Arm nehmen. Will einer von uns allen oder nur einem anderen etwas mitteilen, tippt er nur mit dem Zauberstab auf sein Tattoo, nennt gegebenenfalls das Symbol des anderen und diktiert."

„Ähnlich wie bei den Todessern.", kommentierte Hermine. Ähnlich wie bei der DA, dachte sie. Theodor nickte. „Du solltest dir am besten mal Gedanken über dein Motiv machen. Die meisten nehmen ihren Patronus – oder zumindest das Tier, das sie dahinter vermuten. Nur wenige hier bringen nämlich einen gestaltlichen zusammen, wie du weißt." „Und du denkst, es ist eine Schlange bei dir.", stellte Hermine fest. „Klar.", grinste Theodor, „Was soll's denn sonst sein?"

Hermine war klar, sie würde ihren Otter nehmen. Am Arm.

„Ruhe!", rief da auf einmal Blaise in die Runde. Er krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch und Hermine konnte einen Fuchs erkennen. Aus dem spitzen Maul drangen schnell Buchstaben, Worte, hervor.

Blaise räusperte sich. „Draco. Er sagt, dass unten ein großes Chaos herrscht. Carrows Befehle widersprechen sich, Lestrange verbietet das Apparieren und will die Todesser in den Kampf führen, keiner kennt sich aus. Manche Todesser haben sich scheinbar den Befehlen, hierzubleiben oder auf Lestrange zu warten, widersetzt und sind zu den Besen gegangen. Aber die bocken jetzt herum und werfen alle ab." Blaise verstummte, als keine neue Botschaft nachkam. „Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück", meinte er, „und das hier lenkt sie so lange ab, bis der Dunkle Lord kommt und nach dem Rechten sieht, wenn sie schon nicht in Hogstown auftauchen."

Hermine hoffte, dass die Thornwoods in der Zwischenzeit fliehen konnten. Ihre Nachricht hatte Dumbledore in der Zwischenzeit hoffentlich erreicht und der Orden kümmerte sich wahrscheinlich um die Thornwoods.

„Ach ja, Mortém, gut gemacht.", lobte Blaise sie und klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.


	8. Chapter 8

„Wenn ich denjenigen erwische, der sich diesen kindischen Scherz erlaubt hat, den foltere ich, bis er den Verstand verliert!", kreischte Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermine war müde, und schon seit einer Viertelstunde schritt Bellatrix vor sämtlichen Anwärtern auf und ab und schrie sie unentwegt an. Ihr Mann, so hieß es, hatte unter einem Imperiusfluch gestanden und hatte, zusammen mit Carrow, den gestrigen Einsatz scheitern lassen. Lord Voldemort hatte beide schwer bestraft und keiner der beiden war heute bei der Ausbildung gesehen worden.

Hermine hatte Angst, dass Bellatrix heute wieder sie auswählen würde. Doch sie wählte einen Tutor und einen Anfänger aus, der erst vor ein paar wenigen Tagen dazugestoßen war. Heute wollte sie wohl Blut sehen. Es war ein grausames Gemetzel, der Anfänger hatte nicht die geringste Chance. Bellatrix lachte und Hermine lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Beim Abendessen fragte Hermine Blaise: „Was muss ich denn tun, um mir ein Tattoo stechen zu lassen?" Blaise zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, doch er antwortete: „Malfoy hat sich das ausgedacht und er ist auch derjenige, der dich tätowiert. Los, nehmen wir es gleich in Angriff. Nach gestern hast du es dir verdient." Blaise schlang noch ein paar Bissen herunter, dann zog er Hermine mit sich.

Sie wanderten quer durch das Malfoy Manor. Hermine musste es einmal mehr bewundern. Das alte Mobiliar, Bilder, die schon seit Generationen dort hängen mussten, Stuckaturen an Wänden und Decke… fast wie ein Museum. Irgendwann erreichten sie am Ende eines Ganges eine Tür… oder besser gesagt, ein Tor. Blaise klopfte und nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sich ein Flügel der Tür. Blaise trat ein und Hermine folgte ihm.

Sie sah Malfoy in einem Ledersessel vor dem Kamin sitzen, einen dicken Wälzer auf dem Schoß. Weiter hinten stand ein riesiges Bett, woran sich eine Art Bibliothek anschloss. Bis zur Decke – und es waren gewiss fünf Meter – türmten sich die Regale auf. Sie ging hinter Blaise auf Malfoy zu. Der Dielenboden knarzte unter ihren Schritten und mit einem Mal kam sich Hermine unbeholfen und schwer vor.

„Blaise!", sagte Malfoy. „Ich hätte fast schon jemand anderen erwartet." Er runzelte seine Stirn. „Setzt euch."

„Ich denke, dass Mercure es mittlerweile verdient hat, ein Helles Mal zu tragen.", begann Blaise mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Gestern hat er sich bewährt und der Erfolg der Mission ist zu einem Gutteil auf ihn zurückzuführen."

Hermine bemerkte, dass Malfoy sie mit seinen kalten, grauen Augen von oben bis unten musterte. Er sah ihre schlammbespritzte Kleidung, ein blaues Auge, eine Schramme auf ihrer Wange. Sie wurde rot. Malfoy spielte mit seinem Zauberstab herum. Dann nickte er langsam. „Blaise traut dir.", stellte er fest. „Ich kann dich nicht leiden, Franzose. Aber ich höre immer wieder von allen, wie nützlich und gut du bist." Er legte eine Pause ein. „Welches Symbol möchtest du haben?"

„Ich… ich", stotterte Hermine, perplex von dem Themenwechsel, „Einen Otter hätte ich gern. So einen da: _Expecto Patronum_!" Malfoy sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann folgte sein Blick dem Patronus, der um Hermine herumtollte.

Malfoy war noch blasser als sonst. „Ich… ähm… es tut mir leid, der Fluch. Ich hätte nicht einen so schlimmen nehmen sollen.", würgte Hermine hervor. Malfoy sah sie verächtlich an. „Entschuldige dich hier niemals, Mortém. Das ist eine Schwäche. Du hast das Beste getan, was du tun konntest. Das und nicht weniger hab' ich erwartet."

Hermine wurde wütend. Der Patronus verschwand. Gerade eben hatte sie sich bei ihrem Erzfeind entschuldigt, da nahm er es nicht an, ja im Gegenteil, verachtete sie für ihre angebliche Weichheit. Jedoch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, wandte sich Malfoy ab und ging zu einem Wandschrank, wo er eine Leinwand, Feder und Pinsel herausholte.

Er platzierte alles vor dem Kamin, dann musterte er Hermine abermals und begann zu zeichnen. Hermine bemerkte, dass Blaise in seinem Sessel eingedöst war. Sie juckte es, Malfoys Privatbibliothek näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, doch wagte sie es nicht, sich von ihrem Sessel zu entfernen. Stattdessen beobachtete sie Malfoy, wie er einen Otter malte. Das Feuer warf ihm einen warmen Glanz ins Gesicht und gab seinen Haaren einen orangefarbenen Schein. Immer wieder wischte er sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die zu kurz war, um sie hinters Ohr zu klemmen.

Hermine war fasziniert von dem Anblick. Nie hätte sie Draco Malfoy zugetraut, dass er erstens gerne Bücher las und zweitens künstlerisch kreativ war. „So, fertig. Was sagst du?", unterbrach Malfoy das minutenlange Schweigen und drehte das Gemälde zu Hermine. Blaise zuckte zusammen und öffnete träge die Augen.

„Wow… das ist…", Hermine unterbrach sich. Sie konnte doch nicht wie ein Mädchen antworten und „Ohhh" machen. Sie hüstelte. „Sehr schön." Ein Otter schlängelte sich im Wasser, sah glücklich aus, wie ihr Patronus. „Wo willst du ihn hin haben?", fragte Malfoy. „An meinen Arm, bitte." „Ja, dann los, ausziehen.", forderte Malfoy sie auf. In Hermines Wangen kroch erneut eine Wärme, die nichts mit dem Feuer zu tun hatte. Sie krempelte einfach nur umständlich ihr Shirt bis zur Schulter hoch.

Malfoy zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und tauschte einen Blick mit Blaise aus; dieser jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Malfoy war genervt. „Setz dich da hin und halt still.", befahl er. Hermine ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und legte ihren Arm auf die Lehne. Mit seinem Zauberstab sog Malfoy seine Zeichnung auf und legte seinen Zauberstab dann an Hermines rechten Unterarm. „ _Te exonero insignioque finitus_! _Moves et dicis_!", murmelte er leise wie ein Mantra vor sich hin. Es brannte ein bisschen und Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass Malfoy sah, wie wässerig ihre Augen gerade eben wurden.

Als das Brennen nachließ, öffnete Hermine ihre Augen und sah Malfoys wunderschöne Zeichnung verkleinert auf ihrem rechten Unterarm. „Gute Arbeit!", brachte sie hervor. „Wenn du gefangen wirst… und du denkst, es könnte dich oder uns verraten, dann saugst du die Tinte ganz einfach wieder ab mit _atramentum sugo_.", erklärte Malfoy, „Ich habe die Tattoos nicht permanent gehext so wie es zum Beispiel beim Dunklen Mal der Fall ist."

Malfoy ließ sich erschöpft wieder in seinen Sessel zurückfallen. „ _Reconcilio sanguis_!", murmelte Hermine und deutete verstohlen auf Malfoy. Ihre Art sich zu bedanken war, den Gegenfluch zu ihrem Ausblutungsfluch zu sprechen. Sie sah, wie Malfoys Körper wie elektrisiert zuckte. Beinahe sofort nahm er eine gesündere Farbe an. Malfoy schüttelte sich, dann wandte er sogleich seinen Kopf zu Hermine um. „Warst du das, Mortém? Hab ich nicht gesagt-" Von Dankbarkeit wohl keine Spur, dachte Hermine. Doch Blaise unter brach Malfoy. „Lass gut sein, Draco. So ist er nun mal und wir können froh sein, dass wir jemanden aus H...H…Hchrm, hchrm", hustete Blaise und fasste sich an die Brust, „Verschluckt, Entschuldigung – Beauxbatons haben, der in heilender Magie bewandert ist. Er hat uns schon viel geholfen, Draco. Aber du residierst ja nicht mit den gemeinen Leuten, daher bekommst du das gar nicht mit.", endete er mit einem Augenzwinkern zu Hermine.

Hermine begann zu schwitzen. Blaise' Hustenanfall hatte zu gekünstelt angehört und außerdem… er hätte vielleicht auch Hogwarts statt Beauxbatons sagen wollen… sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Blaise und Malfoy unterhielten sich noch ein bisschen über die Ausbildung. Hermine hörte mit halbem Ohr zu. Ihre Gedanken kreisten ganz um Blaise' verbalen Ausrutscher. War es nun ein Zufall und ein echtes Husten gewesen oder wusste er, dass sie nicht derjenige war, der zu sein sie vorgab?

„…Mortém? Schläfst du schon?", fragte Blaise. Hermine zuckte zusammen. „War grad ganz woanders…", murmelte sie. „Komm, wir gehen. Gute Nacht, Draco!" Malfoy begleitete sie noch zur Tür und öffnete sie. Dabei strich er ganz leicht und wohl versehentlich Hermine Arm. Hermine schreckte zurück und ging hinter Blaise hinaus. Doch draußen drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Malfoy- was hast du gewählt als Helles Mal?", fragte sie und im selben Moment bereute sie es schon wieder, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Malfoy hatte seinen Augenbrauen hoch- und seinen Mundwinkel verzogen. Dennoch ließ er sich zu einer Antwort herab. „Ein Frettchen." Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie hörte, wie Blaise hinter ihr verdruckst kicherte. „Halt den Mund, Zabini!", zischte Malfoy und sah Blaise mit einem hasserfüllten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Gute Nacht." Damit schloss er die Tür direkt vor Hermines Nase.

Ein Frettchen. Woher hatte Moody das gewusst? Und irgendwie war es witzig, dass Malfoy sich gerade dieses Tier ausgesucht hatte, das ihn an einen der unangenehmsten Momente seines Lebens erinnern musste…

„Was war so witzig? Man kann sich nun mal nicht aussuchen, welchen Patronus man bekommt. Ich hab doch selber ein Tier, das einem Marder gar nicht so unähnlich ist.", sagte Hermine zu Blaise, obwohl sie natürlich ganz genau wusste, was an dem Frettchen so lustig war. Sie hatte ja selbst Probleme, keine Miene zu verziehen.

Blaise lachte. „Also erstens… es war eine verdammt persönliche Frage, ziemlich mutig… kaum einer weiß aus erster Hand, was Malfoy sich selbst tätowiert hat. Ich, Pansy, Theodor… und jetzt du. Niemand sonst hat sich getraut zu fragen. Jedes Mitglied der DAA entscheidet selbst, mit wem er kommunizieren will und mit wem nicht. Nur Draco kennt alle, logischerweise. Und ich auch, ich bin sozusagen sein stellvertretender Anführer und kümmere mich um den Großteil der Kommunikation.

Zweitens gab es damals in der vierten Klasse einen lustigen Zwischenfall. Draco wollte Harry Potter verhexen, doch ein Professor hat ihn dabei erwischt und zur Strafe in ein Frettchen verwandelt, das er in den Kerkern auf und ab hüpfen ließ vor aller Augen. Aber erwähne das _niemals_ in seiner Gegenwart, und erzähle es auch nicht herum, sonst weiß er, dass ich es war und du musst es auch irgendwie büßen.", warnte Blaise sie grinsend.

Hermine gestatte sich nun doch ein kleines Lachen. „Aber Malfoy kann mich nicht leiden. Warum nicht?", fragte sie. Erinnerte sie ihn zu sehr an Hermine Granger? Oder war es etwas anderes?

Blaise blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Er sieht, dass du besser bist als er. Er ist von dir beeindruckt, als sein bester Freund sehe ich das. Du bringst einen Patronus hervor, kannst ihn in einem Duell besiegen, kannst heilen… er kann das meiste nicht. Und du bist _gut_ , nicht verdorben. Du bist Konkurrenz." „ _Ich_?", fragte Hermine entgeistert. „Ja.", bestätigte Blaise, „Du hast nur eine Schwäche, nämlich deine Menschlichkeit, und die hat Malfoy sehr schnell herausgefunden und lässt dich daher spüren, dass du in seinen Augen ein Loser bist. Auch wenn er dich widerwillig wegen deines Könnens respektiert."

„Aber… er hasst mich.", murmelte Hermine. „Nein.", widersprach Blaise, „Er kann dich nur nicht sonderlich leiden. Bellatrix hasst er. Und den Dunklen Lord."


	9. Chapter 9

Alecto Carrow trommelte alle Anwärter zusammen, die bislang die Grundausbildung absolviert hatten. Hermine wusste, was nun kam. Sie würden bald eingeteilt werden in Aufgabenbereiche. Sie musste zusehen, dass sie irgendwie zu den Anwärtern kam, die für spätere Führungspositionen ausgebildet würden. Greifer war die denkbar schlechteste Alternative. „Nur wenn ihr in _allen_ Bereichen brilliert, werdet ihr zu Führern ausgebildet. Läufer werdet ihr bei mittelmäßigen Resultaten und wenn ihr ganz schlecht seid, werdet ihr Greifer. Alles klar?" „Wie werden wir beurteilt?", rief jemand aus den hinteren Reihen.

„Ahh ja.", sagte Alecto genüsslich. Sie winkte einen Todesser herbei, der eine Tafel trug. „Hier werden eure Leistungen notiert. Je mehr Kämpfe, umso mehr Punkte. Je besseres strategisches Geschick, umso mehr Punkte. Je schneller ihr seid, je mehr Kraft ihr habt, umso mehr Punkte." Alectos Gesichtsausdruck versprühte pure Bosheit. Bislang war jeder mit jedem Freund, alle waren verbündet und hielten zusammen. Doch jetzt gerade eben hatte Alecto Konkurrenzkampf ausgerufen und der würde die gesamte Atmosphäre vergiften.

Hermine zweifelte stark an der Gerechtigkeit des Systems. Dass alte Reinblutfamilien – und zwar egal, was der Sprössling drauf hatte und was nicht – bevorzugt und die wenigen Führungspositionen besetzen würden, war doch schon im Vorhinein klar. Umso mehr musste sie sich anstrengen, dass jemand von dem unscheinbaren Franzosen Mercure Mortém Notiz nahm und ihn wegen seiner hervorragenden Leistungen im System aufsteigen lassen würde.

Deswegen ging sie am Abend zu Blaise. Er war ihr Tutor, wenn nicht ihm, wem sollte sie sonst trauen? Snape und Dumbledore waren unter „ferner liefen".

„Blaise… können wir mal fünf Minuten ungestört reden?", fragte sie ihn leise. Obwohl er schon im Schlafanzug dastand, nickte er sofort und beide gingen vor die Tür. „Heute hat Carrow eine Tafel ausgehängt, wo unsere Leistungen ab sofort notiert werden.", erzählte Hermine. „Und nur, wer in _allen_ Bereichen gut ist, wird in eine Führungsposition befördert." Blaise sah sie an und Hermine wusste, dass er sie verstand. Sie war nicht geschaffen für die Arbeit von Greifern oder Läufern, einfach brutale Leute mit Spaß daran, Muggel zu quälen. Außerdem konnte die DAA Leute in Führungspositionen wesentlich besser brauchen. „Ich bin gut im Zaubern. Ich könnte viele beim Duellieren besiegen.", stellte Hermine fest, „Und auch bei dem Hindernisparcours. Aber Kraft hab ich keine. Ich hab keine Muskeln, kein Geschick darin." Sie war eine Frau, kein Schlägertyp, wie sie hier mitunter ausgebildet wurden. „Du musst mir helfen, Blaise."

Blaise kratzte sich am Kinn. „Ich weiß einen Kerkerraum, der fernab ist von den Kerkern, wo die Gefangenen gehalten werden. Dort könnten wir nachts trainieren. Das darf aber niemand erfahren. Hier hilft niemand niemandem. Warte kurz hier." Blaise ging wieder ins Zimmer und kam bald darauf wieder, vollständig bekleidet. „Los, komm schon!", forderte er sie auf. Hermine eilte ihm nach.

Blaise führte sie zu dem Kerkerraum. „Hast du dir den Weg gemerkt? In Zukunft werden wir getrennt gehen. Ich werde dir auf dem üblichen Weg den Zeitpunkt mitteilen." „Und wenn ich nicht kann?", fragte Hermine scheu. „Dann… schickst du auf demselben Weg dem Fuchs eine Botschaft.", sagte er und blickte ihr fest in die Augen. Hermines Gesicht wurde warm. Blaise vertraute ihr, weil er ihr seine Gestalt nannte. Auch wenn Hermine sie schon kannte.

„Und jetzt los. Schlag mich.", sagte Blaise. Hermine blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Schlag mich!", wiederholte Blaise. Hermine wusste nicht so recht, worauf er hinauswollte. Sie ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und schlug Blaise damit. Er zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. „Noch mal. Das war nicht fest genug.", sagte er bloß. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und schlug fester zu. „Noch mal." Sie wurde aggressiver und schlug noch fester zu. Dieses Mal wehrte sich Blaise, er packte ihren Arm und verdrehte ihn, sodass Hermine im Bruchteil von einer Sekunde vor Schmerzen stöhnend am feuchten, kalten Kerkerboden lag.

„Mortém, du schlägst wie ein Mädchen.", hörte sie Blaise sagen. „Daumen nicht über die Finger legen, sondern davor!" „Lass – mich – los – Zabini!", keuchte sie. Blaise ließ sie los. Hermine rappelte sich auf. „Ich schlage _nicht_ wie ein Mädchen.", sagte sie empört. Blaise sah sie mit einem bemitleidenden Blick an. „Doch, Mortém. Du schlägst definitiv wie ein Mädchen."

„Du scheinst dich ja damit auszukennen, wie Mädchen schlagen. Hast du schon oft einen Korb bekommen für deine unverschämte Art?", fragte Hermine wütend. Es war unfair, sie war weniger auf Blaise wütend als auf sich selbst. Blaise lachte nur. Dann zeigte er ihr, wie sich richtig hinstellen musste. „Schau her, wie ich es mache. Rechtes Bein nach außen, linkes einen halben Schritt nach vorn. Mit links schlägst du zuerst, gehst einen Schritt vor und holst richtig Schwung mit deiner stärkeren Rechten. Dreh deinen Arm ein, schütze deinen Daumen."

Es war klar, dass Hermine nie die kräftigste Person werden würde, daher war die Technik umso entscheidender. „Wenn die anderen noch lang rumüberlegen, musst du sie schon überraschen. Das ist deine beste Chance.", erklärte Blaise ihr nach der gefühlt hundertsten Stunde. Aber Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich verbesserte. Ihre Punktanzahl sprach sehr dafür. Bei strategischen Planungen war sie spitze, beim Duellieren auch sehr gut, bei den sportlichen Übungen hatte sie sich immerhin vom vorletzten Platz bis ins Mittelfeld vorgearbeitet. Blaise' Rat, die Gegner schnell zu attackieren, wirkte Wunder. Sie gewann zwar fast nie, aber Achtungserfolge und ein paar Pünktchen konnte Hermine dennoch erringen.

Natürlich war es Hermines Zimmergenossen nicht verborgen geblieben, dass sie und Blaise trainierten und dass sie Fortschritte machte. Eines Abends kamen Alex und Theodor auf sie zu, ein schwarzes Gewand in den Händen.

„Es ist nicht neu.", sagte Theodor beschämt, „Aber wir haben versucht, es passend zu hexen. Wir dachten… jetzt wo du ein paar Muskeln hast, dürfen das ruhig auch die Ladies sehen." Sie überreichten Hermine ein ärmelloses Shirt, das sie gut zum Boxen anziehen konnte. „Danke, Mann!", sagte Hermine gerührt. Am liebsten hätte sie die beiden umarmt, aber das ging ja nicht. Es tat gut, Freunde zu haben, die sich um sie kümmerten.

Hermine ging ins Bad. Die anderen hatten akzeptiert, dass sie da ihren Freiraum brauchte. Ihre Zimmergenossen benutzten das Bad oft gemeinsam und dachten sich auch nichts dabei, nur in Boxershorts herumzulaufen. Falls sie es komisch fanden, dass Hermine immer angezogen war, so sagten sie jedenfalls nichts dazu. Nach einer befreienden Dusche legte Hermine ihren Verband um ihre Brust wieder an und zog ein enges Shirt darüber, damit nichts Weißes von dem Verband hervorblitzen konnte. Theodors und Alex' Geschenk zog sie zum Schluss an. Es passte nicht ganz, es war etwas zu weit, aber Hermine war das gerade recht.

Den anderen gefiel es auch. „Heute", begann Theodor mit gewichtiger Stimme, „Ist der Dunkle, Dunkle Lord außer Haus. Es ist wieder ein Treffen. Party!" Theodor grinste breit. „Lasst uns feiern gehen!" Hermine folgte ihm und Blaise. In einem der vielen Säle hatten sich die jungen Todesser einquartiert. Musik dröhnte Hermine entgegen, Pansy und Daphne empfingen sie mit Champagnergläsern. Hermine wollte schon ablehnen, aber es wurde ihr so aufgedrängt, dass sie den Alkohol widerwillig entgegennahm.

Sie gingen zu dem Tisch, wo bereits Malfoy und Miles saßen. Schüchtern setzte sich Hermine hinzu und trank lieber noch ein zweites und ein drittes Glas Champagner, um nichts sagen zu müssen. Wann immer sie Malfoy begegnet war in den letzten Wochen, warf er ihr missmutige, abschätzige Blicke zu. Ihre Leistungen blieben ihm auch nicht verborgen. Erstens konnte ein jeder die Tafel mit den Punkten und den Initialen der entsprechenden Person sehen, zweitens prahlten Hermines Zimmergenossen zu gern mit ihr. Und wenn sie kleine DAA-Missionen durchzogen, war Hermine auch immer an vorderster Stelle mit dabei. Warum Malfoy sie nicht einfach akzeptieren konnte, war ihr schleierhaft. Sie wollte ihm doch nichts, nur helfen.

Pansy gesellte sich nach einer Weile zu ihnen und setzte sich auf ihren Lieblingsplatz, Malfoys Schoß. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss zu, bevor sie sich an seinem Champagnerglas bediente. Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und schob Pansy unhöflicherweise herunter. Pansy schmollte und warf Malfoy einen garstigen Blick zu, bevor sie sich Hermine näherte. Pansy stellte sich hinter Hermines Stuhl und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah.

Pansy bot ihr an, sie nachher in ihrem Zimmer zu besuchen. Sie spürte, wie Pansys Finger ihre Armmuskeln streichelten. Sie bemerkte Blaise' amüsiertes Gesicht. „Nur langsam, Pansy.", sagte sie leise.

Pansy kam um den Stuhl herum, ohne Hermines Arm loszulassen und zog sie mit sich nach oben. „Lust auf einen kleinen Tanz?", schnurrte Pansy. Sie zerrte Hermine ein paar Meter weiter weg in die Saalmitte und legte Hermines Hand auf ihre Hüfte. Hermine fügte sich widerwillig und tanzte ein Weilchen mit Pansy. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlimm, nur musste sie die Schritte umdenken und als Mann tanzen. Sie erinnerte sich an den Weihnachtsball in der vierten Klasse. Viktor Krum war sehr nett gewesen und der Abend hatte ihr wirklich Spaß gemacht…

Irgendwann kehrten sie an ihren Platz zurück und Pansy setzte sich direkt neben Hermine. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Hermines Oberschenkel und begann, dort auf und ab zu streicheln. Hermine war zwar leicht schwindlig wegen dem Alkohol und im Moment war ihr sehr viel egal, aber es missfiel ihr trotzdem. Pansy nutzte es aus, dass Malfoy sie nicht ausstehen konnte und versuchte, ihn eifersüchtig zu machen. Und es funktionierte auch prächtig. Malfoys Laune war am Nullpunkt angelangt und seine kalten, grauen Augen versprühten eisiges Feuer.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermine war mittlerweile zu Wein umgestiegen. Pansy füllte ihr brav nach. Sie hasste den Blick in Malfoys Augen. Was ging es ihn an, was sie tat? Er provozierte sie. Seine ganze Existenz provozierte sie. „Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem mit mir, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine. Etwas zu laut, denn die Gespräche um sie herum verstummten. Blaise, der neben Malfoy saß, hatte die Augen aufgerissen.

Malfoy sah sie mit einem mörderischen Blick an. „Ist es wegen Pansy hier?", fragte Hermine spitz und legte ihren Arm um Pansy. „Ist es, weil ich dich in dem Duell geschlagen habe?", stichelte sie weiter. Sie sah, wie sich Blaise auf die Lippen biss und überlegte, ob er eingreifen sollte. Malfoy sprang auf. Hermine stand ebenfalls auf. „Noch ein Wort, Mortém…", sagte Malfoy leise und drohend. „Was willst du machen? Mich verhexen?" Hermine lachte. „Nein.", knurrte Malfoy wütend und holte aus.

Der Schlag traf Hermine in der Magengegend und beraubte ihre Lungen jeglicher Luft. Ihre Reflexe schalteten sich ein und sie versetze Malfoy einen Schlag zurück, der ihn aber kaum wanken ließ. „Du schlägst wie ein Mädchen, Mortém.", sagte Malfoy von oben herab. „Und du kämpfst wie ein Muggel. Im Zaubern bist du mir unterlegen.", sagte Hermine, weil sie wusste, dass es ihn empfindlich traf. Malfoy wollte ihr den nächsten Schlag verpassen, doch sie sah, dass Blaise ihn festhielt. „Genug, Draco! Du hast eindeutig zu viel getrunken. Geh jetzt!" Blaise schubste Malfoy in Richtung Tür. Pansy zog Hermine auf die Füße. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick eilte sie Malfoy hinterher.

Blaise legte seinen Arm um Hermines Hüfte und bugsierte sie hinaus. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte er wütend. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und machte einen Ausfallschritt. „Malfoy ist nicht der einzige hier, der stockbesoffen ist.", stellte Blaise nüchtern fest. „Gerade an _deiner_ Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig, _Mortém_.", zischte Blaise. „Und denk daran, ich muss für dich den Kopf hinhalten, wenn du arge Scheiße baust. Darauf hab ich echt keine Lust."

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine mit unglaublichem Kopfweh. Wie war sie in ihr Bett gekommen? Zwei erbarmungslose Augen blickten auf sie herab. „Aufstehen, DAA-Treffen.", verkündete Blaise. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Sonntags hatten sie zwar einen Ruhetag, aber dafür nutzten sie den Tag, um sich gegenseitig auf dem Laufenden zu halten und neue Pläne zu schmieden. Meist fand Hermine auch noch eine ruhige Minute, um mit Dumbledore zu kommunizieren. Er wurde zwar von Snape über das Wesentliche unterrichtet, aber Hermine brauchte gelegentlich selbst Informationen oder Ratschläge.

Sie hievte sich aus dem Bett und eine Woge von Übelkeit überrollte sie. Hermine würgte und stürzte ins Bad. ‚Nur nicht kotzen, nur nicht kotzen!', sagte sie sich selbst vor und spritzte sich frisches Wasser ins Gesicht. Sie widerstand dem Drang sich zu übergeben und folgte Blaise und Theodor – der auch nicht ganz frisch aussah – zu ihrem Treffen.

Die meisten, wie Hermine zur ihrer Befriedigung auffiel, machten nicht den besten Eindruck und hingen nur so herum. Malfoy war noch gar nicht anwesend. Daher eröffnete Blaise ihr Treffen. Er allein schien fit zu sein. „Innerhalb von einer Woche sind mal wieder viele Dinge passiert und es gibt auch viele Dinge zu planen. Miles, erzähle uns du, was du mitbekommen hast."

Miles nickte und erzählte: „Ich konnte bei dem Todessertreffen vorgestern mit Langziehohren lauschen. Dort wurde Draco Malfoys Initiationsritus besprochen. Bellatrix persönlich will anführen, um sicherzustellen, dass ihr Neffe richtig eingeführt wird. Es heißt, dass oben bei Manchester eine Blutsverräterfamilie ist, die möglicherweise sogar dem Orden des Phönix angehört. Dracos Aufgabe soll es sein, sie zu töten. Bellatrix denkt, dass er mittlerweile so weit ist und es kein zweites Desaster wie mit Dumbledore geben wird. Der Dunkle Lord ist mit allem einverstanden."

Sie zuckten zusammen, als die Tür urplötzlich aufgerissen wurde. Malfoy schneite herein. Mit grimmiger Miene ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl hinter Blaise fallen. Dieser blickte ihn missbilligend an. „Wir haben gerade über _deinen_ Initiationsritus gesprochen. Wie du weißt, musst du töten, weil das deine größte Schwäche darstellt. Bellatrix wird dabei sein.", fasste Blaise schnell zusammen.

Hermine fiel auf, dass Malfoy sehr blass aussah und ganz offensichtlich war er in Mordlaune. Wenn er seine Initiation bestehen würde, dann jetzt. Irgendwie tat er Hermine mit einem Mal leid. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie irgendwann einmal in derselben Situation sein würde wie Malfoy. Aber wenn sie sich vorstellte, in weniger als einer Woche eine Familie ermorden zu müssen, dann… nein, das war völlig undenkbar.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, um die Gedanken an Malfoy loszuwerden. Sie hatte jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun als ihn zu bemitleiden. Sie mussten planen, damit die Familie fliehen konnte und Malfoy sie nicht töten musste. Man konnte sie nicht so einfach warnen, denn das Haus wurde in der Regel von ein paar Greifern überwacht. Sie wollten den Tagesablauf der Leute kennenlernen um herauszufinden, wann man am besten zuschlagen konnte.

Sie rätselten eine Weile herum. Bis sich Hermine schließlich meldete. „Ich hätte eine Idee." Blaise sah sie erfreut an. Hermines Ideen waren meistens eine der besten. Immerhin hatte Hermine durch ihre kleinen Abenteuer mit Harry und Ron schon Erfahrung darin, wie man Unmögliches wahr machte. „Also. Ich habe da noch einen keinen Schluck Vielsafttrank. Mit dem Haar eines Greifers könnte sich jemand in einen Wachposten verwandeln und auf diesem Wege die Familie warnen. Sie dürfen natürlich nicht eher fliehen als wir dann mit Malfoy an der Spitze attackieren. Sonst wüsste jeder, dass es hier einen Maulwurf gibt. Wir müssten zuerst aber den genauen Zugriffszeitpunkt herausfinden."

Alle blickten Hermine an. Sie wurde unsicher. „Naja, ich dachte eben… dass… es so besser funktionieren könnte als das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen, wie Malcolm vorgeschlagen hat. Das könnte man nämlich jederzeit im Ministerium überprüfen, daher…" Hermines hielt inne. Sie blickte umher, erwartungsvolle Gesichter schauten sie an. Nur Malfoy schien weniger begeistert.

„Woher hast du Vielsafttrank?", platzte Miles heraus. „Gute Idee!", sagte Daphne. „So machen wir es. Freiwillige?", beschloss Blaise. „Ich kann es schon selbst durchziehen.", sagte Hermine mutiger als sie sich fühlte. Immerhin hatte sie so etwas schon mal gemacht. „Alleine?", fragte Blaise stirnrunzelnd. Hermine zuckte betont lässig mit ihren Schultern. „Der Trank reicht nun mal nicht für zwei."

„Ich will, dass du es machst, Zabini.", erklang auf einmal Malfoys Stimme. „ _Ihm_ hier traue ich nicht.", fügte Malfoy noch hinzu. Hermine war sprachlos. Nach all den kleinen Missionen, die sie schon für die DAA erledigt hatte, traute er ihr immer noch nicht? Zugegeben, das Handgemenge gestern war nicht sonderlich förderlich gewesen, aber… Auch Blaise schien nicht sonderlich angetan von Malfoys Äußerung. Die anderen sahen alle fragend drein. Dass sich Malfoy und Mortém nicht gut leiden konnten, war jedem klar, aber dass dies jetzt eine Mission kompromittieren sollte?

„Na schön.", seufzte Blaise. „Ich werde gehen und diese Familie warnen. Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, Millicent: ihr kommt am ehesten mit den Greifern zusammen. Ihr seid dafür verantwortlich, dass ein Haar von dem entsprechenden gesammelt wird. Draco, du hast den besten Einblick… du schaust, ob du die Wachpläne findest und sagst mir den Namen. Ihr anderen haltet euch bereit, wie immer.", bestimmte Blaise und löste das Treffen auf.

Hermine ging mit Theodor und Blaise zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. „Ach, halt. Ich hab da noch was vergessen, ich muss noch mal zurück.", entschuldigte sie sich. Hermine drehte sich um und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sie wartete, bis ihre beiden Zimmergenossen ums Eck gebogen waren, dann schlug sie eine ganz andere Richtung ein.

Endlich stand sie vor der riesigen Flügeltür. Hermines Herz pochte lauter und mit einem Mal war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass sie das Richtige tat. Immerhin war sie wütend und stinksauer. Bevor sie es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte, klopfte Hermine an die Tür. Nach ein paar Sekunden schwang ein Flügel auf und Hermine trat ein.

„Was willst _du_ denn hier?", begrüßte sie die abfällige Stimme Draco Malfoys. „Ich wollte mit dir reden.", sagte Hermine und versuchte, jeden Ärger, jegliches Mitleid, das sie vorhin empfunden hatte, zu verbannen.

Malfoy saß auf seinem Bett, vor sich ein Buch. Hermine blieb davor stehen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich nicht leiden kannst. Aber ich weiß, dass man mir trauen kann – und das möchte ich dir gerne beweisen. _Ich_ möchte die Mission durchführen.", brachte Hermine selbstbewusst hervor. Ihr unterdrückter Ärger half ihr dabei. Als Malfoy sie weiterhin nur ansah, biss sich Hermine auf die Lippen, sagte aber dann: „Hör mal, das mit gestern… es tut mir leid. Ich hab zu viel getrunken, ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Es war überflüssig. Bitte, lass mich beweisen, dass ich ein Mitglied der DAA bin."

Malfoy starrte sie unentwegt an, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mortém, dir ist klar, dass ich mein Schicksal in deine Hände lege?" Hermine nickte. „Ich glaube du weißt, was ich kann. Vielleicht nicht gut zuschlagen.", sie lachte unbeholfen und Malfoy verzog sogar seinen Mund zu dem Ansatz eines Lächelns, „Aber ich kann gut zaubern und wenn etwas schief gehen sollte… ich bin vielleicht der einzige neben dir, der sich da wieder rauswinden kann."

Malfoy sah sie nachdenklich an und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, eine Stressreaktion. „Na schön. Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung. Warne die Familie." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Hermines Gesicht. „In drei Tagen wird es vermutlich so weit sein." Hermine nickte. „Bis dann!", sagte sie leicht unsicher und ging dann.

Draußen vor der Tür stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf Hermines Gesicht. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, zu Malfoy durchzudringen. Auch wenn Draco Malfoy weder Hermine Granger noch Mercure Mortém ausstehen konnte… sie hatte ihm ein Zugeständnis entlockt und das war der Anfang, wenn sie aufsteigen wollte. _Musste_. Dumbledore hatte ihr wieder einmal geschrieben und auch wenn er nicht direkt drängte, aber er fragte immer mal wieder nach, wie weit sie gekommen war. Hermine konnte ihm berichten, dass Mercure sich mit allen möglichen Slytherins angefreundet hatte; doch das Hauptziel Draco Malfoy war bislang in weiter Ferne gewesen. Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch bei der Mission profilieren. Doch leider war das leichter gesagt als getan und Hermine fühlte sich nicht halb so mutig wie sie vorhin bei Malfoy aufgetreten war.

Einen Tag später, genau währenddessen Bellatrix Lestrange wieder einmal nach einem langen Trainingstag zwei Duellanten aussuchte, begann Hermines Unterarm unangenehm zu brennen. Sie schlug den Ärmel zurück und sah, dass ihr Tattoo, der Otter, einen Schriftzug ausspuckte. Verstohlen blickte sich Hermine um. Keiner achtete auf sie. „ _Heute nach dem Abendessen in meinem Zimmer. DM_ ", lautete die Botschaft. Hermine zog ihre Robe rasch über den Schriftzug, der schon verblasste.

Sie schlang ihr Abendessen herunter, um pünktlich bei Malfoy zu sein. Es war besser, sich noch während des Essens zu verabschieden, da es um diese Zeit dann unwahrscheinlich war, einem anderen Todesser außer den Wachposten im Manor zu begegnen. Sie trat in Malfoys Zimmer, wo schon Pansy und Blaise warteten. „Gut, dann sind wir ja jetzt komplett.", stellte Blaise fest. Jetzt, wo es Malfoy offensichtlich wieder besser ging und er keinen Kater mehr hatte, nahm er das Zepter auch wieder in die Hand.

„Ich habe herausgefunden", erklärte Malfoy, „dass es keine Wachpläne gibt. Das ist schlecht, Pansy, weil es euren Spielraum, ein Haar zu stehlen, extrem verringert. Jeden Abend treffen sich die Greifer unten in den Kerkern und trinken und spielen, wie die Tiere, die sie sind.", sagte Malfoy angewidert. „Meistens scheint es Bellatrix zu sein, die die Greifer auswählt. Die Wahl erfolgt nach… wer am lautesten ‚hier' schreit, bekommt den Job." Malfoy machte eine Pause. Hermine und die anderen beiden nickten.

„Pansy, du weißt, was ich jetzt von dir verlangen muss. Seid bloß vorsichtig, es sind _wirklich_ Tiere, viele von ihnen.", sagte Malfoy neutral und kalt. Nur durch seine Worte konnte man ahnen, dass er sich um seine Freunde kümmerte, dachte Hermine. Sie aber hätte niemals eine leicht bekleidete Ginny oder Parvati in einen Kerker voll stinkender, betrunkener Raufbolde und Werwölfe geschickt, die nur Fortpflanzung, Bier und frisches Fleisch im Sinne hatten. Nicht einmal, wenn diese primitiven Kreaturen so einfach zu überrumpeln waren wie damals Crabbe und Goyle junior in der zweiten Klasse…

„Aber wann wollen wir die Mission denn starten? Wir haben nur noch heute und morgen – dann ist ja schon der Übergriff!", wandte Hermine ein. Malfoy sah sie durchdringend an. „Ein weiterer Problempunkt. Tantchen Bellatrix", und seine Stimme triefte vor Verachtung und Sarkasmus, „kann es gar nicht erwarten, mich endlich als vollwertigen Todesser in ihren Reihen zu begrüßen. Für sie ist das Ganze hier nur eine lästige Formalität. Die Familie heißt übrigens Watson. Emily und Clark Watson, zwei Kinder. Bellatrix denkt, dass wir sie lange genug observiert haben und dass man den Angriff schon morgen vornehmen sollte. Überraschen wir den Dunklen Lord damit, dass die Malfoyfamilie rehabilitiert ist, wenn er von Schweden zurückkommt."

Hermine wusste, dass Voldemort in ganz Europa herumreiste auf der Suche nach den Heiligtümern. Dass er so oft außer Landes war, kam ihr und der DAA gerade recht. Vielleicht eine nützliche Information für Harry und Ron.

„Aber das heißt ja dann… wir haben nur noch heute!", entfuhr es Hermine entsetzt. Pansy blickte nicht minder erschrocken drein. „Daph, Tori, Milli und ich werden sehen, ob wir heute noch was ausrichten können. Mercure, wenn wir haben, was wir brauchen – Haar und Uhrzeit – geben wir das unmittelbar an dich weiter. Du musst dich bereithalten." Hermine nickte. Sie verspürte eine leichte Panik. „Pansy? Es ist ein Otter.", sagte sie ihr noch, damit Pansy ihr eine Nachricht schicken konnte. „Ich habe einen Golden Retriever.", antwortete Pansy im Gehen.

Hermine sah Malfoy und Blaise unschlüssig an. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? „Jetzt warten wir.", sagte Blaise und sie setzten sich auf die Sessel vor dem Kamin. Niemand sagte etwas. Die Minuten vergingen.

Ein lauter Knall weckte Hermine. Das Feuer war fast ganz heruntergebrannt und sie sah, wie sich Blaise und Malfoy in ihren Sesseln ebenso mühselig aufrappelten und müde aufblickten. Pansy war gerade wieder hereingekommen.

„Hey Pans… was war los?", gähnte Blaise. Hermine konnte einen Geruch von Schweiß und Bier ausmachen. Pansy stank entsetzlich danach. „Wir waren unten in den Kerkern. Echt widerlich, die Typen. Alles hat gestunken. Irgendwann kam tatsächlich mal Bellatrix herein und hat das Beobachtungsteam ausgewählt. Leider nicht für heute Abend, sondern für morgen. Also mussten wir den Greifer erwischen, der abends Wache hält, kurz bevor der Überfall stattfinden wird." „Warum nicht morgens?", unterbrach Malfoy Pansy genervt. Sie warf die Hände in die Luft. „Weil es ja gar nicht auffällt, wenn Blaise oder Mercure bei ihrem Training fehlen!" „Ahh ja.", sagte Malfoy schläfrig.

„Kurzum, wir hatten unsere Mühen damit, aber hier", sie hielt Hermine ein Glasröhrchen hin, „ist das Haar von Dustin Ford." „Ich hoffe, er ist menschlich und kein Werwolf.", sagte Hermine. Sie hatte das Katzenhaar von Millicent Bulstrode noch in bester Erinnerung. „Keine Sorge", versicherte Pansy ihr, „Ford ist ein Mensch, auch wenn sein Verhalten nicht immer darauf schließen lässt."

Sie beredeten den Fall noch eine Weile, dann gingen Blaise und Hermine in ihr Zimmer. Das Manor war um drei in der Früh menschenleer. Vor ihrem Zimmer packte Blaise sie auf einmal an ihrem Arm. „Mercure. Ich mache mir Sorgen, wirklich. Bist du dir sicher, dass du das schaffst?", fragte Blaise eindringlich. Hermine wand sich und wollte seine Hand abschütteln, doch Blaise war zu stark für sie. „Lass mich los, Zabini!", zischte sie ärgerlich. „Warum sollte ich der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen sein?"

Blaise schnaubte und seufzte zugleich. „Ich weiß, was du bist, Mercure Mortém. Wenn das überhaupt dein richtiger Name ist. Du bist zu weich für diese Männer. Sie stundenlang zu täuschen. Sie zu verhexen."


	11. Chapter 11

Hermine schaffte es, sich von ihm loszumachen. „Spinnst du komplett, Blaise? Wie kommst du auf solche Theorien? Wer und was bin ich _deiner_ Meinung nach?! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet _du_ mir in den Rücken fällst, jetzt wo ich es endlich geschafft habe, dass sogar Malfoy denkt, ich könnte es am besten von allen schaffen.", sagte sie empört, wütend. Ihre Angst kochte hoch und sie hielt mit aller Gewalt den Deckel darauf. Konnte Blaise ihr Geheimnis wissen? Wenn ja, warum hatte er sie nicht schon längst verraten?

„Halt mich nicht für dumm, Mercure. Ich weiß, dass du ein Mädchen bist. Ich habe mittlerweile eine gute Ahnung, wer du wirklich bist, aber eigentlich will ich es gar nicht wissen. Ich will nicht, dass die Mission scheitert. Deinetwillen, wegen Draco und nicht zuletzt wegen mir. Ich muss den Kopf für dich hinhalten."

„Du spinnst ja komplett. Ich geh jetzt schlafen und vergesse das Gespräch hier ganz schnell.", sagte Hermine ungläubig und verlieh ihrer Stimme eine gute Portion Ärger. Wie konnte er es wissen? Sie zitterte, die Angst kroch in ihre Eingeweide, benebelte ihr Gehirn. „Nicht so schnell.", erwiderte Blaise und hielt sie fest. Er tat ihr weh, doch Hermine ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

Unbeirrt fuhr Blaise fort: „Schon in deiner ersten Woche habe ich es herausgefunden. Ich bin kein Idiot wie Alex, Theo - oder Draco, bei Merlin. Es war einfach so offensichtlich, dazu hätte ich die kleinen Hinweise eigentlich gar nicht benötigt. Das Frauenzeug ganz unten im Mülleimer. Ich _wollte_ etwas sehen, das dich verrät. Ein anderes Mal lag Verbandsmaterial herum, als ich rein zufällig hereinkam. Aber es gibt kaum eine so schwere Verletzung, dass du sie nicht heilen könntest. Ich kenne nur eine Hexe in unserem Alter, die _so_ gut ist. Nicht ein einziges Mal hab ich Bartstoppeln auf deinem Gesicht entdeckt, wenn ich dich morgens aufgeweckt hab. Und nicht zuletzt, du schlägst wie ein Mädchen. Wir boxen zusammen, Mercure, ich spüre deinen Körper beim Sparring oft genug an meinem, dass ich bei Schlägen feststellen konnte -… Oder glaubst du, es ist Zufall, dass ich dir noch nie auf deine verwundbarsten Teile geschlagen habe?"

Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Wangen heiß und ihre Augen feucht wurden. Eine Fackel sehr weit hinten im Gang warf ein flackerndes Licht in Blaise' Gesicht. Mit einem sehr sonderbaren Ausdruck sah er sie an. Hermine war froh, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht sehen konnte, wie rot sie geworden war und dass ihre Augen glänzten. Leise sagte sie: „Und was… was willst du jetzt machen?" Alles abzustreiten war töricht und beleidigte wirklich Blaise' Intelligenz. Er hatte ungefähr 100 Indizien.

Blaise atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Ich mag dich, wirklich. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt. Darum habe ich dich auch, sobald ich es herausgefunden hatte, in mein Tutorenprogramm aufgenommen. Zuerst war es Neugierde, aber dann habe ich gemerkt, was für ein guter Freund Mercure Mortém ist."

Hermine wusste nicht so recht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Doch Blaise redete einfach weiter. „Ich will und werde gar nichts machen. Warum sollte ich dich verraten? Ich habe es bisher nicht getan und sehe auch keinen Grund dazu. Ich weiß, dass du mit irgendjemand aus der Außenwelt in Verbindung stehst. Ich bin wohl der einzige, der hinterfragt hat, wo du einen Vielsafttrank herbekommen hast. Wo du diese heilende Magie gelernt hast. So weit geht der Unterricht in Beauxbatons nicht. Und du bist viel zu vertraut mit England. Englischen Sitten, Bräuche, Essen. Du bist keine echte Französin, du warst auf Hogwarts. Und wenn ich raten müsste, dann würde ich auf Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor tippen. Du _hast_ Mut, verdammt viel sogar, wenn du dich freiwillig in eine Schlangengrube begibst. Du bist sehr intelligent und begabt."

Hermine stöhnte innerlich. Wie kam es, dass jemand sie so genau beobachtete?

„Wer glaubst du war es, der dich nach dem Duell mit Malfoy ins Zimmer gebracht hat? Draco wurde untersucht, aber ich habe es für dich verhindert, dein Geheimnis wäre unweigerlich aufgeflogen."

Eine Hitzewelle schoss durch Hermines Körper. So viele Beinahe-Unfälle, Gelegenheiten, wo sie sich verraten hatte, wenn jemand genau aufgepasst hätte… kraftlos ließ sie sich gegen die Wand sinken und schloss die Augen. Was gab es zu alledem noch zu sagen? Was hatten sie, Snape und vor allem Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht?

„Für mich bist und bleibst du Mercure Mortém. Es wird sich nichts ändern für mich, ich kenne dich so. Nur… jetzt weißt du, dass du einen Verbündeten hast. Nimm meine Hilfe an, Mercure – oder wie du wirklich heißt – denn egal, was du beabsichtigst, du hast einen Schwur geleistet, unsere Missionen müssen erfolgreich sein. Ich meine es ernst, nimm meine Hilfe an." Hermine nickte schwach. Das musste sie erst einmal verdauen.

In dieser Nacht konnte Hermine nicht schlafen. Ihre Knie zitterten vor Nervosität. Erstens wusste sie, was ihr morgen bevorstand mit der Mission. Zweitens war sie ertappt worden und auch wenn Blaise ihr versichert hatte, dass er sie nicht verraten würde, und auch wenn sie ihm traute… eine Unsicherheit blieb dennoch: wer hatte es sonst noch herausgefunden? Blaise dachte zwar niemand außer ihm selbst, weil die anderen alle Idioten waren – womit er freilich Recht hatte – aber ganz sicher konnte man sich natürlich nicht sein.

Und Hermine schämte sich ungemein, dass Blaise sie so durchleuchtet hatte. Sie schämte sich, ein Mädchen zu sein und dass Blaise das wusste. Es war ein völlig absurdes Gefühl, Hermine verstand es selber nicht. Aber was musste er von ihr denken? Sie war eine Frau, und stattdessen schnürte sie mit einem Verband das ein, was sie dazu machte, leugnete ihre wahre Existenz. Natürlich tat sie das nicht freiwillig, sondern weil Dumbledore sie darum gebeten hatte, aber dennoch war ihr Mercure Mortém in den letzten Monaten so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass sie sich mit dem schüchternen Franzosen selbst identifizieren konnte, keine Probleme mehr hatte, in diese Rolle zu schlüpfen.

Und sie mochte Blaise wirklich gern, ja, sie fand ihn sogar attraktiv, wenn sie einmal ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Und er hatte gesagt, dass er sie mochte. Das konnte man jetzt natürlich auch so verstehen, dass er sie als Frau nicht übel fand und sie nicht einfach nur als guten Freund betrachtete. Aber dennoch, sie hatte ein sehr blödes Gefühl mit ihm und das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass er ihr intimstes Geheimnis, das sie hier hatte, einfach so nach wenigen Tagen gelüftet hatte. Und irgendwie machte das Hermine wütend.

Ich weiß jetzt, was er weiß, dachte Hermine, während sie dem Schnarchen der anderen Jungs lauschte und ins Leere starrte. Aber das Thema, dass sie ein Mädchen war und blieb, sollte nie wieder auf den Tisch kommen. Erstens hatten hier die Wände Ohren. Zweitens wollte Hermine es nicht zulassen, dass jemand ihre Fassade ins Bröckeln brachte, so mühselig wie sie alles aufrechterhielt.

Und sie würde die Mission alleine durchziehen. Sie wollte sich Malfoys Respekt alleine verdienen, keine Hilfe von Blaise annehmen. Wenn sie wirklich ein Mann gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich auch keinen Zweifel an ihren Fähigkeiten gehabt. Sie würde sich vor Malfoy _und_ Blaise bewähren, dann war das leidige Thema ihrer Kompetenz auch endlich vom Tisch. Und na wenn schon, dann war sie eben schwächlich und konnte niemanden mit Fäusten überwältigen. Aber in Strategie und Zaubern machte ihr keiner dieser Deppen etwas vor.

Lautlos stieg Hermine aus ihrem Bett, kleidete sich an und stopfte sich alles in ihre Taschen, was sie für ihre Mission brauchen würde. In dem Rucksack, der früher einmal ihre Handtasche gewesen war, fand sie noch Schlaftrank. In einem hatte Blaise ja Recht. Sie konnte hinterrücks keinen verhexen und angreifen, und wenn es widerliche Leute wie die Greifer waren. Aber sie wäre nicht Hermine Granger, wenn sie nicht einen alternativen Plan im Hinterkopf hätte.

Hermine krempelte ihren rechten Ärmel hoch und berührte mit ihrem Zauberstab den Otter, der in seiner Bewegung innehielt und ihre Worte förmlich aufsog. „An den Golden Retriever: _Vier Schokoeclairs aus der Küche mitbringen zu Missionsbeginn_." Sie waren zu dritt, so konnte sie die anderen Greifer außer Gefecht setzen, wenn es sein musste und etwas schief laufen sollte. Um den echten Dustin Ford würde sich Miles kümmern.

Den ganzen Tag drückte sich Hermine davor, Blaise zu begegnen. Es wäre ihr so unglaublich peinlich und unangenehm, ihm jetzt ins Gesicht blicken zu müssen. Lieber würde sie von einer gelungenen Mission heimkommen, selbstbewusst und siegessicher, als Beweis, dass sie kein Versager und kein richtiges _Mädchen_ war, das außer geziert Lächeln nichts konnte – wie Blaise anscheinend befürchtete.

Abends um halb sieben würde ihre Schicht in Manchester beginnen. Zeit zum Abendessen hatte sie daher nicht. Hermine war zwar wie jeden Abend halb am Verhungern, aber Pansy dachte hoffentlich daran, ihr etwas aus der Küche mitzubringen, wenn sie Pansy den Schlaftrank für die Eclairs bringen würde. Den ganzen Tag hatte ihr rechter Unterarm unangenehm gebrannt. Ohne darauf zu schauen wusste sie, dass es immer Blaise gewesen war, der sich nach ihr erkundigen und seine Hilfe anbieten wollte. Aber Hermine konnte auch stur sein, wenn sie wollte. Nicht, dass nicht sie immer Ron predigte, offener und weniger stur zu sein.

Nervös machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo die Greifer hausten. Miles erwartete sie schon am Eingang. „Ich hab ihn schon. Hier rein!", murmelte er hektisch und zog sie in eine Besenkammer. Dort lag der Greifer bewusstlos, mit Schokoladenflecken im Gesicht. „ _Obliviate_!", flüsterte Hermine und hoffte, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnern würde. „Geh jetzt, Miles, gleich wird's eng hier – und sag ihnen, dass alles funktioniert hat, wenn ich herauskomme.", sagte Hermine. Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass er während ihrer Verwandlung anwesend war.

Miles verließ die Kammer und Hermine schluckte den Vielsafttrank. Anschließend stahl sie Dustin Fords Hemd, Hose und Robe und wagte sich dann heraus. Miles stand noch unbeteiligt herum und sie nickte ihm zu. „Viel Glück!", sagte er leise und verschwand dann. Hermine ging weiter, so wie Pansy ihr den Weg beschrieben hatte.

Es gab noch ein paar andere Todesser, die mit Hermine zusammen Schicht hatten. Hermine suchte sie und heftete sich an sie, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie die Todesser an den Ort ihrer Wache kamen. „He, Ford, wird das heute noch was?!", raunzte einer ihrer „Kollegen" sie an und Hermine bemerkte, dass der Todesser einen alten Turnschuh in den Händen hielt. Sie und zwei andere beeilten sich, den Schuh zu berühren und dann fühlte Hermine das vertraute Ziehen hinter ihrem Nabel.


	12. Chapter 12

Das war also Manchester. Eine verlassene Straße, in der nicht jede Straßenlaterne funktionierte, heruntergekommene Häuser. Hermine folgte den Todessern, ihr Anführer erklärte ihnen ihre Position. „Ford, du gehst links herum und postierst dich in der Gartenlaube und behältst das Wohnzimmer im Blick. Nott, du bleibst auf der Straßenseite. Gegen 22 Uhr starten wir den Zugriff, wenn die Verstärkung eingetroffen ist, verstanden?"

Hermine verharrte und blickte gelegentlich auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatte also noch zwei Stunden Zeit, um die Familie zu warnen. Sie huschte in den Schatten der Sträucher und Bäume zu ihrem Versteck in der Gartenlaube der Familie. Von hier aus sah das Haus nicht mehr so unscheinbar aus wie von der Straße, sondern jetzt, wo die Verschleierungszauber abfielen, wie eine kleine Villa.

Hermines Eingeweide verknoteten sich und sie spürte, dass sie eigentlich mal musste vor Anspannung. Auf einmal traf es sie wie ein Blitz. Es nutzte zwar der Familie etwas, wenn sie sie rettete, aber Draco Malfoy nutzte es recht wenig. Wenn nicht die Watsons, dann halt in zwei Wochen eine andere Zauberfamilie. Daran hatte keiner aus der DAA bislang gedacht.

Hermine kontrollierte ihren Atem und versuchte, ihre Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Denk nach, Hermine, denk nach…", flüsterte sie leise. Sie sah durch das Wohnzimmerfenster eine glückliche Familie. Eltern, die mit ihren Kindern ein Puzzle auf dem Boden zusammensetzen und lachten.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie Draco Malfoy, der an einem Dunklen Mal scheiterte und leichenblass war bei der Aussicht auf einen Vierfachmord.

Sie zog aus ihrer Tasche ein Stück Pergament. „ _Memo procreo_!", flüsterte Hermine und ein kleiner Papierflieger faltete sich aus dem Pergament. Sie diktierte dem Memo: „ _Benehmt euch normal, ihr werdet beobachtet._ _Verbrennt das Memo, wenn ihr das gelesen habt._ _Ihr seid in Gefahr. Die Todesser werden euch angreifen. Wenn ihr flüchtet, werden sie euch verfolgen…."_ Anschließend heftete sie an das Memo noch ein Päckchen mit einem Pulver, das sie immer in ihrer mobilen Apotheke in dem erweiterten Rucksack dabei hatte. Dann sprach sie eine Beschwörung und für den Hauch einer Sekunde legte sich ein metallisches Glitzern über das Haus der Watsons.

Hermine war klar, dass ihr Plan, Malfoy und die Watsons zu retten, riskant war. Aber er musste einfach funktionieren.

Sie verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Das war nicht schlimm, solange sie im Dunkeln geschützt da saß. Und der Vielsafttrank reichte nicht für die Wartezeit und die Zeit für den Angriff und danach. Sofort brannte ihr Arm, als das Tattoo wieder erschien. Blaise bombardierte sie mit Nachrichten. Ihr ganzer Arm war vollgeschrieben mit besorgten Nachrichten. Als sie verblasst waren, tippte Hermine ihr Otter-Mal entschlossen an, Blaise abermals ignorierend. Sein hübsches Gesicht mit besorgter Miene tauchte kurz vor Hermines Augen auf, dann besann sie sich wieder auf das Wesentliche. „An das Frettchen: _Ich gebe das Kommando zum Start._ Slugulus Eructo _vs._ Avada Kedavra _, grüner Lichtblitz. MM_ " Malfoy würde es schon verstehen.

Hermine beobachtete die Watsons durch das Fenster. Sie spielten weiterhin mit den Kindern, doch die Eltern waren deutlich beunruhigt. Kleine Gestern verrieten sie. Hermine betete, dass es den anderen Greifern nicht auffiel. Sie _wollten_ flüchten und disapparieren, aber Hermine kannte auch Zauber, die an bestimmten Stellen ein temporäres Apparationsverbot legten. Die Opfer in dem Haus mussten sich wohl oder über ihrem Schicksal fügen – oder offen auf die Straße direkt ins Verderben stürzen und Hermine hoffte, dass sie das nicht tun würden.

Alraunenpulver brauchte etwa fünf Minuten nach dem Schlucken, bis es seine betäubende Wirkung entfalten konnte. Das Opfer eines solchen Giftanschlags würde in einen betäubenden Tiefschlaf fallen, wo praktisch alle Körperfunktionen außer Kraft gesetzt wurden. Etwa 30 Minuten später würde sich das System so verlangsamen, dass man die Atmung komplett einstellte.

Hilfreich, wenn man einen Schwerverletzten zur Heilung für kurze Zeit betäuben musste. Schlecht, wenn man demjenigen nicht das Gegenmittel innerhalb einer halben Stunde einflößte.

Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr. Fünf vor zehn. Sie nahm den letzten Schluck Vielsafttrank, würgte und spürte, wie sie wieder in ihre Kleidung hineinwuchs. Kaum war sie fertig mit ihrer Verwandlung, hörte Hermine ein Rauschen, Knacken und Rascheln, das die rasche Ankunft mehrerer Todesser verkündete.

Die Watsons spielten immer noch am Boden des Wohnzimmers, auch wenn sie nicht bei der Sache waren. Hermine betete, dass alles nach ihrem Plan klappte.

Sie huschte zur Straße, wo bereits eine Ansammlung Maskierter stand. Eine letzte Gestalt erschien, und das war Bellatrix und sie pickte einen aus der Menge heraus, der sich als Draco Malfoy entpuppte; er hatte seine Maske abgenommen. Er sah gar nicht gut aus. Er sah so aus, als würde er sich gleich übergeben.

Bellatrix lachte höhnisch. „Mein lieber Neffe, nun zeige uns, was in dir wirklich steckt." Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich und er hob seinen Zauberstab. „Das werde ich, Tante. _Angriff!_ ", befahl er und maskierte sich und Hermine stürzte vor, auf ihn zu. Einen Moment lang weiteten sich Dracos Augen; dann erkannte er Mercure Mortém in demselben Moment, wie sich auch alle anderen in Bewegung setzten. Malfoy wartete auf Hermine, gemeinsam stürmten sie in das Haus.

Sie hörten bereits Bellatrix „ _Expelliarmus! Stupor!_ " kreischen und ein paar gemeinere Flüche, die die Gegner außer Gefecht setzten. „Draaaaco!", säuselte sie und als Hermine und Malfoy ins Wohnzimmer traten, sahen sie eine außer Gefecht gesetzte Familie. Die Kinder waren bereits bewusstlos, die Eltern gefesselt und hatten das blanke Entsetzen in den Augen.

Sie waren dicht umringt von Todessern. Jeder wollte der nächste sein, wenn der junge Malfoy seinen ersten Mord beging. Hermine drängte sich dicht hinter ihn. „Zeit lassen!", raunte Hermine. Die Eltern waren noch nicht so weit. Hermine sah Pulver am Boden, ein aufgerissenes Päckchen. Sie hatten das Pulver offenbar genommen, aber es wirkte noch nicht.

Malfoy bewegte sich unruhig neben ihr. „Alle vier. Ich will alle vier.", sagte er fordernd. Bellatrix lachte schrill. „Wirst du jetzt übermütig? Bring erst mal einen zustande, Neffe." Sie traute ihm das nicht zu. Hermine sah, wie Clark Watson, der Vater, müde wurde und sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie stieß Malfoy in den Rücken und packte seinen Arm, in ihrer Hand ihren Zauberstab. „ _Avada Kedavra!_ ", stieß Malfoy hervor. „ _Slugulus Eructo_!", dachte Hermine angestrengt und während aus Malfoys Zauberstab nur ein grünlicher Schimmer hervortrat, schoss aus ihrem knapp darunter liegenden ein grüner Lichtblitz, der den Mann in die Brust traf. Er sank zusammen, würgte, würgte - und wurde ohnmächtig.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Malfoy drehte sich siegessicher zu seiner Tante um. Ein boshaftes Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht; Bellatrix hatte einen erstaunten, aber stolzen Ausdruck. „Nur weiter, Draco.", flüsterte sie überwältigt. „Avada Kedavra!", murmelte Draco – so leise, dass man seine mangelnde Inbrunst und Freude nicht heraushören konnte. Hermine schoss ihren Schneckenwürgzauber erneut ab. Er traf eines der ohnehin ohnmächtigen Kinder, das nach hinten geschleudert wurde und liegen blieb.

Das zweite Kind.

Die ohnmächtig werdende Mutter.

Draco ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Hermine zog sich zurück.

Bellatrix nickte wohlwollend. „Willkommen im Kreise der richtigen Todesser, Draco." Zu allen anderen sagte sie: „Das Haus gehört euch, und vergesst das Mal nicht." Die Todesser – oder die Greifer und Läufer unter ihnen – schwärmten aus, um das Haus zu plündern. Hermine lief mit ihnen mit und tat so, als würde auch sie Dinge unter ihrer Robe verstecken.

So langsam wurde die Zeit knapp. Sie musste die Familie wiederbeleben. Und sie verwandelte sich bald zurück. Qualvoll zogen sich die Minuten dahin.

„Los, wir gehen! Die Auroren und der Orden sind sicher schon unterwegs!", sagte einer der Todesser zu Hermines Erleichterung und alle folgten ihm rasch. Hermine zog ein Fläschchen aus ihrem Rucksack, den sie unter ihren weiten Roben trug und träufelte jedem das Gegengift in den Mund. Keine Minute später folgte sie den anderen, die noch beschäftigt waren, das Dunkle Mal aufsteigen zu lassen und das Haus anzuzünden.

Hermine klammerte sich mit weichen Händen und zitternden Knien an den Portschlüssel und wurde zurück ins Malfoy Manor befördert.

Sie wand sich durch die Menge, um in der allgemeinen Aufregung noch dem Trubel entfliehen zu können. Sie rannte zu dem Besenschrank, der mittlerweile leer war und wartete im Dunkeln, bis sie sich zurück verwandelte, zog ihre Kleidung an, maskierte sich und hastete zu den Räumlichkeiten der Anwärter.

Als Hermine in ihr Zimmer stürzte, fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal wieder sicher und vor allem siegessicher. Alle Mitglieder der DAA – außer Malfoy – waren anwesend und starrten sie an. Blaise trat hervor, mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck. „Was hast du getan, Mortém?", fragte er stellvertretend für alle.

Hermine erinnerte sich jetzt erst daran, dass es für alle so aussehen musste, als wäre ihre Mission völlig gescheitert, angesichts des Jubels, der ein paar Stockwerke weiter unten herrschte. Und sie kam mit einem fetten Grinsen hereingeschneit. Ihr Siegesgefühl flaute rasch ab und machte einem sehr unguten Gefühl im Magen Platz. Blaise packte sie an den Schultern und sie sah, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste, sie nicht zu schütteln.

„Ich… ich hab Malfoy _und_ die Halbblutfamilie gerettet. Sie müssten mittlerweile wohlauf und auf der Flucht sein." Sie erzählte von ihrer spontanen Eingebung, wie sie Malfoy vor einem erneuten Initiationsmord bewahren konnte.

Theodor klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Alter, das war genial!" Pansy und Millicent umarmten sie. Doch Hermine hatte nur Augen für Blaise. Sie schämte sich dafür, ihn den ganzen Tag ignoriert zu haben, es war kindisch gewesen. Er wollte nur helfen. Zabini hatte sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und seufzte erleichtert auf.

Er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sagte: „Raus jetzt. Alle raus. Wir besprechen das morgen, wenn jeder eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hat." Maulend zogen alle Leine. Kaum war der letzte weg, zerrte Blaise sie aus ihrem Raum. So laut, dass Alex und Theodor es hören konnten, sagte er zu Hermine: „Wir haben noch ein Wörtchen miteinander zu reden."


	13. Chapter 13

Er knallte die Tür zu und schleifte Hermine, deren Widerstand er einfach ignorierte, hinunter zu dem Kerkerraum, in dem sie immer trainierten.

Dort stellte er sie auf die Füße, am Kragen gepackt. Voller Wut schubste er Hermine gegen den kalten Stein. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Mortém, verdammt noch mal?", schrie Blaise sie an. „Weißt du, wie riskant dein Ding war, das du hier durchgezogen hast? _Jeder_ von uns hängt da drin."

Hermine sah, dass er am liebsten mit seinen Fäusten auf sie eingeprügelt hätte. Wahrscheinlich ließ er es nur deswegen, weil sie ein unwürdiger Gegner war. „Beruhige dich, es ist alles gut gegangen!", fauchte sie zurück, ihre Entschuldigung, ihn ignoriert zu haben, blieb ihr nämlich gerade im Hals stecken.

Blaise warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf beiden Seiten neben Hermine an der Wand ab. Er blickte ihr nahe und eindringlich in die Augen. „Du kapierst es nicht, oder?", knurrte er. Obwohl sie ihn genau verstand, schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, nicht minder wütend.

Blaise trat frustriert einen Schritt zurück und schien sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Ok, ich hab verstanden.", zischte er. „Du _bist_ intelligent. Du _bist_ gut. Aber das, bei Merlin, gibt dir nicht das Recht, einfach einen Egotrip durchzuziehen ohne _irgendjemand_ darüber zu informieren! Verdammt!" Und er wandte sich ab und machte eine wütende Boxbewegung.

Hermine beobachtete ihn stumm. „Okay, ich hätte deine Hilfe annehmen sollen. Es war dumm, alles allein zu machen.", sagte sie schließlich leise und in friedfertigem Ton, auch wenn sie sich gerade gar nicht danach fühlte. Eigentlich kochte sie innerlich.

„Es war nicht nur dumm, sondern _sau_ dumm!", fuhr Blaise sie an, „Es gibt Leute hier, die kümmern sich um dich, weil du ihnen wichtig bist!"

Er blickte sie an, selbst überrascht über seinen letzten Satz. Hermine blickte auf einmal betreten auf. Sie und Blaise lieferten sich ein Blickduell. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Einem Slytherin ein Gefühlsgeständnis zu entlocken, kam nicht alle Tage vor. Vielleicht waren sie doch zu uneigennütziger Freundschaft fähig.

„Es tut mir leid, ok?", sagte Hermine. „Ich war etwas eingeschnappt wegen… wegen unserem Gespräch…" Blaise verzog sein Gesicht, nickte aber. „Reden wir nicht mehr drüber. Du musst müde sein, komm.", sagte er hart. Sein Ärger schwang immer noch in seiner Stimme mit. Hermine haderte mit sich. Ron und Harry hätte sie jetzt als Hermine Granger umarmt, aber als Mercure Mortém umarmte man keinen Blaise Zabini.

Am nächsten Tag traf sich die DAA nach dem täglichen Trainingsprogramm bei Malfoy im Zimmer. Er wirkte erschöpft und müde, dennoch hatte er ein Lächeln für Mercure übrig, als Hermine das Zimmer betrat. „Ich möchte dir danken für eine erfolgreiche Mission. Es war anders als abgemacht, aber es hat sogar besser funktioniert als der ursprüngliche Plan. Gut gemacht, Mortém!"

Seine grauen Augen blickten Hermine ausnahmsweise nicht unfreundlich an, sondern neutral mit einer gewissen Anerkennung. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Hermine nur, wie Blaise den Kopf schüttelte. Sie hörte, wie er leise und ungläubig schnaubte.

Malfoy erzählte: „Bellatrix könnte nicht glücklicher sein, dass ich endlich ein vollwertiges Mitglied bin. Das eröffnet unserer Runde auch neue Möglichkeiten." Miles ließ einen lauten Pfiff hören. Hermine grinste. „Jedenfalls", fuhr Malfoy fort, „gab es gestern mir zu Ehren noch eine richtige kleine Feier, auch der Dunkle Lord war anwesend. Es schaut so aus, als wäre meine Familie wieder in seiner Gunst, zumindest hat Vater wieder einen Zauberstab bekommen. Ich werde jetzt vermutlich öfter zu Attacken eingeteilt, als Anführer einer kleinen Gruppe. Vornehmlich Muggel sollen die Ziele sein. Mit dem Haufen Vollidioten komme ich selber zurecht." Malfoy grinste. „Die mit einem Verwechslungs- oder Vergessenszauber zu belegen ist einfach. Wichtiger ist, dass wir die größeren Missionen zu verhindern versuchen."

Alle Anwesenden nickten zustimmend. „Tori, Daph, Pans, Milli – irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?", fragte Blaise.

Astoria antwortete: „Ich glaube, sie wollen irgendwas in London, Godric's Hollow. Anscheinend erwartet der Dunkle Lord, dass Potter dort in Kürze auftaucht. Sie haben Wachen dorthin entsendet."

Hermine zuckte unwillkürlich bei der Erwähnung Harrys zusammen. Natürlich würde er irgendwann nach Godric's Hollow gehen. Sie lief rot an, als sie bemerkte, dass das Blaise nicht verborgen geblieben war und er sie mit einem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck musterte. Sie sah schnell weg. Er fand wirklich mehr heraus, als für ihn gut war.

Bald löste Malfoy das Treffen auf. Als Hermine hinausgehen wollte, rief er sie allerdings zurück. „He, Mortém, du kannst noch mal schnell da bleiben!"

Blaise' Augenbrauen schossen in den Himmel. Ihm war das gar nicht recht, dass Hermine bei Malfoy blieb. Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging zu Malfoys Bücherregal und lehnte sich abwartend dagegen. Was konnte Malfoy schon groß wollen?

„Ich weiß, dass Blaise da eine andere Meinung vertritt. Aber deine Aktion gestern war brillant.", begann Malfoy und stützte sich mit den Händen auf einen alten Sekretär. Von unten heraus schaute er Hermine an und sie bemerkte wieder seine grauen Augen, die perfekt zu den blonden Haaren passten… Blut stieg ihr in die Wangen. Malfoy und perfekt in einem Satz, da lief gerade in ihren Gedanken etwas sehr verkehrt.

„Ähmm… sicher, Malfoy. Ich hab mein Möglichstes getan und ich bin froh, dass alles so gut funktioniert hat. Jemand von außen hat mir mittlerweile eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass die Familie – von ein paar Stunden lang Schnecken kotzen abgesehen – wohlauf ist.", beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen und hoffte, dass sie damit nicht zu viel verriet.

Malfoy lachte. Er lachte? Malfoy lachte? Hermine blickte ihn verwirrt an. Ihr war neu, dass Malfoy auch andere Gefühlsregungen haben konnte als den arroganten, gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck, der mehr oder minder sein Markenzeichen war. Er sah menschlich aus, wenn er lachte. Irgendwie süß.

Hermine schüttelte die Gedanken ab. „Was ist so lustig?", wollte sie wissen. Malfoy grinste. „Naja, dass du den _Avada_ mit dem _Slugulus_ ausgetauscht hast – ich meine, wie kommt man denn darauf? Vom Bild her – der grüne Blitz – es hat ja perfekt gepasst…"

Hermine war fasziniert von ihrem Gegenüber. So frei hatte sie Malfoy noch nie gesehen. Hermine lächelte, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie wahrscheinlich viel zu feminin aussah. Außerdem bemerkte sie, dass Malfoy sie mit einem sonderbaren Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

„Ähmm, ja.", machte Hermine unintelligent. Eigentlich war es irgendwann während der dritten Klasse einmal sogar Malfoy gewesen, der ihr diesen Spruch beigebracht hatte. „Mir ist das einfach so eingefallen. Ich hab aber schon mit Blaise ausgemacht, dass in Zukunft immer alles besprochen wird." „Schon gut, Mortém.", winkte Malfoy ab, wandte seinen Blick aus dem Fenster und wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Zabini muss immer alles exakt durchplanen. Nicht so schlimm, Schwamm drüber." Er blickte Hermine wieder an und lächelte. Ihr Gesicht erwärmte sich. Hermine nickte beiläufig. Sie musste raus hier, und zwar schnell. „Okay. Wir sehen uns dann.", sagte sie und ließ einen verdutzten Malfoy stehen.

Sie kam gerade gar nicht damit klar, dass er so freundlich war. Sie hatte ihm aus der Patsche geholfen, aber…

Hermine schloss den Türflügel hinter sich und sah, dass Blaise an der Wand lehnte. „Hast du… gewartet?" Eigentlich wollte Hermine „gelauscht" fragen, aber das war so unhöflich wie die Antwort offensichtlich war. Blaise zog seine Brauen nach oben. „Offensichtlich, ja."

Nebeneinander gingen sie hinunter in den Kerker, um zu üben.

Hermine wich seinem Schlag aus und trat Blaise gegen sein Schienbein. Blaise bekam ihr Bein zu fassen und verdrehte es schmerzhaft. Hermine japste und fiel hin. Blaise ließ sie los und bot ihr seine Hand zum Aufstehen an. „Malfoy kann verdammt nett sein, nicht?", fragte er plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus. Hermine ignorierte seine helfende Hand. „Was?", fragte sie nach. „Er ist charmant.", fügte Blaise hinzu. Hermine schnaubte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist er das?", fragte sie provokant und wusste im Stillen nicht, ob sie zustimmen oder widersprechen sollte. Sein Lachen war es jedenfalls. Sie stand von selbst auf und griff Blaise erneut an.

Blaise wehrte ihren Angriff ab. „Keine Frau widersteht ihm lange." Hermine trat erbost nach ihm. „Was implizierst du da, Blaise?" Blaise trat nach ihr und Hermine sank stöhnend in die Knie. Sie war immer noch zu langsam und Blaise lenkte sie ab.

„Nichts, nur dass du ziemlich rot warst, als du aus seinem Zimmer gekommen bist. Was das wohl für Gründe hatte?", zog er sie auf. „Blaise.", sagte Hermine warnend. Sie ließ ihre Fäuste ärgerlich auf ihn einprasseln. Wut verlieh Kraft. „Was?", fragte er zurück, als wenn es ihm keinerlei Mühe bereiten würde, Hermines Schläge abzuwehren. „Malfoy. Hat. Keinen. Grund. Zu. Einem. Anderen. Mann. Nett. Zu. Sein.", stieß Hermine hervor zwischen den Schlägen. Erschöpft ließ sie ihre Fäuste sinken und wehrte Blaise' Schläge ab.

Er packte sie und warf sie unsanft zu Boden. Hermines Lungen entwich jede Luft. Blaise setzte sich auf sie und hielt mit einer Hand ihre beiden Arme fest. „Verloren.", sagte er siegessicher zu ihr. „Und Malfoy _hat_ dich beeindruckt." Er lachte, als er Hermines wütenden Blick sah. Sie war _nicht_ beeindruckt von Malfoy, sie kannte das kleine Arschloch seit sieben Jahren und heute war _ein_ Tag von rund 2.500 Tagen, der _erste_ Tag, an dem er sich ausnahmsweise zivilisiert benommen hatte.

Blaise ließ sie aufstehen und Hermine streckte ihre schmerzenden Glieder. „Ich brauch' meine Murtlap-Essenz.", stöhnte Hermine geschlagen. Sie zuckte zusammen. Ihre Stimme! Sie war so hoch!

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wandte sie sich zu Blaise um, der seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte. „Was… tust du?", fragte Hermine.

Blaise zuckte nonchalant seine Schultern. „Ich schätze, ich wollte einfach mal deine natürliche Stimme hören, Mercure." Er hatte auch noch den Nerv zu grinsen. „Das ist nicht witzig!", zischte Hermine wütend. Blaise' Grinsen verkündete anderes. Hermine schaute herüber zu Tür, wo sie ihren Zauberstab abgelegt hatte. „Suchst du den?", ärgerte Blaise sie und zeigte ihr ihren Zauberstab. Was für ein Arsch.

Hermine war verzweifelt. Sie hatte jetzt nicht die Kraft, ihren Zauberstab zurückzuerobern. Sie war müde konnte eigentlich nicht mehr. Blaise zuckte mit seinen Augenbrauen und grinste weiterhin. Hermine stürzte sich auf ihn. Blaise hatte nur eine Hand frei, die andere brauchte er, um die Zauberstäbe zu halten. Hermine umfasste ihn in einem Klammergriff und zog ihn nach unten, um sein Gesicht besser mit den Knien zu erreichen. Mies, aber meist wirkungsvoll, wenn Knie und fremde Nase kollidierten.

Blaise ließ die Zauberstäbe fallen und packte Hermines Knie und zog es nach oben und platzierte es an seiner Hüfte. Auch das zweite Bein zog er nach oben, sodass Hermine wirklich nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihren Klammergriff zu verstärken, um nicht auf dem Boden zu landen.

Verdammt, was sollte das? Hermine merkte, dass er sie gegen die kalte Wand drückte. Sie ließ seinen Hals los. „Ich weiß, wer du bist, Mercure – aber ich werde es hier niemals aussprechen, wo die Wände Ohren haben.", sagte Blaise, nun ernst. „Ich mag dich, wirklich.", fuhr er fort und berührte kurz mit seiner Hand Hermines Wange. Sie war verwirrt. Blaise? Was… er wollte… aber… warum? Hermine verstand es nicht.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist, und dass du ziemlich tough bist. Gestern hab ich mir so verdammt viele Sorgen gemacht, Mercure, dass mir klar geworden ist, dass ich nicht nur von dir beeindruckt bin… sondern dass da mehr ist. Egal, wie du jetzt im Moment aussiehst oder wen du spielst, ich sehe nur die Person vom Weihnachtsball damals vor mir…", sagte Blaise leise.

Hermine fühlte sich, als wenn jemand einen Kübel kalten Wassers über sie geschüttet hätte, dicht gefolgt von einem mit heißem Wasser.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um _irgendetwas_ zu sagen, aber heraus kam nicht das, was sie eigentlich dachte – nämlich dass sie Blaise auch sehr gerne mochte, aber nicht so genau wusste, was nun – sondern einfach nur etwas sehr gemeines, was sie insgeheim befürchtete: „Blaise, ich hoffe, dass das alles hier nicht den Kerker verlässt – und das, was du fühlst – du _weißt_ , dass ich eine Frau bin, und zwar die einzig vermeintlich verfügbare in der Nähe… alle anderen hat Malfoy okkupiert… und deswegen denkst du, dass du… aber in Wahrheit willst du gar nichts von mir und hier ist eh kaum Zeit und Platz und Möglichkeit!", platzte Hermine ungewohnt unüberlegt und unsensibel heraus. Sie wollte sich gleich auf die Zunge beißen.

Blaise starrte sie undefinierbar an. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, ließ Hermine herunter und trat noch zwei Schritte zurück. „Es tut mir leid, ich dachte nur… wir kehren in Zukunft zum Üben zurück.", sagte er geknickt.

Hermine fühlte sich wie ein begossener Pudel. „Ich – es tut mir leid, Blaise!", stieß sie hervor, packte ihren Zauberstab und rannte davon. Ihr erster Impuls war ihr Zimmer, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass es auch Blaise' Zimmer war.

Scheiße, was war sie nur für ein Vollidiot. Nicht besser als Ron. Es hätte wohl hundert andere Möglichkeiten gegeben, Blaise zu sagen, dass er ein toller Kerl war, aber sie gerade nicht so das Interesse hatte. Haben durfte. Haben sollte. Besser gesagt.

Hermine rannte zu dem Kamin mit dem Einstieg in das Entlüftungssystem und begab sich hinein. Dort würde sie bestimmt keiner suchen. Langsam kroch sie bis zu einem Schacht, der in der Nähe ihres Zimmers lag. Dort war es auch nicht so widerlich warm.

Sie sah immer wieder Leute, die auf dem Gang herumliefen. Heute war Sonntag und alle hatten frei. Irgendwann sah sie sogar Blaise und Malfoy vorbeigehen. Hermine zauberte sich ihren Otter-Patronus herbei. Für wenige Sekunden lieferte er ihr wertvollen Trost.

Hermine war gar nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr sie diese Zeit alleine gebraucht hatte. Sie war dauernd umgeben von Menschen, Todessern. Sie war seit Wochen, Monaten nicht mehr sie selbst gewesen. So sehr sie sich an Mercure Mortém gewöhnt hatte, so sehr vermisste sie auch _ihre_ Kleidung, Harry, Ron – einfach ihr Leben. Es war ausgetauscht worden gegen ein komplett neues.

Abends begann Hermines Arm zu brennen. „ _Lumos_!", flüsterte sie. Ihr Otter sprach zu ihr. „ _Mercure, lass den Unsinn und komm sofort zu unserem Kerker. BZ_ " Hermine seufzte. Sie kroch bis zu einem sicheren Ausstieg und ging dann hinunter zu den Kerkern.

Blaise wartete schon auf sie und lief unentwegt im Kreise. Als er sie rußbeschmiert und von Kopf bis Fuß voller Dreck sah, blieb er kurz stehen und runzelte seine Stirn. Er setzte seinen Weg fort, bis er nach einer Ewigkeit schließlich stoppte. „Sag mir nicht, was ich fühle oder warum, Mortém. Und jetzt zieh deine Handschuhe an."

Folgsam streifte Hermine sich ihre Boxhandschuhe über. Sie hatte zwar nicht die geringste Lust zu trainieren, aber im Sportbereich haperte es bei ihr eben immer noch. Und auch da musste sie hervorragend sein, wenn sie bald in Führungspositionen aufsteigen wollte.

Nach ein paar Schlägen ließ sie entmutigt die Arme sinken und kassierte prompt drei harte Schläge ins Gesicht. „Ahhhh!" Hermine ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Wie selten blöd, ihre Deckung zu vernachlässigen.

„Her-Mercure? Alles okay?" Blaise hatte sich in die Knie sinken lassen und hielt Hermines Kopf. „Hast du…", stammelte sie benebelt. Er hatte sie mit ihrem richtigen Namen ansprechen wollen? Blaise fiel es im selben Moment auf wie ihr. „Mercure, es tut mir leid – alles ok? Wart mal…" Hermine spürte, wie er sie auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte sie ein „ _Renervate_! _Episkey_!" und sie merkte, wie sich ihr Gesicht erhitzte und ihre Nase knackte. Dann klarte sich ihre Sicht.

„Also das war jetzt wirklich…", beschwerte sich Hermine bei Blaise. Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du auf einmal deine Deckung völlig vernachlässigst! Und ich hab dich gleich geheilt!", verteidigte sich Blaise sofort. Hermine versetzte ihm spielerisch einen Stoß gegen die Schulter, um ihm zu zeigen, dass zwischen ihnen alles ok war. Blaise verstand es. „Unter anderen Umständen, ok?", sagte Hermine und meinte es ehrlich. Blaise nickte traurig.

Hermine war froh, dass Blaise sie auch in der folgenden Zeit nicht spüren ließ, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte, sondern auch weiterhin mit ihr hart trainierte, sodass sie nicht nur in Strategie und Duellieren an erster Stelle stand, sondern auch im oberen Mittelfeld beim Sport anzutreffen war.

An einem Morgen, als sie gerade zum Training antraten, zerrte Carrow die Tafel seiner Schwester hervor. Neben ihm standen Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix und Snape. „Heute ist es so weit: ihr werdet nun eingeteilt in eure Klassen.", rief Narcissa. „Ihr nennt mir eure Namen, ich nenne euch euren Betreuer und ihr ordnet euch eurem Gruppenbetreuer zu. Amycus Carrow – Greifer; Severus Snape – Läufer; Bellatrix Lestrange – Führer." Narcissa Malfoy schritt zur ersten Reihe.

Sie wollten die Zeremonie anonym machen. Jeder sollte so wenig vollständige Namen und Positionen kennen wie möglich. Voldemorts typisches Konzept.

Hermines Zimmergenosse Alex wurde Läufer, ebenso Theodor. Sie wurde immer nervöser, je näher Narcissa zu ihr kam. Hoffentlich hatte es gereicht, hoffentlich enttäuschte sie Dumbledore nicht – „Name?", fragte Narcissa mehr sanft als herrisch, als sie Hermines verschreckten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Mortém.", presste Hermine hervor. „Mortém…Mercure. Führer. Zu Bella bitte." Hermine nickte stumm, unendlich erleichtert. Sie bewegte sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben freiwillig in Richtung Bellatrix Lestrange.

Zu Hermines Entsetzen erkannte Bellatrix sie auch sofort. „Du!", spuckte sie verächtlich hervor. Sie erinnerte sich zu gut an das Duell, bei dem Hermine sie statt Malfoy erwischt hatte.

Es gab nur noch vier Leute neben Hermine, die es in die Führergruppe geschafft hatten. Das war zu erwarten gewesen, aber Hermine hasste es jetzt schon, dass sie sich nicht in der anonymen Menge vor Bellatrix verstecken konnte.

„Nennt mir eure Namen!", sagte Bellatrix mit einem für sie typischen, irren Grinsen.

„Nikolai Krastev." „Hermann Meier." „Mercure Mortém." „Frank Amell." „Victor Iwanow."

Hermine sah sie der Reihe nach an. Alle wirkten gut durchtrainiert. In einem Boxduell wäre Hermine ihnen total unterlegen, das wusste sie. Also konnte sie sich nur mit Zaubern zur Wehr setzen und mit ihrer Logik profilieren.

„Ihr werdet am besten lernen, indem ihr bei diversen Treffen teilnehmt und mit den älteren Führern sprecht. Wer hat schon einen Tutor?", fragte Bellatrix. Nikolai, den sie schon von diversen Partys vom Sehen her kannte, meldete sich, und sie. Bellatrix sah Hermine zweifelnd an. „Und wer ist dein Tutor?", fragte sie herablassend. Mit fester Stimme und innerlich schadenfroh, verkündete Hermine: „Es ist Blaise Zabini." Sie sah, dass sie Bellatrix überrascht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie irgendeinen Loser erwartet und nicht eine alte Reinblutfamilie. „Na gut.", sagte sie missmutig. „Ihr beide haltet euch an eure Tutoren, die werden euch schon einführen. Euch anderen drei finden wir jeweils einen. Jeden Abend wird einer von euch dran sein, euch mit den Neuankömmlingen von heute zu duellieren. Macht euch bloß keine Schande, sonst seid ihr schneller zu Greifern degradiert als ihr ‚Dunkler Lord' aussprechen könnt.", zischte Bellatrix.

Danach führte sie die fünf in einen Teil des Malfoy Manors, in dem Hermine bislang noch nie gewesen war. Sie wurden in deutlich bessere Räumlichkeiten gebracht als die, die sie von ihrer Grundausbildung gewöhnt waren. Hermine freute sich insgeheim. Keine Schlammschlachten im Hindernisparcours oder kein Abfrieren der Finger mehr bei Zauberstabduellen.

In einem Saal warteten schon neun Männer auf sie. Blaise war darunter, ebenso Malfoy. Er stand sogar oben beim Rednerpult. Bellatrix stellte sich hinter ihn. „Setzt euch, setzt euch!", trällerte sie und Malfoy verzog bei ihrer schrillen Stimme so nah an seinem Ohr sein Gesicht. „Tante, bitte!", sagte er sichtlich genervt.

„Willkommen euch allen. Euch dreizehn motivierten Führeranwärtern steht nach eurer Ausbildung nur noch eins bevor – euer Initiationsritus. Ich habe meinen jüngst hinter mich gebracht – mit Erfolg.", grinste Malfoy und demonstrierte an seinem linken Arm sein Dunkles Mal. Bellatrix klatschte begeistert. Hermine dachte bei sich, dass sie Malfoy für einen ekelhaften Selbstdarsteller halten würde, wenn sie ihn nicht als Anführer der DAA gekannt hätte.

„Einige von euch werden früher gerufen werden als andere – je nach Können und Vermögen. Blaise, ich habe das Gefühl, dass es bei dir bald so weit sein könnte – und dafür habe ich mir etwas Besonderes überlegt." ‚Ich kotz' gleich!', dachte Hermine. Bellatrix sah ihren Neffen voller Stolz an.

Malfoy hatte wohl wirklich ein Talent dafür zu reden. Bellatrix hatte er nach wenigen Minuten komplett eingelullt und Hermine verstand nun endlich, warum diese paranoide Verrückte niemals ihren Neffen als Ursache für missglückte Missionen vermutete – er konnte sich perfekt darstellen und herausreden. Dieses Aalglatte hatte er bestimmt von Lucius Malfoy geerbt.

Irgendwann war die Ansprache vorbei und Blaise gesellte sich zu ihr. „Glückwunsch, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft.", sagte er laut und stolz und leiser fügte er hinzu: „So zweifelhaft die Ehre auch sein mag." Hermine grinste ihm zu. „Ich weiß, bei wem ich mich bedanken muss." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Fast schon schade – keine nächtlichen Boxtrainings mehr.", sagte Blaise bedauernd. „Wir bekommen jetzt auch bessere Quartiere – von Vierer- auf Zweierzimmer."

Hermine war froh darum. Wieder weniger Leute, die ihr Geheimnis aufdecken konnten.

Malfoy gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Gut gemacht, Mortém.", sagte er gedehnt mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Tante, die gerade in Hörweite stand. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Tür und Hermine und Blaise folgten ihm unauffällig.

Ein Teil von Malfoys schmierigem Gehabe fiel ab, sobald er die Tür zu Bellatrix hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er schob ein Portrait zur Seite und verschwand in dem Geheimgang dahinter. Hermine folgte ihm rasch. „Bevor diese alte Vettel mich wieder sucht. Die Gänge hier kennt sie noch nicht. Wundert sich immer, wieso Vater und ich so schnell einen Abgang hinlegen können.", kotzte Malfoy über Bellatrix.

„Wisst ihr noch, was Tori über Godric's Hollow gesagt hat vor ein paar Wochen?", fragte Malfoy in völlig normalem Ton. Hermine und Blaise nickten. „Sie planen, die Werwölfe hinzuschicken. Eine Quelle will wissen, dass die Ordensleute auftauchen. Viele neue Werwölfe, wenn es nach Greyback geht.", sagte Malfoy mehr zu Blaise als zu Hermine.

„Ich hab eine Idee.", sagte Hermine. Malfoy blickte sie überrascht an. Er akzeptierte sie zwar mittlerweile als Bestandteil der DAA, doch man konnte noch lange nicht davon reden, dass er sie wirklich mochte. Wenn er Mercure Mortém musterte – und das tat er zu Hermines Widerwillen mit Vorliebe – dann war da immer etwas in seinen Augen, das ihr nicht gefiel. Wie wenn er drauf und dran war, ihr Geheimnis herauszufinden…

Blaise blickte Hermine auffordernd an. „Ich… also, wie viele Werwölfe beherbergt L- ähm, der Dunkle Lord denn?", stotterte Hermine, von Malfoys forschendem Blick verwirrt. Er legte schon wieder diesen Röntgenblick auf, ähnlich dem von Dumbledore, und das war bei seinen sturmgrauen Augen äußerst unangenehm. In Hermines Wangen schlich sich ein verräterisches Rot. Blaise stieß sie an und holte sie aus ihrer Reverie. Wie peinlich.

Malfoy erläuterte gerade den Sachverhalt mit den Werwölfen, während Hermine ihn wie ein Schaf angestarrt hatte. „… jedenfalls müssten es ziemlich genau 42 Werwölfe sein, die hier sind." „Wie, 42?", fragte Hermine etwas hilflos. „Ich kann für… die Hälfte einen Wolfsbann garantieren – aber die Zeit reicht einfach nicht, um so viel neuen zu brauen. Man braucht eine komplette Mondphase dazu…"

Ihre Stimme verlor sich. Malfoy griff den Faden wieder auf. „Ich will nicht wissen, wie – aber du sagst also, dass du gut 20 Wölfe in Schach halten kannst?" Hermine nickte. „Sie verwandeln sich zwar, aber sie sind nicht so aggressiv, dass sie jemanden angreifen würden. Sie würden sich eher zusammenrollen und schlafen als mit Greyback auf Fresstour zu gehen."

„Das wäre schon mal ein Fortschritt, wenn die Hälfte lahmgelegt werden könnte.", bekräftigte Blaise. „Besorg das Zeug, Mortém.", sagte Malfoy, „Für den Rest überlegen wir uns schon noch einen Schlachtplan. Wir haben eine knappe Woche Zeit dafür." Sie waren von dem Geheimgang in seinem Zimmer angelangt. „Ach ja, euer neues Zimmer ist hier den Gang runter."

Hermine und Blaise gingen gleich zum Anschauen. Es war wesentlich komfortabler als ihr bisheriges Quartier. Hermine schrieb, als Blaise sich ins Bad begab, einen Zwei-Wege-Brief an Dumbledore. Sie erklärte die Sache mit den Werwölfen – Remus Lupin müsste ihr seinen kompletten Vorrat überlassen. Das würde er ungern machen, aber er würde es für Dumbledore tun. Das Pergament sog die Tinte auf und das Blatt wurde wieder blank.

Sie hoffte, dass Dumbledore einen geeigneten Weg finden würde, ihr den Wolfsbann zu schicken.

„Otter an den Golden Retriever: _Brauchen dich für Mission in der Küche. Führeranwärterunterkunft. MM_ ", diktierte Hermine ihrem Hellen Mal.

Nach einigen Minuten klopfte es an der Tür. Blaise stürmte – nur mit Hose bekleidet – aus dem Bad und öffnete die Tür, noch bevor Hermine die Chance hatte zu reagieren. Pansy stand vor der Tür, etwas irritiert. Sie hatte Mercure erwartet, nicht einen halbnackten Blaise. Hermine winkte ihr höflich zu. „Ähm, Pansy, komm doch bitte herein."

Pansy ignorierte Blaise und fragte Hermine mit zuckersüßer Stimme, was sie tun könne. Blaise war etwas aus der Fassung; er sah jetzt nun beileibe nicht schlecht aus, aber Pansy interessierte sich wesentlich mehr für den schüchternen Franzosen. Hermine sah, wie sich Blaise' Augen weiteten, als Pansy sich weit und tief vorbeugte, um Hermine zwei bisous auf die Wangen zu geben, fing dann aber verdruckst zu lachen an.

Pansy warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, denn sein Lachen war ihr noch unangenehmer als Pansys Avancen. Blaise warf das Handtuch und verschwand wieder im Bad.

„Also- du musst den Werwölfen Wolfsbann untermischen, am besten in die Getränke. Die Krux an der Sache ist, dass der Wolfsbann für nur ungefähr die Hälfte ausreichen wird… also Vorsicht mit der Dosierung. Wenn jeder nur ein bisschen abbekommt, nutzt es nichts. Es geht um den Angriff in Godric's Hollow.", weihte Hermine Pansy ein.

„Das ischt kein Problém, mon chéri.", sagte Pansy mit falschem französischen Akzent und warf Hermine einen koketten Blick zu. Mit einem Hüftschwung drehte sie sich herum und entschwebte. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, schon kam Blaise – diesmal angezogen – aus dem Bad, mit Lachtränen in den Augen. „Mercure, mon chéri!", säuselte er und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Du solltest mal dich selber flirten sehen, Zabini.", erwiderte Hermine ruhig und Blaise verstummte schlagartig. Hermines Arm begann zu brennen und sie bemerkte, dass auch Blaise seinen Ärmel hochkrempelte. „Draco ruft uns alle für heute Abend. Die Werwolfsache hat wohl ziemliche Eile."

Blaise sagte, ohne sie anzusehen: „Wir sollten langsam mal wieder zu Lestrange zu unserem Training für die Initiation. Mach dich auf was gefasst, Mercure, alles was du bisher aus der Grundausbildung kennst, wird verblassen gegen das, was du jetzt tun musst. Stell dich schon mal darauf ein, Hauselfen und Gefangene aus den Kerkern zu foltern."

Hermine wurde blass. Sie wusste zwar, dass Folter und Mord von den Todessern auch hier im Manor praktiziert wurde, aber jetzt wurde sie selber Zeuge davon.

Blaise führte sie ein paar Stockwerke tiefer in einen schmucklosen, beinahe leeren Raum. Nur ein paar alte ranzige Sessel standen herum und im Kamin flackerte ein helles Feuer. Trotzdem war es düster und im Halbschatten konnte Hermine Bellatrix und Malfoy erkennen. Lestrange trat in den Lichtschein, sobald alle dreizehn Führeranwärter anwesend waren.

Ein bösartiges Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. „Heute werdet ihr beweisen, ob ihr wirklich würdig seid.", sagte sie mit ihrer hohen, unausstehlichen Stimme. Hermine lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Greyback hat ein Schlammblut gefangen.", erzählte Bellatrix wie beiläufig, „Dan Burbage – seine Frau hat auf Hogwarts Muggelkunde unterrichtet. Wir vermuten, dass er etwas über den Orden weiß. Eure Aufgabe wird es sein, die Information aus ihm herauszubekommen."

Sie hörten laute, erstickte Geräusche und ein protestierender Mann mittleren Alters wurde hereingeschleift. Hermine zitterte unwillkürlich. Sie spürte, wie Blaise hinter sie trat. „Draco, zeige den andern, wie es geht!", hauchte Bellatrix, ganz offensichtlich vor Vorfreude angespannt.

Malfoy trat selbstsicher hervor und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann. Es musste ein ungesagter Zauber sein, den er ausführte, denn Dan Burbage ging in die Knie und begann in seinen Knebel zu stöhnen. Hermine wand sich innerlich. Nach einer Ewigkeit war es vorbei und Malfoy ließ den Knebel seines Opfers verschwinden. Burbage spuckte und hustete erbärmlich und stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab.

Bellatrix trat hervor. „Wo hält sich der Orden des Phönix auf?", fragte sie süßlich. Doch mehr als ein ersticktes Husten kam nicht von Burbage. Bellatrix nickte mit ihrem Kopf und Malfoy trat erneut hervor und verfluchte den knienden Mann. Hermine wollte ihren Blick abwenden; sie ertrug es einfach nicht – doch ihr war bewusst, dass das ihr Ende wäre und so sah sie dem Leiden des Mannes zu. Bellatrix beobachtete sie alle ganz genau. Ihr Blick blieb an Hermines Gesicht hängen, das wahrscheinlich ihre Angst, ihre Abscheu und ihren Widerwillen nur schlecht verbergen konnte.

„Mortém, hierher.", befahl sie Hermine.


	15. Chapter 15

Das war die Rache für das missglückte Duell mit Malfoy, dessen war sich Hermine sicher. Langsam trat sie hervor. Malfoy maß sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick. Hermine versuchte, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, als sie hervortrat und Dan Burbage fragte: „Wo ist der Orden? Wo halten sich Mitglieder versteckt?" Innerlich betete Hermine, dass der Mann von nichts wusste und sie nicht daran schuld war, wenn die Todesser etwas Wichtiges herausfanden.

Burbage hustete und blickte Hermine mit abschätzigem Blick an.

Hermine sah zu Bellatrix. Diese hatte einen höhnischen Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob Bellatrix mehr Burbage oder Mercure Mortém für einen Versager hielt. Gerade als Bellatrix etwas kommentieren wollte, nahm Hermine all ihre Willenskraft zusammen und stieß gedanklich ein „ _Ardens_!" hervor und zielte auf den Arm von dem Mann.

Flammen züngelten an seinem Ärmel hervor und er begann panisch zu schreien und sich in seinen Fesseln zu winden. Rasch hob Hermine ihren Zauberstab wieder und die Flammen erloschen, bevor Burbage bewusst merkte, dass ihm ihr Kaltes Feuer nichts anhaben konnte. Burbage tat ihr den Gefallen und wand sich weiter gegen seine Fesseln – hoffentlich kauften alle anderen ihren Bluff. Bellatrix jedenfalls tat es.

Ihr höhnisches Lächeln war wie weggewischt. Jetzt hatte sich Hermine vorerst bewährt und Bellatrix' Mordgelüste würden auf einen anderen Tag warten müssen… Hermine war sich sicher, dass sich ihre Rachevorhaben nicht mit einem einfachen, vermeintlichen Verbrennungszauber in Luft aufgelöst hatten.

„Namen und Aufenthalt der Ordensmitglieder.", forderte Hermine noch einmal. „Abschaum! Du widerliches Stück Dreck!", keuchte Burbage nur. Hermine schoss das Blut in die Wangen. „ _Silencio_!", fuhr Lestrange dazwischen. „ _Crucio_!", fauchte sie giftig. Hermine sah entsetzt zu, wie sich der Mann stumm vor Schmerzen krümmte. Was Bellatrix offenbar noch mehr als den Loser Mortém hasste war, wenn ein Reinblüter beschimpft wurde von so etwas Minderwertigem wie einem Blutsverräter oder Schlammblüter.

Bellatrix hob ihren Zauberstab und Burbage sackte in sich zusammen. „Jeder darf mal!", befahl sie mit sadistischem Grinsen, „Und wenn ihr nichts aus ihm herausbringt, lasst ihn im Kerker verrotten! Draco!"

Malfoy übernahm Lestranges Position, während sie den Raum verließ.

Hermine wurde von den anderen nach hinten geschoben, denn die ambitionierteren Anwärter waren offenbar ganz scharf darauf, sich an einem wehrlosen Opfer zu „beweisen". Ihr war es ganz recht so. Auch wenn einige Leute vor ihr standen, aber als der Silenciofluch abfiel, die Schreie des Mannes konnte sie nicht überhören.

Am Schluss entließ Malfoy sie alle. Im Vorbeigehen hielt er Hermine auf. „Mortém, du bringst mit mir den Gefangenen in den Kerker. Los jetzt!" Hermine hielt inne. Was wollte Malfoy jetzt von ihr? Sie warf einen fragenden Blick zu Blaise. Der warf ihr nur ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.

Malfoy dirigierte Burbage mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung Kerker. In einer einsamen Passage verharrte er. „Los, Mortém, jetzt zeig mal, was du _wirklich_ drauf hast.", sagte Malfoy neutral. Hermine war verwirrt. Was wollte er? Was konnte sie denn gut…? Oh. _Oh._ „ _Sano corpus_!", flüsterte Hermine und Dan Burbage nahm sofort eine normale Haltung an, keine gequälte mehr. „ _Obliviate_!", flüsterte Malfoy und schubste Burbage weiter, bis er ihn in seine Zelle verfrachtet hatte.

Als sie außer Hörweite der Kerkerwachen waren, sagte Malfoy zu Hermine: „Du wirst nicht ewig bluffen können – irgendwann wirst du das ganze Programm durchführen müssen. Verstehst du, Mortém? Das _ganze, volle_ Programm. Gewöhn dich besser daran. Nachher versuchen wir immer, sie zu heilen, wenn dir das hilft." Im fahlen Schein der Fackeln konnte Hermine immer noch das Grau seiner Augen erkennen. Sie wirkten müde, grau bewölkt. Aber nicht ohne Interesse. Hermine wurde bewusst, dass sie direkt in Malfoys Augen starrte. Er räusperte sich und wandte den Blick als erster ab, wie unangenehm berührt.

„Vergiss nicht, heute Abend ist ein Treffen.", sagte Malfoy fast freundlich, nickte kurz und knapp und nahm dann eine Abzweigung. Hermine machte nur „Mhm" und kam sich langsam und blöd dabei vor. Schaffte sie es nicht ein einziges Mal, in Malfoys Gegenwart kompetent und vertrauenserweckend zu wirken?

Aber nein, sie ließ sich durch die einfachsten Sachen aus dem Konzept bringen – dass Malfoy ihre Täuschung durchschaut hatte, freundlich war, seine grauen Augen, die sie so unerfindlich ansehen konnten, sodass sie hier unten war und den Weg in ihr Quartier nicht mehr richtig wusste…

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie musste sich jetzt konzentrieren. Bloß nicht nachlassen. Snape hatte ihr den Grundriss des Manors eingeprägt. Nach oben, sie musste nach oben, sich dann links halten…

In ihrem Zimmer wartete Blaise schon auf sie. „Bist du okay?", bestürmte er sie sofort. Hermine nickte. Es war zwar gelogen – aber Blaise konnte nichts machen, damit sie die Schreie von Burbage vergessen konnte. „Ich hab nur so getan, als würde ich ihn verfluchen.", gestand Hermine. Blaise sah sie erstaunt und mit etwas Stolz in seinen Augen an. „Das war… gut!", lobte er sie. „Aber du musst verdammt vorsichtig sein, und denk dran, direkt vor _ihren_ Augen ist es potentiell riskant und gefährlich. Zu oft kannst du solche Stunts nicht bringen, Mercure.", gab Blaise zu bedenken.

Hermine wurde ärgerlich. Bellatrix hatte es ihr abgekauft, und ebenso alle anderen, die sie nicht von der DAA kannten. „Hör auf, mich zu bevormunden, Blaise." Blaise wandte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Um dich, um _mich_ , um unsere gemeinsame Mission.", sagte er brüskiert. „Soweit ich weiß, hatten wir das Thema ‚Hilfe' schon mal."

„Ja, und bei Missionen darfst du sie mir auch gerne anbieten.", erwiderte Hermine genervt, „Aber bei meinem täglichen, normalen Leben!? Ich komme schon zurecht." „Nein, tust du nicht.", widersprach Blaise gelassen und in einem Tonfall, bei dem sich Hermines Haare sträubten. Okay, jetzt konnte sie nachvollziehen, wieso ihre (vermeintliche!) Besserwisserei ihre Klassenkameraden stets auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Dieser rechthaberische Ton… Arrrrgh. „Doch! Hab ich nicht heute alles gut hinbekommen?", protestierte sie. „Und warum hat Bellatrix dich überhaupt erst als ersten ausgewählt? Um dich lächerlich zu machen, weil du schon gezittert hast wie Espenlaub!", konterte Blaise.

Hermine gab sich geschlagen. Nein, der zurückhaltende Mercure Mortém gab sich geschlagen; Hermine Granger gab nämlich nie auf. So!

„Als mein Tutor solltest du mich dann wohl besser auf solche Situationen vorbereiten.", sagte sie spitz. Blaise blickte sie verdutzt an, dann grinste er. „Du willst also wieder Privatstunden?", fragte er mit suggestivem Unterton. Hermine beschloss, seine flirtende Tonlage komplett zu ignorieren – weil sie ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so genau wusste, wie sie darauf spielerisch antworten sollte – und bejahte die Frage einfach nur ernsthaft.

Blaise seufzte, als er bemerkte, dass sein Charme hier leider nicht fruchtete. „Wir sollten zum Treffen gehen.", bemerkte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

Als sie eintrafen, waren bereits alle anderen versammelt. Malfoy maß sie mit einem tadelnden Blick. Blaise zuckte mit seinen Schultern und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen. Der einzige freie Platz war neben Pansy und ergeben ließ Hermine sich dort nieder. Malfoy starrte sie unentwegt an, als Pansy begann, sich an Hermine zu lehnen. Hermine war das alles sehr unangenehm. Aber das musste sie wohl aussitzen.

„Um es kurz zu machen: übermorgen findet der Angriff in Godric's Hollow statt.", verkündete Malfoy mit müder Stimme. „Es heißt, dass Potter dort auftauchen wird – zumindest aber ein paar wichtigere Ordensmitglieder. Sie sind auf der Suche nach etwas, befürchtet der Dunkle Lord, und es ist ihm äußerst wichtig, dass wir als Todesser das unterbinden und Gefangene machen.", erklärte er.

Hermine wurde nervös. Sie brauchte den Wolfsbanntrank dringend. Sie hoffte auch, dass Harry nicht so blöd war und ihre eindringliche Warnung ignorieren würde. Pansy sprach auf: „Ich mische den Werwölfen einen kleinen Beruhigungstrank unter, wie Mercure vorgeschlagen hat." Dabei streichelte sie Hermines Rücken. Unwohl rutschte Hermine hin und her, denn Malfoy beobachtete sie und Pansys (einseitige) Interaktion genau.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr _alle_ übermorgen mit dabei seid. Es wird eine Großoffensive, daher müssen auch alle von uns auflaufen. Pansy, du musst in der Küche bleiben und dich um die Werwölfe kümmern. Aber Millicent, Astoria und Daphne, zum Beispiel, ihr müsst euch Roben schnappen und euch maskieren, damit ihr mit von der Partie seid. Ihr habt kein Training so wie wir anderen alle, daher werdet ihr alle in der Gruppe mitgehen, die ich führen werde. Mich erkennt ihr an der silbernen Maske. Miles, Theo, Alex, Mercure, Blaise… ihr alle geht da, wo ihr eingeteilt werdet."

„Entschuldige die dumme Frage, Draco.", begann Daphne Greengrass, „Aber was genau erwartest du, dass wir hier alle machen?"

Malfoy atmete laut aus. „Positioniert euch weiter hinten in den Reihen und greift von hinten aus an. Lähmt die Todesser von hinten und verwendet Flüche, die die Ordensmitglieder verwenden würden. Sabotiert, wo ihr könnt. Verflucht besonders die verbleibenden Werwölfe um Greyback."

Die Anwesenden nickten.

Die zwei Tage verstrichen schneller, als Hermine lieb war. Natürlich hatte sie Harry und Ron und den Orden gewarnt, dass etwas im Busch war. Aber es kam ihr so vor, als würde der Orden eine Art Trotzreaktion starten und es absichtlich auf ein Zusammentreffen mit den Todessern ankommen lassen. Dumbledore hatte ihr auch den Wolfsbann geschickt, mithilfe von Fawkes.

„Otter zu Golden Retriever: _Der Trank ist bei uns zum Abholen_ ", sagte Hermine zu ihrem Tattoo. Keine zehn Minuten später stand auch schon Pansy vor der Tür. Dieses Mal war Hermine besser vorbereitet als das letzte Mal. Galant öffnete sie die Tür und geleitete Pansy herein, bevor Blaise das wieder einmal übernehmen konnte und dumme Kommentare abließ. Aus irgendeinem blöden weiblichen Solidaritätsgrund wollte sie Pansy nicht verletzen, aber auch nicht unbedingt weiter ermuntern, ihr Avancen zu machen. „Bitte, nimm Platz." Pansy setzte sich an den Tisch zu Blaise, der schon wieder einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, als könne er sich kaum halten vor Lachen. Hermine strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, der ihn noch mehr belustigte.

„Also, hier, siehst du", begann Hermine und zeigte Pansy eine kleine Box, „da drin sind die Dosen. In jeder Ampulle – es sind übrigens zwanzig Stück – ist genau so viel, dass es einen Werwolf für eine Nacht ruhig stellt. Sie sollten sich wie kleine Schoßhunde verhalten. Du musst nur darauf achten, dass jeder eine volle Dosis abbekommt, mit den restlichen 22 beschäftigen wir uns dann draußen im Feld."

Pansy nickte und besah sich eine der Ampullen genauer. „Ich werde es schon irgendwie schaffen, sie passend unterzujubeln. Mit etwas Glück erwischen wir sogar Greyback." Blaise nickte. „Ohne ihn sind sie führungslos, was es uns draußen umso leichter machen würde, sie auszuschalten."

„Gut, dann muss ich wohl wieder nach unten.", sagte Pansy mit bedauerndem Ton, stand auf und strich sich ihr Röckchen glatt. Sie lehnte sich weit vor und küsste Mercure erst auf die eine Wange, dann auf den Mund. Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zurück. Pansy lächelte ihr zu, dann tanzte sie aus ihrem und Blaise' Zimmer.

Hermine konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, sich über die Lippen zu streichen. Blaise grinste sie unverschämt an. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege… so schlecht würde ich dich und Pans zusammen gar nicht finden…", schlug er vor. „Halts Maul, Zabini!", fuhr Hermine ihn an, „Mach dich lieber mal fertig, denn der Angriff auf Godric's Hollow ist in zwei Stunden!" Sie hörte, dass Blaise so etwas wie „Spielverderber" oder „Spaßbremse" murmelte und im Bad verschwand.

Hermine zog sich ihre Roben an. Sie war in Rudolphus Lestranges Team für heute Abend. Godric sei Dank nicht in Bellatrix' Mannschaft, denn ihre Gestörtheit heute war noch extremer als sonst. Sie war äußerst schlecht gelaunt, denn der Führeranwärter Victor Iwanow hatte sich vorhin eben nicht gerade besonders gut gemacht in dem allabendlichen Abschlusskampf zwischen Anwärter und Fortgeschrittenen.

In Hermine machte sich die typische Nervosität breit, die sie immer vor solchen Aktionen hatte. Sie konnten froh sein, wenn alle wieder lebendig erschienen. Blaise erschien, bereits maskiert. „Gehen wir." Hermine nickte.

Unten in den Kerkern gab es einen großen Raum, in dem sich alle immer vor dem Aufbruch sammelten und formierten. Ähnlich dem Ministerium oder St. Mungo's hatte man auch hier einen Apparationsplatz geschaffen. Andauernd über die Ländereien des Manors bis zur Grenze des Anwesens zu laufen war Voldemort wohl zu unpraktisch gewesen.

Rudolphus Lestrange war nicht schwer zu finden, er lief unmaskiert herum. Hermine suchte Draco Malfoy. Es gab jemand mit einer silbernen Maske, das musste er sein. Um sich herum hatte er schon ein paar Leute. Hoffentlich passte er gut auf die DAA-Mitglieder auf, die bei ihm mitliefen.

Mit der Zeit wurde es immer stiller, alle spürten die Anspannung vor dem Kampf. Bellatrix trat hervor und stellte sich vor die Todesser. „Heute treffen wir auf den Orden. Wir werden die Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter vernichten! Tötet sie alle! Potter, Weasley und das Schlammblut Granger will der Dunkle Lord lebend! Auf!", schrie sie. Ein Wirbeln und Knacken setzte ein, als so viele auf einmal disapparierten.

Hermine erschien in Godric's Hollow und sah sich um. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte alles wie eine normale kleine Vorstadtsiedlung. Erst beim näheren Hinsehen wurde man der Magie gewahr, die allenthalben versteckt war. Aber dafür hatte sie keine Zeit, denn nur ein paar Sekunden später hörte sie Apparationsgeräusche, die das Kommen der Ordensmitglieder ankündigten.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie Tonks, Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Neville Longbottom und weitere bekannte Gesichter sah. Sofort begannen die Todesser, sich mit den Ordensmitgliedern zu duellieren. Hermine fand auch bald einen Duellpartner, es war Hannah Abbot aus ihrem Jahrgang. Hermine biss ihre Zähne zusammen und wich Hannahs Flüchen geschickt aus und schickte ihrerseits einen Fluch los, der Hannah für ein paar Sekunden lähmte.

Wertvolle Sekunden, sich weiter vorzukämpfen. Sie lähmte und schockte ein paar Todesser. Zufällig fiel ihr Blick auf das Haus, neben dem sie stand. Die Magie enthüllte, dass es sich um das Haus der Potters handelte. Sie musste dorthin gehen. Hermine wandte sich von dem Kampf ab und kletterte in die Ruine hinein.

Sie sah einen roten Haarschopf. Ron? Nein, es war Fred. Oder George. Er holte aus einem Versteck im Boden einen dicken Wälzer heraus. Ein Stein unter Hermines Schuh knackte und der Weasley—Zwilling fuhr hoch. „ _Expelliar_ -" „ _Protego_!", wehrte Hermine ihn rasch ab. Dumbledore hatte ihr geflissentlich verschwiegen, dass da doch etwas war, das der Orden in Godric's Hollow suchte.

In dem Moment ertönte ein schauriges Heulen. Ihr Kampf war vergessen; Fred/George stürzte zu einem Fenster – oder was davon noch übrig war – und Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Der Mond war durch einzelne Wolkenschleier sichtbar geworden und ein Teil der Todesser verwandelte sich nun. Hermines Gehirn setzte wieder ein. „ _Stupor_!", dachte sie und lähmte den Weasley, den sie mittlerweile für George hielt. Danach desillusionierte sie ihn noch, damit er und das Buch nicht gefunden würden.

Hermine stürzte nach draußen, um die Werwölfe zu bekämpfen. Sie bemerkte, dass einige von ihnen den Schwanz eingezogen hatten und sich aus dem Staub machten, als sie bemerkten, dass sie mit Flüchen beschossen wurden.

Ein Werwolf kam auf Hermine zu. „ _Sectumsempra_!", keuchte sie. Mit einem Jaulen fiel der Wolf zu Boden und verspritzte Blut. Seine Beine zuckten und strampelten weiter. Irgendwann zuckten sie final und er verwandelte sich in einen Mensch zurück. Hermine sah ihn angeekelt an. Ekel vor sich selbst, weil sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben eine Kreatur umgebracht hatte, Ekel vor dem Tier, das sie angegriffen hätte.

Doch lange Zeit zum Überlegen hatte sie nicht. Ordensmitglieder und Wölfe waren der Feind und stürmten auf sie zu. Hermine lähmte Freunde, Werwölfe verwundete sie schwer, wenn nicht tödlich. Sie wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwann stand sie nahe bei Draco Malfoy. Er und sein Grüppchen hatten schon Verluste erlitten, realisierte Hermine.

Sie hoffte, dass sich die anderen in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, bevor sie schlimm verwundet worden waren. „Sie wissen, dass wir uns gegen sie gekehrt haben!", keuchte Malfoy, als er sie als Mercure Mortém erkannt hatte. Hermine war atemlos. Sie japste: „Wenn sie sich zurück verwandeln, wissen sie das aber nicht mehr, sie können sich kaum erinnern!" Malfoy nickte, etwas erleichtert. „Vorsicht!", schrie er und zerrte Hermine und jemand anderen aus ihrer Gruppe aus der Schusslinie; ein Werwolf war geradewegs auf sie zugestürmt.

Dafür erwischte er jetzt Malfoy umso schlimmer. Malfoy wurde förmlich überrannt davon und er begann fürchterlich zu schreien. Hermine und zwei andere schossen Flüche auf den Werwolf ab und einer davon traf ihn tödlich, kurz hinter ihnen kam er zu Fall.

Hermine stürzte auf Malfoy zu, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag und wimmerte. Sie befühlte seinen Brustkorb. Er hatte wohl ein paar Rippen gebrochen, dort wo der Werwolf auf ihn gesprungen war. Und überall so viel Blut. „ _Sano corpus_!", sagte Hermine und heilte Malfoys Körper. Doch er stöhnte immer noch. Sie und jemand anderes, wahrscheinlich Miles, drehten Malfoy um und als sie ihn in Seitenlage brachten, sah Hermine eine riesige Fleischwunde an Malfoys Schulter.

Der Werwolf hatte förmlich ein Stück aus Draco Malfoy herausgebissen und bei einer Wunde, die Werwolfgift in sich hatte, half auch ihr _Sano corpus_ nichts.


	16. Chapter 16

„Rückzug! Alle zurück!", hallte es über das Schlachtfeld. Die Todesser disapparierten in Scharen, brachten sich selbst in Sicherheit. Manche flohen direkt, andere hatten wenigstens den Anstand, die Verletzten aus eigenen Reihen mitzunehmen.

Hermine und Miles hatten sich über Malfoy gebeugt. Er jammerte laut, schien aber kaum bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Hermine war den Tränen nahe. Sie sollte nicht weinen, durfte nicht weinen. So sollte es nicht sein, sie sollte Malfoy retten, dabei ließ sie es zu, dass er von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde… er würde es wahrscheinlich überleben, aber zu welchem Preis? Wo, verdammt noch mal, war Blaise Zabini, wenn man ihn brauchte? Ihre Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und Hermine musste sie wegblinzeln. Tränen…

Zittrig sagte sie zu Miles und Astoria, die mittlerweile dazugestoßen war: „Mir… mir fällt nur ein Weg ein, ihn versuchen zu heilen. Aber, ich muss das alleine machen. Sucht die anderen, sagt aber nichts, trommelt nur alle zusammen, haut ab hier und verarztet euch, so gut es geht."

Die anderen beiden nickten, zu geschockt und zu verstört, um Hermine zu widersprechen.

Hermine umfasste Malfoys Hand mit festem Griff. Verletzte sollte man nicht apparieren, aber die Zeit drängte und sie brauchte Privatsphäre. Hermine apparierte in ein verlassenes Fußballstadion im Norden Englands – dort, wo sie Dumbledore am Anfang ihrer Mission getroffen hatte.

„Fawkes, ich brauche dich. Ich brauche dich ganz dringend.", flüsterte Hermine. „Bitte! Ich weiß, dass du Harry geholfen hast, bei Godric Gryffindor, hilf mir, hilf Professor Dumbledores Sache…", wisperte Hermine verzweifelt, während sie versuchte, Malfoys Blutungen zu stoppen. Er war mittlerweile nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein.

Sie hörte auf einmal ein Klingen und Rauschen in der Luft. Ein gelber Feuerball kam auf sie zugeschossen und Hermine machte sich schon abwehrbereit, bis sie Dumbledores Vogel endlich erkannte. „Fawkes! Bitte, hilf ihm!", sagte Hermine, halb erleichtert, halb flehentlich. Fawkes ließ sich neben ihr nieder und legte seinen Kopf schief, so als höre er genau zu und inspizierte Malfoys Wunde. Dann ließ er ein, zwei, drei Tränen hinabrollen und Hermine sah voller Erstaunen zu, wie sich Malfoys Schulter erneuerte, wie schnell sich die Wunde schloss.

„Ich hoffe, er wird kein Werwolf.", flüsterte Hermine und Fawkes sah sie an, neigte wieder seinen Kopf. Vorsichtig streckte Hermine ihre Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren. Er ließ es zu, dass sie ihn streichelte, bevor der Vogel mit einem Plopp verschwand. Eine einzelne Feder schaukelte zu Boden, landete auf Malfoy. Hermine sah ihn an, bemerkte, dass er mittlerweile wach war.

„Was war das? Ein _Phönix_?", krächzte er. „Mortém, wie kommst du an einen Phönix?"

Hermine wusste keine Antwort darauf. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie kannten beide vermutlich nur eine einzige Person, die einen Phönix besaß, sofern es allgemein bekannt war, dass Dumbledore ein solches Tier besaß… ‚Bitte, bitte, stell nicht die Verbindung her', dachte Hermine verzweifelt. Malfoy ließ seinen Kopf wieder sinken. „Du – du hast mich gerettet!", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Danke." Hermine konnte nur nicken. Malfoy blickte sie mit seinen grauen Augen an, sah ihr in die Augen…

Sie räusperte sich. „Wir sollten gehen, die anderen warten sicherlich schon auf uns. Von etlichen war der Status unklar.", sagte sie heiser. Malfoy strauchelte beim Aufstehen. Hermine apparierte mit ihm seit-an-seit in die Keller vom Manor. Gemeinsam schleppten sie sich in Malfoys Zimmer.

Dort wurden sie schon von allen DAA-Mitgliedern erwartet. Den meisten sah man die Kampfspuren deutlich an. Blaise saß ohne T-Shirt da und presste einen Verband gegen seine Brust. Daphne hatte einen Fuß hoch gelagert, Theodors Gesicht war schon jetzt grün und blau.

Hermine zerrte Malfoy zu einem freien Sessel, dann klappten ihre Beine zusammen. Sie konnte nicht mehr und alles tat ihr weh und das war das letzte, das sie dachte.

Hermine wachte auf und das erste, das sie sah, war das zufriedene Gesicht von Blaise Zabini. „Endlich bist du wach! Ich dachte schon, du würdest dich gar nicht mehr erholen!", sagte er dramatisch und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Bett.

Sie war völlig desorientiert. „Was ist mit Malfoy? Was ist passiert?"

„Du wurdest ohnmächtig, kaum dass du ihn – vollständig geheilt – abgeliefert hast. Er hat auch das Bewusstsein verloren, ist aber längst wieder auf den Beinen und hat sich untersuchen lassen.", erklärte Blaise seufzend. „Miles und Astoria haben völlig aufgelöst eine Geschichte mit einem Werwolfbiss erzählt und dass du Draco weggeschafft hast, um ihn irgendwie zu heilen. Er hat nicht erzählt, wie du das geschafft hast. Ich hab dich nur so schnell wie möglich da herausgeschafft und hierher gebracht."

Blaise sah sie nun etwas verlegen an. „Ähm, um deine Verletzungen zu behandeln, musste ich dich… etwas ausziehen. Du warst eineinhalb Tage weg, da musste ich die Verbände ein paar Mal wechseln – aber ich dachte, dass du das Heilen bestimmt lieber selber machst, bei mir bleiben immer Narben. Besonders schlimm war so ein _Sectumsempra_ -Verschnitt an deinem Brustkorb und eine Schnittwunde am Unterschenkel.", sagte er unsicher.

Hermine fiel jetzt erst auf, dass sie unter der Decke nicht mehr besonders viel anhatte. Sie wurde rot. Aber nachdem Blaise der einzige war, der wusste, wer sie wirklich war, blieb ihm auch gar nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu behandeln.

„Hier, ähm, dein Zauberstab – du kannst dich ja jetzt selber heilen.", meinte er und reichte Hermine ihren Zauberstab. „ _Sano corpus_.", murmelte Hermine und sie spürte, wie eine Welle der Erleichterung über ihren Körper hinwegfloss.

„Gut dann… ich bin dann mal bei Draco. Du kannst später nachkommen.", sagte Blaise unsicher. Hermine fühlte sich nicht besser. Es war so _seltsam_ , dass Blaise sie fast nackt gesehen hatte. Wenn er jemals daran gezweifelt haben sollte, dass sie ein Mädchen war, dann hatte er jetzt den ultimativen Beweis gesehen, als er ihr ihren Brustverband – oder was davon nach dem verunglückten _Sectumsempra_ noch übrig geblieben gewesen war – abgenommen hatte.

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und huschte rasch ins Badezimmer. Sie sah, dass Blaise ihre Sachen dort fein säuberlich aufgereiht hatte. _Ordnungsfreak_. Sehr sympathisch. Hermine selbst hielt auch immer eine penible Ordnung.

Sie duschte und zog sich wieder an. Hermine wählte das ärmellose Shirt, das sie von ihren Zimmergenossen einmal bekommen hatte.

Dann ging sie herüber zu Malfoy. Zu Blaise war ihre Beziehung gerade komisch, und zu Malfoy war sie das fast immer und jetzt besonders, weil sie ihn gerettet hatte. Das legitimierte das blöde Bauchgefühl bei Hermine vollkommen, fand sie.

Sie klopfte an die Flügeltür und trat ein. Malfoy und Blaise saßen in den Sesseln vor dem Kaminfeuer und tranken schon am helllichten Tag Feuerwhisky. Hermine trat verunsichert näher. „Mortém, komm, setz dich!", sagte Malfoy freundlich. Blaise nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Er schien das blöde Gefühl wesentlich schneller kontrollieren zu können als Hermine, wenn er es denn auch empfand.

Hermine ließ sich neben die beiden in einen dritten Sessel fallen. Malfoy füllte ihr gleich ein Glas mit Whisky. Sie wollte protestieren, aber Malfoy schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Blaise hat mir gerade erzählt, dass du dich selbst geheilt hast – also gibt es keinen Grund, warum du nicht trinken solltest." Hermine nahm das Glas leicht widerstrebend an sich, wohl wissend, dass ein Widerspruch zwecklos war.

Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck und hustete. Bei Salazar, das Zeug war ja so ätzend wie Spiritus. Bei dem Alkoholgehalt erblindete man bestimmt nach drei Schlucken.

„Also, Mortém. Mercure.", sagte Malfoy und genehmigte sich selbst einen weiteren Schluck. „Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken. Wirklich.", fügte er eindringlich hinzu und nahm noch einen Schluck. Die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme verblüffte Hermine, obwohl sie sein Gefühl bestens verstand. Das Bedanken kostete ihn offenbar einiges. Sie blickte ihn abwartend an. Sein intensiver Blick röntgte Hermine einmal mehr und sie fühlte, dass Wärme in ihre Wangen kroch.

Blaise räusperte sich laut und vernehmlich. Malfoy schaffte es immer wieder, sie völlig in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Verdammter Malfoy!

Sie atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Ja, das war auch das einzige, was ich tun konnte.", antwortete sie unbeholfen. Sie sah, wie Draco sich wand, eine passende Antwort zu finden. Er warf Blaise einen bittenden Blick zu. Nein, eher einen befehlenden.

Blaise seufzte theatralisch und nahm das Heft in seine Hand. Wo war der selbstsichere, eloquente Malfoy hingekommen?, fragte sich Hermine halb amüsiert.

„Wir haben uns überlegt, dass du dich mittlerweile bewährt hast und eine besondere Stellung in der DAA verdient hast.", erklärte Blaise. Malfoy schien seine Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben und ergänzte: „Dank dir konnten wir einige wichtige Dinge vereiteln, du hast meine Initiation erfolgreich manipuliert, 16 Werwölfe sind tot, du hast mich vor einem gerettet… daher wollen wir dich zu einem Führer unserer Gruppe machen. Du musst nicht mehr einen von uns konsultieren, sondern kannst direkt Leute abstellen und beauftragen, etwas für unsere Sache zu erledigen.", erläuterte Malfoy.

Er spielte Hermine gerade voll in die Karten. Das war das, auf das sie von Anfang an hingearbeitet hatte und wo Dumbledore sie sehen wollte.

Blaise lächelte sie anerkennend und aufmunternd an. Er bemerkte, dass Hermine nicht so genau wusste, was sie sagen sollte, darum erhob er sein Glas. „Mercure, Draco, auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit in der DAA und auf Dracos Gesundheit!"

Merlin, war der Feuerwhisky ekelhaft. Und nach zwei Gläsern merkte Hermine ihn ganz deutlich. Draco und Blaise begannen ein Gespräch über Frauen. Hermine fand das gar nicht witzig. Ein profanes Männergespräch. Sie unterhielten sich über die Frauen, die sie schon „gehabt" hatten. Sie konnten böser lästern als jede Frau, die Hermine kannte. Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden auch schon angetrunken, wenn man bedachte, wie leer die Flasche Whisky bereits war.

„Also Blaise, jetzt erzähl mal von deinen Eroberungen.", wollte Malfoy wissen. Blaise riskierte einen Seitenblick auf Hermine, die ihn ebenfalls fragend und zugleich misstrauisch ansah.

„Ich war mehr in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und einmal auch Gryffindor unterwegs.", gab Blaise schließlich zu und trank ein paar Schlucke, bevor er schuldbewusst zu Hermine linste. Ihr entging der Seitenblick nicht. „Das sind eure Häuser, nicht?", erkundigte sie sich unschuldig. Es war einfach _die_ Gelegenheit, Blaise die ständigen Anzüglichkeiten heimzuzahlen, wenn er offensichtlich darunter litt, es vor ihr zu erzählen. Geschah ihm recht, für sein Benehmen.

„Ja.", bestätigte Draco, „Aber Gryffindor, Blaise, wirklich?" Blaise wand sich. „Ja, weißt du, die eine, Padma Patil, hatte doch eine Zwillingsschwester in Gryffindor und einmal waren beide…" „Blaise, Alter!", lachte Malfoy dreckig und Hermine kämpfte gegen die Röte in ihrem Gesicht an. Blaise mit ihrer Zimmergenossin? _Und_ deren Schwester?

„Ja, das bleibt unvergessen. Ebenso meine erste, Susan Bones. Hach. Wenn sie nur keine Hufflepuff gewesen wäre.", seufzte Blaise. „Also über deinen Frauengeschmack lässt sich streiten, Blaise.", sagte Draco gespielt angeekelt. „Sagt der Richtige – der, der seinen Schwanz überall reinsteckt.", erwiderte Blaise. „Sicher nicht dahin, wo du schon mal warst, Zabini.", antwortete Malfoy.

Hermine saß steif da. Aha, das trieben also andere Leute in Hogwarts. Das abartigste, was _ihre_ Freunde jemals getan hatten, war, dass Harry und Dean Ron während dem Zaubertrankunterricht festgehalten hatten, während Seamus Ron haarige Spinnenbeine in den Mund gestopft hatte. Aber keiner schien Gefallen darin zu finden, jede Frau im Schloss zu verführen und Striche in den Bettpfosten zu kerben.

„Jetzt erzähl mal von dir, Mortém. Wie ist es denn in Beauxbatons? Die Mädchen schauen hammermäßig aus.", erkundigte sich Malfoy. Hermine lief rot an. „Also, der Unterricht ist strikt getrennt nach Mädchen und Jungen – dafür gibt es keine Häuser wie in Hogwarts. Wir sehen uns eigentlich nur bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten. Und es ist… Ehhm, nicht so üblich, oder nicht so gern gesehen, mit einem Mädchen auszugehen. Die Eltern verbieten das. Deswegen schicken sie ihre Töchter ja nach Beauxbatons, damit sie Etikette und Anstand lernen. Nicht so wie in Hogwarts, wo unanständiges Verhalten geduldet wird.", schwindelte sie drauf los.

Malfoy und auch Blaise sahen sie ungläubig an. Dann blickten sie einander an und begannen schallend zu lachen. „Also warst du nie – hast nie?", fragte Malfoy ungläubig. ‚Nein, du Idiot. _Ich_ will mir sicher sein bei dem, was ich tue', dachte Hermine. Laut sagte sie: „Es ist eben sehr unüblich vor dem Schulabschluss." Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf, Blaise hatte wenigstens den Anstand, mitleidsvoll dreinzublicken, immerhin kannte er Hermines wahre Identität und somit ihren Ruf als Bücherwurm. „Pansy scheint ja sehr interessiert zu sein.", kommentierte Blaise, dieses kleine Arschloch. „Err, ja. Sie benimmt sich sehr danach.", gab Hermine widerwillig zu und warf Blaise einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

Malfoy sah sie mit seinem typischen selbstgefälligen Grinsen an. „Und, sagt sie dir nicht zu?" Als er die Frage stellte, blitzte noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen auf, aber Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was es war. „Oh, sie ist sehr hübsch, und sehr offensiv. Aber ich denke, sie ist bereits in festen Händen.", warf Hermine diplomatisch ein.

„Was, Pansy und ich?", erfasste Malfoy ihre Gedanken. „Nein, das ist schon länger her. Wenn sie dir gefällt, Mercure…?" Er ließ den letzten Teil bewusst offen. Hermine wollte Zabini umbringen. In was für eine Lage hatte er sie jetzt nur wieder gebracht. Das hier war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer.

„Ohh, ich weiß nicht. Sie ist sehr nett…", murmelte Hermine. Blaise und Malfoy lachten. Offensichtlich kein Adjektiv, das sie bei Pansy benutzt hätten. „Habt ihr denn zur Zeit jemanden?", erkundigte sie sich und warf den Ball zurück. Alle Blicke wanderten zu Blaise. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, antwortete er: „Ins Auge gefasst schon, aber sie will nicht. Draco?"

„Deinem Charme widersteht eine Frau? Ach komm, Blaise, wer ist es denn?", scherzte Draco. „Das kann ich dir nicht verraten.", sagte Blaise mit einem boshaften Grinsen. Hermine hörte ihrem Geplänkel schweigend zu. Blaise meinte bestimmt sie selber. Obwohl sie sich andauernd saudumm benahm oder ihn zurückwies.

Und er gab auch nicht so leicht auf, das war schon mal ein Pluspunkt. Ron war ja gar kein Vergleich, viel zu zaghaft. Und unentschlossen. Herrgott nochmal, sie saß hier im Hauptsitz der Todesser und dachte allen Ernstes über _Jungs_ nach – sie hatte weiß Merlin Besseres zu tun.

„Ich muss mich noch auf den Kampf heute Abend vorbereiten, ich bin heute dran. Bis dahin muss ich nüchtern sein, sonst macht mich Bellatrix einen Kopf kürzer.", sagte Blaise auf einmal, erhob sich und verließ Malfoy und Hermine.

Beide blickten sich etwas unsicher an. „Hör mal, _Mercure._ ", sagte Malfoy. Er brach sich gerade einen Zacken aus der Krone, realisierte Hermine. „Ich möchte mich bei dir… ich mochte dich von Anfang an nicht, ich hab dir misstraut. Aber das ist jetzt passé.", würgte Malfoy hervor. Na gut, er war es ihr definitiv schuldig, nachdem sie seinen Arsch schon zwei Mal gerettet hatte. „Das ist ok, Malfoy.", winkte sie ab. Sein Blick war ihr unangenehm.

„Bitte, nenne mich Draco.", sagte Draco steif. „Draco.", sprach Hermine seinen Namen zum ersten Mal laut aus. Es klang ganz und gar fremd auf ihrer Zunge, aber nicht unangenehm. „Schön, dich kennenzulernen." Malfoy lachte. Er sah dabei so schön aus, wenn er nicht sein Slytheringrinsen aufsetzte und Leute wie Scheiße behandelte. Vielleicht steckte doch etwas Gutes in ihm, tief versteckt hinter dem unendlichen Grau seiner Augen.

Hermine brach den Blickkontakt indigniert ab. Auch Malfoy, nein, halt, Draco, schien etwas verwirrt. „Ach ja", unterbrach er Hermines Gedanken abrupt, „Morgen, nur zur Vorwarnung, bist du dran mit den Anwärtern im Duell. Viel Glück, wir sehen uns." Damit ließ Malfoy sie in seinem Zimmer zurück und Hermine blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in ihr eigenes zurückzukehren.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermine beobachtete Blaise, wie er sich mit einem der blutigen Anfänger duellierte. Bellatrix stand gleich daneben. Hermine zuckte zusammen, als ihr jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Siehst du, wie er immer ausweicht? Blaise will den Anfänger gar nicht richtig treffen, das ist unter seiner Würde.", sagte Miles. „Ein Narr ist er!", zischte eine andere Stimme neben Hermines anderem Ohr. Malfoys Stimme löste bei ihr eine Gänsehaut aus, die sich den ganzen Rücken hinunter zog. „So oder so, Blaise muss gewinnen, wenn er nicht Tantchens Unmut auf sich ziehen will."

Hermine gab Malfoy im Stillen Recht. Laut sagte sie: „Es ist aber ein Unterschied, ob du deinen Gegner würdevoll verlieren lässt, oder ob du ihn völlig fertig machst! Sollten wir nicht menschlicher sein?" Miles nickte. Draco Malfoy schnaubte nur. „Genau _das_ wird _dir_ irgendwann noch das Genick brechen, Mortém. Warte auf den Zeitpunkt, wo du dich mit Krastev und Meier messen musst." Damit legte er einen Abgang hin. Hermine und Miles sahen sich an.

Blaise führte irgendeinen Zauber aus und der andere lag auf dem Podest, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Noch bevor Bellatrix ihre allabendliche, alle demütigende Ansprache halten konnte, hüpfte Blaise leichtfüßig von dem Podest herunter und ging zu dem kleinen Grüppchen Führeranwärtern. Er lächelte Hermine zu. „Alles im grünen Bereich, der Anfänger ist ok, morgen wird er wohl ein bisschen Kopfweh haben.", grinste Blaise. „Mercure, ich glaube, du bekommst morgen eine härtere Nuss vorgesetzt, Bellatrix hat dich auf dem Kieker.", warnte er Hermine.

Gemeinsam gingen sie mit den anderen zurück ins Manor. „Viel Glück morgen!" und „Du packst das!", wünschten die DAA-Mitlieder Hermine, bevor sie und Blaise zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer abbogen.

„War es sehr schlimm, heute auf dem Podest?", erkundigte sich Hermine. Blaise winkte ab. „Glaub mir, Burbage war noch eine Nummer größer." „Aber _sie_ wird mich absichtlich wo reinlaufen lassen!", sprudelte es aus Hermine hervor. Sie hatte jetzt schon Bauchweh, wenn sie daran dachte. „Ich brauche Tipps!", nötigte sie Blaise. Er seufzte. Hermine war sich bewusst, dass sie gerade sehr egoistisch war und Blaise sicherlich ausgelaugt und müde war. Aber sie durfte morgen einfach nicht versagen, oder gar auffliegen. Es war ihr seit der DA ein Leichtes, Zauberduelle zu führen. Aber sie durfte sich nicht mit den Verteidigungssprüchen des Ordens outen.

„Na schön.", willigte Blaise ein. „Ich würde wetten, dass Bellatrix einen auswählt, der ziemlich gut ist. Komm mit, gehen wir in unseren Kerkerraum. Ich will dir noch einen Spruch zeigen, der deinen Gegner wirkungsvoll außer Gefecht setzt, ohne dass du ihn übermäßig verletzen musst."

Hermine und Blaise gingen hinunter in ihren geheimen Übungsraum. Sie stellten sich einander gegenüber auf. „Das Wichtigste zuerst: du kannst mich ganz normal wiederbeleben.", begann Hermines Nachhilfelehrer. „Ungesagt _Animi defectus_ und eine knappe Wellenbewegung mit dem Zauberstab aus dem Handgelenk heraus." Hermine nickte. „Los geht's.", seufzte Blaise.

‚ _Animi defectus_!', dachte Hermine angestrengt. Nichts passierte. Ein zweites Mal. Sie zielte auf Blaise und ein rotgoldener Blitz brach aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor und traf Blaise in der Brust. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, knickte er zusammen. „ _Mobilcorpus_!", rief Hermine schnell. Es war nicht so hilfreich, wenn Blaise' Kopf auf den Steinboden knallte. Sie dirigierte ihn zu Boden. „ _Enervate_." Stöhnend kam Blaise zu sich. „Alles okay bei dir?", erkundigte Hermine sich mit schlechtem Gewissen. „Hmmmh.", grummelte Blaise nur und rieb sich die Brust da, wo Hermine ihn getroffen hatte. „Ich hab wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass der Spruch eine Brandwunde hervorruft.", murmelte Blaise benommen. „Dafür kann ich den Zauber ausüben.", sagte Hermine, „Das heißt, wir sparen uns eine Wiederholung. Und jetzt zeig mal her." Sie zerrte ungeduldig an seinem T-Shirt. Blaise zog sein T-Shirt aus und warf Hermine ein anzügliches Grinsen zu, als sie fachmännisch seine Brandwunde befühlte. Sie funkelte ihn böse an. „Ich versuche dir zu _helfen_!", betonte sie genervt. Nein, das Gespräch von heute Nachmittag hatte sie sicherlich noch nicht vergessen!

„Es schaut ehrlich gesagt nicht schlimm aus. Wenn wir wieder oben sind, kann ich dir etwas Murtlap-Essenz geben, dann ist das bis morgen weg.", zog Hermine ihr Fazit. Sie ging zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und ließ sich daran heruntergleiten. „Bist du schon müde? Wir haben gerade erst angefangen!", stichelte Blaise, obwohl er bestimmt noch müder war. Hermine war fertig und müde. Sie vermisste ihre Freunde, sie wollte nicht mehr jeden Tag in Angst leben, sie wollte sich nicht morgen von Bellatrix demütigen lassen und sie wollte niemanden verhexen.

Gestresst fuhr sie sich durch ihre kurzen Haare. Sie bemerkte, wie Blaise sie sehr aufmerksam ansah. Nein, sie würde jetzt nicht einknicken und ihm ihr Leid klagen. Weder Hermine Granger noch Mercure Mortém machten das! Nicht, nachdem sie sich hier hochgearbeitet hatte und _endlich_ bei den entscheidenden Personen – Blaise und Draco Malfoy – als einigermaßen respektable Person und nicht als weichherziger Loser galt.

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Fit für ein Boxduell?", fragte sie Blaise kampflustig. Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, doch nachdem Hermine schon aufgestanden und sich ihre Handschuhe übergezogen hatte, rappelte auch er sich auf. Auch wenn Blaise angeschlagen war, konnte er Hermines Angriffe mit Leichtigkeit abwehren. Obwohl sie sich redlich bemühte. „Weißt du –", begann Blaise zwischen zwei Attacken, „es ist auch mal okay –", er wehrte wieder einen Schlag ab, „wenn man Schwäche zei – Ahhh! Zeigt!" Und damit fing er ihre Arme ein und hielt sie mühelos mit einer Hand fest. Hermine blickte ihn wütend an. Hatte er ihre Gedanken gelesen?

Blaise hatte ihr den Einsatz mit den Beinen nicht umsonst gezeigt. Sie hakte ihr Bein bei seinem ein, drückte mit ihrem Körper gegen seinen – und Blaise landete doch noch schmerzhaft auf dem Boden. Hermine, obenauf, wusste, dass ihr Knie unangenehm gegen seine Brandwunde drückte. „Nein, Blaise, das ist es, was dich umbringt. Was _mich_ umbringt. Und ich möchte leben. Oder warum denkst du, mache ich das hier mit dir?" Blaise hob kapitulierend seine Hände. Vermutlich schmerzte seine Brust durch den Druck ziemlich arg. „ _Mir_ musst du nichts vormachen, und du _musst_ dich mal entspannen, und du musst nachts mal _durch_ schlafen. Sonst bestehst du das alles hier nie. Sonst unterlaufen dir Fehler. Lass dich auf uns alle von der DAA ein. Oder denkst du wirklich, dass es genügt, wenn du mit deinen Freunden oder wem auch immer jede Woche einmal korrespondierst? Oh ja, ich weiß, dass du mit wem in Verbindung stehst. Aber du brauchst auch _hier_ Freunde. Du fühlst dich selber wie ein Außenseiter, aber das muss nicht so sein. Du musst noch viel mehr einer von uns werden." Blaise ächzte leise nach seiner langen Rede.

Hermine befreite ihn und setzte sich vor ihn hin. „Und was schlägst du vor?", fragte sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit, nachdem ihr nichts zu ihrer Verteidigung einfiel. Blaise lachte auf einmal. „Ich hätte jetzt vorgeschlagen, dass du dich zum Beispiel mit Pansy treffen könntest. Aber das scheint ja nicht so… so… möglich zu sein." Hermine warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Sei nicht so humorlos!", grinste Blaise. „Ich meine", fuhr er ernster fort, „du kannst die anderen ruhig an dich ran lassen. Miles und Malcolm sind wirklich keine üblen Typen. Und Astoria und Millicent können auch ganz vernünftig sein. Sei nicht so schüchtern bei den Partyabenden, sondern bring dich ein. Lach ein bisschen. Hab ein bisschen Spaß ab und zu. Es geht nicht immer nur um eine Mission."

Für einen zielstrebigen Menschen wie Hermine war das natürlich eine besondere Art von Ohrfeige. Party statt Erfüllung ihrer Mission.

„Komm, gehen wir. Und du schläfst jetzt mal richtig. Bei mir ist niemand, der dein Geheimnis aufdecken könnte. Derjenige muss erst einmal an mir vorbei. In unserem Zimmer bist du sicher.", versprach ihr Blaise. Hermine fühlte sich gerührt, weil er so fürsorglich war und sich als einziger hier um sie kümmerte. Und Blaise hatte Recht, sie benötigte dringend eine ruhige Nacht und Erholung. Es gab nur so viel, das Magie ausrichten konnte – auch wenn Zaubersprüche einen Körper narbenlos heilen konnten, so zehrte eine Verletzung oder die Anwendung von starker Magie doch an den Kräften.

Zusammen gingen sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Hermine hatte sich zu ihrer Grundausbildungszeit angewöhnt, mit ihrer normalen Straßenkleidung zu schlafen. Viele machten das – eine wertvolle Zeitersparnis, wenn Bellatrix um fünf Uhr morgens zum Appell blies. Außerdem konnte Hermine nicht immer alleine das Bad zum Umziehen beanspruchen, wenn es alle sehr eilig hatten.

Blaise nahm es durchaus wahr, dass sie sich wieder mit Robe ins Bett legte. Hermine sah durch halb geschlossene Augen, wie er zu seinem Schrank ging, ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts herausholte. Er warf beides auf ihr Bett. „Und nimm diesen verdammten Verband ab.", sagte er nur und Hermine blinzelte ihn fragend an. Blaise hob auffordernd seine Hände und gestikulierte Richtung Bad. Schwerfällig erhob sich Hermine und verzog sich ins Bad. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog sie sich aus und löste ihren Brustverband ab. Es war jedes Mal eine Wohltat, frei atmen zu können. Hermine schaute an sich herab. Sie hatte bei dem ganzen männlichen Gehabe schon fast vergessen, dass sie weibliche Rundungen besaß. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete lang aus. Ob sie jemals wieder ein Kleid und lange Haare tragen würde wie in den Schulferien? Wieder normal gehen durfte statt den Gang eines Halbaffen zu imitieren? Ob sie jemals wieder sie selbst sein durfte? Vielleicht brachte es wirklich Entspannung, wenn sie nicht auch noch nachts Mercure Mortém sein musste. Sie zog sich Blaises T-Shirt und seine Boxershorts an und verließ zögerlich das Bad.

Blaise musterte sie interessiert. Ob mit männlichem oder einfach nur forschendem Interesse, konnte Hermine nicht feststellen. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme als sie bemerkte, dass Blaises Augen auf einer bestimmten Höhe hängen blieben. Er grinste frech. Doch sogleich wurde er wieder ernst. „Ruh dich aus, ich passe schon auf." Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. Hermine nickte und kaum, dass sie in ihrem Bett lag, war sie schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine, weil sie Stimmen hörte. Sie ignorierte diese und genoss die Wärme ihres Betts. Wie lange war es wohl schon her, dass sie so ruhig geschlafen hatte? Nach einer Weile setzte sie sich doch auf. Wer diskutierte denn mit Blaise? Sie warf einen Blick zur Tür. Gerade rechtzeitig, um Draco Malfoy zu sehen, wie er Blaise aus dem Weg schubste und sich Zutritt in ihr Zimmer verschaffte. „Malfoy…", grollte Blaise wütend. „Klappe, Zabini!", herrschte Malfoy ihn an und kam direkt auf Hermine zu. Unwillkürlich zog sie ihre Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hoch.

„Mortém, du bist immer noch im Bett, obwohl heute _dein_ Tag ist!", fauchte Malfoy erbost. „Los, aufstehen! Trainingsstunde bei Lestrange in einer Stunde! Du kommst besser vorher schon in Fahrt, bevor du heute alle blamierst!" Hermine fühlte sich völlig überfahren. Was glaubte Malfoy, wer er war? So hereinzuplatzen und sie völlig grundlos blöd anzumachen? Vor allem, nachdem er ihr vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einen Vertrauensbeweis entgegengebracht hatte.

„Was soll das, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine und überdeckte ihre viel zu hohe Stimme mit einem unbeholfenen Räuspern. „Raus hier!", befahl Blaise und funkelte Malfoy an. Malfoy warf die Hände theatralisch in die Luft. Dann stieß er Hermine beinahe seinen Zeigefinger ins Auge. „Wenn _DU_ heute versagst, ist es _nicht_ meine Schuld!", sagte er entschlossen und spazierte aus dem Zimmer. Blaise knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu. „Was, bei Merlin, war _das_ denn?", fragte Hermine entgeistert. „Draco hat manchmal eine komische Art und Weise, sich um Leute zu kümmern.", entgegnete Blaise achselzuckend als sei Malfoys Betragen normal gewesen.

Eine halbe Stunde später erschienen sie und Blaise zu der Übungsstunde mit Bellatrix und ihrem Ehemann. Hermines Herz blutete, als sie eine Hauselfe sah, mit schäbigen Fetzen bekleidet, inmitten eines Kreises von Zauberern. Sie wand sich am Boden und weinte laut. „Bitte, Miss! Trixi hat nichts damit zu tun, bitte, Miss!" Doch Bellatrix verpasste ihr einen Fußtritt. „Diese Elfe hier", sagte sie, „wurde dabei erwischt, wie sich in dem Raum mit den Besen aufhielt, als unser Anschlag auf Hogstown vereitelt wurde. Sie hat die Besen manipuliert." Die Elfe schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Bitte, Miss, Trixi hat nur den Boden gewischt wie Master Malfoy gesagt hat."

Hermine hasste sich in diesem Moment selber. Ein anderes, hilfloses Wesen, musste für ihre Taten haften und wurde grausam bestraft. Sie wollte ihren Blick abwenden, aber mit aller Mühe blickte sie auf Trixi herab und versuchte so zu tun, als ginge sie das alles nichts an.

„Meier, Amell, Iwanow, Mortém, bestraft sie, aber tötet sie nicht. Heutzutage sind Hauselfen hart aufzutreiben und teuer.", sagte Bellatrix schrill. Hermine dachte an den Grindeloh in Snapes Aquarium, dem sie ein ums andere Mal einen Imperiusfluch aufgehalst hatte. Vielleicht genügte auch dieser Unverzeihliche heute. Frank und Hermann waren gleich dabei, die Elfe mit einer fiesen Infektion zu beschießen. Viktor erhob zögerlich seinen Zauberstab, doch Hermine war schneller. „ _Imperio_!", zischte sie. „ _Hör auf zu weinen…hör auf zu weinen…_ ", dachte sie, um dem erbärmlichen Schluchzen ein Ende zu bereiten. „ _Wehr dich nicht… schütze nach ein paar Minuten eine Ohnmacht vor…"_ , fuhr Hermine gedanklich fort. Mehr konnte sie nicht für die Elfe tun. Bellatrix sah zufrieden aus, dass die Vier die Elfe bearbeiteten. Hermine schoss im allgemeinen Chaos von Zaubersprüchen ein paar harmlosere ab, bis dann endlich die Elfe in sich zusammensackte. Hermine hoffte, dass ihr nichts fehlte und sie noch immer unter dem Imperiusfluch stand.

„Draco, schaff sie weg!", befahl Bellatrix angeekelt. Malfoy zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Du bist ihr Master.", erklärte Bellatrix. „Ach, Tante… ich vergaß, auf dich hören sie ja nicht.", erwiderte Malfoy in neutralem Ton und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass er nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet hatte, es Bellatrix öffentlich hinzureiben, dass sie nicht so nah an der altehrwürdigen Malfoy-Familie war, dass sie von den Hauselfen akzeptiert wurde. „ _Mobilcorpus_!", sprach er und transportierte die Elfe aus dem Raum.

Blaise hatte einen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck und Hermine kämpfte selber mit einer gewissen Schadenfreude. Bellatrix schien das zu spüren, denn sie schnauzte die Führeranwärter ungehalten an: „Was steht ihr hier so blöd herum? Los, ab nach draußen auf den Hindernisparcours. Zeigt diesen Amateuren da draußen, wie viel sie noch zu lernen haben!" Hermine seufzte innerlich. Jetzt musste sie die Leute während ihrer Grundausbildung auch noch verhexen, als wäre die Elfe nicht schon genug für heute gewesen.

Hermine empfand Nikolai, Frank, Hermann und Victor gegenüber eine wachsende Abscheu. Sie waren genauso wie Lucius Malfoy: elitär, faschistisch und hatten Spaß daran, diejenigen zu quälen, die sie für minderwertig hielten. Bei ihrem Verhalten gab es einfach keine Entschuldigung mehr – sie hatten wahre Freude an ihrem Tun, nicht so wie Blaise, sie oder Draco Malfoy, die nur taten, was getan werden musste, um zu überleben.

Vor dem Hindernisparcours warteten schon ein paar Anwärter. Einige davon waren maskiert. Hermine hatte die Regeln, wer wann maskiert sein musste, immer noch nicht durchschaut. Blaise sah sich um. „Ich denke, diese hier werden zu Voldemorts Spezialkampftruppe ausgebildet – daher soll auch niemand ihre Identität kennen.", beantwortete er Hermine stumme Frage. „Wir maskieren uns lieber auch – nicht dass die da noch Rachegelüste bekommen.", sagte Frank unsicher. ‚Feigling', dachte Hermine, aber nachdem Blaise nickte, sprach auch sie: „ _Velandum_!" und verschwand hinter ihrer Maske.

Sie positionierten sich nach Narcissa Malfoys Anweisungen an verschiedenen Punkten in dem Parcours. Zweifelsohne war Bellatrix nicht weit und überwachte, wie sie sich darin machten, anderen Menschen zu schaden. Der erste, ein unbeholfener Junge, wurde in den Parcours geschickt. Er stolperte schon am Anfang fast über seine eigenen Beine. Hermine und Blaise sahen sich an. „ _Stupor_!", rief Frank von irgendwo. Der Junge ließ sich fallen und der Fluch surrte über ihn hinweg. Blaise war der nächste. Er zielte halbherzig und sein Stolperfluch kam dem Jungen nicht einmal nahe. Jetzt war Hermine an der Reihe. „ _Petrificus totalus_!", stieß Hermine widerwillig hervor und zielte auf das Bein des Anwärters.

Das brachte den Jungen zum Stolpern und als er auf dem Boden lag, nutzte Nikolai die Gelegenheit, einen Hornzungenzauber nachzuschieben. Hermine war entsetzt. Das war sowas von charakterlos, dass sie am liebsten die anderen Führeranwärter mit Flüchen beschossen hätte anstatt der Rekruten. Aber sie konnte sich beherrschen. Dieses Spielchen zog sich über den ganzen Nachmittag hinweg hin. Bei den offensichtlich Schwachen zielte Hermine weniger genau, bei denen, die als Rüpel auffielen, hatte sie weniger Schmerz dabei, richtig zu zielen. Sie brauchte auch eine bestimmte Trefferquote, alles andere war zu auffällig.


	18. Chapter 18

Am Ende des Trainingstages ließ Bellatrix alle wie üblich zusammentrommeln. „Heute habt ihr wieder einmal kaum Fortschritte erzielt, ihr unnützen Fresser. Stehlt Essen, Zeit… ihr werdet bald besser werden, sonst werdet ihr merken, was wir hier mit solchen wie euch wirklich machen.", demütigte Bellatrix die Anfänger. „Du!", sie zeigte mit einem ihrer knochigen Finger auf einen bulligen Typen in der ersten Reihe. „Balthasar Black, nicht wahr?" Er nickte. Bellatrix krümmte ihren Zeigefinger und holte ihn her. „Mortém!", sagte sie hämisch und Hermine stieg zu Balthasar Black auf die Bühne. Steif verneigte sie sich vor ihm. Er nickte nur kurz und sah sie verächtlich an.

Hermine machte sich frei von allen Gedanken. Balthasar umkreiste sie und wartete darauf, dass sie sich regte. Hermines Hand mit dem Zauberstab zuckte und schon schoss Black einen Fluch ab. ‚ _Protego_ ' dachte Hermine und baute einen Schutzschild ab, hinter dem sie blitzschnell den _Animi defectus-_ Fluch nachschoss. Gelähmt sank Black zu Boden.

Es war nicht schwer gewesen, ihn zu besiegen, er war zu übereifrig und vorschnell gewesen, hatte ihre Finte nicht durchschaut. Bellatrix warf ihr einen garstigen Blick zu. Die Carrows schafften Black weg und Bellatrix entließ die Neulinge mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung.

Blaise, Miles, Theodor und Malfoy kamen auf Hermine zu. „Sauber, Mortém!", nickte Blaise ihr zu. Malfoy trat dichter heran und zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Hermine, dann Blaise. Eine entnervende Geste, nachdem Lestrange sie immer anwandte. „Ihr zwei – ich muss euch sprechen. Dringend." Malfoy warf ihnen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen einen gewichtigen Blick zu und legte mit leicht wehender Robe einen Abgang hin. „Pahh, Schnösel. Was für ein Angeber.", murmelte Miles, jedoch so laut, dass es Hermine und die anderen sehr wohl mitbekamen. „Er kann manchmal etwas… dramatisch sein.", entschuldigte Blaise seinen Freund. Hermine entfuhr ein unmädchenhaftes Schnauben. „Ähem.", räusperte sich Theodor, grinsend. Miles feixte. Blaise blähte seine Nasenflügel auf. Ihm missfiel es, dass sich alle über Malfoy amüsierten. „Alter…!", sagte Theodor, der eine Strafpredigt kommen sah. „Entspann' dich. Wir alle kennen Malfoy und wissen, was er leistet."

Hermine wusste, dass Blaise Draco oft genug kritisierte, aber ihn in der Öffentlichkeit vehement verteidigte und sehr loyal war. „Los, Blaise, gehen wir noch schnell Abendessen!", sagte sie rasch, bevor er noch zu argumentieren anfangen konnte. Die Führeranwärter wurden wesentlich besser verköstigt als während ihrer Grundausbildung. Heute gab es Steak mit Bratkartoffeln. Herrlich. Hermine schlug kräftig zu, jetzt wo ihr Magen sich nicht mehr aus Angst vor einem Duell zusammenzog und ihr Übelkeit verursachte.

Blaise und sie gingen anschließend in Dracos Zimmer. Er wartete schon auf sie. „Setzt euch!", meinte er freundlich und bot ihnen Sessel um die Feuerstelle an und stellte ein paar Gläser und eine Whiskyflasche auf das Beistelltischchen. Hermines Augen verengten sich. Sie hasste dieses widerwärtige Getränk. Was daran so edel sein sollte – und wenn Odgen ihn ein Jahrhundert lang gelagert hatte – erschloss sich ihr in keinster Weise. Malfoy bekam von ihren Gedanken wenig mit; munter schenkte er aus uns übergab ihr ein Glas. „So, nun – warum seid ihr hier?", begann Malfoy. „Vöglein haben gezwitschert, dass der Orden das Desaster mit den Werwölfen wesentlich besser überstanden hat als wir – Bellatrix dreht völlig am Rad, sie vermutet Verrat. Unsere Seite hatte böse Verluste, die müssen kompensiert werden. Blaise, für dich bedeutet das eine baldige Initiation."

Blaise nahm es regungslos hin, aber Hermine sah, wie sein linkes Auge nervös zuckte. „Ich habe fast damit gerechnet.", sagte er endlich. „Draco, was steht an?"

Malfoy hob die Hände. „Ich würde vermuten, dass sie mit dir was Ähnliches vor haben wie mit mir. Nachdem meine Initiation schon so ein Erfolg war.", mutmaßte er. „Was können wir tun?", fragte Hermine ratlos. „Im Moment nur Augen und Ohren offen halten.", gab Malfoy zu. Blaise wandte sich zu Hermine. Seine Hände bewegten sich unruhig in seinem Schoß und seine Stimme war nicht mehr ganz so fest wie sonst immer. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sagen soll, Mercure… ich… was du für Draco getan hast, war unglaublich, und ich wünschte… aber das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen…", seine Stimme brach ab.

Er tat Hermine schrecklich leid. Jemanden ermorden zu müssen, war unvorstellbar. „Blaise, ich werde alles tun, dass du _es_ nicht tun musst. Aber… bei Malfoy hier war alles Zufall, hat einfach zusammengepasst und ich weiß nicht, ob uns noch einmal so eine Aktion gelingen kann.", erklärte sie. Ihr fiel während dem Sprechen auf, dass sich Malfoys Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen, als sie ihn beim Nachnamen nannte.

Um sich darüber keine Gedanken machen zu müssen, nahm Hermine lieber einen Schluck Whisky und kämpfte gegen den Hustenreiz an. Malfoy meinte: „Ich befürchte, wir können einstweilen nur sehr wenig planen- sicherlich läuft es wieder auf irgendwas Spontanes hinaus wie bei meiner Aufnahmezeremonie. Aber wir können Sprüche suchen, Dinge herausfinden, die uns nützlich sein könnten. Ungesagte Zauber, die den Gegner ausschalten, jedoch ohne zu töten oder zu quälen." „Draco, das ist etwas zu idealistisch, findest du nicht?", warf Blaise ein. „Wie viele von diesen Zaubersprüchen kennen wir und wie viel hat es uns schon genutzt!" „Mir eine Menge!", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Aber wie sollen wir auf die Schnelle was herausfinden? Wir reden hier von Tagen, nicht von Wochen.", sagte Blaise niedergeschlagen.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Zabini!", fauchte Malfoy wütend. „Fang jetzt hier nicht zu weinen an wie ein kleines Mädchen. Du wusstest, welch Schicksal dich hier erwartet und du hattest _Monate_ , dich vorzubereiten, egal auf welche Weise." „Oh, hast du mal dich selber im Spiegel angeschaut, Malfoy, als Lestrange _dich_ gerufen hat und du eine ganze Familie umbringen solltest? Du kannst dich heute doch nur noch selber im Spiegel anschauen, weil Mortém dich gerettet hat!", sagte Blaise wütend. Beide blickten Richtung Hermine, die versteinert dasaß. „Sie hätte mich umgebracht, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte.", zischte Malfoy. „Ach so, und dass ich beim Versagen nicht umgebracht werde, erleichtert jetzt mein Schicksal so ungemein?", gab Blaise lauter und wütender zurück.

„ _Silencio_!", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf die Streithähne. Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein und zwei Augenpaare mit mörderischen Blicken trafen sie. Gut, dass keiner der beiden einen Basilisken als Vorfahre zu haben schien. „Euer Streit trägt nichts zur Lösung des Problems bei. Ich gehe jetzt. Gute Nacht." Damit erhob sich Hermine und ging in ihr und Blaises Zimmer. In ihrem Kopf fügten sich Ideen, Gedanken zusammen, Pläne formten und zerstäubten sich… sie konnte es jetzt nicht ertragen, einem Schuljungenstreit zuzuhören.

Sie würde Blaise retten, koste es, was es wolle. Das war Dumbledores Auftrag: rette die Guten. Hermines Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als sie ein Glimmen in ihrem Schrank wahrnahm. Jemand kontaktierte sie mithilfe des Zweiwege-Pergaments. Sie eilte und holte es. „ _Ich muss Sie treffen. Um Mitternacht in dem Ballsaal. SS_ " Hermines Herz klopfte wie wahnsinnig. Seit Monaten hatte sie kaum etwas von Snape gehört und gesehen, außer von diversen, zufälligen Begegnungen während ihrer Anwärterausbildung. Hermine legte sich schlafen. In ein paar Stunden würde sie sich herausschleichen. Vor Nervosität konnte sie kein Auge zumachen. Als Blaise irgendwann hereinkam, stellte sie sich schlafend. Sie rümpfte die Nase angesichts des Gestanks nach Whisky, den Blaise mit sich hereinzog. Schien so, als vertrage er sich wieder mit Malfoy.

Kurz vor Mitternacht stahl sich Hermine desillusioniert aus dem Zimmer. Sie kannte die Wege und Wachen mittlerweile gut genug, dass sie ohne Begegnung ein paar Stockwerke tiefer bei dem Ballsaal ankam. Eine Gestalt erschien am Ende des Gangs. Hermine hielt die Luft an. Langsam näherte sie sich ihr; ein Humpeln machte sich trotz der langen Roben bemerkbar und Hermine atmete auf. Es war tatsächlich Snape. Sie ließ den Desillusionszauber verschwinden. „Wen haben Sie geliebt?", fragte sie sicherheitshalber. „Lily Potter.", knurrte Snape bitterböse. Er stellte ihr keine Frage. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eh schon mithilfe von Legilimentik festgestellt, dass sie sie war.

„Wie haben Sie es geschafft, den Phönix zu rufen? Das war sehr riskant!", zischelte Snape. Er fiel andauernd mit der Tür ins Haus und Hermine musste sich erst einmal entsinnen. „Er kam, weil ich ihn gebeten habe zu kommen und dann hat er Malfoy von einem Werwolfbiss geheilt. Und wir waren allein!", verteidigte Hermine sich verärgert. Snapes Kopf ruckte nach oben und seine tief hängende Kapuze gab ein vernarbtes Gesicht preis. Hermine sah, dass er fragen wollte, tat es aber nicht. „Wir sind hier, weil ich Informationen vom Orden habe. Wie Sie wissen, sollen Sie aufsteigen, um einen Spion zu enttarnen. Nun, mittlerweile glauben wir zu wissen, wer er sein könnte. Moses Goldstein – der Vater eines Ihres ehemaligen Mitschülers. Sofern möglich, finden Sie etwas über ihn heraus. Wen er informiert. Im Gegenzug müssen wir Sie besser einschleusen. Dumbledore ist über Ihren steilen Weg bereits informiert. Ihr nächster Schritt muss das Dunkle Mal sein.", fuhr Snape in barschem Ton fort. Kein Wort darüber, ob sie noch konnte, wie sie sich fühlte… „Es dauert sehr lang – siehe Malfoy – bis sich jemand das Mal verdient. So schnell geht das nicht!", verteidigte sich Hermine. Snape wischte ihren Einwand mit der Hand weg. „Stellen Sie sich gefälligst nicht so dumm! Wir haben die Initiation für Sie längst organisiert. Darum habe ich Sie auch hierher bestellt.", schnappte er. Hermine fühlte sich dämlich und überfahren – ein sehr ungewohntes Gefühl. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber Snape gab ihr nicht die Zeit dazu. „Wir lassen gerade eine Mission in Frankreich laufen, seit ein paar Wochen. Sie werden die Mission absichtlich verraten, haben durch Ihre Familie von dem Orden gehört. Sie werden in Frankreich mitkämpfen und die Operation der Todesser anführen. Als Lohn werden Sie dann aufgenommen werden. Dafür sorge ich zu gegebener Zeit.", erklärte Snape.

Hermine war baff. Wieder einmal hatte man komplett über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden. Dumbledore hielt es nicht für nötig, sie zu fragen und rechtzeitig einzuweihen. Stattdessen schickte er Snape als Botschafter vor. Sie hing mit ihrem Leben hier drin und war dennoch die Letzte, die etwas erfuhr. Nun verzog Snape das Gesicht. „Potter und Weasley geht es gut. Sie verfolgen zusammen mit Weasleys kleiner Schwester recht erfolgreich den Plan von Potter und Dumbledore – falls Sie mit dieser Information etwas anfangen können. Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, dies auszurichten."

Nun, _das_ waren doch mal wertvolle Informationen. Harry und Ron jagten zusammen mit Ginny nach den Horkruxen und zerstörten sie. „Gut, ich verstehe. Danke.", sagte Hermine lediglich. Innerlich freute es sie, dass nun Snape derjenige war, der nichts verstand. So fühlte sie sich immer dann, wenn Dumbledore über sie entschied und vorerst nichts Sinn ergab.

„Arthur Weasley wird die Mission in Frankreich führen. Er wird sterben. Naginis Gift zerfrisst ihn weiterhin. Das wird seine letzte Tat. Näheres erfahren Sie zu gegebener Zeit. Ich muss gehen.", sagte Snape wie beiläufig und während Hermines Knie schwach wurden und sie sich gegen die Mauer lehnen musste, kehrte Snape ihr den Rücken und verschwand. Arthur musste sterben? Er war wie ihr magischer Ersatzvater… In Hermines Augen formten sich Tränen. Und nun opferte er die letzten Tage für Hermines Mission und wusste vielleicht gar nicht… Hermine schniefte leise.

Das Geräusch hallte leise in dem Gang wieder. Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Lass dich nicht gehen, Mercure Mortém! Sei stark!", knurrte sie leise und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Dann desillusionierte sie sich wieder und ging zurück in ihr Bett.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermine überlegte sich einen Plan, wie sie am besten ihre Frankreich-Mission umsetzen konnte. Es war schwierig, an die richtigen Leute heranzukommen. Die Führungsriege gab sich mit den Führeranwärtern nur ab, wenn sie jemanden aus dem Kerker verhörten und speziell geschult wurden, irgendwelche Leute oder Geschöpfe zu quälen. Daher brauchte sie einen Verbündeten – nur nicht den misstrauischen, alles wissenden Blaise und Malfoy, den sie schützen sollte.

Bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen platzierte sie sich bei Alex und Theodor, ihren alten Zimmergenossen. Sie saßen immer in der Nähe von Krastev und Hermann Meier. Um letztere ging es Hermine. Sollten diese ekelhaften Kreaturen ruhig hören, was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Hey, Mercure, sieht man dich auch mal wieder?", sagte Alex und lud sie neben sich ein. Meier und Krastev blickten irritiert – sie gaben sich nur mit ihresgleichen ab, doch mit niemandem aus einer niedrigeren Kaste. Gut so – jetzt hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit bestimmt. „Jo, Leute.", begrüßte Hermine ihre Kumpels. „Was steht an bei dir, Mercure?", fragte Theodor. „Oh, nicht viel. Verhörtechniken bei Bellatrix. Mal wieder Post von daheim.", erwähnte Hermine wie beiläufig. „Ohh, wasch isch denn in Frankreisch so los?", äffte Alex Hermines anfangs deutlicher ausgeprägten „Akzent" nach. „Ach, der Orden des Phönix scheint auch dort aktiv zu werden. Einer der Blutsverräter.", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. Die Saat war gesät.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Hermine – überraschenderweise schon wieder – zu dem allabendlichen Duell mit einem der Anwärter gerufen. „Mortém, was hast du denn verbrochen?", fragte Malfoy verdutzt. Dass man im Turnus von zwei Wochen drankam, war normal, aber nicht so kurz hintereinander. Bellatrix musterte sie mit einem grimmigen, forschen Blick, während sie irgendeine arme Sau auswählte, die gegen Hermine antreten musste. In weniger als zwei Minuten war das Duell beendet und Lestrange wies Hermine an, ihr zu folgen.

Hermines Nervosität ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Bisher war sie noch nie mit Bellatrix allein gewesen und sie fürchtete sich vor der Verrückten. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, wurde sie durchs halbe Malfoy Manor geführt. In einem Raum mit einem langen Tisch war ihr Weg zu Ende. Hinter dem Tisch stand ein halbes Dutzend Stühle, vor dem Tisch nur einer. Bellatrix herrschte sie an, dort Platz zu nehmen. Hermine spürte die Angst in sich hochkriechen. Waren Krastev und Meier wirklich so schnell gewesen, sie zu verpetzen, um sich selber zu profilieren oder ging es hier doch um etwas anderes und Bellatrix sah ihre Stunde der Rache gekommen?

Mit einem Knall öffnete sich die Tür und fünf Männer traten ein. Sie waren nicht maskiert. Hermine erkannte Lucius Malfoy, Rudolphus Lestrange, Avery Nott und Severus Snape. Der fünfte war ihr gänzlich unbekannt, er war auch jünger als alle anderen. Er besaß nordisches Aussehen – vielleicht war er in Durmstrang gewesen. Auf dem sechsten Stuhl nahm Bellatrix Platz, ihr irres Grinsen im Gesicht. „Los, beginnen wir mit dem Verhör von Merc-", begann sie.

„Halt!", befahl Lucius Malfoy mit seiner durchdringenden, vollen Tenorstimme und hob abwehrend seine Hand. Bellatrix verstummte, ein verstimmter Gesichtsausdruck zierte ihr Gesicht. „Du bist Mercure Mortém, richtig?", fragte Malfoy Senior Hermine. Sie nickte wie eingeschüchtert. Malfoy hatte sie noch nie leiden können. „Uns ist zugetragen worden, dass du Nachrichten aus deiner Heimat bekommen hast." Er sah sie fragend an. „Ja, das ist richtig.", beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen. „Es heißt, du wüsstest etwas über den _Orden des Phönix_." Malfoy betonte den Namen so, als sei es etwas furchtbar Ekelhaftes, wie Hundedreck an seinem polierten Schuh. Hermine blickte ihn an. „Nun rede schon, Junge. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.", schnaubte Snape von der Seite. Malfoy warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Ja.", begann Hermine zögerlich. „Meine Eltern haben mir geschrieben und erwähnten dabei, wie sich eine Flut von Blutsverrätern nach Frankreich ergießt – die Feiglinge flüchten." Sie versuchte, ihrer Stimme eine gute Portion von Verachtung mitzugeben. „Dabei scheint auch jemand der Weasleyfamilie dabei zu sein. Ich kenne eine davon aus meiner Schulzeit.", sagte Hermine mit Ekel in der Stimme, während sich ihr Bauch mit Wärme füllte, als sie an Fleur, Bill und Arthur dachte. „Anscheinend versuchen sie in Frankreich zu rekrutieren. Mehr weiß ich aber nicht."

Die sechs ihr gegenüber Sitzenden warfen sich gegenseitig gewichtige Blicke zu. „Warum hast du uns das nicht selbst erzählt?", fragte Malfoy misstrauisch. „Ich konnte die Relevanz nicht einschätzen… ich dachte, das sei allseits bekannt, nachdem der Dunkle Lord so viel reist…", erklärte Hermine und hoffte, dass sie ihr die Lüge abkauften.

„Es kann eine Falle sein.", warf Bellatrix ein und trommelte mit den Zeigefingerspitzen auf den Tisch. Malfoy sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Sein Sohn konnte diesen Gesichtsausdruck perfekt imitieren, fiel Hermine auf.

Malfoy seufzte und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. „Wir werden dem selbstverständlich nachgehen. Als Führeranwärter erwarte ich mir allerdings mehr als ‚ich hab die Relevanz verkannt', Mortém!" Hermine nickte und senkte demütig den Kopf. Snape stand auf und raunte Malfoy etwas ins Ohr. Dieser blickte verdutzt, dann schien er eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Ich werde dich dafür verantwortlich machen, Mortém. Das ist eine gute Übung, ob es nun Fehlalarm ist oder nicht. Du wirst den Zugriff vorbereiten und organisieren. Ich bin dein Ansprechpartner, und niemand anderes.", wies er Hermine an, sah beim letzten Teilsatz jedoch verdächtig in Richtung Bellatrix. „Ich erwarte in drei Tagen ein Ergebnis. Hier ist schnelles Handeln gefragt, dem Tun des Ordens muss Einhalt geboten werden.", sprach Malfoy.

Damit entließen sie Hermine. Also hatte Snape es irgendwie eingefädelt. Sie eilte in ihr Quartier, wo Blaise schon auf sie wartete. Er schien erleichtert zu sein, sie unversehrt zu sehen. „Draco und ich haben uns schon gefragt…", begann er. „Alles gut, Blaise.", sagte Hermine und krempelte ihren Ärmel hoch, wo ihr Otter herumtollte. „ _Otter ans Frettchen: Treffen jetzt sofort bei dir. MM_ ", sagte sie. Blaise sah sie fragend an. „Los, komm, gehen wir zu Malfoy. Ich denke, das sollte er auch erfahren.", forderte Hermine Blaise auf. Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, natürlich wollte er der erste sein, der erfuhr, was vor sich ging.

Draco Malfoy bot ihnen wieder die Sessel ums Feuer an, dieses Mal gab es jedoch nur Kürbissaft und zum Glück keinen Whisky. „Also, worum geht's?", fragte er Hermine ausnehmend freundlich. „Ich soll eine Mission in Frankreich durchführen- von Organisation bis Zugriff. Ansprechpartner ist Lucius Malfoy.", gab Hermine bekannt. Blaises Augen quollen heraus. Malfoy blickte sie durchdringend an.

„Wie kommst du dazu?", fragte er schließlich. Wahrscheinlich galt es auch noch als Ehre, direkt seinem Vater unterstellt zu sein. „Ich habe Post von zu Hause bekommen, mit wichtigem Inhalt, wie es scheint. Meine Eltern haben etwas vom Orden erwähnt und das sind jetzt auf einmal große Neuigkeiten.", sagte Hermine leichthin, fühlte sich aber sehr schlecht, ihre Freunde zu belügen und ihnen eine unbefriedigende Erklärung anzubieten. Aber sie schienen es fürs Erste so zu schlucken.

„Du machst grad einen steilen Aufstieg.", bemerkte Blaise, halb bewundernd, halb verwundert. Hermine gab sich unwissend: „Wie meinst du das?" Malfoy erklärte ungeduldig: „Dir ist schon klar, dass du dich hier profilieren kannst. Und, falls das Ganze Erfolg hat, du das Dunkle Mal bekommst?" Hermine bemühte sich, neutral auszusehen. Ja, darauf arbeitete sie hin und zielte darauf ab. Aber gleichzeitig hasste sie das Mal mit aller Inbrunst. „Ja, wenn du _das_ schaffst, dann hast du's geschafft.", bestätigte Blaise. „Dann sollte ich es möglichst nicht vertun.", schlussfolgerte Hermine. „Ich hab auch nur drei Tage Zeit.", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu. „Was!?", rief Blaise. „Wie bitte!?", entfuhr es Malfoy. „Und da sitzt du noch hier rum und trinkst Kürbissaft? Los, wir müssen was tun!"

Hermine sah sich überrollt von Aktionismus. Blaise schrieb über sein Helles Mal gerade den anderen DAA-Mitgliedern, Malfoy war zu seinem Bücherregal gegangen und kramte in einigen Pergamentrollen herum. „Gleich werden ein paar Leute kommen, Draco. Wir werden Aufgaben verteilen müssen. Mercure, da haben sie dir eine schwere Aufgabe erteilt. So ein Einsatz will normalerweise wochenlang geplant werden.", sagte Blaise. „Hier, _Mortém_ ", sagte Malfoy – ihren Nachnamen betonend, da sie ihn auch immer noch mit Nachnamen ansprach – „das sind Aufzeichnung früherer Operationen. Du musst dich einlesen, damit du abschätzen kannst, wie viele Personen benötigt werden. Und kümmere dich um den Transport, von England nach Frankreich ist es zu weit, um zu disapparieren."

Hermine wurde gerade überrollt. Sie schnappte sich die Rollen und begann zu lesen. Immer wieder trudelten neue Leute der DAA bei Malfoy ein und er und Blaise redeten leise, schickten sie mit neuen Aufgaben weg. Hermine bekam das nur am Rande mit. Was vor ihr lag, war für den Orden sehr wertvoll. Strategie der Todesser. Freilich, diese Aufzeichnungen hier waren sehr alt, sonst würde Malfoy sie auch nicht so einfach in seinem Bücherregal lagern. Aber es konnte dennoch in ein gewisses Schema Einblick gewähren. Hermine hoffte, sich alles einprägen zu können.

Nach einer Weile gesellten sich Blaise und Draco zu ihr. „Na, wie schaut's aus?", fragte Blaise freundlich. „So wie ich es einschätze, könnten wir auf fünfzehn bis zwanzig Ordensleute stoßen. Das bedeutet, dass wir mindestens ebenso viele Todesser brauchen. Gemessen an den Zahlen der Gegner und den eigenen und gegnerischen Verlusten.", erklärte Hermine langsam. Malfoy nickte aufmunternd, und Hermine fuhr dankbar und weniger zögerlich fort: „Ich denke, wir sollten sieben Greifer, vier Läufer, drei Führer und zwei Führeranwärter einplanen. Und natürlich mich." „Hm.", machte Blaise nachdenklich. Malfoy jedoch nickte. „Das klingt nach Standardprogramm bei einer Operation.", meinte er. „Und an wen hast du gedacht? Wer soll mitkommen?", fragte Blaise.

Hermine atmete aus. „Ich weiß, dass Bellatrix mit dabei sein wird und bestimmt noch einer von den höheren Kreisen, vielleicht ihr Ehemann? Und Nott hätte ich gerne. Des Weiteren hätte ich gerne Meier oder Amell und einen von euch beiden – dich, Malfoy. Ist das soweit in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine.

„Amell ist zurzeit außer Gefecht. Das Werk von Millicent…", bemerkte Malfoy schadenfroh. „Ja, ich will eh nicht, dass ausgerechnet er mitkommt!", entfuhr es Blaise. Hermine blickte ihn an und er lief rot an. Sie ließ es unkommentiert. „Und ja, ich werde mitkommen.", entschied Malfoy und Blaise sah etwas verärgert drein. „Gut.", meinte Hermine und beobachtete heimlich Blaise. Ihm missfiel das gewaltig und er verschränkte seine Arme.

Hermine sagte: „Ich brauche auch noch einen Spion, der auskundschaften kann, wo sich der Orden aufhält und wie wir uns dabei am besten in Stellung bringen könnten." Blaise hatte seine Arme immer noch verschränkt, Malfoy kratzte sich unentschlossen am Kopf. „Da musst du zu Vater. Ich kenne unsere Spione nicht. Kaum einer weiß, wer im Vorfeld abchecken geht, bevor die Greifer die Wache übernehmen. Und mach das lieber gleich, jede zusätzliche Stunde ist ein Gewinn."

Hermine nickte und ging, um das gleich zu erledigen. Blaise folgte ihr. Kaum war die Flügeltür zu Dracos Zimmer hinter ihnen geschlossen, packte er Hermine hart an der Schulter. „Was soll denn das, Mercure?", zischte er. „Was soll was?", erwiderte Hermine ruhig, den Unschuldigen spielend. „ _Ich_ bin immer noch dein Tutor, ich habe mit dir stundenlang geübt und auf dich aufgepasst und nun begleitet dich Malfoy zu der wichtigsten offiziellen Mission, die du jemals hattest?", beklagte sich Blaise.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das hat mit alldem nichts zu tun, Blaise. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, aber es muss Malfoy sein, der mich begleitet." Sie war bei Malfoys Initiationsmission dabei gewesen und hatte einen seiner schwächsten und zugleich stärksten Momente gesehen. Wie ihm die Knie gezittert hatten, wie er leichenblass gewesen war und wie sie ihren Widerstand dennoch durchgezogen hatten. Wenn jemand sie zu einem ihrer schwächsten Momente begleitete, dann musste es Malfoy sein. Er hatte es hinter sich, er wusste, worauf es ankam und egal, wie _sie_ reagieren würde, er würde da sein. Es war eine besondere Form von Magie, aber so viel hatte Dumbledore sie, Harry und Ron gelehrt.

Blaise hatte es noch nicht mitgemacht. Aber sie konnte ihm dies nicht sagen, ohne ihn arg zu verletzen. Aber egal wie, Blaise _war_ verletzt. „Ich verstehe es nur nicht, Mercure.", sagte er mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Hermine seufzte innerlich. „Bitte, Blaise. Mach es mir nicht schwerer als es ist.", sagte sie neutral. „Du machst es _mir_ schwer. _Dir_ machst du es einfach.", sagte Blaise ärgerlich. Das stimmte nicht, und Hermine wurde langsam sauer. Ihre ganze Existenz war im Moment eine einzige Erschwernis. „Du verstehst das nicht, es war keine persönliche Wahl zwischen dir und Malfoy!" „Ach nein?", fragte Blaise zynisch. „Ich muss dir immer zur Seite stehen, wenn du was brauchst, und nie hab ich mich beschwert. Und bei der ersten Gelegenheit, mir etwas zurückzugeben, rennst du munter zu Malfoy." „Bist du eifersüchtig auf _ihn_?!", sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus. Blaise verteidigte sich: „Ich bin _nicht_ -… hast du dich mal selber gesehen, wenn Malfoy in der Nähe ist? Du gaffst ihn an, wie wenn er von einem anderen Planeten wäre und – und – ich habe halb Hogwarts ihm zu Füßen gesehen und ich weiß genau, wie es aussieht, wenn ihm ein Mäd– wenn ihm jemand verfallen ist!"

Hermine lief rot an. Ob aus Wut oder weil sie sich ertappt fühlte, konnte sie kaum sagen. „Ich bin niemanden verfallen!", fauchte sie. Auch wenn Malfoy sie manchmal faszinierte, war sie sehr weit davon entfernt, ihm verliebt zu Füßen zu liegen. „Du spinnst komplett, Blaise. Das weißt du, oder? Es tut mir leid, wenn ich deine Gefühle kränke, aber…" Sie hob hilflos ihre Hände. So war es nun mal und sie konnte auch nichts für Blaises Gefühle für sie. Blaises Augen waren verengt und er schüttelte seinen Kopf und begann etwas zu sagen, als Malfoys Tür aufging.

„Was ist hier draußen eigentlich los?", fragte er grantig. „Ich höre nur Stimmen und Streit – habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun? _Mortém_ , du vor allem!?" „Hmpf.", machte Blaise und warf seine Arme in die Luft, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und davoneilte. Malfoy warf Hermine einen finsteren, fragenden Blick zu und hob seine Arme. „Pff.", machte Hermine und eilte davon, Malfoy Senior zu suchen.

* * *

A/N: ich würde mich sehr über ein kleines Feedback freuen ;) Hoffe, euch hat diese ff bislang gefallen.


	20. Chapter 20

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Malfoy Sen. war sehr zufrieden mit Hermines Planung und die DAA unterstützte sie fleißig – bis auf Blaise, der sich völlig zurückzog. Zwar verursachte es Hermine ein blödes Gefühl, abends in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, wo sie auf einen missmutigen, schweigsamen Blaise traf. Aber sie sah keine Möglichkeit, wie sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen konnte oder sein Dilemma ändern konnte.

„Blaise, heute Nacht ist es so weit. Gegen neun Uhr abends brechen wir in Richtung Frankreich auf.", sagte sie vorsichtig. Sie wollte sich mit ihm versöhnen, nicht wieder ohne seinen Segen hinausgehen und mit mehr Glück als Verstand überleben und zurückkehren. Blaise lag in seinem Bett, hob seinen Kopf. „Schätze, du bist ein Todesser, wenn wir uns wiedersehen.", sagte er trübsinnig. „Wir werden sehen. Ich weiß nicht, welchen Ausgang ich mir herbeiwünschen soll.", dachte Hermine laut. Lebte Arthur, wurde sie kein Todesser. Starb er, schaffte sie es vielleicht und bekam dieses widerwärtige Mal.

Hermine ging ins Bad und machte sich frisch. Eine heiße Dusche entspannte am besten. Sie schnitt ihre Haare dabei wieder um ein gutes Stück zurück. Jedes Mal tat es ihr aufs Neue leid. Langsam knöpfte sie schließlich die schwarze Robe zu und betrachtete ihren Unterarm, befühlte die weiche Haut.

So langsam wurde es Zeit, sie musste die anderen alle führen. Hermines Herz klopfte schneller. „Mach's gut, Blaise.", sagte sie. „ _Velandum_." Ihre Maske erschien. Heute sollte keiner sehen, wer sie war. Sie öffnete die Tür. „Mortém, warte!", rief Blaise.

Hermine drehte sich um und da stand er direkt vor ihr. „ _Diffugium._ ", sagte er sanft und Hermines Maske verschwand. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sagte leise: „Wenn du jetzt gehst und ich das vorher nicht getan habe…" Für Hermine klang es, als käme sie nie wieder. Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihren. Vielleicht war es auch so, dass sie nicht wieder zurückkehrte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Nach einer Weile trat Blaise einen Schritt zurück. „Komm einfach wieder.", sagte er. Hermine nickte nur, weil sie ihrer Stimme nicht traute und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Sie trafen sich im Keller des Manors. Bellatrix war die einzige Frau der Truppe, und trotz Maske leicht zu erkennen. Hermine positionierte sich vor dreizehn Todessern – drei der Greifer waren schon in Frankreich und hielten Wache. „Der Orden glaubt, in Frankreich Verbündete gegen unseren Lord sammeln zu können.", begann Hermine. „Wir werden uns diese Blutsverräter schnappen! Jeder kennt seine Position. Wir werden sie bekämpfen, sobald wir sie sehen. Kämpft mit mir!", rief sie und ihre Stimme zitterte dank dem _Vox alta_ \- Zauber kaum. Sie blickte zu Malfoy, der ihr zunickte, hinter seiner Maske verborgen. Mit einem alten Fahrradreifen als Portschlüssel reisten sie in die Nähe von Rennes.

Die Gruppe folgte Hermine. Sie wusste, dass die Leute des Ordens sich außerhalb der Stadt bei einem Waldstück befanden und so taten, als würden sie diverse Leute rekrutieren. So ähnlich, wie sich Hermine für die Todesser hatte gewinnen lassen. Weder der vorab gesendete Spion noch die Greifer, die vor dem abgelegenen Waldhaus Wache hielten, schienen Verdacht geschöpft zu haben, dass irgendetwas unnormal verlief. Aber dennoch gab es eine Unsicherheit, die Hermine nervös machte. Das meiste lag außerhalb ihrer Kontrolle und das konnte sie nicht ausstehen.

Bellatrix rief die Greifer mithilfe ihres Dunklen Mals herbei. Bislang hatte sie Hermines Arbeit noch nicht behindert. Dann wiederum war Malfoy dabei und wenn er seinem Vater etwas erzählte, machte der Lestrange das Leben schwer – und das wusste dieses verrückte Miststück ganz genau. Ein weiterer Grund, weshalb Hermine Malfoy in ihrer Nähe haben wollte. Im Gegensatz zu Blaise war er außerdem schon ein „rechtmäßiger" Todesser, dessen Stimme wesentlich mehr Gewicht hatte als die eines Führeranwärters.

Hermine winkte die Wachen zu sich. „Ist irgendwas vorgefallen?", erkundigte sie sich. „Nein, diese Verräter und der riesige Hornochse halten Reden, machen Verträge und essen…nichts Außergewöhnliches.", sagte einer der Greifer mit zufriedenem Grinsen. Hermines Wut kochte fast über, aber nur fast. Selbstkontrolle war wichtig. Hagrid war eine integre Person, gutmütig und garantiert kein Hornochse. Sie besann sich wieder auf das Wesentliche.

„Dann werden wir sie jetzt mal sprengen.", entschied Hermine. Einer der Läufer trat vor und brachte Hermine einen Bluffknaller, die sie und Malfoy in etwas Explosiveres umgebaut hatten. Dennoch sollte sich der Schaden in Grenzen halten, hoffte Hermine. Ihr Herz tat weh bei dem Anblick so viel geliebter Menschen in der Hütte, die sich gerade für sie opferten und völlig unnütz kämpfen würden.

Hermine aktivierte den Knaller und schickte ihn los. Zielstrebig rannte das Teil auf die Hütte zu. „ _Alohomora_!", wisperte Hermine und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Sie war sich sicher, dass der Orden seine Türen normalerweise anständig verschloss. Mit einem lauten Knall explodierte der Bluffknaller und Feuer fing an den Gardinen zu brennen an. Die Holzwände des Gebäudes entflammten. Hermine sah, wie Hagrid durch das Feuer am Eingang einfach hindurchging und gleich den Rahmen der Tür mitnahm. Hinter ihm liefen die Ordensmitglieder ins Freie.

Jeder der Todesser hatte seinen Platz um das Waldhaus. Es war so abgemacht, dass Hermine den ersten Fluch abschießen würde, danach durfte jeder feuern, der Gelegenheit dazu hatte. „ _Stupor_!", dachte Hermine angestrengt und zielte auf Hagrid, wohlwissend, dass er dabei nur ein leichtes Kitzeln fühlen würde. Sofort wurde die Lichtung erfüllt von grellen, oftmals grünen Blitzen. Hermine sah, wie Arthus Weasley ganz vorne kämpfte. Aber dass er geschwächt war, konnte sie ihm ansehen. „Du musst es tun, Hermine. Du musst!", sagte sie zu sich selbst und kämpfte sich bis zu Arthur vor. „ _Imperio_!", sagte sie und biss ihre Zähne vor Konzentration zusammen. „ _Breche zusammen und beweg dich nicht mehr, Arthur!_ Es tut mir leid! _Stupor_!", flüsterte sie. Vielleicht erkannte er sie. Arthur Weasley sank zu Boden, einige weitere Blitze trafen ihn. Hermine reckte ihre Hand in die Höhe. „Er ist mein!", rief sie aus, gut hörbar für die Kämpfenden. Ihre Stimme verriet sie nicht dank des Zaubers und ihre Maske verriet nichts von den Tränen, die Hermines Wangen herunterliefen. Vielleicht gab es eine Chance für Arthur und er musste die Zeit, die ihm noch mit seiner Familie verblieb, nicht für sie und Dumbledores Pläne opfern.

Nach einer Weile des verbitternden Kampfes begannen die Ordensmitglieder, nacheinander zu disapparieren. Die Hütte stand in Flammen, ein regungsloser Arthur Weasley lag auf dem Boden, viel Blut um ihn herum. Bellatrix kam zu Hermine. Sie hatte ihre Maske abgenommen und starrte hasserfüllt auf den Weasley. Hermine nahm sich zusammen und ballte die Hände zur Faust. Jetzt durfte sie nicht scheitern. Sie _war_ immerhin eine sehr mächtige Hexe. „ _Morsmordre_!", spie Hermine aus und das Dunkle Mal erschien über dem Ort des Geschehens. Es war, wie Arthur ihr, Ron und Harry einst erklärt hatte, das Zeichen für Mord und Zerstörung. In der Ferne erklangen Sirenen. „Die Muggel kommen! Los, gehen wir!", rief Hermine. Sie warf einen Blick auf Arthur. Hoffentlich fand man ihn bald und konnte noch etwas für ihn tun.

Alle siebzehn berührten den Fahrradreifen und wurden zurück ins Manor gezogen. „Sieg! Sieg! Sieg!", skandierten die Todesser, die die Rückkehrer vollzählig empfingen. „Los, Mortém, mitkommen!", sagte Bellatrix mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine blickte sich zu Malfoy um und er nickte und wich ihr nicht von der Seite. Lestrange führte Hermine in einen sehr prunkvollen Saal. Vor dem einzigen Kamin stand ein Thron. Vor dem Feuer stand eine hagere Person und als Bellatrix Hermine in Richtung Thron geschubst hatte, wandte sich die Person mit wehendem Umhang um zu seinen Gefolgsleuten. „Mein Lord, mein Lord, mein Lord…", hallte es von dutzenden Mündern in dem Saal wieder. „Wen bringt ihr mir hier?", fragte Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix trat hervor, verneigte sich und sprach auf. „Ich bringe Euch Mercure Mortém." „Tante.", sagte Malfoy verächtlich und Bellatrix' Kopf ruckte herum zu ihrem Neffen. „Mein Lord, vielmehr bringe _ich_ euch einen meiner Führeranwärter. Mercure Mortém war einer meiner Anwärter.", sagte Draco Malfoy aalglatt und trat nach einer knappen Verbeugung hervor. „Ich möchte Euch Euren neuen treuen Gefolgsmann vorstellen."

Hermine kniete am Boden, wartete und wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Sie wollte für sich selbst sprechen. Stattdessen mischte sich Lestrange ein und Malfoy legte sie verbal lahm. Vielleicht wollte Lestrange ihr nichts Gutes und Malfoy ahnte etwas.

„Die Kommission hat ihn geprüft, ob er loyal ist – und wir haben einen fulminanten Sieg gegen den Orden unter seiner Führung eingefahren.", erklärte Malfoy dem Dunklen Lord. „Er ist ein nichtsnutziger Hochstapler, mein Lord!", rief Bellatrix dazwischen. „Er hat Arthur Weasley, den muggelliebenden Blutsverräter, eigenhändig getötet!", überging Malfoy Bellatrix' Geschrei. „Ich habe das nicht gesehen, er lügt!", fauchte Bellatrix, außer sich vor Wut. „Tante – du warst auf der anderen Seite der Hütte und hast dich mit dem Lovegood-Mädchen duelliert – recht erfolglos, möchte ich hinzufügen. Wie also hättest du sehen können, was am Hauptschauplatz geschehen ist?", sagte Malfoy von oben herab. „Ruhe!", flüsterte der Dunkle Lord und augenblicklich herrschte eine Totenstille.

„Bitte, sprich selbst für dich!", forderte er Hermine auf. „Ja, mein Lord.", brachte Hermine hervor und senkte sofort wieder ihren Kopf. Wie hatte es Harry ein ums andere Mal fertig gebracht, dieser Kreatur die Stirn zu bieten? „Es ist so, wie Draco Malfoy sagt. Ich wollte bei meinen strategischen Erwägungen eine starke Sicherung auf der Rückseite haben, die die Ordensmitglieder in die Arme der Greifer treibt. Auf der Vorderseite habe ich Arthur Weasley bekämpft." Atemlos endete Hermine und spürte, wie er in ihre Gedanken eindrang. Sofort machte sie ihren Kopf leer und füllte ihn mit diversen Details der vergangenen Stunden. Scheinbar fand er nichts Widersprüchliches und Lord Voldemort sprach: „Erhebe dich, Mercure Mortém. Du wirst ein wichtiges Mitglied sein, so es dein Wunsch ist." Hermine erhob sich und zwang sich, ihn anzublicken. „Das wäre eine sehr große Ehre, mein Lord." Voldemort winkte sie mit seinem Zeigefinger heran. „Nun, dann werden wir deinen Wunsch erfüllen."

Malfoy trat von hinten an sie heran, nahm ihr ihren Kapuzenmantel ab und legte seine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. Der Dunkle Lord hob eine haarlose Augenbraue. „Du verbürgst dich also für ihn, Draco Malfoy?", fragte er leicht interessiert, leicht spöttisch. „Mein Herr, es ist der erste meiner Anwärter, der aufgenommen wird!" Malfoys Stimme klang so empört wie selbstverständlich, dass es direkt glaubwürdig ankam.

Hermine blickte auf und sah mit einem Mal direkt in die roten, schlangengleichen Augen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie. Sie versuchte erneut, das bisschen an Okklumentik anzuwenden, das Snape versucht hatte, ihr beizubringen. Sie drängte ihre Todesserausbildung im Manor in den Vordergrund. Mit einem Mal ließ der Schmerz nach und Hermine lehnte sich gegen Malfoys Hand. Sie war froh, dass er da war.

Als Malfoy den Druck seiner Hand verstärkte, verstand Hermine, dass sie ihren Arm ausstrecken musste. Voldemort hatte es nicht nötig, sie zu berühren oder auch nur einen Ton zu sagen. Sein Zauberstab piekte in ihre Haut und flüssiges Feuer trat aus und versengte Hermine innerlich. Sie biss ihre Zähne so fest zusammen, dass nur kein Laut heraus kam. Der Schmerz verebbte zu einem heftigen Pochen und als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie durch einen leichten Tränenschleier das Dunkle Mal an ihrem Unterarm tanzen. Es schlängelte sich dort, wie ein Regenwurm, der nach feuchter Erde sucht. Hermines Arm war feuerrot und brannte und pochte. Eine Welle von Ekel überrollte sie.

Hermine fasste sich und verbeugte sich tief. „Danke, mein Lord!", hauchte sie. Der Druck von Malfoys Hand an ihrer Schulter verstärkte sich wieder und Hermine gab nach, bewegte sich ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Sie konnte ein Schaudern kaum unterdrücken. Voldemort hatte sich schon wieder abgewendet. Sein Blick glitt über die Menge. „Nott, tritt hervor.", sagte er, als er den Richtigen gefunden hatte. Theodors Vater stolperte hervor, sichtlich widerwillig. „Nott, ich werde es _nicht_ dulden, wenn du und Amycus Carrow euch an Reinblütern vergeht. Macht mit den Muggelgefangenen, was ihr wollt, aber ich werde nicht noch einmal von den Greengrasses hören, dass ihre Töchter von euch belästigt wurden. _Crucio_!"

Hermine sah mit Schrecken, wie Lord Voldemort den Todesser quälte. Egal, was ein Mensch getan hatte, aber ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch blieb Hermines Meinung nach bei jedem unverzeihlich. Sie zuckte und wollte zu Nott stürzen und ihn beschützen, es war ein Reflex. Doch sie spürte Malfoy in ihrem Rücken und wie er fest auf ihre Schulter drückte und sie festhielt. „Sieh es dir an. Du musst, Mercure, sonst ist dein Leben verwirkt.", wisperte Malfoy sanft und dennoch eindringlich in ihr Ohr, und Hermine floss ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und sammelte sich warm in... Hermine verbannte sofort das Gefühl und konzentrierte sich auf Nott. Es tat ihr weh, tatenlos zuzusehen, wie Voldemort diverse Leute herauspickte und grausam bestrafte.

Irgendwann war es vorbei. Die Leute verließen den Raum und Malfoy bugsierte Hermine nach draußen in den Garten des Manors. Es gab noch Teile, die nicht für die Ausbildung benutzt wurden und Hermine sah im Mondlicht einen Teich, Rasen, Rosenbüsche, Weinreben und einen kleinen, runden, metallenen Tisch mit zierlichen, verschnörkelten Füßen und passenden Stühlen dazu. Malfoy führte sie über die Veranda zu der Treppe, die hinunter in den idyllischen Garten führte. Hermine ließ sich an der Treppe sinken. Malfoy sagte nichts und setzte sich ihr gegenüber am anderen Ende des Treppenabsatzes hin.

Irgendwann blickte Hermine auf und bemerkte, wie Malfoy sie von drüben abwartend beobachtete. „Es war schrecklich.", sagte Hermine leise. „Danke, dass du dabei warst." „Gerne.", erwiderte Malfoy höflich, aber er schenkte ihr eines seiner sehr seltenen Lächeln. Sie blickten sich gegenseitig an und Hermine wusste, dass in ihnen dasselbe vorging. Dass sie wussten, wie sich der andere fühlte, weil sie beide dasselbe durchgemacht hatten und mit dem Dunklen Mal für immer und ewig gebrandmarkt waren.

Draco gab ihr Zeit zu denken, Revue passieren zu lassen. Er hatte ein Stöckchen in der Hand mit dem er gedankenverloren in der Ritze zwischen zwei Steinplatten der Veranda puhlte. Sein Gesicht, so fahl vom Licht des abnehmenden Monds, wurde halb verdeckt von seinen halblangen Haaren. Es war friedlich, und dennoch gab sein Gesichtsausdruck nichts von dem preis, was er gerade dachte. Hermine bemerkte, wie sie starrte und fühlte, wie sich ihre Wangen erhitzten. Das völlig unpassende Gefühl von vorhin wollte sich gerade wieder breit machen.

Malfoy sagte plötzlich mit einem leichten Seufzen: „Es wird schwerer, stell' dich darauf ein. Das, was du heute gesehen hast, wird dich jetzt tagtäglich begleiten. Du musst an Stärke gewinnen und deinen Hass, den kannst du nur bei der DAA herauslassen." Hermines Herz klopfte schneller. „Ja, Malfoy, weißt du-" „ _Draco_.", unterbrach Malfoy sie, „ Wenn du ‚Malfoy' sagst, erinnert mich das immer an -… jemanden." „Ja, Draco. Ich werde mein Bestes geben.", versprach Hermine. „Gut, dann solltest du jetzt zu deinem Zimmergenossen zurückkehren. Blaise denkt sonst noch, du hättest es nicht geschafft.", sagte Malfoy mit neutraler Stimme und Hermine spürte sofort, dass seine weiche Seite der harten, unemotionalen gewichen war und die Zeit, die er sich für sie genommen hatte, vorbei war. „Okay, danke.", sagte sie noch einmal und ging zurück, ohne sich nach ihm umzudrehen.


	21. Chapter 21

Leise betrat Hermine ihr Zimmer, und sofort erhellte sich das Zimmer mit einem _Lumos_ zauber. Blaise sah überhaupt nicht verschlafen aus. „Du bist zurück!", rief er und Hermine sah, wie sehr viel Anspannung von ihm abfiel. „Es ist halb fünf morgens!", beschwerte sich Blaise. „Wo warst du so lange?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Unterwegs… der Dunkle Lord hat noch ein Treffen einberufen und…" Hermine krempelte ihren Ärmel hoch und hielt Blaise ihren Arm hin. Sie schaffte es nicht, noch einmal darauf zu sehen. Sie wusste, dass es da war und das war erdrückend genug. „Bei Merlin!", murmelte Blaise, als sei es das erste Dunkle Mal, das er je gesehen hätte. Er schwang sich aus dem Bett, ging ins Bad zu Hermines Schrank und holte Murtlapessenz heraus und bestrich Hermines Arm vorsichtig.

Nach einer Weile ertrug Hermine seine Berührung nicht mehr und zog ihren Arm zurück. Blaise sah sie fragend an, aber Hermine blickte ihn nur verbissen an und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Du bist, wer du bist. Ein Tattoo ändert nichts daran. Glaub nicht, dass du für mich deswegen weniger wert bist. Und wenn du an dir zweifelst, dann wirf einen Blick auf deinen anderen Arm. Dein Otter steht dafür, was du bist und was du Gutes tust.", sagte Blaise sanft. Hermine sah, dass er sie beruhigend ansah und spürte, wie er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie in Richtung ihres Bettes schob. „Schlaf erst einmal, alles andere kriegen wir schon hin!", versprach Blaise und Hermine sank auf ihr Bett.

In den nächsten Wochen merkte Hermine, dass ihre Vorstellung von den Todessern bisher auf die Greifer, maximal die Läufer, beschränkt gewesen war. Das waren diejenigen, deren Arbeit draußen auffiel. Die die Beutezüge durchführten, Muggel quälten, Muggelgeborene ausfindig machten und folterten.

Aber es gab auch noch Führer und das waren die, die im Hintergrund die Fäden zogen. Die Todesser waren kein planloser Haufen. Die Denker wie die Malfoys, Greengrasses oder Snape – sofern er fit war – waren es, die wirklichen Einfluss und Macht hatten. Wäre Bellatrix Lestrange nicht dermaßen verrückt, verblendet und gleichzeitig eine so mächtige Hexe, so hätte sie in dem ganzen Kreis keine Chance gehabt. Was die anderen an Intelligenz besaßen, machte sie mit Verrücktheit wett. Doch der Dunkle Lord schätzte es nicht, wenn sie auf ihren Seiten große Verluste hinnehmen mussten – daher wurde ihr, bevor Bellatrix eine Aktion fahren konnte, einer der intelligenteren Leute zur Seite gestellt.

Draco und Hermine hatten nun meist gemeinsamen Unterricht bei Lucius Malfoy oder Edwin Greengrass. Gelegentlich, wenn es um allgemeinere Themen ging, waren die anderen Führeranwärter auch mit dabei. Hermine sah sich regelmäßig mit zornigen Blicken konfrontiert. Amell, Meier und Krastev neideten ihr ihre Position und ließen sie das deutlich spüren. Blaise sagte ihr immer, sie solle sich nicht um die anderen zu scheren. Aber Hermine hatte Respekt vor diesen Fanatikern.

In den Stunden, in denen sie zu zweit Unterricht hatten, lernten Hermine und Draco mehr zu strategischer Verteidigung oder Angriff. Daher hatte Malfoy auch die alten Aufzeichnungen gehabt, die sie zur Planung ihres Angriffs zurate gezogen hatte.

„Mr Mortém, Sie erfahren, dass sich der Orden in der Winkelgasse aufhält. Was tun Sie? Wie organisieren das?", fragte Malfoy Senior gerade. Hermine seufzte innerlich. Draco, an einem Tisch schräg gegenüber von ihr, spielte mit seiner Feder und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Ich bringe in Erfahrung, um wie viele Mitglieder es sich handelt. Mindestens ebenso viele Todesser plus fünf weitere benötige ich als Kapazität.", antwortete Hermine, ihr starres Schema, das sie sich zurecht gelegt hatte, herunterbetend. „Die zusätzlichen Todesser sollten aus drei Läufern und zwei Führern bestehen. Sie sollen versuchen, Gefangene zu machen, während die übrigen – Greifer - versuchen, so viele wie möglich in Schach zu halten oder umzubringen. Die zusätzlichen fünf würde ich persönlich anführen und aus dem Hinterhalt heraus, sofern das örtlich möglich ist, agieren lassen."

Lucius Malfoy nickte. „Draco, Ergänzungen?" Draco überlegte kurz und warf ein: „Vielleicht könnte man noch Greyback mit seiner Truppe anheuern, falls es viele vom Orden sind." Sein Vater nickte dazu und knallte vor Hermine seinen Gehstock auf den Tisch. „Na los, an die Planung!"

Hermine und Draco sahen sich an. Dann begann jeder, möglichst schnell auf sein Pergament zu kritzeln und eine Situation zu konstruieren. Malfoy Sen. überwachte sie dabei.

Nachmittags mussten sie – oft mit den anderen Führeranwärtern zusammen – bei der Ausbildung der Neulinge dabei sein. Von Snape oder Narcissa Malfoy beaufsichtigt, mussten sie die Ausbildung der Neuen stundenweise übernehmen.

Abends gab es selten Zeit für gesellige Runden. Meist waren die Todessertreffen in den Abendstunden anberaumt und von allem mochte Hermine diese am wenigsten. Sie waren in den allgemeinen Kreisen anwesend, wo alle Todesser zusammen saßen und wo allzu oft mit grausamen Morden geprahlt wurde. Oder, wenn Voldemort anwesend war, diejenigen bestraft, die sich seiner Meinung nach einen Fehltritt erlaubt hatten. Die Schreie der Menschen, die mit einem Cruciatusfluch belegt wurden waren es, die Hermine nachts des Schlafes raubten und ihr Alpträume bescherten. Sie hoffte immer, dass Blaise nicht mitbekam, welch unruhigen Schlaf sie hatte.

Mit Draco Malfoy kam sie inzwischen besser klar. Nachdem sie jeden Tag mit ihm konfrontiert war und sie zusammenarbeiten mussten, funktionierte das allgemeine höfliche Zusammenleben mittlerweile ganz gut. Er starrte sie jetzt auch nicht mehr andauernd an, wofür Hermine sehr dankbar war. Nur manchmal ertappte sie ihn, wie er sie musterte.

Dafür war das jetzt ein ständiges Streitthema mit Blaise.

Hermine war klar, dass er auf Malfoy eifersüchtig war – sie verbrachte immerhin einen Großteil des Tages mit ihm. Was Blaise zusätzlich zu schaffen machte war, dass er mit Malfoy gut befreundet war und das musste in ihm einen innerlichen Zwist hervorrufen.

„Blaise! Ich habe dir schon hundert Mal erklärt, dass ich nicht andauernd durch das Tattoo antworten kann, wenn du etwas sendest.", fauchte Hermine ihren Zimmergenossen an. „Ist es denn zu viel verlangt, dass du dir zwei Minuten Zeit nimmst? Oder bist du so mit Draco beschäftigt?", warf Blaise zurück. Aus seinem Mund klang es… unanständig und vorwurfsvoll. Hermine holte tief Luft. „Was implizierst du da, Zabini?!" Blaise verengte die Augen. „Was glaubst du denn?" „Wenn _du_ glaubst, zwischen Malfoy und _mir_ ist etwas, dann…" Hermine redete sich in Rage, daher brach sie ab und ballte nur die Hände zu Fäusten. Betont ruhig erklärte sie mit leiserer Stimme: „Wir arbeiten zusammen, Blaise, und das war es. Hör auf, mich dauernd kontrollieren zu wollen. Zwischen uns ist nichts! Und wir sind auch nicht…!"

Seit Blaise sie am Tag ihrer Aufnahmezeremonie geküsst hatte, fühlte Hermine sich widerwillig zu ihm hingezogen, mehr als zuvor jedenfalls. Sie war ihm wichtig. Und er war ihr wichtig. Er war trotz diverser kleiner Meinungsverschiedenheiten ein Ruhepol für sie. Aber Hermine konnte einfach nicht. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Und dennoch _wollte_ sie es irgendwie. Und dann war noch dieses seltsame Gefühl mit Draco Malfoy, das unterdrückte sie aber jedes Mal.

Blaise kam nun entschlossen auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Er roch so gut, das machte Hermine nervös. Mit seiner Hand hob er Hermines Kopf und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermines Sinne konzentrierten sich augenblicklich auf den Kuss. Blaise' Finger streichelten an ihrer Seite auf und ab und sein Kuss wurde fordernder.

Mittlerweile war es wie ein Spiel zwischen beiden. Blaise küsste Hermine und sie diktierte, wie weit es ging. Genau so weit, bis sie mehr Nachdruck auf seiner Seite spürte. Mehr als ein bisschen herumknutschen konnte Hermine nicht. Sie mochte Blaise ja. Aber… da war so viel in ihrem Kopf. Er schien das zu wissen und versuchte auch gar nicht mehr. Dennoch war es für sie beide ein kleiner Trost, jemanden zu haben, während rund herum die Welt unterging. Hermine fühlte sich momentan obendrein unglaublich schuldig wegen Arthur Weasleys Tod. Irgendjemand musste nach ihrem Stupor-Zauber noch etwas Tödliches abgeschossen haben oder es war mit dem Schlangengift doch zu viel auf einmal gewesen. Dumbledore hatte sie darüber informiert, dass für Arthur jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen war.

Langsam löste sich Hermine von Blaise. „Es ist wieder Zeit. Ich muss zu der Versammlung.", murmelte Hermine. „Klar, Mercure.", sagte Blaise leise und warf ihr einen ermutigenden Blick zu. „Bis später.", verabschiedete Hermine sich. „ _Velandum rubrum_!", dachte sie und eine rötliche Maske erschien. Todesser in Führungspositionen durften sich ihre Maske selbst aussuchen und gestalten – Anwärter, Greifer und Läufer dagegen hatten dieses Recht nicht und besaßen alle eine gräuliche, dunkle Maske.

Hermine ging in einen anderen Flügel des Manors. In einem Saal warteten schon viele der Todesser. Heute war es wieder so weit: Lord Voldemort residierte im Manor und erwartete Statusberichte verschiedener Leute. Hermine suchte mit ihren Augen nach Draco Malfoy und fand ihn bei seinem Vater stehend. Na gut, auf diese Gesellschaft konnte sie dankend verzichten.

Sie blieb, wo sie war und blickte sich weiter um. Anhand der Masken konnte sie niemanden erkennen, außer Bellatrix und den Malfoys. Pansy, Astoria und Millicent wuselten zwischen den Todessern herum und verteilten Häppchen, Champagner und Wein. Es gab hier wohl unter den Greifern mehrfach den Ron-Weasley-Typ: Essen anhäufen und dann ordentlich (und peinlich) reinschaufeln. Angewidert drehte sich Hermine um. Ihr war bei den Treffen nie zum Essen zumute. Etwas berührte sie leicht am Arm. Hermine zuckte und dreht sich, nur um in Draco Malfoys Körper zu stoßen. „Tss, tss. Ruhig, Mercure.", sagte Draco leise.

Er blickte sie durch seine Maske hindurch an. Seine steinernen grauen Augen bohrten sich unnachgiebig in Hermines weiche, braune. Wärme kroch in ihr hoch und sie war um ihre Maske froh, die die Röte in ihrem Gesicht verbarg. Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzlich zusammen. Malfoys Augen hatten etwas Unergründliches an sich, gaben keine Gefühlsregung preis. Hermine fragte sich, was sie bei einem Legilimens-Zauber sehen würde. Eine Steinwüste?

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür erneut und der Dunkle Lord trat ein. Er war weder besonders gut, noch besonders schlecht gelaunt. Keine Bestrafungen heute. Hermine atmete leise auf. Malfoy gab ihr sogleich einen Tritt in die Wade von hinten. „Hmpf.", machte sie dumpf und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Lord Voldemort begab sich zu seinem Thron neben dem Kamin in dem Saal. Hermine erkannte Pansy, die dienstbeflissen hin lief und ihm eine Erfrischung anbot. Er nahm sie an und stellte das Glas neben sich. Hermine hatte noch nie gesehen, dass er jemals gegessen oder getrunken hätte. Entweder tat er das ohne Zuschauer oder er war nicht mehr Mensch genug, dass seinen Organismus nicht mehr solch profane Dinge wie Nahrung am Leben erhielten, sondern einzig und allein die Macht, die er besaß.

Noch bevor Voldemort etwas sagen konnte, stürzte Bellatrix Lestrange vor.

„Mein Lord!", kreischte sie wie von Sinnen und warf sich vor ihm zu Boden. Voldemorts Schlangenaugen glitten über die Menge, dann fixierten sie Bellatrix. „Bellatrix!", zischte er. Sie blickte auf. Er machte abgehakte Bewegungen mit seinen Fingern, eine Geste, näher zu treten. Bellatrix rappelte sich auf und stolperte zu ihm hin, ein Pergament in der Hand. Wortlos überreicht sie es ihm und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

Voldemort zischte leise und Nagini glitt herein. Sofort wich die erste Reihe der Todesser zurück. Mit diesem Vieh wollte sich keiner anlegen. Voldemort zeigte der Schlange das Pergament und sie schienen sich miteinander zu unterhalten.

Hermine sah die Schlange zum ersten Mal. Zwar wusste sie von Harry, dass es Nagini gab und Arthur war vor Monaten von dem garstigen Miststück angegriffen worden. Aber sie zu sehen war doch etwas anderes. Grässlich. Und Hermine fiel es plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Schlange! Sie war immer da, wo Lord Voldemort war und folgte aufs Wort. Sie war zu intelligent für eine Schlange.

Sie zupfte aufgeregt an Malfoys Ärmel. Er wusste nichts von den Horkruxen. Aber die Schlange musste zerstört werden, auf jeden Fall. Malfoy war regungslos, er beobachtete die Schlange. Dafür, dass es das Wappentier der Slytherins war, hatten alle Anwesenden gehörig Respekt oder Ekel davor. Nur zögerlich wandte er sich Hermine zu, ein Auge immer wachsam auf Nagini.

Hermine versuchte, so viel Bedeutung wie möglich in ihren Blick zu projizieren und nach einem Blickduell mit Malfoy drehte sie die Augen langsam und bewusst zur Schlange. Malfoy sah sie entgeistert an. Na gut, er war nicht begeistert. Also, ganz und gar nicht. Noch bevor Hermine etwas anderes machen konnte, erhob sich Voldemort.

„Harry Potter ist in Gringotts eingebrochen und hat etwas sehr wertvolles gestohlen, das mir gehört.", zischelte er, für jedermann gut zu hören. Hermine lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. „Bringt es mir zurück, _sofort_! Bringt mir diese Verräter!"

Sofort flüchtete das Gros der Menge und Hermine wollte auch lieber gehen, aber Malfoy packte sie eisern am Arm und hielt sie fest. „Bleib.", sagte er leise, aber eindringlich. Der Saal wurde bedeutend leerer und zurück blieben die Führer und Malfoy und Hermine. Hermine hatte genauso viel Angst wie diejenigen, die gerade geflüchtet waren, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen Unmut an ihnen auslassen würde.

Doch Bellatrix war der Überbringer der schlechten Nachricht. Sie blickte ihrem Herrn furchtlos in die Augen, obwohl sie wusste, was kommen musste. „ _Crucio_!" Und Bellatrix wand sich am Boden, schreiend. Ihr Schreien hallte in dem Saal wider, und Hermine wand sich. Irgendwann hatte der Dunkle Lord genug und ließ Lestrange liegen.

„ _Du_!", fauchte er und deutete in Hermines Richtung. Sie begann zu zittern. „Malfoy!", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort und Lucius rannte nach vorn. „Nein, Lucius, nicht du. Dein Sohn.", sagte Voldemort mit einem mörderischen Grinsen. „Er wird die Suche leiten und erfolgreich heimkehren, nicht wahr, Draco." Hermine sah das Weiße in Dracos Augen.

„Mein Lord, lasst mich ihm helfen!", platzte Hermine heraus. Voldemorts Augen richteten sich auf sie. „Deine Zeit wird kommen, Mortém. Einstweilen… _Crucio_!"…und Hermines Welt verschwand in Agonie. Sie sah, doch sah sie nichts, nur grelles Rot, grelles Rot mit hellen Blitzen, sie fühlte nichts, doch spürte sie eintausend Nadelstiche, zerfleischt werden, gehäutet werden, sie hörte nichts, nur ihre eigenen Schreie…und irgendwann, nach Jahrzehnten oder Jahrhunderten, war es vorbei.

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und sah blendendes Licht, bis sich ihre Augen an die Umgebung gewöhnten. „Mercure?" Etwas schnipste vor ihr. „Hörst du mich?" Eine verschwommene Gestalt beugte sich zu ihr hinab. „B…Bl…Blaise?", fragte Hermine. „Merlin sei Dank.", murmelte die Gestalt und Hermine spürte, wie sie hoch gehoben und getragen wurde. Danach wurde alles schwarz.

Hermine erwachte in ihrem Bett. Sie war demaskiert, aber ansonsten voll bekleidet. „Mercure! Du bist wach!", rief Blaise. Hermine stöhnte und ließ sich wieder zurück fallen. „Malfoy hat mir gesagt, ich soll dich da unten abholen.", er berührte abwesend sein Helles Mal am Arm. „Was ist passiert?"

„Murtlap Essenz!", sagte Hermine und Blaise brachte sie ihr. Nachdem sie ihre blutig gebissenen Lippen versorgt hatte und diese zu ihrer normalen Größe abgeschwollen waren, sagte sie nüchtern: „Der Dunkle Lord ist passiert." Blaise warf die Hände in die Luft. „Und!?", fragte er nach. „Er hat den Cruciatus-Fluch an mir ausgeübt.", gestand Hermine. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich immer noch so an, als würde sie die schlimmste Akupunktur ihres Lebens bekommen – und das waren nur die abklingenden Nebeneffekte.

„Mortém, was bei Salazar!", fluchte Blaise. „Er hat Malfoy eine Aufgabe gegeben, der er nicht gewachsen sein könnte – und ich hab meine Hilfe angeboten.", sagte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme. Blaise sah sie ungläubig an. Leise motzte er irgendwas von Gryffindor und typisch hirnlos vor sich hin. Laut sagte er stattdessen: „Du sagst nichts, und ich meine _nichts_ , niemals, zum Dunklen Lord. Du hilfst Malfoy später, aber du bietest bei Merlin und Morgana niemals deine Hilfe an!"


	22. Chapter 22

Das nächste Mal sah Hermine Malfoy bei ihrem DAA-Treffen, das er relativ kurzfristig anberaumt hatte. Zu interessant waren die Neuigkeiten, dass Harry Potter in Gringotts eingebrochen war. Draco warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung war. Hermine meinte, so etwas wie Erleichterung in seiner Mimik zu lesen, aber die Regung war so schnell weg, dass sie sich vielleicht getäuscht hatte.

„Ich informiere euch heute darüber, was in der letzten Todesserversammlung besprochen wurde: Harry Potter und zwei seiner Mitstreiter sind bei Gringotts eingebrochen und haben ein wertvolles Artefakt gestohlen. Der Dunkle Lord will es wieder zurück haben. Weiß jemand, um was es sich handelt und was Potter da in Gringotts gesucht haben könnte?", fragte Malfoy die DAA-Mitglieder.

Keiner rührte sich, niemand konnte sich einen Reim darauf machen. Hermine blickte sich fragend um. War sie die einzige, die eine Ahnung hatte? Sie ballte ihr Hände und biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, unschlüssig, was sie sagen sollte und preisgeben durfte. „Ja, Mercure?", sagte Malfoy lang und gedehnt, zog seine Augenbraue spöttisch nach oben. Natürlich hatte er ihre Unsicherheitsgeste wahrgenommen und ließ sie spüren, was er davon hielt, wenn man seinen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Hermine lief rot an.

„Ähm, ich, ähm…", stotterte sie. Wenn überhaupt, zog Malfoy seine Augenbrauen noch weiter nach oben. Hermine atmete so geräuschlos aus, wie sie es vermochte. „Ich erinnere mich da an eine alte Sage.", sagte sie vorsichtig. Sie war nicht gut im Lügen, aber das Horkrux-Thema war so speziell, das durften nicht viele wissen. Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, sie und vermutlich Ginny sowie Lord Voldemort selbst wussten davon. „Es gibt alte, magiebeladene Artefakte, die meisten davon gehörten bedeutenden Zauberern und Hexen. Wenn H- ähm, Potter – eingebrochen und mit einem Drachen geflüchtet ist, wie der _Tagesprophet_ geschrieben hat, dann muss es sich um ein sehr altes Verlies einer sehr alten Zaubererfamilie gehandelt haben. Nur die sind so gut bewacht. Und alte Zaubererfamilien sind oft im Besitz von geschichtsträchtigen, wertvollen Objekten." Jetzt wurde es kritisch, denn nun musste sich Hermine mit Halbwahrheiten behelfen. „Diese Objekte sind, wie bereits gesagt, magiebeladen. Es ist meist eine Dunkle Magie, tödlich, machtvoll. Man kann sich vorstellen, warum der Dunkle Lord diese Objekte gerne besitzen würde. Er könnte daraus noch mehr Magie ziehen."

Hermine fühlte die Augen alle auf sich. Blaise' Augen brannten Löcher in sie. Er wusste, dass da mehr war, als sie mitzuteilen bereit war, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Malfoys spöttischer Gesichtsausdruck war einem nachdenklichen gewichen. „Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass aus dem Verlies der Lestranges etwas entwendet worden ist. Wäre es unseres, wüsste ich davon; wäre es eines der Familie der hier Anwesenden, wüssten wir davon.", überlegte Malfoy. Wenn das stimmte, dann war es auch vollkommen klar, warum Voldemort Bellatrix bestraft hatte, dachte Hermine.

„Ich soll die Suche nach Potter und dem Artefakt leiten.", sagte Malfoy schließlich mit gleichgültigem, neutralem Ton. Hermine wusste aber, dass es ihm alles andere als egal war. Einige gaben geschockte Laute von sich. Hermine wurde plötzlich bewusst, was das bedeutete: sie würde Harry jagen müssen und sie war gleichzeitig die Einzige, die seine Strategie kannte – und ihn finden konnte. Diese Erkenntnis war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Wie sollte sie Malfoy bei dieser unmöglichen Aufgabe retten und gleichzeitig Harry nicht verraten?

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und sah, dass Malfoy auch erschrocken aufblickte. Ihr Dunkles Mal brannte und es zog sie unaufhaltsam zu _ihm_ , der Ruf war so stark… Malfoy stand auf und sagte kurz: „Der Dunkle Lord ruft. Blaise, übernehme du." Er blickte Hermine auffordernd an und sie tat nichts lieber, als ihm zu folgen. Draco sah ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und als sie alleine waren, erklärte er leise während dem Gehen: „Es bräuchte übermenschliche Disziplin und Anstrengung, sich dem Ruf dem Mals zu widersetzen. Ein kleiner Teil _seiner_ Macht ist in dir und diese Macht will wieder vereint sein. Darum zieht es uns so an." Hermine erinnerte sich an den ehemaligen Todesser Karkaroff von Durmstrang, der sich widersetzt, dies aber mit seinem Tod bezahlt hatte.

Sie wusste fast von alleine, wo der Dunkle Lord zu finden war – das Mal zeigte ihr den Weg, im übertragenen Sinne. Sie und Malfoy erreichten Voldemorts inoffiziellen Thronsaal. Bellatrix war schon vor Ort, sie sah nicht besonders gut aus nach der Folter am Vortag.

„Draco Malfoy.", flüsterte der Dunkle Lord. „Mein Herr.", sagte Draco mit leiser, ehrfurchtsvoller Stimme. Voldemort machte eine ausladende Geste in dem Saal. „Suche dir aus, wen du für deine Suche mitnehmen möchtest. Doch ich möchte dich warnen…" Die Warnung blieb unausgesprochen, doch Hermine wusste, die Malfoys verstanden sie auch so. „Bellatrix wird dich begleiten. Es war ihr Verlies, das geplündert wurde… von Potter.", spie der Dunkle Lord.

Draco machte sich sogleich daran, ein ad hoc- Team zusammenzustellen. Der Dunkle Lord testete ihn. Ohne ihn an ihrer Seite kam sich Hermine etwas verloren vor. Zuletzt jedoch kam Malfoy zurück und berührte auch ihre Schulter mit der Hand. Er hatte nun Hermine, Greyback, Bellatrix, Avery und zwei Todesser, die Hermine noch nicht kannte, ausgewählt. Er bat noch darum, Blaise Zabini mitnehmen zu dürfen, was ihm der Dunkle Lord großzügigerweise gewährte.

Draco lud Hermine im Anschluss an das Treffen in sein Zimmer ein und benachrichtigte auch Blaise. Blaise war nicht gerade erfreut über die jüngsten Ereignisse. Schon gar nicht, als er erfuhr, dass Hermine wieder mit von der Partie war. Sie blickte ihn nur starr und wusste, dass sie nachher in ihrem eigenen Zimmer wieder eine Diskussion führen würden.

„Blaise, was immer auch die Mission bringt…wir werden sehen, dass wir deine Initiation hier reinbringen. Amell, Krastev und die anderen sind uns auf den Fersen, wir müssen schneller sein. Sie haben keinen Mentor in den innersten Kreisen, der sie vorwärts bringen könnte. Da haben wir einen Vorteil.", meinte Draco.

„Wie willst du die Suche angehen, Draco?", fragte Blaise, blickte dabei aber Hermine an. Sie wandte ihren Blick rasch ab. Blaise würde sie noch verraten! Sie hielt ihre aufkeimende Panik so weit unten wie möglich. Sie würde mit Harry Kontakt aufnehmen müssen. Wenn Malfoy Greyback als Suchhund aktivierte und dennoch nicht erfolgreich war…

„Ich habe noch keine Idee.", gestand Malfoy. „Das halbe Land sucht nach Potter und doch ist er seit Monaten nirgends zu finden." Hermine verkniff sich ein siegessicheres Grinsen. Ihre Taktik mit dem Zelt und den verschiedenen Orten ging bestens auf. Wenn Harry nur vorsichtig genug war, passierte ihnen nichts. „Wir müssen den Ort eingrenzen, an dem Potter sich befindet.", sagte Hermine. Sie würde es arrangieren, dass Harry sich irgendwo zeigte – er musste von den Todessern gesehen werden – und diesen Zeitpunkt vor Malfoy irgendwie so logisch darstellen, dass er tatsächlich kommen würde. Danach müssten Harry, Ron und Ginny wieder verschwinden. Es barg eine unheimliche Gefahr, aber irgendwie mussten sie sich da herauslavieren.

„Und wie willst du diesen Ort eingrenzen, Mercure?", fragte Malfoy erschöpft. „Ich –", begann Hermine, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Lasst mich darüber eine Nacht schlafen. Ich habe leider auch keine Musterlösung für alles.", gab sie niedergeschlagen zu. „Aber ich habe etwas anderes, das genauso dringend ist.", sagte sie weiter und blickte Draco und Blaise erwartungsvoll an. Beide blickten sie fragend an. „Die Schlange… Nagini. Wir müssen sie vernichten.", stellte Hermine nachdrücklich fest.

„Bist du verrückt?", sagte Blaise entgeistert.

Malfoy legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete Hermine genau, bevor er antwortete. „Das wolltest du mir damals also sagen? Ich wusste es. Aber was weißt du über Nagini?"

Hermine schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Der Dunkle Lord hat sie immer bei sich. Sie ist etwas Besonderes und auch wenn ich es nicht beweisen kann, aber ich denke, dass sie aus einem Grund einen so hohen Stellenwert bei ihm hat: es ist wie bei dem gestohlenen Artefakt, das angereichert wurde mit Dunkler Magie – ich wette, die Schlange dient ihm als Gefäß für seine Magie und er kann sich ihrer bedienen, wenn er sie wirklich braucht. Zum Beispiel, um gegen Potter zu gewinnen, wenn es denn zum Kampf käme." Hermine holte tief Luft nach ihrer ellenlangen Erklärung, sich immer an die halbe Wahrheit haltend.

Malfoy und Blaise machten zustimmende Laute und schienen sehr nachdenklich zu sein. „Wir werden das mal in Betracht ziehen.", bestimmte Malfoy schließlich.

Hermine verabschiedete sich alsbald und eilte in ihr und Blaise' Zimmer. Sie kritzelte rasch auf ein Pergament, um Harry ihr Ansinnen zu erklären. Hoffentlich stimmte er zu, ansonsten war ihr Leben hier verwirkt. So verschlungen wie ihre Wege mittlerweile mit Draco Malfoys waren, würde sie auch hängen, wenn mit dieser Mission etwas schief lief. So langsam aber sicher steckte sie mehr als nur knietief in dem Todessersumpf. Sie hoffte, dass sie sich lebendig aus dieser Schlangengrube befreien konnte.

Kaum hatte sie ihre Nachricht versendet, kam Blaise ins Zimmer hinzu. Sie blickten sich für einen langen Moment an. Beide wussten, es ging nun um alles oder nichts. Hermines persönliche Mission und Blaise Initiation. Nichts davon durfte scheitern. Hermine fühlte das fast überwältigende Bedürfnis, Blaise nahe zu sein. Stattdessen holte sie tief Luft und ging in ihr gemeinsames Bad, um allein zu sein. Sie hatte heute keine Lust auf ihre Spielereien mit Blaise.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Zeitlupentempo für Hermine. Sie wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort von Harry. Sie hatten ihre eigenen Wege, um zu kommunizieren, aber es war ungleich gefährlicher und unsicherer als mit Dumbledore. Daher kontaktierte Hermine ihre Freunde auf der Horkruxsuche nur sehr selten. Sie hoffte, dass Harry ihre Nachricht bald finden würde. Sie hatten einen Ort in den Wald, in welchem die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft stattgefunden hatte. Dorthin schickte Hermine ihre Nachrichten. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass Harry dort alle paar Wochen kurz erscheinen würde. Falls Hermine sich ihm wieder anschließen wollte, müsste sie dort nur ein paar Tage warten. Sicherlich war er oft vergeblich dort erschienen, daher hoffte Hermine, dass er nach wie vor nachschaute.

Wenn Harry mit ihr kommunizieren wollte, was er fast nie tat wegen des Risikos, musste er einfach nur seinen Brief an dem Ort ablegen und „ _Epistula adportandum_ " sprechen, dann erhielt Hermine die Nachricht in ihrem magisch vergrößerten Rucksack.

Nach einer Woche schließlich fand Hermine Harrys Antwort in ihrem Rucksack. Er verstand zwar nicht, warum, aber er erklärte sich bereit, an dem von Hermine vorgeschlagenen Ort kurz aufzukreuzen und wieder zu verschwinden. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, wenn die Suche offiziell durchgeführt würde, würde er noch einmal auftauchen, sich blicken lassen und dann abhauen. Er wollte sogar einen Beweis da lassen bei seinen Besuchen.

Hermine hoffte nur, dass sie und Harry ähnlich dachten und er, Ron und Ginny keine fahrlässigen Dummheiten begehen würden.

Hermine setzte das Pergament in Flammen und beobachtete, wie es zu Asche zerfiel. Dann ging sie zu Malfoy. Sie war wieder nervös, als sie an seiner Tür anklopfte. Mit ihm allein zu sein war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl, aber sie konnte nicht den ganzen Tag warten, bis Blaise auch wieder mit dabei war.

„Herein.", hörte sie Draco sagen. Unbeholfen trat Hermine ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Malfoy saß am Schreibtisch und arbeitete sich durch ein paar Rollen Pergament. Er blickte auf und nickte ihr fast freundlich zu. Hermine kam sich vor wie ein Bittsteller vor einem Adligen, als sie vor Malfoys Tisch trat und etwas ratlos stehen blieb. Erneut blickte Malfoy auf und während beide seiner Brauen sehr weit nach oben wanderte, hob er seinen Zauberstab und machte eine rasche Bewegung. Bevor Hermine selbst reagieren konnte, prallte ein Stuhl gegen ihre Kniekehlen und sie musste sich unwillkürlich hinsetzen. Ein schelmisches Grinsen huschte über Dracos Gesicht, aber wie jede Gefühlsregung war es auch schon wieder weg, bevor Hermine es richtig wahrnehmen konnte. Indigniert schnaufte sie laut aus. Immer gab es in seiner Gegenwart peinliche Momente, weil sie sich einfach vollkommen unbeholfen benahm.

„Mercure." Malfoy nickte ihr noch einmal zu. Hermine schluckte. „Draco." Wenigstens klang ihre Stimme normal. „Reden wir über unsere Suche nach Potter.", meinte sie. Draco wischte sich die Haare aus seinem Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme am Hinterkopf. Dann schnippte er lässig mit einer Hand ein Stück Pergament auf Hermines Seite vom Tisch. Sie starrte ihn an, fasziniert von seiner Art. Es war… attraktiv. Sobald sie das gedacht hatte, spürte Hermine, wie sich ihre Wangen erhitzen und sie wandte rasche den Blick ab und ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Pergament vor sich zu. Das selbstgefällige Grinsen Malfoys verpasste sie dabei vollkommen.

„Ein Ortungs- und Suchzauber.", stellte Hermine fest. Es war Dunkle Magie, daher kannte sie das nicht. Sie schob das Pergament wieder zu Malfoy hinüber. Er nahm es entgegen, doch wie zufällig berührten sich ihre Hände dabei. Hermine zog ihre wie verbrannt zurück und versuchte, nicht ihr Gesicht zu verziehen. Wie tollpatschig sie wieder war.

„Dieser Zauber ist gut, er wird aber nur helfen, wenn die gesuchte Person sich für eine gewisse Zeit an einem bestimmten Ort aufhält. Wenn Potter bis jetzt nicht gefunden werden konnte, würde ich magische Schutzwälle um seinen Aufenthaltsort vermuten. Wenn er sich bewegt, hilft der Spruch eh nichts. Außerdem brauchen wir etwas, das ihm gehört oder das er berührt hat.", analysierte sie und traute sich am Ende, Malfoy anzusehen. Interessiert betrachtete er sie.

Malfoy stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hände, überlegte.

Mit diesem Spruch würde Hermine Harry sofort orten können, wenn er seinen Fuß außerhalb der magischen Kreise setzte, die sie ihm und Ron gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte genügend in ihrem Rucksack, das Harry mehr als einmal in den Händen gehalten hatte. Das Problem war nur – nichts davon konnte sie verwenden. Diesen Gegenstand musste Malfoy jetzt selbst besorgen.

„Wie kommen wir an ein etwas, das Potter berührt hat?", murmelte er.

Hermine sagte nichts dazu. Es gab ein Verlies in Gringotts, es gab Godric's Hollow, es gab Hogwarts; wie konnte sie Malfoy mit der Nase darauf stoßen? Er dachte wahrscheinlich viel zu kompliziert.

Im nächsten Moment sprang Malfoy auf, knöpfte seine Roben auf und betrachtete seinen entblößten Oberkörper. Hermine betrachtete erst fassungslos sein Tun, dann wandte sie sich peinlich berührt ab. „Ähm… was… tust du da?", fragte sie die Wand, die bestimmt viel interessanter war als Malfoys wohlgeformter Oberkörper… „Potter.", sagte Malfoy mit einer undefinierbaren Abneigung in seiner Stimme. Hermine verstand nicht, was er sagen wollte, sie schaute immer noch die Wand an. Ach, wer das auf diesem Portrait wohl war, ein Vorfahre, vielleicht…?

„Mortém – sieh!", brachte Malfoys scharfe Stimme sie zurück und Hermines Kopf ruckte unwillkürlich herum.

In sanfterem und zugleich siegessicherem Ton fuhr Malfoy fort: „Hier haben wir etwas, das zu Potter gehört. Seine Magie." Er wies auf die lange Narbe, die sich über seinen halben Brustkorb zog. Harrys _Sectumsempra_ -Zauber, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Sie schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund. „Beim Barte des Merlin…", murmelte sie. Kein Wunder, dass Harry das schlechte Gewissen sehr lange geplagt hatte. „…Wie…?", fragte sie atemlos, während Malfoy seine Robe wieder zuknöpfte. Sie konnte schwören, dass er sie absichtlich in Verlegenheit brachte.

„Potter hat mich bei einem Duell mit Dunkler Magie erwischt.", erzählte Malfoy beiläufig. Hermine hatte genug über diese Art der Magie gelesen um zu wissen, dass solche Narben wie Malfoys sehr lange die negativen Energien des Gegners in sich trugen.

Viele Narben, hervorgerufen durch Dunkle Magie, konnten noch nach Jahren schmerzen oder erneut aufbrechen, bis die Magie endgültig verblasst und verbraucht war. Malfoys Narbe war dunkelrot, noch nicht alt. Es bestand also eine gute Chance, einen Bruchteil von Harrys Magie zu finden. Ein Teil von ihm, er wäre zu finden. Malfoy trug einen Teil der Lösung seit Jahren mit sich herum, ohne dass er es realisiert hätte.


	23. Chapter 23

„Der Dunkle Lord darf nie erfahren, dass du diesen Teil an dir hast, Draco. Wir müssen alles von dieser Energie nehmen.", sagte Hermine entschlossen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie diese Art der Magie von Draco extrahieren sollten. Es würde kompliziert sein. Recherchearbeit würde nötig sein. Gut, dass sie und das Team der Suchaktion freigestellt waren von den restlichen Verpflichtungen wie zum Beispiel dem Unterricht für die Führeranwärter.

Die Malfoys hatten einen schier unermesslichen Schatz an Wissen, aufbewahrt in hunderttausenden Büchern. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass die Bibliothek der Malfoys der in Hogwarts in nichts nachstehen musste – so viele Bücher wie Malfoy die Hauselfen bringen ließ. Sie bedauerte, dass sie keinen Zugang bekam. Eintritt nur für Familienmitglieder, hatte Malfoy behauptet. Nun, schade. Aber wer wusste schon, ob am Eingang nicht als Blutstest auch irgendein verrücktes Portrait hing und sie als „Schlammblut" beschimpfte.

Auch Blaise half bei der Suche nach einem geeigneten Zauber. Er war auch derjenige, der nach stundenlangem Suchen fündig wurde. „Mercure, Draco – ich glaube, ich habe hier eine Lösung!", freute er sich. „ _Extraho magiam_ lautet die Beschwörung." Draco und Hermine eilten herbei und lasen selbst das Kapitel zu dem Zauber. Hermine war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, denn auch dieses war Dunkle Magie. Sie wollte diese Zauber nicht ausführen, aber sie wusste, dass sie von allen hier die fähigste Hexe war und diesen Spruch am ehesten meistern konnte. Wenn nicht sie, dann schaffte es niemand. Und Malfoy konnte es auch nicht selbst machen.

Sie, Blaise und Draco standen in Malfoys Zimmer. Alle Augen ruhten auf Hermine. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das kannst?", fragte Blaise zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal. Es tat nichts, um Hermines Nervosität irgendwie zu senken. Malfoy verzichtete ausnahmsweise darauf, sie lächerlich zu machen. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du das machst. Du hast mir bereits geholfen und wirst es wieder tun.", sagte er selbstsicher. Hermine errötete leicht angesichts seines Zuspruchs. Das wiederum brachte Blaise auf die Palme. „Beginnen wir.", schlug Hermine mit leicht zitternder Stimme vor.

Die Nebenwirkungen des Spruchs konnten fatal sein. Falsch ausgeführt, würde die Narbe aufbrechen als hätte Hermine Malfoy selbst mit dem _Sectumsempra_ aufgeschlitzt. Und weder sie noch Blaise hätten Snapes Vermögen, diese Art von Wunde wieder zu heilen.

Malfoy ging zu seinem Bett und zog unterdessen sein Oberteil aus. Hermine war das unangenehm, aber sie würde jetzt gleich auf Tuchfühlung mit ihm gehen müssen. ‚Also gewöhn' dich besser an den Anblick!', sagte sie sich selbst.

Ein Blick zu Blaise sagte ihr schon alles, was sie sich selbst dachte. Malfoy zog natürlich eine Show ab, er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Und tief in seinem Innersten war er mit Sicherheit genauso unsicher wie Hermine und Blaise.

Sie näherte sich Malfoy, der regungslos und abwartend auf seinem Bett lag. Blaise stellte sich daneben mit einem Gefäß hin, das einem Denkarium nicht unähnlich war. Hermine setzte sich zu Malfoy auf das Bett und wand sich innerlich. Sie war bewandert mit Heilungsmagie und Malfoy war nur wie jeder andere auch, wie Harry… kein Drama, ihn zu behandeln, oder?

Vorsichtig und mit den Fingerspitzen berührte sie Malfoys Narbe. Sie fühlte sich warm an, aber nicht heiß. Testend drückte Hermine an der Narbe herum. Es war hartes Gewebe, die Haut war noch sehr verspannt. Sie blicke Malfoy an und konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sich ein rötlicher Hauch in sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte. Dass ihm das Prozedere nun doch unangenehm war, offensichtlich, war für Hermine ein Moment für die Ewigkeit. Normalerweise hatte er die Oberhand, nicht aber bei sämtlichen Abschlussprüfungen in Hogwarts; nicht als hüpfendes Frettchen; nicht jetzt in genau diesem Moment. Auch Hermine war über Schadenfreude und Genugtuung nicht erhaben.

Wesentlich sicherer sagte sie: „Ich werde jetzt beginnen, Draco." Sie blickte ihn fest an und sah, dass sich langsam eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Oberkörper formte. „Ich werde mich beeilen.", versprach sie. So kalt war es doch nicht, dass es ihn fror? Oder war er einfach nur nervös? Blaise blickte Malfoy an und hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der beinahe mörderisch war. Sicherlich täuschte sie sich da?

„ _Extraho magiam_.", murmelte Hermine und führte die Zauberstabbewegung über Malfoys Narbe aus. Ein eisblaues Licht brach aus ihrem Zauberstab und manifestierte sich bei seiner Brust. „ _Extraho magiam, extraho magiam, extraho magiam_...", murmelte Hermine immer wieder und wieder und achtete penibel darauf, die Bewegungen nicht zu langsam, nicht zu schnell und nicht zu fahrig zu machen. Irgendwann war der gesamte Narbenbereich wie von einem Netz umsponnen mit dem blauen Licht. Jetzt durfte ihre Konzentration nicht nachlassen.

Sie blickte wieder zu Malfoy, der regungslos an die Decke starrte und einfach nur abwartete. Er machte keinen Ton. Gut so. Hermine suchte den Augenkontakt zu Blaise und nickte ihm zu. „ _EXTRAHO MAGIAM_!", rief sie und zog das Netz, das mit ihrem Zauberstab verbunden war, mit der beschriebenen, ruckartigen Bewegung zu sich. Die Fäden von Licht, die Malfoys Brust zu perforieren schienen, wurden aus seiner Haut gerissen und rollten sich zusammen.

Malfoy stöhnte laut vernehmlich und Wasser floss aus seinen Augen, die er mittlerweile geschlossen hatte.

Hermine hatte einen Ball von Magie, den sie schnell in das Becken gab, das Blaise ihr hinhielt.

„Mal- Draco, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine alarmiert, als er seine Augen nicht öffnete. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Sein Herz schlug noch und die Brust hob und senkte sich langsam. Hermine zog ihre Hand rasch zurück, sie hatte wieder das Gefühl, dass der schiere Hautkontakt mit Malfoy ihr Verbrennungen zweiten Grades zufügte. Sie sprang von seinem Bett auf und drehte Blaise den Rücken zu, bevor er ihren verräterischen Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte.

„Sieh mal, Blaise…", murmelte Hermine und deutete auf Malfoys Narbe. Sie verblasste von dem leuchtenden Rot zu einem dünnen, rosa Strich, den man in Kürze vielleicht gar nicht mehr richtig sehen würde. Malfoy bewegte sich aber immer noch nicht. Kurzentschlossen holte Hermine aus und gab Malfoy eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Whoa!", entfuhr es Blaise. Malfoys Augen flatterten und er schüttelte desorientiert den Kopf, sah Hermine irritiert an. Sie hatte ihre Hand immer noch halb erhoben. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du zuschlägst wie ein Mädchen?", murmelte Malfoy, rieb sich aber die Wange. „Hat es funktioniert?", fragte er und begann, sich selbst zu untersuchen. Verblüfft stellte er fest, dass die Narbe kaum mehr sichtbar war. „Ich denke schon, schau her.", meinte Blaise und zeigte Malfoy den blauen Ball aus Magie.

„Ich fühle mich etwas erleichtert.", stellte Malfoy fest. „Dein Körper musste dieser schlechten Magie dauerhaft etwas entgegensetzen – das ist jetzt weg und du wirst wahrscheinlich stärker.", erklärte Hermine. Malfoy machte zustimmende Laute, während er langsam aufstand und sich wieder ankleidete. „Du solltest aber ruhen.", ermahnte Hermine ihn. Er war sichtlich geschwächt, da sollte er keinen komplizierten Ortungszauber durchführen. Und Hermine war auch am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Dieser Spruch hatte auch ihr viel Energie entzogen. „Ja, das hier hat bis morgen auch noch Zeit.", stimmte Blaise Hermine zu.

Malfoy signalisierte schließlich widerwillig sein Einverständnis und Hermine war froh, endlich wieder in ihr Zimmer gehen zu können. Dort ließ sie sich prompt auf ihr Bett fallen. Blaise folgte ihr und setzte sich dazu. Vorsichtig ergriff er Hermines Hand und hielt sie, dann platziert er einen Kuss auf Hermines Wange. „Du hast heute viel geleistet…ich weiß, wie schwer dir das fallen muss.", murmelte er. Hermine entspannte und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, doch konnte sie sich nicht auf das konzentrieren, was Blaise sagte.

Sie sah Malfoy vor ihrem inneren Auge. _Draco_ , dachte Hermine. Wie sich dieser Name auf ihrer Zunge seltsam anfühlte, wenn sie ihn aussprach…

Sie hielt ihr Gleichgewicht und öffnete ihre Augen. Blaise war aufgesprungen und blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Verletzlichkeit, Ärger und Verzweiflung an. Hatte sie es laut ausgesprochen? „Du denkst an Draco?", fragte Blaise ungläubig. „Ich… es tut mir leid, Blaise. Es war nur… mein Kopf ist so voll und heute hat sich alles um ihn gedreht.", sagte Hermine hilflos. Sie fühlte sich entnervt, weil sie entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit nicht an den schwierigen Zauber dachte, den sie erfolgreich ausgeübt hatte, sondern an alle anderen, unwichtigen Details. Zum Beispiel Malfoys weiche Haut oder seine schlichte Eleganz, sein Äußeres, das vielleicht nicht im ganz klassischen Sinne attraktiv war, sein gesamter Habitus aber schon.

Blaise wanderte in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und schimpfte vor sich hin. „Bitte, Blaise, ich wollte nicht…" Am liebsten hätte Hermine gesagt, dass Malfoy einfach nur ihr Zielobjekt ihrer Mission war, die Dumbledore ihr aufgetragen hatte. Aber erstens konnte sie das nicht sagen, zweitens, so realisierte sie, wäre es gelogen. Da war etwas mehr für Malfoy da als eine einfache Beziehung zwischen ihm als neutralen Zielobjekt und dem Ausführen ihres Auftrages.

„Ich geh jetzt mal spazieren.", meinte Hermine, stand auf und ließ einen verdutzten Blaise zurück. Manchmal brauchte sie einfach Ruhe, um zu denken. Sie wanderte eine Zeitlang im Manor hin und her, bis sie feststellte, dass sie vor Draco Malfoys Zimmer stehen geblieben war. Sie ging näher an die Flügeltüren heran und ein schlechtes Gewissen packte sie, weil ihre Füße sie wie automatisch zu der Person brachten, die sie im Moment die meisten Nerven kostete.

Im nächsten Moment hatte ihre Faust schon angeklopft. Hermine verfluchte sich innerlich selbst. Was sollte sie jetzt sagen? _„Oh_ Draco _, ich wollte dich ja so gerne sehen!"_ , sagte ihre innere Stimme mit Pansys säuselndem, unechtem Ton.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Malfoy hatte sie wie ein Muggel sogar höchstpersönlich von Hand geöffnet und lehnte halb am Türrahmen, in der anderen Hand eine Flasche Feuerwhisky. „Du hier?", fragte er mit langgezogenem Ton. Seine Augenbrauen verschwanden schon wieder unter dem Haaransatz.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ging Hermine direkt in den Magen. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, konnte sie so nicht beantworten. Was sie allerdings beantworten musste, bevor ihre Denkpause zu peinlich wurde, war Malfoys Frage. „Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Ob du dich nach der Anwendung von Dunkler Magie erholst. Die Lehrbücher sagen-" „Ja ja, schon gut.", sagte Malfoy mit einem sichtlichen Augenrollen. Dann machte er den Weg frei und trottete vor Hermine zu den Sesseln vor seinem Kamin.

„Du siehst, es geht mir bestens.", sagte er nonchalant. „Prost, auf dass unsere Suche nach Potter erfolgreich wird." Er hob träge die Hand, in der er den Schnaps hielt. Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und sah dann erst, dass sich Hermine nicht von der Tür wegbewegt hatte. Er seufzte laut und theatralisch, griff nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Tisch und machte eine nachlässige Bewegung. Die Tür schlug hinter Hermine zu. Langsam ging sie und setzte sich auf die äußerste Kante des Sessels, der am weitesten weg war von Malfoy.

Sie verstand Malfoy nicht. Er hatte den Zauber überlebt und sollte sich ausruhen, doch nun saß er da und betrank sich am helllichten Tag?

„ _Accio Glas_.", grummelte Malfoy und ein Whiskeyglas flog in seine Hand. Er wollte schon einschenken, dann maß Hermine mit einem spöttischen Blick und goss nur ein paar Schlucke Whisky ein, schubste das Glas über den Tisch zu ihr.

„Du siehst, es geht mit bestens.", wiederholte er. „Aber was ist mit Potter? Was?" Er warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie verstand nicht, was er sagen wollte. „Entspann' dich, Mortém." Er warf Hermine wieder aus der Bahn. Malfoy machte eine unwirsche Geste, weil sie immer noch so dasaß, als wollte sie flüchten. Hermine setzte sich ganz auf ihren Sessel.

Malfoy redete schon wieder weiter: „Wir finden jetzt Potter. Was ist, wenn wir ihn gefangen nehmen? Gibt es dann noch so etwas wie Hoffnung?"

Auf einmal verstand Hermine seinen Punkt. Wenn Voldemort Harry tötete und nicht alle Horkruxe zerstört waren und dieses Tier weiterlebte in alle Ewigkeit… ja, das waren Vorstellungen, die Hermine lieber nicht hatte. Bereitwillig trank sie einen Schluck des ekelhaften Gebräus.

„Denken wir positiv… Draco.", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Wir wissen nicht, wie es ausgehen wird und was kommt. Ich denke, es wird ohnehin ein Tag kommen, an dem sich Harry Potter und der Dunkle Lord gegenüberstehen." „Potter war zu Schulzeiten so ein kleines Arschloch. Regeln schienen für ihn, Weasley und _Granger_ nicht zu gelten.", fauchte Malfoy erregt. „Ich kann ihn nicht leiden, aber sein Schicksal? Wünsche ich meinem ärgsten Feind nicht. Unglaublich, dass wir alle von Potter abhängen."

Hermine sagte vorsichtshalber nichts dazu. Sie war nämlich heilfroh, dass die Welt von Harry abhing und nicht von irgendeiner anderen Person. Neville Longbottom, beispielsweise. Auch er hätte der Auserwählte sein können.

Malfoy beugte sich vor und betrachtete Hermine nachdenklich. „Erzähl was von dir.", sagte er schließlich und schenkte Hermine ein Lächeln, das ein Ziehen in ihrem Magen verursachte.

„Da gibt es wirklich nicht viel.", sagte sie abwehrend und unterdrückte den Impuls, mit ihren Fingern zu spielen. „Wie kommst du hierher, Mercure. Ich kenne keine Person hier, die weniger ins Manor gehört wie du.", sagte Malfoy langsam. Warnglocken schrillten in Hermines Kopf. Er durfte ihre wahre Identität nicht entdecken.

„Es war weniger meine Entscheidung als die der Familie. Die Mehrheit ist relativ neutral eingestellt, aber eine Person sollte schon nach England gehen und unsere reinblütigen Anliegen unterstützen. Es gibt nicht gerade viele junge Männer, also fiel die Wahl schnell auf mich.", beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich lieber ein Studium zum Heiler beginnen oder so etwas, hab nie richtig darüber nachgedacht, ehrlich gesagt.", grübelte sie. Sie fragte sich wirklich, was sie jemals machen sollte, wenn der Krieg endlich vorbei wäre.

„Du bist jedenfalls ein mächtiger Zauberer. Ich kenne nicht viele mit so einer Macht.", antwortete Malfoy.

Es war selten, dass man mit ihm eine normale Konversation betreiben konnte. Das letzte Mal war nach ihrer Initiation gewesen, als er sie getröstet oder ihr zumindest gut zugesprochen hatte. Jetzt war er halb betrunken. Gab es auch normale Situationen, in denen Draco Malfoy menschlich war? Hermine mochte die Umstände nicht. Sie mochte auch nicht in seiner Gesellschaft sein, aber dann wiederum mochte sie es doch. Es war so widersprüchlich!

Malfoy strich sich sein Haar nach hinten. Eine widerspenstige Strähne nervte ihn. Hermine dachte aber, dass es vielleicht nur wieder Show war, die er abzog. Ihr tat es gar nicht leid, dass sie ihn vorhin mit einer Ohrfeige aufgeweckt hatte.

Er stand auf, stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und machte eine auffordernde Geste. „Komm mit, ich zeig' dir was."


	24. Chapter 24

Hermine war überrascht. Was hatte Malfoy vor? Er betätigte einen Mechanismus, der sich scheinbar hinter einem Vorhang an der Wand befand. Nun, das weckte Hermines Interesse ganz bestimmt. Sie stand auf und trat hinter Malfoy. Eine Tür tat sich auf und dahinter konnte sie im fahlen Schein des Tageslichts eine Wendeltreppe erkennen. „ _Incendio_!", flüsterte Malfoy und die Fackeln entlang der Treppe entzündeten sich. „Wo gehen wir hin, Draco?", fragte Hermine. „Du wirst sehen. Es wird dir gefallen.", meinte Malfoy leichthin und stieg abwärts. Hermine folgte ihm und die steinerne Tür hinter ihnen schloss sich. Sie hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber sie sagte sich, dass sie Malfoy vertrauen konnte. Ihre Beziehung basierte eigentlich sogar auf mehr Vertrauen als die Freundschaften, die sie zu den DA-Mitgliedern pflegte.

„Vater kennt diesen Gang hier nicht. Andernfalls hätte er ihn verbarrikadiert oder mir niemals dieses Zimmer gegeben als Kind.", sagte Malfoy triumphierend. Sie gingen an einer Abzweigung vorbei. „Wo geht es hier lang?", fragte Hermine. Malfoy lachte leise. „In die Freiheit. Aber dazu ein anderes Mal." Er führte sie weiter hinab, das Gemäuer war feucht und Hermine war sich sicher, dass hier alles Mögliche an widerlichem Getier hauste. Sie hatte auf einmal ein altes Bild vor Augen, damals, in der zweiten Klasse, als sie versteinert wurde… Aber darüber würde sie später nachdenken, wenn sie wusste, was sie störte.

Sie erreichten eine Tür und nach einem leisen „ _Alohomora_!" öffnete sie sich. Malfoy, nahm eine Fackel und trat ins schummerige Licht. Hermine folgte ihm. Sie waren in eine riesige Bibliothek getreten. Der Saal sah aus wie das Kirchenschiff einer sehr alten Kathedrale, lange, hohe Fenster und fahles Licht. Meterhoch türmten sich die Bücherregale auf. „Wow.", machte Hermine nur. Ihre Vermutung war also gar nicht so falsch gewesen. Die Hogwarts-Bibliothek war nicht größer als diese hier. Nur das Sortiment unterschied sich bestimmt gewaltig.

Malfoy schritt voran, zielstrebig, bis er zu einem Regal in der Mitte des Saals kam. „Das hier ist die Sektion mit den Büchern zum Heilwesen. Dachte, das interessiert dich am meisten.", sagte er, vielleicht etwas verlegen. Aber er grinste Hermine an.

„Hier habe ich mir früher oft die Zeit vertrieben. Es gibt Vieles zu Dunkler Magie, daher hätte Mutter nie erlaubt, dass ich alleine hierher komme.", erzählte Malfoy. Hermine lachte. In ihren Ohren klang ihr Lachen viel zu hell und weiblich. Sie räusperte sich. „Es wären keine guten Eltern, wenn sie ein Kind solche Sachen lesen ließen." Hermine trat von Malfoy weg und streichelte in dem Regal über die Buchrücken. Sie mochte den Geruch und das Gefühl, wenn man über Papier oder Pergament strich.

Sie dreht sich zu Malfoy um, der sie mit einem seltsamen Lächeln beobachtete. Sein Lächeln verschwand aber, sobald Hermine sich umgedreht hatte und machte einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck Platz. Konnte er nicht einmal human sein? Hermine lächelte scheu zurück. „Ja, es gefällt mir hier. Vielen Dank, dass du mir das hier zeigst." Damit wandte sie sich wieder den Büchern zu und las die Titel.

Hermine entging vollkommen, dass Malfoy auf der anderen Seite des Buchregals entlang ging und sie beobachtete, wie sie sich die Bücher aussuchte und mit welcher Ehrfurcht sie über die Seiten streichelte. Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine hatte sich ein paar Bücher herausgesucht.

„Darf ich diese hier mitnehmen?", fragte sie Draco. Er deutete ein Nicken an.

Nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit geleitete er sie wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer, wo sich Hermine rasch verabschiedete. Sie drängte darauf, die neuen Bücher zu lesen. Und ihr schneller klopfendes Herz brauchte auch mal wieder eine kleine Verschnaufpause.

Blaise hatte schon ungeduldig auf sie gewartet. Sobald Hermine die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Sanft löste sich Hermine von ihm. „Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte sie verwundert, in Gedanken bei ihren Büchern. „Ich habe dich vermisst.", gestand Blaise kleinlaut. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angeraunzt habe. Ich denke, ich will einfach nicht noch…" Seine Stimme verlor sich. „Nicht noch….was?", bohrte Hermine sofort nach. „Nicht noch jemand an Draco Malfoy verlieren.", stieß Blaise hervor. Seine braunen Augen blickten fest und treu in ihre. „Ähm… was?", fragte Hermine verdattert. „Von wem sprichst du?"

Blaise' eine Hand ruhte auf Hermines Hüfte und die andere streichelte ihr Gesicht. Hermine mochte dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit, das Blaise ausstrahlte. Aber er gab ihr nicht dieses jähe Stechen, dieses überwältigende Gefühl, das Malfoy bei ihr auslöste, wenn er sie nur anblickte.

„Ich spreche von Astoria. Es gab eine Zeit, damals in Hogwarts. Ich mochte sie wirklich gern und hab mir Mühe gegeben, dass sie auf mich aufmerksam wird. Aber Draco ist auch auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Er wusste auch, dass ich sie mag. Er hat sie verführt. Ende der Geschichte", erzählte Blaise. Das war es, was Hermine an Malfoy hasste. Er hatte oft keine Art, mit Menschen umzugehen. Harry und Ron würden sich niemals eine Frau streitig machen, zu heilig war ihnen ihre Freundschaft. Malfoy schiss darauf und nahm sich, was er wollte. Warum nur fand sie dieses Arschloch attraktiv?

„Ich bin nicht Astoria und wir sind nicht mehr 14.", sagte Hermine. Sie waren nicht mehr in dem Alter, wo jede Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Geschlechts eine temporäre Verliebtheit hervorrief. Das mochte noch bei ihr und Viktor Krum so gewesen sein, aber das war sehr, sehr lange her. Für jetzt brauchten sie Trost und die Nähe eines anderen, der verstand, was es bedeutete, ein Todesser zu werden. Auf eine Art und Weise beschmutzt zu sein, was selbst den reinsten Geist wie Hermine in Mitleidenschaft zog.

Diese Nacht schlief sie in der Umarmung von Blaise ein, seit Langem ein friedlicher und erholsamer Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine, umklammert von Blaise. Ihr Brustverband drückte unangenehm und ihr war etwas zu heiß mit Blaise unter einer Decke und so viel Körperkontakt. Sie bewegte sich, um sich zu befreien. Blaise grummelte nur schlaftrunken und ignorierte ihre Versuche vollständig. Hermine spürte etwas an ihren Rücken drücken, es war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl. Blaise' Hände waren aber um sie geschlungen, das konnte nur bedeuten, dass… eine heiße Welle durchfuhr Hermine. Oh nein, das war ihr peinlich. Wahrscheinlich war es auch ganz und gar nicht gut, wenn sie sich weiter bewegte und Blaise weiter an _dieser_ Körperstelle berührte.

Hermine verharrte regungslos in ihrer Position. War das normal oder reagierte Blaise auf sie in dieser Weise? Konnte ein Mann so auf sie reagieren? Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso wärmer wurde ihr. Das lag aber jetzt definitiv nicht mehr an Blaise' Körperwärme allein, wie sich Hermine eingestehen musste. Dieser Teil ihres Lebens oder Körpers musste tot sein, wenn sie hier überleben sollte. Dieser Gedanke brachte Hermine wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Mit einem Gewaltakt befreite sie sich aus Blaise' Armen und flüchtete in ihr Bad. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn aufgeweckt, aber das kümmerte Hermine nicht.

Sie ließ sich ein heißes Bad ein und erlaubt sich ein einziges Mal, während dem Bad ihren ganz persönlichen Träumen nachzuhängen.

Für den restlichen Tag schaffte sie es nicht, Blaise in die Augen zu sehen. Wenn es ihm auffiel oder er das komisch fand, so sagte er jedenfalls nichts dazu. Die andere Alternative war, mit Malfoy zu arbeiten und sich hauptsächlich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Weder der eine noch der andere konnte von Hermines angenehmen Tagträumen in dem Bad wissen, oder dass ihr lange vernachlässigter Körper nun leider hypersensibel reagierte. Was ihnen aber auffiel war, dass Mercure Mortém heute besonders grantig und kampflustig war. Hermine entging definitiv nicht, wie sich Draco und Blaise ein ums andere Mal anblickten und die Augen rollten.

Natürlich war es nicht ihre Schuld, dass Hermine sich so fühlte, aber sie spürte nun mal das ungerechte Bedürfnis, ihren Unmut an jemandem auszulassen. Also dirigierte sie die beiden unwirsch herum, um den Ortungszauber auch sachgemäß auszuführen.

Malfoy war derjenige, der den entsprechenden Zaubertrank braute. Hermine wusste zwar, dass sie es mindestens genauso gut konnte, aber Mercure Mortém konnte ja nicht wissen, wie gut ein Malfoy darin war. Also las sie lediglich von dem Pergament vor und schickte Blaise herum, um die entsprechenden Zutaten zu besorgen. Oder anders gesagt, einen Hauselfen damit zu beauftragen, die Zutat zu besorgen.

Schließlich kam der Moment, als nur noch eine Zutat fehlte. Ein Teil von Harry. Geduldig wartete der Magieball in dem Bassin darauf, in den Trank gegeben zu werden.

„Draco, hole bitte ein paar Phiolen, damit wir das dann abfüllen können. Blaise, räume die Reste hier weg.", kommandierte Hermine sie herum. Beide taten widerspruchslos wie geboten – der Zauber musste perfekt sein und das lief am besten, wenn Mercure seinen Willen bekam. Unterdessen schöpfte Hermine heimlich ein paar Kellen von dem Trank ab. Wer wusste schon, wann man so etwas noch einmal brauchen konnte? Rasch verstaute sie alles in ihrer Hosentasche, bevor die anderen beiden wieder kamen.

„Na dann, rein damit.", sage Blaise gut gelaunt und leerte den Inhalt des Beckens in den Kessel. Lautlos schwappte die Flüssigkeit hin und her, bis alles absorbiert war, dann nahm der Trank eine klare Farbe an. „Wie im Lehrbuch.", kommentierte Blaise selbstzufrieden.

Malfoy schöpfte den Trank ab und korkte die Fläschchen zu. „Gut, dann müssen wir jetzt noch unseren Mitstreitern Bescheid geben, dass wir unsere Suchmission nach draußen verlagern.", sagte er mit indifferenter Stimme. Hermine wusste, dass er immer noch zwiegespalten war zwischen seiner Todessermission, die er erfolgreich bewältigen musste und der Tatsache, dass Harry der einzige war, der zwischen ihm, seiner Familie, allen Zauberern und Voldemort stand.

Sie informierten noch die DAA über ihren Fortschritt und dass sie in wenigen Stunden aufbrechen würden. Hermine hoffte, dass Harry bis dahin schon eine Art Trittsiegel irgendwo hinterlassen hatte, sodass sie ihn finden würden.

Während Draco an seinem Tisch wichtige Unterlagen zusammenstellte, setzten sich Blaise und Hermine an seine Feuerstelle auf die Sessel. „Was war heute los, Mercure? Wir haben etwas Großartiges erreicht. Aber du wirkst so unentspannt und…verzeih, launisch.", erkundigte sich Blaise. Hermine schoss augenblicklich das Blut ins Gesicht. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheiß Tag.", sagte sie und beließ es dabei. Blaise runzelte die Stirn, wusste es aber besser als nachzufragen.

Wenige Stunden später standen die drei maskiert mit Greyback, Avery, Bellatrix und den anderen beiden Todessern namens Gordon und Thompson in den Startlöchern.

Malfoy entkorkte eines der Fläschchen und sprach: „ _Invenio personam_!" Das Fläschchen zerbrach und die Flüssigkeit zerstäubte sich in alle Richtungen. Hermine fragte sich, was nun passierte. Malfoy ging in die Knie. Sie und Blaise stürzten herbei, um ihm wieder aufzuhelfen. „Nicht!", kreischte Bellatrix wie irre. „Lasst ihn, ihr Nichtsnutze! Lasst die Magie arbeiten!" Hermine erstarrte und auch Blaise rührte sich nicht. Sie wollte Malfoy helfen, aber sie hatte zu viel Angst vor Bellatrix. Sicherlich würde sie ihrem eigenen Neffen nichts antun?

Langsam erhob sich Malfoy, wie eine Marionette im Theater. „Ich sehe es…", sagte er hohl. „Folgt mir." Er streckte seine Arme aus und Hermine ergriff rasch seine Hand. Wieder einmal bemerkte sie, wie auffällig klein ihre Hand in Malfoys war. Blaise legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schon spürte Hermine das unangenehme Gefühl des Seit-an-Seit-Apparierens.

* * *

A/N: hoffentlich hat es euch bislang gefallen! Ihr dürft gerne einen Kommentar da lassen und mir sagen, was ihr von der Story haltet ;)


	25. Chapter 25

An dem neuen Ort blickte sie sich um. Es war klar, warum Harry gerade diesen Ort gewählt hatte. Für einen Kampf eignete er sich denkbar schlecht. Ein Labyrinth aus Felsen und Gestein, Bäumen, Gräben und Gebüsch. Aber um sich schnell wieder aus dem Staub zu machen und in Deckung zu gehen - perfekt. Vielleicht saß auch schon einer vom Orden irgendwo herum und beobachtete das Geschehen, aber Hermine wusste nicht, inwieweit Harry, Dumbledore und der Orden miteinander in Verbindung standen.

Greyback ging sofort auf Erkundungstour. Mit seiner Nase, die auch in menschlichem Zustand wie die eines Hundes funktionierte, konnte er alle möglichen Dinge wittern. Nach einer Weile sagte er triumphierend: „Hier war er." Dort war eine Lagerstelle angelegt, Fußabdrücke. Wie als hätten Harry, Ginny und Ron dort campiert. Malfoy trat heran und inspizierte die Stelle. „Nun gut. Thompson, Gordon, ihr werdet das hier bewachen. Sobald sich nur ein Ästchen bewegt, ruft ihr mich." Als Nachgedanken fügte er hinzu: „Aber ruft nicht den Dunklen Lord, wenn ihr Fehlalarm auslöst…möchte ich nicht in eurer Haut stecken." Clever, dachte Hermine. Wenn er konnte, würde Malfoy Voldemort von Harry fernhalten.

Die Mannschaft, außer den beiden abgeordneten Todessern, rückte wieder ab. Jetzt hieß es warten. Es konnte nicht lange dauern, schätzte Hermine. Harry wusste, dass sie kommen würden.

Er ließ sie allerdings noch eineinhalb Tage zappeln, dann stürmte Malfoy den Anwärterunterricht, an dem Hermine und Blaise mittlerweile wieder teilnahmen. „Mortém, Zabini – es wird ernst.", kündigte Malfoy an. Hermines Herz schlug rasend schnell. Jetzt war ein Punkt der Wahrheit gekommen, an dem nicht nur ihre Loyalitäten getestet wurden. „ _Velandum rubrum_!", dachte Hermine und maskierte sich. Blaise ging neben ihr und berührte sie einmal kurz an der Schulter. Er wollte sie aufmuntern und beruhigen. Hermine nickte ihm zu.

Sie apparierten an den Ort zurück, an dem Harry seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Thompson und Gordon saßen in ihrem Versteck und beobachteten einen Punkt in der Ferne. „Sie haben hier ihr Zelt aufgebaut und versuchen gerade, einen Schutzwall zu errichten.", berichtete Thompson.

Hermine sah auch durch das Omniglas. Es waren Ron, Harry und Ginny, die Kreise um das Zelt schritten, als bauten sie einen magischen Schutz auf. „Gut, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.", sagte Malfoy. Bellatrix zitterte schon vor Vorfreude, wie ein Jagdhund, bevor er auf Wild gehetzt wird. Hermine wandte sich ab. Sie zitterte auch, aber vor Angst um ihre liebsten Freunde.

Langsam pirschten sie sich an. Bis auf 50 Meter ließen sich die drei Flüchtigen nichts anmerken, dann stellte sich Harry beschützend auf, neben ihm Ron und auf der anderen Seite Ginny. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass die drei frühzeitig disapparieren würden. „Ist es wirklich Potter und das Schlammblut?", zischte Bellatrix. „Ich weiß nicht!", sagte Malfoy und Hermine merkte, er log. Er sah zwar keine Hermine Granger, aber er kannte definitiv Harry Potter und die Weasleys, die er als Blutsverräter betrachtete.

Bellatrix trat aus dem Schatten eines Felsens hervor und zeigte sich. „Stellt euch, ihr Feiglinge! Versteckt euch vor dem Dunklen Lord, statt zu kämpfen!", rief sie. Harry trat ein paar Schritte vor. Malfoy gestikulierte, um die drei einen Ring zu bilden. „Und lasst sie ja nicht disapparieren!", befahl er nachdrücklich.

„Feiglinge sind wir, Bellatrix? Nicht wir sind es, die uns maskieren.", lachte Harry von oben herab. Er zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und hielt es ihnen hin. Hermine erkannte es sofort. Es war das Medaillon des Salazar Slytherin. „Hier, bring das deinem Herrn und richte ihm viele Grüße aus!", provozierte er Bellatrix. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte sie sich nach vorn und wich den Flüchen aus, die Ron und Ginny auf sie abschossen.

Hermine stahl sich auch näher an das Geschehen heran, bis sie in Reichweite für die Zauber war.

Leichtfüßig hüpfte Harry zwischen den Steinen hin und her und führte auf diese Weise Bellatrix weiter weg von dem Geschehen. Sie war die gefährlichste. Mit den anderen würden Ron und Ginny schon fertig werden. Wenn das seine Strategie war, dachte sich Hermine, war es aber höchste Zeit für ihn, von hier zu verschwinden. „Los!", rief Malfoy und sie standen auf, um Ron und Ginny zu attackieren. Hermine schoss blindlings Flüche ab, ohne auf ihre Freunde zu zielen. Ron und Ginny wichen zurück, jeden Moment mussten sie disapparieren. Einer der Todesser ging nach einem Fluch von Ginny zu Boden. Ron disapparierte und im selben Moment hörte Hermine einen markerschütternden Schrei.

Sie sah, wie Ginny zu Boden fiel, verletzt. Dann sprang Blaise, der ihr am nächsten war, hinzu und schien sie festzuhalten. Hermine rannte, so schnell es bei diesem Gelände ging, auf die beiden zu. Warum disapparierte Ginny denn nicht? Mit Blaise würde sie schon fertig werden!

Als Hermine ankam, sah sie, dass Ginnys Bein in einem sehr unnatürlichen Winkel abgeknickt war. Ihr Zauberstab war geknickt, sie war auf ihn gefallen. Blaise hielt oder stützte sie, sodass sie ihr Gewicht nicht auf dem kaputten Fuß lagerte. Noch bevor Hermine etwas aus der Situation machen konnte, war Greyback herbeigesprungen. „Todesserdreck!", spie Ginny aus und versuchte sich zu wehren und zerkratzte Blaise' Arme und riss seine Maske herunter. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie ihn erkannte. „Du dreckiger Slytherin, lass mich sofort los!", schrie sie ihn an, doch Blaise fixierte ihre Arme so, dass sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Malfoy kam hinzu. Ginny spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Langsam wischte Malfoy seine Maske ab.

„Was ist hier los, Neffe?", begehrte Bellatrix zu wissen. Sie hatte in der einen Hand das Medaillon, in der anderen Hand ihren Zauberstab. „Zabini hat einen Blutsverräter gefangen.", sagte Malfoy mit höhnischem Unterton. Ginny brach erneut in eine Schimpftirade aus. „ _Silencio_!", fauchte Bellatrix. „Fesselt sie und nehmt sie mit. Der Dunkle Lord wird sehr angetan sein von ihr.", befahl sie. Hermine trat hervor und sprach sie ein leises „ _Incarcerus_ ". Seile wanden sich um Ginnys Körper und zurrten ihn fest. Blaise packte seine Gefangene, warf sie über seine Schulter und disapparierte. Alle anderen verschwanden und Hermine ließ sich in die Knie sinken. Sie hatten Ginny gefangen. Ginny. Sie stieß einen verzweifelten Schrei aus. Und es war nur ihre Schuld, weil sie Harry darum gebeten hatte.

Nach ein paar Minuten apparierte auch Hermine zurück ins Manor. Dort war gerade Partystimmung. Die Todesser gröhlten und jubelten und ließen die gefesselte Ginny durch die Reihen schweben. Der ein oder andere Fluch wurde auf sie abgeschossen, aber Ginny gab keinen Laut von sich. Hermine konnte es kaum mitansehen. Auf einmal spürte sie jemand hinter sich. „Komm, wir gehen!", sagte Blaise. „Malfoy wird sie gleich in die Verliese bringen und sehen, was er für sie tun kann."

Da kam Malfoy persönlich daher. „Mercure, ich – ich muss nachher mit dir sprechen. Ich brauche dich.", sagte er mit einer sehr untypischen Stimme. Hermine nickte nur. Für ihn war die Mission aus Voldemorts Sicht glänzend verlaufen. Aus seiner eigenen Sicht hätte er vermutlich gerne auf die Gefangennahme einer Klassenkameradin verzichtet.

Gerade, als Hermine sich abwandte, fing ihr Dunkles Mal an zu brennen. Sie und Malfoy blickten sich alarmiert an. Blaise blickte sie fragend an. „Der Dunkle Lord ruft.", teilte Malfoy ihm ohne Umschweife mit. „Ich nehme an, dass du mitkommst, wenn du sie gefangengenommen hast, Blaise."

Sie hasteten in Richtung Thronsaal. Dort wartete schon Lord Voldemort. „Bellatrix, du hast mich gerufen?" Er spielte ihr den Ball zu. „Die Mission meines Neffen Draco war erfolgreich!", prahlte Bellatrix. Malfoy trat rasch hinzu, damit sie ihm nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen konnte. „Vielen Dank, dass du das so siehst, Tante.", sagte er aalglatt und verbeugte sich tief vor dem Dunklen Lord. „Wir konnten Potter ausfindig machen und die Blutsverräterin Ginevra Weasley, seine treue Anhängerin, gefangen nehmen. Dies haben wir Blaise Zabini zu verdanken, der sie im Duell besiegt hat."

Das stimmt nicht. Ginny war gestolpert und hatte sich das Bein und den Zauberstab gebrochen. Daher konnten sie sie fangen. Aber gut, das musste Voldemort ja nicht wissen. „Das ist einer deiner Führeranwärter, Draco?", fragte der Dunkle Lord angetan. „Ich muss ja sagen, dass ich dir die Mission gegeben habe, um dich auf die Probe zu stellen. Aber statt zu scheitern, bringst du mir einen neuen Todesser mit in unsere Reihen. Tritt hervor, Blaise Zabini."

Blaise ging selbstbewusst zu Lord Voldemort und ließ sich auf ein Knie sinken. „Mein Lord, es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch zu dienen.", sagte Blaise. Hermine sah, wie Voldemort Blaise näher zu sich winkte. Blaise zuckte ein wenig. Hermine wusste, er wurde gerade mit dem Legilimentik-Zauber belegt und die vorherigen Ereignisse durchwühlt. Scheinbar sah der Dunkle Lord nichts, was ihn störte. „Wie ihr wisst, muss ein Mord an einem Muggel oder Schlammblüter verübt werden, damit ich euch als Todesser akzeptiere. Aber die Informationen, die uns Ginevra Weasley zu Harry Potter geben wird, übersteigen den Wert eines toten Schlammblüters dutzendfach, nicht wahr?", lachte der Dunkle Lord.

Blaise nickte zustimmend. „Nun denn.", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort, „Mögest du bekommen, was du dir ersehnst." Blaise streckte seinen Arm aus und der Dunkle Lord stach das Dunkle Mal in seinen Arm. Danach war er entlassen und trat zurück. Er hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Arm.

Doch die Todesserversammlung war mitnichten schon vorbei. „Bellatrix, ich sehe, dass du ein Geschenk für mich hast?", fragte der Dunkle Lord. Er hatte wohl ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Ja, mein Lord.", sagte Bellatrix atemlos. „Potter ließ es zurück, bevor er, dieser Feigling, disappariert ist." Sie holte das Medaillon hervor und reichte es dem Dunklen Lord. In dem Moment, in dem er erkannte, was es war, glühten seine roten Augen vor Zorn. „Potter! Woher hat er das Medaillon!", zischte er wütend und die ersten Reihen der Todesser wich zurück. Er öffnete das Medaillon und fischte einen Zettel heraus und las, was dabei stand. Wütend zerknülle er den Zettel und er zerfiel augenblicklich zu Asche in seiner Hand. „ _Crucio_!", rief er nur und richtete seinen Zauberstab in die Menge. Ein Mann begann zu schreien. Voldemort ließ von ihm ab, suchte sich wahllos ein neues Opfer. Hermine schrumpfte in sich zusammen. Sie hatte Angst. Der Dunkle Lord quälte die Todesser solange, bis er genug hatte und disapparierte.

„Draco, Mortém, auf ein Wort!", hielt Malfoy Sen. die jungen Todesser auf. Die beiden folgte Dracos Vater in einer Traube von Todessern in einen kleineren Saal. Sie setzten sich an einen riesigen, ovalen Tisch, an dem gewiss zwanzig Leute Platz hatten. „Der Dunkle Lord hat mich beauftragt, euch über die Neuigkeiten aus dem Orden des Phönix zu informieren. Unsere Quelle berichtet von schlimmen Verlusten nach dem Kampf in Cornwall."

Einer der Todesser rief dazwischen: „Das wissen wir auch so, dafür brauchen wir Goldstein nicht!" Ein anderer sagte: „Was nützt uns Information, wenn wir keinen über ihn einschleusen können?"

„Ruhe!", rief Malfoy Sen. und schlug mit seinem Gehstock auf den Tisch. „Wenn ihr euch unprofessionell verhaltet, entferne ich euch wieder aus der Gruppe.", sagte er zur Allgemeinheit. „Mein Plan ist es, einen der jüngeren einzuschleusen, die noch nicht das Dunkle Mal entgegengenommen haben. Er muss unauffällig sein. An alle, die hier mit der Ausbildung zu tun haben oder sie gerade absolvieren, macht euch Gedanken und schlagt mir einen geeigneten Kandidaten vor." Dabei blickte er Hermine und Draco streng an.

Erst danach waren sie entlassen. Hermine und Draco hatten fast den gleichen Weg, daher gingen sie zusammen. „Ich wollte noch mit dir reden… Mercure.", unterbrach Malfoy ihr kameradschaftliches Schweigen. „Ja, ich weiß noch… _Draco_.", betonte Hermine. „Worum geht es denn?" Malfoy beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. „Das muss ich dir zeigen… nicht hier.", sagte er langsam und es klang fast nervös und unsicher. Sein Tonfall war seltsam. Aber Hermine vertraute ihm. „Ich komme später noch vorbei. Erst einmal muss ich das hier loswerden." Sie deutete auf ihre schmutzige, blutbespritzte Robe. Wahrscheinlich war es Ginnys Blut. Sie traute sich auch nicht, in der Öffentlichkeit zu fragen, ob Malfoy Ginny anständig verarztet hatte, bevor er sie in die Verliese gesteckt hatte.

„Bis später." „Bis später.", verabschiedeten sie sich und jeder eilte in eine andere Richtung.

Hermine schloss ihre Zimmertür hinter sich und ließ sich müde dagegen fallen. Bevor sie sich versah, war Blaise bei ihr und hielt sie fest. Langsam richtete er sie wieder auf. Hermine blickte in seine Augen, um zu lesen, wie es ihm ging. Sie sah aber etwas ganz anderes, als sie erwartet hätte. Sie kamen sich immer näher und bevor Hermine fragen konnte, was Blaise wollte, hatte er schon seine Lippen auf ihre gesenkt und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Hermine gab nach und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Blaise hob sie hoch, sodass sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlingen musste. Er machte sich daran, ihre Robe aufzuknöpfen. Er küsste ihren entblößten Hals und saugte daran. Seine Hände schlüpften unter ihr T-Shirt und erkundeten alles, was darunter lag. Blaise knurrte ungeduldig, als er ihren Brustverband spürte.

Hermine war vollkommen überrollt von seiner Leidenschaft. Dass jemand sie auf diese Weise begehrte, war ihr relativ unbekannt. Ihr Körper reagierte auch noch darauf. Sie war überzogen von Gänsehaut angesichts seiner kalten Hände auf ihrer warmen Haut.

Blaise wechselte die Position und während er seine Robe fallen ließ, bugsierte Hermine nun herum und sie fand wieder Halt an der Wand. Sie konnte spüren, wo sich Blaise' Leidenschaft sammelte.

Also so wird es sein…, dachte Hermine. Es wird also Blaise Zabini sein, als neuer Todesser, sie beide verschwitzt und dreckig, gepresst an die Wand. Hermine hatte sich ihr erstes Mal sicherlich anders und romantischer vorgestellt. Und wenn sie jemals darüber fantasiert hatte, dann waren vielleicht noch Ron oder Viktor Krum in die engere Auswahl gekommen. Panik wallte in ihr hoch.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich ihre Zimmertür und jemand kam, ohne anzuklopfen, herein.


	26. Chapter 26

„Scheiße!", sagte Draco Malfoy entgeistert und machte einen Schritt zurück. Blaise trat ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück und ließ Hermine herunter. Hermines Herz klopfte, als Malfoy sie durchdringend anstarrte. Sie zog sich rasch ihre Robe wieder über die Schultern. Merlin sei Dank war nicht mehr von ihr zu sehen. Ihr Herz raste schneller und sie spürte eine unglaubliche Hitze in ihrem Gesicht.

„Draco – was-?", begann Blaise.

„Ich dachte – seit wann bist du schwul?!", unterbrach Malfoy Blaise.

Blaise antwortete sogleich wütend: „Mein Privatleben geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Malfoy. Ich hab dir nie eins deiner Weiber streitig gemacht, geh doch zu Astoria zurück! Was willst du jetzt? Lass mich in Frieden!" Malfoy blickte ihn nicht minder wütend an.

Für Hermine ergab die Konversation kaum Sinn. Was scherte es Malfoy…?

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen, er ist so… so…" Malfoy fluchte lautstark, warf Hermine einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Hermine verlor jede Farbe im Gesicht, wo sie vorher feuerrot gewesen war. Ihr Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, war vielmehr in tausend Stücke zersplittert.

„Verdammt!", schimpfte Blaise und schlug mit seiner Faust an die Wand.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie ging an Blaise vorbei, in ihr Bad, und setzte sich an den Rand der Wanne. Sie verstand sich ja selbst nicht. Was hatte diese surreale Szene gerade eben zu bedeuten? Was war Malfoys Problem? Ihr lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, als sie an seinen Blick dachte. Es war nicht nur hasserfüllt, sondern Malfoy litt wie ein geprügelter Hund. Wegen ihr. Und Blaise. Hermine glaubte mit einem Mal zu verstehen.

Malfoy war eifersüchtig. Und Malfoy und Blaise war schon mal ein Thema gewesen, so wie Malfoy vollkommen aus jedem Zusammenhang heraus gesagt hatte, dass Blaise nicht schwul sei. War Malfoy etwa bi?

Malfoy war verliebt in Blaise und Blaise erwiderte seine Gefühle nicht, fiel es Hermine wie Schuppen von den Augen. Konnte das sein? Und zu allem Überfluss schien sie auch mehr Gefühle für Malfoy zu haben, als sie sich selber eingestehen wollte. Ihr Herz klopfte und ihre Knie fühlten sich butterweich an. Hermine verkniff sich einen Fluch und ging zurück ins Zimmer, wo Blaise halb angezogen auf seinem Bett lag.

„Bitte geh zu ihm.", sagte Hermine leise, bevor Blaise etwas sagen konnte. Blaise warf die Arme in die Luft. „Um ihm was zu sagen?"

„Ihr seid befreundet – Malfoy – er braucht dich jetzt und ihr müsst das ausreden!", sage Hermine nachdrücklich. Sie konnten nicht die DAA und alles, was sie sich aufgebaut hatten, kompromittieren.

Seufzend stand Blaise auf, zog sich wieder an und machte sich resigniert auf zu Malfoy.

Hermine ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken. So hatte sie sich ihren Abend ganz bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Und was _beinahe_ passiert wäre… es war richtig und falsch zugleich. Sie wollte es, aber nicht mit Blaise. Richtig und falsch. Und Malfoy, war er wirklich bi oder so? Und was war mit Ginny? Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sich in der Dusche ersäufen zu müssen, wenn ihre Gedanken weiter um den heutigen Tag kreisten. Stattdessen nahm sie nur ein Bad und ging schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag informierte sie zuerst Dumbledore über ihr Zwei-Wege-Pergament, dass Moses Goldstein tatsächlich der Überläufer war und dass über ihn geplant wurde, Todesser in Ausbildung bei dem Orden einzuschleusen.

Ein wesentlicher Teil ihrer Mission von Dumbledore war nun erfüllt. Hermine war gespannt, ob er sie nun abberufen würde oder ob die Scharade noch länger andauern sollte. Sie war mit dem Unbrechbaren Schwur an die DAA gebunden, das musste sie dabei nur bedenken. Und das Dunkle Mal konnte sie auch immer wieder zurück rufen, wenn sie nicht ihren Willen dagegen stählte.

Ihr Arm brannte. Das Frettchen informierte sie darüber, dass Ginny Weasley gerade verhört wurde. „ _Velandum rubrum_!", murmelte Hermine, während sie in den großen Thronsaal huschte. Grauenhafte Schreie drangen ihr entgegen.

Sie sah Ginny und über ihr Bellatrix. Die Verrückte hatte ein Messer, mit dem sie in Ginnys Unterarm ritzte. Bei jeder Antwort, die Ginny sich weigerte zu geben, schlitzte Bellatrix ihr einen Buchstaben mehr in den Arm. Hermine sah, dass Ginnys Bein stümperhaft zusammengeflickt war. Ginny hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance zu fliehen, wenn eines ihrer Beine dermaßen kaputt war.

„ _Wo. Ist. Potter_!", sang Bellatrix. „Ich weiß es nicht, du Miststück!", fauchte Ginny. Ihr letztes Wort ging über in ihre Schreie, als Bellatrix ihre Schnitzerei fortsetzte. R. Hermine sah, dass alle anwesend waren, die bei Ginnys Gefangennahme mit dabei gewesen waren. Um Ginny herum war eine Blutlache. Bellatrix stand auf und sagte zu Avery, Greyback und Hermine: „Sie gehört ganz euch. Wir werden sehen, wann sie spricht." Der Werwolf und Avery nahmen die Aufgabe dankbar an. Hermine war wütend und den Tränen nahe. Sie konnte kaum etwas für ihre Freundin tun.

Bellatrix schnauzte sie an. „Was ist los, Mortém? Gefühle für den kleinen Rotschopf? Ich wusste, dass ein Stück Dreck wie du dem Dunklen Mal nicht würdig ist." Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Ginny und bat sie innerlich um Vergebung. Dann sprach sie den ersten Fluch. Ginny zuckte, aber die Magie war so schwach, dass es ihr keine echten Schmerzen bereitete. Bellatrix beobachtete alles fasziniert. Ihr Vorurteil über Mercure Mortém bestätigte sich vermutlich gerade.

„Du bist genauso ein Blutsverräter. Lehren sie euch hier nichts? Man muss einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch auch so _meinen_.", sagte sie verächtlich. „ _Crucio_!"

Und Hermine wand sich unter tausenden Nadelstichen und Flammen, die sie verbrannten – als das Gefühl schnell nachließ. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, wie Draco Malfoy seine Tante weggestoßen hatte. „Ich habe mich für Mortém verbürgt, ich werde seine Strafe auf mich nehmen.", sagte er. Mit einem kalten Blick sagte Malfoy: „ _Crucio_!" und führte die Folter aus, die Hermine hätte durchführen sollen. Ginnys Schreie gingen ihr durch Mark und Bein. Danach stellte Malfoy sich vor seine Tante hin und nahm die Strafe selbst auf sich.

Auch ein Draco Malfoy schrie schier unmenschlich, wenn ihn ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch traf.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass er ihre Strafe auf sich genommen hatte. Er war für sie eingestanden und hatte nicht den geringsten Grund dazu.

Ihr Herz, das gestern noch in so viele Teile zersprungen war, pochte auf einmal wieder so laut und schnell, dass Hermines das Gefühl hatte, ihr Brustkorb sei für das Organ zu klein.

„Ihr unwürdigen Kreaturen!", sagte Bellatrix verächtlich. „Bringt die Blutsverräterin wieder in die Kerker." Zu Greyback sagte sie: „Und sie ist immer noch ein Reinblut, also haltet euch zurück. Sie kann später noch mal nützlich werden." Hermine war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sehr erleichtert. Sie würden Ginny nicht anrühren, wenn Bellatrix Lestrange das verboten hatte.

Sie war bei denjenigen mit dabei, die die ohnmächtige Ginny zurück in ihr Verlies brachten. Hermine schaffte es, einen Heilungszauber auszuführen und ein Döschen Murtlapessenz zwischen Ginnys Kleider zu schieben. Sie würde mit Ginny so schnell wie möglich fliehen und sie in Sicherheit bringen, beschloss Hermine.

Dann war ein Zeitpunkt gekommen, den sie fürchtete. Sie musste sich irgendwann Malfoy stellen. Erstens hatte er gerade ihre Strafe entgegengenommen. Zweitens musste sie ihm irgendwann wieder unter die Augen treten – nicht maskiert – und mit ihm das Missverständnis des gestrigen Abends ausräumen. Irgendetwas Wichtiges hatte er ihr ohnehin zu sagen gehabt. Also machte sie sich schweren und klopfenden Herzens auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Sie klopfte höflich an und trat ein. Malfoy saß an seinem Tisch und schien zu arbeiten. Er legte seine Feder mit zittrigen Fingern beiseite und stand auf.

Hermine kämpfte um Worte. „Danke, dass du das heute für mich getan hast, Malfoy."

Müde stützte er sich auf seinem Tisch ab. „Ich kann nicht mehr schreiben, ich spüre die Nachwirkungen noch.", sagte er mit hohler, teilnahmsloser Stimme. „Das tut mir so leid, ich… du hättest es nicht auf dich nehmen sollen, Malfoy!", protestierte Hermine.

„Doch, das musste ich.", widersprach er ihr sanft. „Ich weiß sonst nicht, wie ich dir mein… Vertrauen beweisen soll. Du bist aalglatt wie ein Fisch und wann immer ich versuche, dich in eine Ecke zu drängen, entkommst du mir wieder!", sagte er und verschiedene Emotionen spiegelten sich in seinem sonst so neutralen Gesicht, bevor er wieder eine indifferente Maske aufsetzte. Hermine blickte ihn wie gebannt an. „Was redest du da, Draco?", fragte sie irritiert. „Draco" schien das magische Wort zu sein, denn als er es hörte, kam er näher.

„Was ist das mit Blaise?", fragte er kühl, ein gutes Stück näher. „Nichts, es war… nichts.", stellte Hermine trocken fest. Ihre Stimme zitterte. Malfoy machte sie nervös.

„Gut.", sagte Malfoy mit einem rauen, tiefen Ton und mit einem Mal war er viel zu nahe bei ihr. „Ich halte das nämlich nicht mehr aus.", presste er hervor. Er zog sie plötzlich zu sich hin. Hermine wurde in seinen Körper gedrückt und dann berührten Malfoys Lippen ihre. Es war wie ein elektrischer Stoß, der Hermine durchfuhr. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen einen Spalt und Malfoys Zunge stieß ungeduldig dazwischen. Hermine entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen. All ihre Energie floss gerade in ihrem Magen und in ihrem Unterleib zusammen. So etwas in dieser Intensität hatte sie noch nie gespürt.

Malfoy unterbrach den Kuss und keuchte: „Ich bin nicht schwul! Aber bei dir, du…, du…", er küsste sie erneut, „Aber bei dir, du…bist…anders…du…", fuhr er fort, schob sein Bein zwischen Hermines Schenkel und zog sie noch näher heran. Seine Hände streichelten ihre Seiten. Urplötzlich stockte er. „Du… du bist ein… ein… Mädchen!" Mit einem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck blickte er sie an und seine Hand blieb mitten auf Hermines Brust liegen. Hermine fühlte sich wie mit einem Kübel Eiswasser übergossen. Sie wich zurück und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein…!?


	27. Chapter 27

Dann stürmte Hermine aus Malfoys Zimmer.

Noch bevor sie sich überlegen konnte, wohin sie laufen oder was sie denken sollte, brannte ihr Unterarm. Hermine ballte die Faust. Der Dunkle Lord rief sie schon wieder. Sie maskierte sich und setzte ihren Weg gleich in Richtung Thronsaal fort. Hastig versuchte sie, ihren Kopf zu leeren, während ihre Gedanken rasten.

Als endlich alle Todesser versammelt waren, erschien auch der Dunkle Lord. Und er war nicht in bester Laune. „Mir sind gewisse Dinge zu Ohren gekommen.", zischte er leise. „Eure Verfehlungen kosten uns den Sieg. McNair!" Der Genannte trat nervös hervor. „ _Legilimens_!", zischelte der Dunkle Lord. McNair wand sich, aber er kam nicht davon. „Du bist kein Läufer mehr, McNair, sondern wirst in Zukunft mit den Greifern mitlaufen. Ein solches Verhalten dulde ich nicht gegenüber Reinblutfamilien.", fauchte der Dunkle Lord. „ _Crucio_!" Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen. Die anderen halfen McNair auf, während der Lord einen nächsten bestrafte.

Dann rief er Draco Malfoy auf. Malfoy schritt von hinten nach vorne, alle machten ihm Platz. Er kniete sich vor den Dunklen Lord hin. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen sagte Voldemort: „Bellatrix hat mir erzählt, dass du dich für deine unfähigen und unwürdigen Freunde eingesetzt hast. Das ist eine Schwäche! Stimmt das, was deine Tante sagt, junger Malfoy?" Hermine blickte Malfoy angstvoll an. Sie wollte nicht, dass er bestraft wurde, denn sie… empfand etwas für ihn. Es war falsch, in diesem Höllenloch etwas zu empfinden und dennoch tat sie es. Sie konnte seinen Kuss immer noch auf ihren Lippen spüren.

„Ja, mein Lord.", antwortete Malfoy mit indifferenter, aber selbstbewusster Stimme. „Ich habe mich verbürgt und ich nehme diese Pflicht sehr ernst. Loyalität wird hier stets geschätzt." „Das stimmt. Dennoch möchte ich selbst einen Blick darauf werfen.", zischte der Dunkle Lord hinterhältig. „ _Legilimens_!"

Hermine hatte eine vage Ahnung, was er jetzt sah.

Und der Dunkle Lord lachte. Und lachte höhnisch. „Lucius, ich muss dir sagen, dass deine altehrwürdige Linie mit deinem nichtsnutzigen Sohn ausstirbt… seine Erinnerungen sind so frisch, so voller Gefühle, voller _Liebe,_ so voller Wut… nicht wahr Draco?" Lucius grollte: „Draco, was soll das?!" Draco presste nur hervor: „Mein Herr. Ich nehme die Strafe für meine Vergehen an."

Lord Voldemort lachte nur. „Oh nein, oh nein. Ich werde dich nicht gleich bestrafen. Du wirst zusehen, bis deine Schwäche ausgemerzt ist. Alles andere überlasse ich dir, Lucius. Liebe ist etwas Grausames, das musste schon meine bedauernswerte Mutter erfahren. Wo ist dein Liebhaber, Draco? Mercure Mortém, tritt hervor."

Hermines Glieder zitterten und sie konnte sich vor Angst kaum auf den Beinen halten. Sie trat neben Malfoy vor und verbeugte sich tief. Der Dunkle Lord schnippte nur mit seinen Fingern und entfernte Hermines und Dracos Maske. „Jeder soll eure Abartigkeit sehen!", zischte er befriedigt. „In der magischen Welt gibt es eine bestimmte Strafe für eure Abartigkeit."

„Nein, mein Herr!", rief Draco Malfoy und sprang vor Hermine. „Bitte, tut das nicht!" Hermine wusste nicht, wovon der Dunkle Lord überhaupt sprach. Malfoy schien es allerdings schon zu wissen. „Gut, du zuerst. Und _dann_ wirst du zusehen.", beschied ihn Lord Voldemort. Mit einem Krümmen seiner Finger gingen Hermine und Draco in die Knie. „Lucius, es ist dein Sohn. Du darfst die Strafe ausüben." Lucius stolperte hervor. „Mein Herr – ist das wirklich nötig?", fragte er ängstlich. „Vielleicht möchte deine Schwägerin Bellatrix die Bestrafung übernehmen?", fragte der Dunkle Lord genüsslich. „Nein!", entfuhr es Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix trat hämisch grinsend hervor, beschwor etwas aus der Luft heraus und übergab Lucius eine neunschwänzige Katze.

Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf Dracos Rücken und schnitt damit den Stoff durch. Malfoy zitterte leicht. „Zehn Hiebe, wie es der Zaubergamot _vor Dumbledores Zeit_ vorgeschrieben hat.", erinnerte der Dunkle Lord seinen Anhänger Lucius. Hermine kniete da und wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Das war archaisch und menschenunwürdig. Sie wurden ausgepeitscht, weil Voldemort dachte, sie als Mercure Mortém und Draco Malfoy hätten ein Verhältnis? Aber Malfoy sagte nichts über ihre wahre Identität. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und blickte sie fest an. Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre.

Lucius sagte laut: „Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie.", holte aus und schlug seinen Sohn. Einige der Todesser lachten hämisch und schadenfroh. Hermine unterdrückte einen Schrei. Draco nahm es hin. Viele der Todesser zählten laut mit. Nach dem dritten Schlag konnte er seine Schmerzen nicht mehr verbergen. Sein Rücken war bald blutig und voller Striemen. Nach dem zehnten Schlag sackte er in sich zusammen. „ _Enervate_!", sage Bellatrix triumphierend. „Auch du wirst es dir ansehen!", befahl der Dunkle Lord und dirigierte Draco in eine Position, von der er es aus mitansehen musste, wie Hermine dasselbe Schicksal erlitt wie er. Er protestierte schwächlich.

Hermine wollte sich wehren, doch der Zauber des Dunklen Lords ließ nicht viel Bewegung zu.

„ _Secando_!", rief Bellatrix fröhlich und zerschnitt Hermines Roben an ihrem Rücken. Hermine hielt ihre Kleidung fest an ihre Brust geklammert, damit sie nicht entblößt wurde wie Draco. Lucius stand unschlüssig mit der Peitsche da. Hermine wartete auf den ersten Schlag. Er kam nicht. „Lucius, worauf wartest du?", zischte der Dunkle Lord. „Es ist nicht an mir, ihn zu bestrafen. _Er_ ist nicht meine Familie.", sagte der ältere Malfoy zögerlich. „Oh ja, ich vergaß.", antwortete der Dunkle Lord vergnügt. „Draco hat sich ja verbürgt für ihn. Also wird er auch die vollen Konsequenzen tragen."

Hermine schrie innerlich. So sadistisch konnte kaum jemand sein. Nein, nicht Draco! Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich, nahm Lucius die Peitsche ab und drückte sie Draco mit einem diabolischen Lächeln in die Hand und löste ihn aus seinem knienden Zustand. Draco stand auf wackligen Beinen. „Nun mach, Junge, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.", schnarrte Lord Voldemort. „Tu es, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist."

Hermine schloss die Augen und biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Draco holte aus und sie hörte nur das Surren der ledernen Schnüre. Der Schmerz war höllisch. Doch der Cruciatus-Fluch war schlimmer. Weit, weit weg hörte sie die Todesser zählen. Sie würde nicht schreien. Ihre Arme verkrümmten sich um ihre Brust. Der Cruciatus-Fluch war schlimmer. Acht. Sie würde nicht schreien. Sieben. Der Cruciatus-Fluch war schlimmer. Sechs. Nicht schreien. Fünf. Cruciatus war schlimmer. Vier. Nicht…schreien. „Junge, gib her. Er geht doch nicht scharf ran. Bellatrix?" Drei. Crutiatus war schlimmer. Zwei. Nicht…nein, nicht schreien. Eins. Nicht schreien. Hermines Körper gab nach und sie fiel um.

„Schafft sie beide hier weg, diese Schande!"

Hermine spürte, wie jemand seine Robe über sie ausbreitete, sie einwickelte und forttrug.

Hermine erwachte, sie lag auf ihrem Bauch, ihr Oberkörper war nackt und ihr Rücken schmerzte höllisch. Wo war sie? Panisch tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Nicht! Alles ist gut!", sagte eine beruhigende Stimme. „Blaise?", fragte Hermine. „Ja, ich bin es.", antwortete er beruhigend.

Hermine ließ sich zurück sinken. „Wer… was…wie…?", hob sie erneut an zu fragen. „Also, ich habe deine Murtlap-Essenz auf deinem Rücken verteilt und die Blutungen sind gestillt. Sachte!", erklärte er zunächst. „Ich habe dich hierher gebracht. Keine Angst, niemand weiß um dein Geheimnis. Niemand konnte etwas sehen." Hermine schnaufte beruhigt aus. Andernfalls wäre sie sicherlich schon längst tot gewesen.

Blaise fuhrt fort: „Malfoy ist am Leben, um ihn wird sich bereits gekümmert. Dir ist klar, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte?" Hermine murmelte: „Ihm mache ich die wenigsten Vorwürfe." „Gut, denn er hasst sich am meisten selbst dafür.", meinte Blaise und bestrich Hermines Rücken neu mit Essenz.

Blaise sagte auf einmal sehr leise: „Ich kenne nur einen Tatbestand, der seit jeher mit zehn Hieben geahndet wurde, bis Dumbledore dies abgeschafft hat. Nämlich, wenn man zwei Männer bei… homosexuellen Handlungen… erwischt. Was habt ihr getan? Hat Bellatrix euch gesehen? Und wie…?" „Ich weiß es nicht, Blaise. Ich wusste auch nicht, dass etwas normales so barbarisch bestraft wird. Ich habe mit Draco geredet und mich entschuldigt und da kam er auf einmal und hat mich… geküsst. Und er hat herausgefunden, dass ich… kein richtiger Mann bin. Der Dunkle Lord muss Fragmente bei seinem Legilimentik-Zauber gesehen haben."

Blaise atmete tief ein. Hermine konnte die Wut spüren, die von ihm ausstrahlte. „Weißt du, was für ein riskantes Spiel du da treibst? Wie kannst du nur… deinen Gefühlen die Oberhand geben? Bist du nicht das Hirn des Trios?", sagte er, lauter als notwendig.

„Du musst gerade reden. Ausgerechnet du! Und sprich nicht darüber!", warf Hermine ein. Blaise überging ihren Kommentar. „Warum gerade Malfoy, bei Salazar Slytherin?", fragte er bitter.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, aber da ist etwas zwischen uns, das ich noch nie gespürt habe.", antwortete Hermine traurig. „Ich verzeihe ihm diese Schläge. Sag' ihm das, wenn ich es nicht mehr tun kann." „Was redest du da, Mercure? An diesen Schlägen stirbst du nicht!", schnaubte Blaise. „Bitte – denk' einfach daran, ich habe so ein Gefühl…", murmelte Hermine.

Irgendwann zur Nachtzeit ging Blaise schlafen, nachdem er ihre Wunden versorgt hatte. Hermine griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und versuchte sich in ein paar ungesagten Heilungszaubern. Sie hoffte, dass sich die Wunden geschlossen hatten und nicht mehr aufbrechen würden. Was sie jetzt vorhatte, war hoch riskant. Aber ihr Cover war dermaßen angekratzt und in Gefahr, dass sie jetzt alles auf eine Karte setzen musste.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Hermine zum Schrank und holte eine neue Robe heraus. Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabs war sie angezogen. „ _Velandum_!", hauchte sie. Jeder hatte ihr Gesicht und ihre vermeintliche Schande gesehen, also blieb sie besser unerkannt.

Hermine packte ihren Rucksack, dann schlich sie aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie ging in Richtung Kerker, wo sie Ginny vermutete. Hermines Rücken schmerzte höllisch und ihr T-Shirt wurde feucht. Sie hoffte, dass es nur Schweiß und kein Blut war. Sie desillusionierte sich, sobald sie in die Nähe des Kerkers gekommen war und überprüfte die Lage. Zu so später Nacht waren nur noch ganz wenige Wachen unterwegs. „ _Stupor_!", dachte Hermine angestrengt und ein Wachposten fiel zu Boden. Sie setzte auch die nächsten beiden außer Gefecht.

In welchem Kerker war Ginny gewesen? Sie suchte die Zellen ab. Manche schliefen, manche klagten, manche schritten umher. Gut, dass sie im Moment unsichtbar war.

Hier war Ginny! Sie schien zu dösen. „Ginny!", wisperte Hermine. Ginny war sofort hellwach und sah sich um. Hermine ließ ihren Illusionszauber fallen. „Ich bin es, Hermine!", flüsterte sie. Ginny kam näher. „Beim Barte Merlins, wie siehst du denn aus? Und wie habt ihr den Troll besiegt?" „Mit _Wingardium leviosa_ und das ist jetzt egal, Ginny, komm, wir müssen fliehen. Ich hole dich hier raus!", flüsterte Hermine.

Das Schloss zu den jeweiligen Zellen konnten nur Träger des Dunklen Mals öffnen. Es hatte eine eigene Magie. Hermine öffnete die Tür und Ginny hinkte heraus. „Komm, schnell!", drängte Hermine sie. „ _Levicorpus_!", befahl sie und bugsierte die leblosen Wachen in Ginnys Kerker. Die anderen Gefangenen wurden auf sie aufmerksam, einige begannen zu randalieren. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand darauf aufmerksam werden würde.

Die alte Hermine hätte jedem die Türe geöffnet. Aber hier war sie ein Todesser, Mercure Mortém, und sie verfolgte den Plan, am Leben zu bleiben und Ginny zu retten.

Hermine maskierte sich wieder. „Es tut mir leid, Ginny, aber so sind wir leider zu langsam.", sagte sie. „ _Incarcerus. Mobilcorpus_!" Sie fesselte Ginny und transportierte sie in der Luft. Während Ginny nach Luft schnappte und rot anlief vor Ärger, erklärte Hermine: „Ich tue so, als würde ich einen Gefangenentransport durchführen. So kommen wir dahin, wo wir hin wollen."

Alle Todesserpatrouillen, denen sie begegneten, ließen sie passieren. Vor Draco Malfoys Zimmer befreite Hermine Ginny. „Leise jetzt, hier ist Malfoy und er schläft da gerade. Aber das hier ist vielleicht unser einziger unerkannter Weg nach draußen.", sagte Hermine leise. „ _Alohomora_!", flüsterte sie und Malfoys Türe öffnete sich einen Spalt weit. Seine Türen sicher zu verschließen musste er also auch noch lernen. Sie schlichen durch sein Zimmer bis zu dem Vorhang, hinter dem der Öffnungsmechanismus verborgen war. Hermine tastete herum, bis sie schließlich die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte.

Mit einem lauten Knacken öffnete sich die Steintür.

„ _Lumos_!", sagte eine Stimme und Hermine und Ginny fuhren herum.


	28. Chapter 28

Malfoy war aufgewacht.

„ _Expelli_ -", begann er zu sagen, doch Hermine war schneller und führte einen Silencio-Zauber an Malfoy aus. „Es tut mir leid, Draco. _Obliviate_!", sagte sie und verpasste ihm zu guter Letzt eine Ganzkörperklammer. Es würde eine gewisse Zeit dauern, bis er sich wieder rühren können würde.

„Komm, Ginny!", sagte Hermine und beide verschwanden in dem Treppenabgang. Die Türe schloss sich und beide wurden von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Hermine entzündete die Fackeln und beide liefen, so schnell sie es mit ihren Verletzungen konnten, hinab. Hermine nahm den zweiten Gang, bei dem Malfoy gesagt hatte, dass er in die Freiheit führte. Sie hoffte, dass er irgendwo nach draußen ging, denn über den Haupteingang einfach so herausmarschieren war angesichts der Wachen nicht möglich. Nachdem schon so mancher Rekrut desertieren hatte wollen, ließen sie auch keine Todesser oder Anwärter durch.

Sie hasteten voran und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie nie ankamen. Sie stolperte über etwas großes, ekelhaftes, Netzartiges. „Meine Güte.", hauchte Ginny. „Es ist eine riesige Schlangenhaut!" Hermine dachte sich, dass sich Ginny an den Basilisken erinnerte. „Das hier war die Schlange Nagini vom Dunklen Lord!", sagte sie. Sie hatte gewusst, dass das Vieh irgendwo zwischen den Gemäuern hausen musste und wie sie mit Malfoy in die Bibliothek gegangen war, hatte sie es gespürt, dass da etwas faul war. Ginny blickte sie mit einem sehr sonderbaren Blick an. „Jetzt ist es der ‚Dunkle Lord', oder wie?", fragte sie.

„Gehen wir!", trieb Hermine sie weiter an. Irgendwann erreichten sie das Ende des Tunnels. Er war mit einem Gitter versperrt. Draußen regte sich nichts. „ _Confringo_!", rief Hermine und sprengte ihren Weg frei. Sie sprang heraus und zielte sogleich mit ihrem Zauberstab umher, aber es war niemand in der Nähe. Das Manor allerdings befand sich in hellem Aufruhr. Lichter erhellten den Garten und man sah dutzende Todesser herumlaufen. In diesem Moment spürte Hermine, wie sie durch ihr Dunkles Mal gerufen wurde. Sie drehte sich um und wollte ihrem ersten Impuls, zum Dunklen Lord zu apparieren, nachgeben.

„Hermine, komm! Du musst uns hier wegbringen!" Ginny zerrte an ihrem Ärmel. Das Mal brannte immer schlimmer. „Ginny!", stöhnte Hermine. Sie wollte nur noch dem Ruf folgen. „Bitte, Hermine! Appariere uns heim!" Mit ihrer letzten Willenskraft apparierte Hermine mit Ginny zum Fuchsbau, wo sie dann zusammenbrach.

Als Hermine wieder aufwachte, spürte sie kühlende, feuchte Verbände an ihrem Rücken. Sie war wohl in Ginnys Zimmer untergebracht. Sie drehte ihren Kopf noch weiter und sah Ginny auf einer Liege sitzend. „Hermine! Wir dachten schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf!", sagte sie. „Was ist nur mit dir passiert? Warum trägst du das Dunkle Mal? Wie hast du mich gerettet?" Sie spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab. Hermines eigener Zauberstab war nirgends in der Nähe.

Hermine realisierte, dass sie ihr nicht trauten. „Ich kann dir leider nicht alles erzählen, Ginny.", sagte Hermine mit dem Hintergedanken an die DAA. „Ich würde aber euch alle ins Bild setzen und dann gerne mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Wäre das möglich?" Ginny nickte, nahm ihren Zauberstab und verließ das Zimmer. Hermine sah den Stapel frischer Handtücher neben sich und beschloss, die Wartezeit mit einer Dusche zu verbringen.

Sie fühlte sich dermaßen unter Strom und rastlos, sie musste etwas tun. Hermine schrubbte sich den ganzen Dreck von der Haut. Ihr Rücken fühlte sich wund an, aber wenigstens brannte nichts mehr. Hermine trat vor den Badspiegel und versuchte, mit einem Rasierspiegel ihren Rücken einzufangen. Sie schluckte, als sie sah, dass er kreuz und quer mit roten Narben bedeckt war. Wenn sie ihren Zauberstab wieder hätte, wäre es ein Leichtes, das Narbengewebe verschwinden zu lassen. Aber Hermine beschloss, die Narben auf die Muggelart verheilen zu lassen. „Ich werde sie als Erinnerung an dich behalten, Draco. Ich werde weiter kämpfen, auch wenn du es nicht siehst.", sagte sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild. Draco hatte sich auf mehr als nur eine Art für sie eingesetzt und geopfert. Leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Ich glaube, ich hab mich verliebt..."

Hermine saß mit ihrer schwarzen Robe – denn etwas anderes besaß sie nicht mehr – inmitten von den Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks und einigen anderen Ordensmitgliedern. „Ich kann euch nur um euer Vertrauen bitten.", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe eine Mission von Professor Dumbledore bekommen und diese habe ich, so gut es mir möglich war, ausgeführt. Aber meine Tarnung war nun in Gefahr. Und ich war dabei, als Ginny gefangengenommen wurde und habe gesehen, wie sie gefoltert wurde." Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen. „Es ist so viel falsch gelaufen. Es tut mir so leid, Ginny!", meinte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Ginny sah sie nur an. „Wir wussten, worauf wir uns eingelassen haben, Hermine. Als Harry deine Nachricht brachte, war es uns allen klar, was das bedeuten könnte. Aber… das warst du, in diesem Saal, nicht wahr? Du konntest mir nichts antun." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf.

Hermine nickte niedergeschlagen. „Das war der Anfang von meinem Niedergang."

„Nein, Hermine, du hast richtig gehandelt.", warf Molly dazwischen ein. „Egal, welchen Auftrag du hast, aber du bist immer noch ein Mensch und es kann nicht richtig sein, seinen Freunden etwas anzutun."

Hermine machte eine Bewegung, die Zustimmung bedeuten konnte. Sie hatte es vermasselt, Dumbledores Auftrag nicht zufriedenstellend ausgeführt, hatte die DAA mit Draco Malfoy und auch Severus Snape im Stich gelassen. Und sie hatte Ginny vor einem weiteren, ungewissen Schicksal bewahrt. Was war das alles wert? War ihre Entscheidung richtig gewesen? Während Harry, Ron und einst auch sie in einer Welt lebten, die weiß und schwarz war, hatte Hermine hundert verschiedene Grautöne gesehen und war in dem Strudel dunkelgrauer Taten und Gedanken mitgerissen worden. Sie hatte mehr als einmal Unverzeihliche Flüche und Dunkle Magie angewendet, um Schaden abzuwenden.

Sie konnte die gute Seite des Ordens, an den sie dennoch glaubte, kaum ertragen. Viele Fragen prasselten auf sie ein. Auch der letzte im Raum hatte gesehen, dass sie das Dunkle Mal trug und ein anderes Tattoo, das Helle Mal, auf dem rechten Arm.

Remus Lupin war der einzige, der still war und Hermine einfach nur musterte. Er war sehr intelligent und Hermine war sich sicher, dass er gerade diverse Puzzlestücke zusammenbaute. Bei der Mission mit den Werwolfangriffen war er auf Seite des Ordens sicherlich führend gewesen, für ihn musste das auf einmal Sinn ergeben haben, was Dumbledore von ihm forderte.

„Ruhe!", rief Lupin auf einmal und schlagartig verstummten die Fragen. „Lasst Hermine, stellt ihr keine weiteren Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten kann. Es ist ihre Pflicht, zuerst Albus zu informieren und er wird entscheiden, welche Informationen er mit euch teilt."

Hermine stand erleichtert auf und ging hinaus in den Garten der Weasleys. In einer anderen Zeit hatten sie hier entgnomt und Quidditch gespielt. Sie musste Harry und Ron wieder finden oder alleine arbeiten. Aber zu dritt waren sie immer am stärksten gewesen und das musste sie auch sein für das, was jetzt kommen musste. Und sie brauchte jemanden, der sie verstand und daran hinderte, dem Ruf des Dunklen Mals zu folgen, wenn Voldemort sie wieder alle rief. Harry hatte eine einmalige Verbindung zu Lord Voldemort, er würde wissen, wie es Hermine ging.

„Miss Granger.", hörte sie Professor Dumbledore hinter sich sagen. Sie dreht sie um und sah ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter vor sich. „Professor!", rief sie erfreut aus. „Miss Granger, es ist gut, Sie den Umständen entsprechend wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen. Nun, wie ich hörte, Sie haben den Spion enttarnt und ein enges Band mit Draco Malfoy geformt?" Hermine errötete leicht. Ein enges Band? Das klang irgendwie unanständig und war doch nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt, wie ihr lieb sein konnte. Sie nickte. „Damit haben Sie die wesentlichen Dinge ausgeführt, um die ich Sie gebeten habe. Und Sie haben Ginevra Weasley gerettet. Das haben Sie großartig gemacht, Miss Granger.", lobte Dumbledore sie.

Hermine war trotzdem nicht glücklich.

„Sie können nun sicherlich auch wertvolle Informationen zu den inneren Strukturen der Todesser geben. Ich möchte Sie bitten, dem Orden hilfreiche Details zu nennen, wenn wir einen Angriff vorbereiten oder in Verteidigung gehen müssen.", bat Dumbledore sie.

„Sir, ich kann aber nicht hier bleiben. Ich ertrage es nicht!", platzte es aus Hermine heraus. Dumbledore musterte sie durch seine Halbmondbrille mit seinen durchdringenden Augen. Er nickte. „Ich verstehe, Miss Granger. Sie wollen mit Mr Weasley und Mr Potter weiter suchen. Das wird auch für Sie das Beste sein.", meinte er mit einem Blick auf Hermines linken Unterarm.

Mit einem Mal kam sich Hermine verstanden vor. „Danke, Professor Dumbledore.", sagte sie. „Miss Granger – Sie haben nun eine Erfahrung gemacht. Nicht alles, was böse ist, hat auch einen durch und durch verderbten Kern. Auch Gutes kann daraus erwachsen. Denken Sie daran und vergessen Sie das nicht.", sprach Dumbledore kryptisch. „Professor – ich kann Ihnen nichts sagen, ich kann Ihnen nur etwas zeigen.", platzte es aus Hermine mit einem Mal hervor. Sie wusste nicht, inwieweit sie der Unbrechbare Schwur der DAA daran hindern würde, etwas darüber preiszugeben. Aber sie kramte in ihrem Rucksack nach einer der falschen Galleonen, mit denen sie in der DA kommuniziert hatten. Sie krempelte den rechten Arm ihrer Robe nach oben, wo sich ihr Otter-Tattoo befand. Wortlos hielt sie die falsche Galleone daneben und blickte Dumbledore an.

Dumbledore trat näher und betrachtete beides intensiv. Er lächelte milde. „Wenn Sie es geschafft haben, Gutes zu tun, Miss Granger, war es nicht vergebens. Halten Sie den Kontakt, wenn es geht. Und denken Sie daran, nur mit einem Schokofrosch kommt man im Leben weiter." Damit disapparierte er und Hermine blieb allein in dem Garten stehen. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich sehr einsam. Sie setzte sich auf eine Gartenbank und schrieb an Harry eine weitere Nachricht, um sich ihm und Ron wieder anzuschließen.

Dann wollte sie über ihr DAA-Tattoo an Blaise und Draco eine Nachricht schreiben. Doch was sollte sie ihnen sagen? Konnte sie ihnen einfach etwas schicken oder standen sie unter Aufsicht wegen ihrer Flucht? Und trauten sie ihr überhaupt noch? Woran erinnerte sich Draco?

Ginny kam heraus und störte sie bei ihren Gedanken. Schnell rollte Hermine ihre Ärmel herab und verbarg ihr offenes Geheimnis. „Was du getan hast, war sehr mutig, Hermine.", meinte Ginny und setzte sich neben sie. „Du bist immer noch meine Freundin, egal, was du in dieser Zeit getan hast. Aber ich merke, dass du nicht mehr du selbst bist.", stellte Ginny fest. „Menschen ändern sich.", murmelte Hermine. Mit Schuldgefühlen dachte sie an Arthur Weasley, dessen Tod sie wahrscheinlich nicht ausgelöst, aber dennoch verschuldet hatte.

„Ja, aber ich sehe, dass dir etwas fehlt. Geh zu Harry und Ron zurück, du kannst ihnen wesentlich mehr helfen als ich.", brachte Ginny hervor. Es kostete sie sichtlich Überwindung, dies zu sagen. Harry war ihr Freund und sie wollte nicht von ihm getrennt sein. „Ich bin mehr von Nutzen, wenn ich zurück nach Hogwarts gehe und das Schloss mit der DA verteidige. Aber du bist so klug, Hermine. Du wirst Wege finden, allen zu helfen, denen du helfen willst. Ich weiß, dass du dich um die anderen auch sorgst." Sie machte eine Bewegung in die Himmelsrichtung, in welcher hunderte Kilometer entfernt das Malfoy Manor stehen musste.

Doch egal, was Ginny sagte, Hermine glaubte in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, dass sie und alle anderen Weasleys heilfroh wären, wenn Hermine wieder weg war. Sie trug das Dunkle Mal und das bedeutete für alle nur eines: dass sie gemordet hatte, um es zu erlangen. Dass sie genauso gequält und gefoltert hatte wie alle anderen. Es war eine stille Anklage, unberechtigt und berechtigt zugleich. Selbstgerecht konnte nur jemand sein, der nicht so viel Dreck am Stecken hatte wie sie selbst.

Hermine verstand. Je eher sie ging, umso besser. Sie würde nicht einmal den Brief an Harry schicken müssen, sie würde an diesem Platz einfach warten, bis er erschien. Hermine blickte Ginny an und musste mit den Tränen kämpfen. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass ihre Freunde sie im Stich lassen oder sie verurteilen würden für das, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte nicht zu Ende gedacht, was das für sie selbst bedeuten würde. Oder machte sie sich nur etwas vor? Hatte sie ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass sie mit offenen Armen und großem Jubel empfangen werden würde? Nach einer Mission, von der offiziell niemand etwas gewusst hatte außer Dumbledore und Snape?

„Vielen Dank, dass du etwas Klarheit in meine Gedanken gebracht hast.", sagte Hermine zu Ginny und lächelte leicht. „Leb wohl, Ginny. Grüße deine Mutter und vielen Dank, dass ihr mich aufgenommen habt." „Hermine, nein, so war das nicht gemeint!", protestierte Ginny, doch Hermine hatte schon ihren Rucksack geschultert und ging zum Gartentor hinaus. Mit einem Knall verschwand sie.

Im Rucksack hatte Hermine immer alles Lebensnotwendige. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Zelt und nachdem sie die Schutzkreise gezogen hatte, zog sie ein paar Bücher aus ihrem Rucksack. Ganz oben waren die mit der Heilmagie von Malfoy. Hermine strich über das Malfoy-Emblem, das auf der ersten Seite eingestanzt war. Ob Draco dieses Buch jemals in den Händen gehalten hatte? Sie stellte sich seine langen, dünnen Finger vor, wie sie auf dieser Seite verharrten oder die Buchstaben während dem Lesen nachfuhren. So sanft, wie sie wusste, dass Malfoy ein Buch behandelte, so sanft und dennoch nachdrücklich hatte er sie an dem Abend ihrer Initiation berührt und aus dem Manor ins Freie geführt. Als ob sie auch etwas Zerbrechliches war.

Er hatte Mercure Mortém gewollt. Nicht etwa Blaise, wie sie erst so töricht angenommen hatte. Er hatte sie mit in sein Heiligstes, die Bibliothek, mitgenommen und ihr so ein Geschenk gemacht. Er hatte sich um sie nach ihrer Initiation gekümmert. Und er hatte sich für sie vor Bellatrix gestellt. Wie konnte sie nur so blind sein? Aber jetzt war es vorbei.

Hermine wusste nicht einmal, ob Malfoy überhaupt noch lebte. Sie war über sein Zimmer geflüchtet und hatte ihn gelähmt zurückgelassen. Wer wusste schon, ob der Dunkle Lord ihn bestrafen würde für Hermines Flucht mit der Gefangenen, wenn er sich für sie verbürgt hatte. Malfoy kannte ihre wahre Identität nicht, er konnte es nicht preisgeben, selbst wenn er das wollte oder gefoltert wurde. Sie war allerdings beunruhigt, dass ihr Otter keine Nachrichten von der DAA ausspuckte. Entweder sie hatten sie abgeschnitten oder etwas war nicht in Ordnung. Aber es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. Und sie wagte es auch nicht, einen der DAA zu kontaktieren.

Um ihren Wasser- und Nahrungsvorrat aufzustocken, apparierte Hermine in die Nähe eines Zauberladens. „ _Velandum_.", sagte sie und nahm ihre Gestalt als Todesser an. Sie wusste, dass in jedem Zauberladen oder Zaubererdorf wie Hogsmeade nur Todesser freien Zugang hatten und kein Apparitionsalarm ausgelöst wurde. So konnte sie sich überall frei bewegen, die Leute kuschten vor ihr. Sie würde sie niemals verhexen, aber das wusste ja keiner.

In einem kleinen Kiosk bediente sich Hermine großzügig an Essen und Trinken. Der Ladenbesitzer ließ es geschehen und wagte keinen Protest. Nahm sie wenig, erregte es Verdacht. Todesser waren nicht für ihre Sparsamkeit bekannt. Am Tresen nahm sie noch den _Tagesprophet_ mit, weil sie in der Titelschlagzeile den Namen „Malfoy" las.

In ihrem Zelt schlug sie die Zeitung auf. Ein Bild von Draco Malfoy und Astoria Greengrass prangte auf der ersten Seite. Sie hielten Hand. „Hochzeit des Jahres – Malfoy und Greengrass geben sich das Jawort.", las Hermine halblaut vor. Ein Stich fuhr in ihr Herz.

Unter dem Bild stand: „ _Interne Quellen berichten von einem Vorfall im Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy soll eine Liaison mit einer laut Lucius Malfoy ‚unpassenden, nicht standesgemäßen Partnerin' gehabt haben. Andere Quellen sprechen von einer Beziehung zu einem nicht näher genannten Todesser. Eine drakonische Strafe soll erfolgt sein. Liebe Leser, bildet euch eure eigene Meinung! Um den Gerüchten ein Ende zu setzen, gab Lucius Malfoy die Verlobung seines Sohnes mit Astoria Greengrass bekannt. Das Fest wird in wenigen Wochen stattfinden. (RK)"_


	29. Chapter 29

„Rita Kimmkorn!", fauchte Hermine. Sie konnte die Reporterin immer noch nicht ausstehen. Und noch weniger konnte sie es ausstehen, dass Malfoy jetzt verlobt war. Lucius schien wirklich zu befürchten, dass er keinen Erben bekam. Diese Befürchtung teilte Hermine allerdings nicht angesichts der Geschichten, die sie schon allenthalben über Draco gehört hatte. Selbst sein Interesse an ihr war… zwar ungewohnt, aber sie war ja trotz Verkleidung eine Frau.

Wütend zerknüllte sie die Zeitung, bevor sie das Bild von Astoria und Draco wieder entfaltete und glatt strich. Sie riss das Foto heraus und legte es in eines der Bücher ein, die sie von Draco bekommen hatte.

Just in diesem Moment fühlte sie einen stechenden Schmerz an ihrem rechten Unterarm. Hermine rollte ihren Ärmel hoch und sah, wie ein einfaches „BZ" verblasste und ihr Otter völlig regungslos zurückblieb, obwohl sich das Tattoo sonst immer rührte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hermine tippte das Mal mit ihrem Zauberstab an, aber es tat sich nichts. Hatte Blaise sie etwa abgeschnitten von der Information? Trauten sie ihr von dieser Seite nun auch nicht mehr? Traute ihr nun keiner mehr? Hermine fühlte sich den Tränen nahe.

Nach vier Tagen hörte Hermine, wie jemand apparierte. Sie ging in Kampfstellung und wartete ab. Eine Gestalt schlich durch den Wald. War das Harry? Hermine zog sich ihre Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und trat aus ihrem Schutzkreis hervor. „Harry?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Hermine?", fragte es hinter einem Baum. „Wie haben wir den Troll besiegt?", stellte er die Sicherheitsfrage. „Mit _Wingardium leviosa_.", antwortete Hermine erleichtert. Sie rannte hervor, auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn. Harry drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich habe euch vermisst, Harry!", gestand sie. „Wir dich auch.", gab Harry zu. „Aber was tust du hier? Ist deine Mission beendet?"

„Ja, und Ginny geht es gut, sie ist im Fuchsbau!", sagte Hermine rasch. „Gott sei Dank.", stieß Harry aus. „Ich habe mir solche Vorwürfe und Sorgen gemacht. Ich habe Bellatrix abgehängt und Ron kam nach – nur Ginny nicht…" „Es sind üble Dinge passiert, aber ich konnte sie aus dem Malfoy Manor ausbrechen. Ginny ist wieder wohlauf." Harry ließ sich gegen einen Baum fallen. Eine Welle der Erleichterung ging durch ihn, das konnte Hermine sehen.

„Wie geht es dir, 'Mine? Du siehst anders aus?", fragte er und benutzte ihren langvergessenen Spitznamen aus ihren ersten Hogwartsjahren. Hermine wollte ihn am liebten wieder umarmen und ihm um den Hals fallen. Harry verurteilte sie nicht. Sie hatte getan, was getan werden musste. Mehr war es für Harry nicht. „Ich würde gerne dir – und Ron – alles erzählen.", sagte Hermine, auf einmal fühlte sie sich froh und unbeschwerter wie all die Monate zuvor.

Mit Harry apparierte sie in das Versteck, das er und Ron gerade ausgewählt hatten. Es war die Höhle, in der Sirius als Hund gelebt hatte. „Ron? Ich habe jemand mitgebracht.", sagte Harry vorsichtig. Ron kam aus dem Zelt, das sie weiter hinten aufgebaut hatten. „Hermine?", fragte er ungläubig. „Ja, ich bin's. Oh Ron!", rief Hermine und umarmte auch ihn. Ron klopfte ihr unbeholfen auf den Rücken und Hermine zuckte zurück. Er tat ihr noch weh. „Was ist los?", fragte Ron beunruhigt. „Ach, nichts. Ich habe da eine Verletzung, die noch schmerzt.", tat Hermine es ab. Sie wollte ihnen jetzt nichts darüber erzählen.

„Wir haben dich seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, Hermine. Was ist passiert, was hast du gemacht? Und warum siehst du so aus? Dumbledore wollte nichts sagen.", drängte Ron sie. Hermine strich sich über ihre kurzen Haare. „Er hat mich gebeten, die Todesser zu infiltrieren und herauszufinden, wer der Maulwurf im Orden ist. Ich konnte auch herausfinden, wer von den ehemaligen Slytherinschülern mit dabei ist und wer von ihnen dazu gezwungen wurde. Ich habe Professor Snape unterstützt.", erzählte Hermine. Sie sah Ärger und Verurteilung in Rons Gesicht, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Ich kann euch keine Namen geben, noch nicht. Ich bin gebunden an einen Schwur. Aber es gibt viele, die den Kurs der Todesser nicht mitgehen und gegen ihren Willen dort sind. Ich habe ihre Ausbildung durchlaufen und habe mich zu einem Anhänger des Dunklen Lords machen lassen." Hermine rollte ihre Ärmel hoch und entblößte das Mal, das sich an ihrem Unterarm schlängelte. Ron zuckte entsetzt zurück, Harry betrachtete es mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hermine, du hast getötet! Ich kann das nicht, ich gehe!", schnappte Ron. „Jetzt warte doch, Ron!", bat Hermine. Er war wie der Rest seiner Familie. Sie war schon verurteilt, bevor sie sich überhaupt erklären oder rechtfertigen konnte. Ron war aufgesprungen, aber er blieb stehen. „Wir haben es so eingefädelt, dass ich niemanden töten musste. Ich habe sie mit einem Trick getäuscht." Ron setzte sich wieder hin. Harry nickte anerkennend. Hermine schluckte den Kloß im Hals hinunter, als sie an Arthur dachte.

„Ich habe mich mit einem Alter Ego als Mann ausgegeben und habe für Dumbledore gearbeitet.", erklärte Hermine. „Wir standen in halbwegs regelmäßiger Kommunikation und ich konnte Informationen weiterleiten."

„Würdest du… darf ich sehen, wie dein Alter Ego aussieht?", platzte Ron hervor. Hermine konnte ein Lächeln kaum verbergen. Natürlich war es Ron, der gefragt hatte. Sie stand auf und mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs schloss sich ihre Robe. „ _Vox alta_ , _Velandum rubrum_.", murmelte Hermine und stand als Todesser vor ihnen. „Begrüßt Mercure Mortém, Führeranwärter der Todesser.", sagte sie mit ihrer Männerstimme.

„Warum trägst du keine graue Maske?", fragte Ron. „Weil ich es mir verdient habe, als höherrangiger Todesser eine Farbe meiner Wahl zu tragen.", erklärte Hermine ihm. Harry blickte sie beeindruckt an. Mit einem Schnippen beendete sie den Zauber und setzte sich wieder als Hermine Granger zu ihren beiden besten Freunden. „Ich habe durch meine Maske und das Mal Vorteile: man erkennt mich nicht und wenn ich nach den Ausgangssperren unterwegs bin, schützt mich das Mal vor dem Alarm. Noch bin ich geschützt – aber wenn publik wird, dass ich geflohen bin, werden sie mich jagen wie einst Karkaroff aus Durmstrang.", berichtete Hermine. „Aber jetzt erzählt ihr mir, wie weit ihr bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen gekommen seid."

Harry und Ron berichteten stolz von ihrem Einbruch in Gringotts. Jemand hatte ihnen das Schwert von Gryffindor zukommen lassen, mit dem sie schließlich das Medaillon und den Kelch von Hufflepuff zerstört hatten. Hermine dachte bei sich, dass es wahrscheinlich Snape war, der das Schwert unbekannterweise geschickt hatte. Dumbledore hielt sich schon lange nicht mehr in Hogwarts auf. Es hieß, dass er neben seiner Arbeit für den Orden albanische Wälder durchkämme. Hermine dachte bei sich, er musste dazu einen guten Grund haben, wenn er dafür Hogwarts in Snapes Händen ließ.

„Wir haben das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle, den Ring von Gaunt, das Medaillon von Slytherin und Hufflepuffs Becher.", zählte Harry an seinen Fingern ab. „Es fehlen aber noch zwei, wenn man nach Dumbledore geht. Etwas von Ravenclaw, zum Beispiel. Ein Grund, wieso wir hier campieren ist, dass wir nach Hogwarts müssen. Dort erfahren wir etwas über Ravenclaw.", war sich Harry sicher.

Hermine nickte. „Ich habe Professor Dumbledore kurz gesehen." „Was?", unterbrach Ron sie. „Ja, bei dir zu Hause – aber nur kurz. Er wollte, dass ich mich euch beiden wieder anschließe. Bevor ich etwas fragen konnte, war er schon wieder verschwunden." Harry ließ enttäuscht den Kopf hängen. Hermine wusste, dass er sich Neuigkeiten über einen Horkrux gewünscht hatte.

„Ich weiß trotzdem, wo sich noch ein Horkrux aufhält.", sagte Hermine auf einmal. Ron und Harry tauschten erstaunte Blicke aus. „Wo, Hermine, und was ist es?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an Harrys Träume? An den Angriff auf Arthur – deinen Vater, Ron? Harry, du konntest es alles sehen. Aus Sicht von Nagini. Und ich weiß genau, wo sie lebt: in den Kellern und Gemäuern des Malfoy Manors.", sagte Hermine mit einem Grausen. „Der Dunkle Lord hat ihr diejenigen zum Fraß vorgeworfen, die er zuvor mit dem _Avada Kedavra_ verurteilt hat."

Ron erbleichte. Harry wand sich.

„Das hast du aber nicht gesehen, wie die Schlange frisst, oder?", fragte Ron mit viel zu hoher Stimme. Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht und beide konnten auch ohne ihre Antwort die Wahrheit ablesen. „Es gab Schlimmeres mitanzusehen, Ron.", sagte Hermine hart. Zum Beispiel, wie deiner kleinen Schwester das Wort _Blutsverräter_ in den Arm geschlitzt wird. Das sagte sie aber nicht laut.

„Und wie kommen wir ins Manor? Dort wimmelt es nur noch mehr von Todessern wie hier in Hogsmeade.", sagte Harry. „Auf demselben Weg, auf dem ich mit Ginny geflohen bin. Wenn sie diesen geheimen Gang nicht gefunden und verschlossen haben, gibt es ihn noch. Über diesen Weg kommen wir herein. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er noch unbekannt ist.", überlegte Hermine. Draco Malfoy hatte sie mit einem _Obliviate_ -Zauber belegt, er konnte nicht wissen, dass sie so geflohen waren.

Ron schien zu überlegen, dann sprach er auf: „Wenn Harry Parsel spricht, kann er die Schlange kontrollieren, nicht? Wir können sie zu uns hin locken." „Ich kenne die geheimen Wege im Manor besser, oder anders gesagt, ich kenne jemanden, der sie bestens kennt. Ich werde Nagini vor mir her zu euch treiben. Ihr fangt sie dann ein oder tötet sie.", schlug Hermine vor.

Gemeinsam schmiedeten sie einen Schlachtplan. Es fühlte sich an wie in alten Zeiten und Hermine war froh, wieder bei ihren Freunden zu sein. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, etwas im Manor zurückgelassen zu haben. Mindestens eine ganz bestimmte Person.

Am nächsten Tag apparierte Hermine Harry und Ron ein paar Meilen westlich des Manors, unter Harrys Tarnumhang verborgen. Sie wagte nicht, näher heranzukommen, da überall Wachposten standen und sie noch nicht entdeckt werden wollte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass der Dunkle Lord in der Nähe ist." Sie zeigte auf das Mal. Es war schwärzer und lebhafter, wenn Voldemort nah war. Harry nickte. „Ich spüre ihn auch." Sie pirschten sich an das Manor. Hermine suchte den Eingang. Er war bewachsen, aber sie hatte ja alles weggesprengt. Nach einer Weile fand sie den Tunnel. „Hier!", sagte sie leise. Harry und Ron beobachteten das Geschehen am Manor. Auf den Ländereien konnten sie die Todesserausbildung sehen.

Hermine stöhnte auf und umfasste ihr Mal. Es brannte schon wieder. „Er ruft uns.", presste sie hervor. „Ich kann nicht… ich muss hin…!" „Hermine, das könnte Selbstmord sein!", protestierte Harry. „Geht selbst hinein, nach Sonnenuntergang, ich werde euch entgegengehen.", sagte Hermine und ballte ihre Hände zu Faust. „Hermine! Nein!", zischte Ron. Aber Hermine hatte sich schon maskiert und war disappariert.

Sie tauchte in den Kellern des Manors auf und hastete zum Thronsaal. Es waren so viele Todesser, da fiel sie sicherlich nicht auf. Solange niemand gegen sie eine Apparitionssperre verhängt hatte, konnte ihre Abwesenheit nicht so wichtig sein. Außerdem war es das Haus der Malfoys und warum sollte Draco sie als Hermine Granger aussperren?

Wenn sie dem Ruf des Mals folgte, setzte augenblicklich Erleichterung ein und das Brennen verebbte.

Sie stellte sich an ihren gewohnten Platz. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler, wie sie zu spät realisierte. Das bedeutete, dass Blaise und Draco auch nicht weit waren. Aber vielleicht konnte ihr das auch zum Vorteil gereichen?

Der Dunkle Lord erschien und ließ sich auf dem Thron nieder. „Ich habe euch gerufen, weil ihr immer noch nicht die Gefangene zurückgebracht habt.", zischte er. Einer der Wärter wurde vorgeführt, in Fesseln. „ _Crucio_!", flüsterte Lord Voldemort und der Mann begann sich zu winden und von einem Knebel unterdrückte Schreie von sich zu geben. Von ihrer Abwesenheit wurde nicht gesprochen. Wahrscheinlich hatte man es vertuscht, denn niemand wollte wegen ihr bestraft werden. Und dank ihrer Vergessenszauber erinnerte sich auch keiner an ihre Flucht.

Hermine sah aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Nagini schlängelte sich um die Füße ihres Herrn und erkundete den Raum. Wie üblich wichen die ersten Reihen zurück, wo sich das Mistviech näherte. Gut, sie war hier. Dann musste Hermine nur noch aufpassen, wohin sie verschwand. Danach suchte sie Malfoy. Als sie seine Maske in dem Meer an Todessern gefunden hatte, war sie erleichtert. Immerhin war er am Leben. Vorsichtig atmete sie aus.

Nachdem der Dunkle Lord stundenlang mehrere Todesser verhört und gequält hatte, entließ er sie mit neuen Arbeitsaufträgen. Hermine heftete sich an Dracos Fersen. Ob er nun wollte oder nicht, er würde gleich ihr Komplize sein.

Als sie allein waren, drehte sich Malfoy plötzlich um. „Glaubst du, ich merke nicht, dass du mir folgst? In _meinem_ Haus?", fragte er mit spöttischem Ton. „Ich hätte nichts anderes von dir erwartet.", antwortete Hermine kühl und kam näher. Als er ihre Stimme hörte, gefroren Malfoys Gesichtszüge ein. „ _Du_!", entfuhr es ihm. Hermine schnippte mit den Fingern und Dracos und ihre Masken verpufften. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stürzte sich Hermine auf ihn, drückte ihn gegen eine Säule in dem Gang und hielt ihm den Mund zu. Eine Patrouille spazierte im Nebengang vorbei. „Ruhig jetzt! Oder Astoria wird dir niemals einen Erben schenken.", zischte sie. Malfoys Körper versteifte sich, als er Hermines Zauberstab spürte, der sich in seine Seite bohrte.

Er hob die Hände und Hermine schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und steckt ihn ein.

„Los jetzt, gehen wir." Sie bugsierte ihn in sein Zimmer. Wortlos tat Malfoy, wie ihm geboten. Hermine ließ ihn sich auf seine Sessel sitzen. „Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?", fragte Hermine.

„Was willst du von mir? Und wer bist du wirklich, Mercure Mortém? Wo warst du? Und warum kommst du zurück?", stellte Malfoy die Gegenfragen. „Sie haben gehofft, dass du zurückkommst und sie dich gefangen nehmen können."

Seine Züge waren nicht hasserfüllt wie früher, wenn überhaupt, dann wirkte er gequält. Er musste ein ziemlicher Idiot sein, wenn er bisher immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, wer sie wirklich war. Blaise hatte es auch nur ein paar Tage gekostet. „Du musst verrückt sein, hier noch einmal aufzutauchen, wenn du einmal geflüchtet bist.", sagte er. Hermine schnaubte.

„Ich stelle die Fragen.", wies sie ihn zurecht. Malfoy hob matt die Hände. „Sie haben mich geheilt, dann haben sie die Nachricht veröffentlicht, dass ich Astoria heiraten werde, damit es sichergestellt wird, dass ein Erbe produziert wird.", sagte er leidenschaftslos. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der zwischen Resignation und Verzweiflung lag. „Ich bin abgetaucht, nachdem ich von dir bestraft wurde.", sagte Hermine hart, unnachgiebig und ungerecht. Auch wenn sie ihm keinen Vorwurf machte, dass er den Großteil ihrer Strafe durchgeführt hatte – der Zeitungsartikel und die Verlobung hatten sie mehr verletzt als sie zugeben wollte.

„Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da und werde zu Ende bringen, was ich begonnen habe.", stellte Hermine klar. In Malfoys Augen blitzte etwas auf. Angst? Hoffnung? Es war zu schnell weg. „Ich habe vor, etwas hier gefangen zu nehmen und du wirst mir dabei helfen, _Draco_.", befahl Hermine ihm.

„Sag mir, dass ich es mir nicht nur eingebildet habe?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich. Hermine konnte sich selbst verfluchen, dass sie wieder seinen Vornamen gesagt hatte, der bei ihm emotionale Wunder bewirkte. „Komm jetzt!", entgegnete Hermine.

„Zeige mit die Gänge im Manor, die so sind wie der von hier zur Bibliothek. Ich will sie alle sehen, bis zum Thronsaal.", verlangte Hermine. Verwirrt fuhr sich Malfoy durch die Haare. Hermines verräterisches Herz schlug schneller bei dem Anblick. „Also, diese Gänge sind überall im Erdgeschoss und den Kellern. Es gibt meines Wissens nach nur zwei, die weiter nach oben führen – dieser hier und ein weiterer im Ostflügel.", sagte er langsam. „Mich interessieren die unterirdischen, die mit deinem Gang zur Freiheit verbunden sind.", teilte Hermine ihm mit.

Malfoy blickte sie mit seinen grauen Augen fragend an. Hermine wollte nichts lieber als ihn einzuweihen oder auf ihn zuzulaufen und… ihn zu küssen, seinen Geruch zu riechen… Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie gingen die Wendeltreppe hinab, Malfoy voran und Hermine folgte ihm. Er kannte sich hier gut aus. Je tiefer sie kamen, umso feuchter und muffiger wurde die Luft. „Mercure, oder wie auch immer dein Name ist…was… was möchtest du denn hier gefangen nehmen?", fragte Malfoy unsicher. Sie antwortete nicht. Er ging weiter in Richtung des Thronsaals. Jedenfalls hoffte Hermine das.

„Das hier ist verrückt.", stellte Malfoy fest. „Still jetzt!", zischte Hermine. Diese verdammte Schlange würde schon noch früh genug merken, dass jemand auf Jagd nach ihr war. Malfoy war so abrupt stehen geblieben, dass Hermine in ihn prallte. „Ich weiß, was du vorhast, Mortém.", stieß Malfoy hervor. „Du musst wahnsinnig sein! Sie wird uns beide töten! Der Dunkle Lord wird es wissen und nicht zögern!"

„Geh weiter, Malfoy, du Feigling!", flüsterte Hermine. „Oder muss ich dich dazu zwingen?" Widerwillig ging Malfoy weiter. „Ich habe dir vertraut!", zischte er wütend. „Dann tu es auch jetzt!", zischte Hermine zurück. Ein lauteres, unheimliches Zischeln übertönte ihren Streit. „Wir drehen um. Bis zur letzten Kreuzung- LAUF!", schrie Hermine und beide rannten um ihr Leben. Nagini hatte ihren Geruch aufgenommen und verfolgte sie, langsam. Hier konnte ihr ihre Beute nicht entkommen, das wusste sie und Hermine wusste es auch.


	30. Chapter 30

Bei der nächsten Kreuzung hielten sie an. Hermine stellte sich vor Malfoy. Sie hörten das Klatschen an der Wand, wo Naginis riesiger Körper an die glitschigen Steine prallte. Sie spürte Malfoys panischen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Als die Schlange nahe war, schwang Hermine ihren Zauberstab und rief: „ _Lumos maxima_! _Incendio_!" Sie schickte ein grelles Licht den Gang entlang und entzündete die magischen Fackeln in dem Tunnel. Die Schlange ertrug das Grelle, Heiße nicht und wich blitzschnell in den noch dunklen Gang an der Wegekreuzung aus.

„ _Flamma perpetua_!", keuchte Hermine. Sie beschwor mit Dunkler Magie eine Flammenwand zwischen sich und Nagini. So trieb sie sie vor sich her. Nach Dämonenfeuer war das Ewige Feuer die zweitschlimmste Flamme, die man beschwören konnte. Aber mit dem Dämonenfeuer würden sie das komplette Manor abfackeln. „Den Weg nach draußen!", rief sie Malfoy zu. Schweiß rann über ihr Gesicht. Es war anstrengend, das Feuer aufrecht zu erhalten und die Luft wurde eng.

Malfoy zeigte ihr den Weg, bis sie den Gang in die Freiheit schließlich erreicht hatten. „Der Dunkle Lord wird wissen, was Nagini gesehen und gehört hat. Nichts wird dich preisgeben. Und du hast es dir nicht nur eingebildet. Leb wohl." Sie warf ihm seinen Zauberstab zu und trieb die Schlange schnell fort um die nächste Kurve. Malfoy folgte ihr nicht. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie darüber froh oder traurig sein sollte.

Neben dem Knacken und Brausen des Feuers hörte sie Rufe und ließ die Feuersbrunst kleiner werden. Sie sah Nagini vor sich liegen, lebendig, aber eingerollt und vollkommen im Bann Harrys. Sie war entweder dressiert wie ein Hund oder Parselmünder hatten einfach eine natürliche Kontrolle über diese Tiere. Harry gab Zischlaute von sich und beschwor die Schlange. Sie waren am Ende des Tunnels angelangt und traten ins Freie.

Auf einmal regte sich in der Schlange Widerstand. Sie versuchte, Harrys Bann zu brechen. Ron wich erschrocken zurück und auch Hermine machte einen unwillkürlichen Satz rückwärts. Harry rief: „Ich spüre, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer die Kontrolle über Nagini übernimmt. Ich werde sie nicht mehr lange halten können!" Er redete weiterhin auf die Schlange ein. „Ron!", schrie Hermine. „Wo ist der Rucksack und das Schwert?" Ron ließ den Rucksack erst fallen, dann warf er ihn ihr zu. Harry wich zurück, Nagini bäumte sich auf unter dem Druck zweier Herren.

Hermine packte das Schwert und näherte sich Harry und Nagini. Der Mond leuchtete so hell, dass sie die dunkle Schlange gut sehen konnte. Sie hob das Schwert und in dem Moment verlor Harry die Kontrolle. Voldemort hatte Nagini jetzt übernommen. Die Schlange fuhr blitzschnell herum und ging auf ihre Angreifer los. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass von dem Schwert eine besondere Magie ausging, denn weder wusste sie, wie man ein Schwert richtig führte noch überlegte sie lange, sondern schlug mit all ihrer Kraft zu.

Der Körper der Schlange war durchtrennt und der Horkrux, der sie am Leben erhalten hatte, gab ein hohes, hässliches Kreischen ab und zeigte Hermine zuletzt ein Bild, das einen toten Todesser mit blonden Haaren vor Lord Voldemort darstellte. Dann verpuffte alles. Hermine hielt das Schwert in der Hand und blickte auf den Tunnel zurück. Für eine Sekunde sah sie jemand dort stehen, doch er lief mit wehenden Roben davon.

Ein Brennen durchzuckte Hermines Arm. Voldemort war außer sich vor Rage und er bestellte seine Todesser ein. Harry hatte seine Narbe umfasst und war zu Boden gegangen. Hermine wusste, keine Okklumentik der Welt konnte sie nun vor dem Dunklen Lord verbergen, wenn sie zurückging. „Ron, appariere du uns zurück!", rief Hermine, den Impuls unterdrückend, in die falsche Richtung zu apparieren. Sie ließ das Schwert von Gryffindor fallen. Im selben Moment packte Ron sie und Harry am Arm und disapparierte.

Hermine musste wohl wieder ohnmächtig geworden sein, denn sie wurde unsanft von einem Kübel Wasser geweckt. Das Brennen in ihrem Arm war nur noch eine ganz schwache Erinnerung an ihren Ungehorsam. Sie stand auf und umarmte Ron und Harry. „Du hast es geschafft, Hermine. Du hast einen Horkrux zerstört.", freute sich Ron. „Alles klar bei dir, Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Harry nickte und setzte eine Grimasse auf. „Das war ganz schön riskant. Wir waren uns auch nicht sicher, ob du kommen würdest, so wie du abgehauen bist."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn das Mal brennt, gibt es kaum Entrinnen. Wenn ich mich widersetze, werde ich meistens ohnmächtig und allein schaffe ich es nicht.", musste sie gestehen. „Wenn es wieder passiert, müsst ihr mich festhalten und meinen Zauberstab nehmen, damit ich nicht aus kann.", sagte sie in eindringlichem Ton zu Harry und Ron. Harry nickte, während Ron erschrocken aussah.

„Harry, Ron?!", fragte Hermine auf einmal entsetzt. „Wo ist das Schwert?" Sie sah, wie Harry und Ron sich betreten anblickten. „Es ist weg, Hermine.", gab Ron kleinlaut zu. „Ich bin an Ort und Stelle noch einmal zurück appariert, aber es war weg. Du hast es wohl losgelassen im selben Moment, als…" Seine Stimme verlor sich. „Ronald Weasley!", rief Hermine schrill und wütend. Nach allem, was sie über das Apparieren wusste – was auf dieser Reise verloren ging, war – im Falle von Personen – entweder zersplintert oder – im Falle von Gegenständen – auf ewig im Nirgendwo gefangen. Sie hatten keine Waffe mehr.

In den nächsten Tagen erholten sie sich erst von den Strapazen des Kampfs mit Nagini. Hermine spürte oft ein leichtes Zwicken an ihrem Arm, genauso wie Harry oft über Kopfschmerzen klagte. Der Dunkle Lord war wütend und das bekamen seine Anhänger deutlich zu spüren. Das einzige, was sie tun konnten, war das Schmieden eines Plans, wie sie am besten nach Hogwarts gelangen und Voldemort besiegen würden.

Hermine war die einzige, die sich nach wie vor frei bewegen konnte. Sie kundschaftete in Hogsmeade aus, wie sich am besten ins Schloss kamen. Sie begab sich ohne Maske, aber unter ihrer Kapuze versteckt, besonders gern in den „Eberkopf", das heruntergekommene Wirtshaus in Hogsmeade. Dort hörte man viele zwielichte Gestalten wispern. Der Wirt schien ein besonders Interesse an Hermine zu haben, denn er spendierte ihr des Öfteren eine Maß Butterbier. So kam sie mit ihm ins Gespräch, als sonst niemand in dem Lokal saß. „Ich kenne dich.", sprach der Wirt sie an. „Das glaube ich nicht.", erwiderte Hermine amüsiert. War er etwa an Jünglingen interessiert? Nun, nicht mehr lange, wenn es nach Hermine ging. Sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester.

„Du bist Hermine Granger und du suchst nach einem Weg nach Hogwarts.", sagte der Wirt und blickte sie direkt an. Hermine fühlte sich geröntgt von den blauen Augen. Diesen Blick kannte sie doch und trotzdem war ihr der Mann vor ihr unbekannt. „Mein Name ist Aberforth Dumbledore.", gab er sich zu erkennen. „Hat Albus mich nie erwähnt? Schämt er sich für mich?" Er lachte dröhnend. „Aber er hat mir genug vertraut, um mir zu verraten, wer ihr seid und dass euch euer Weg wahrscheinlich über kurz oder lang nach Hogwarts zurückführen wird. Und ich habe einen Weg genau dorthin, wo ihr hin wollt.", sagte er zu Hermine.

Sie schob ihre Kapuze zurück. „Ich bin, wer Sie sagen. Wissen Sie, wo Ihr Bruder ist? Wir brauchen ihn in Hogwarts!" Aberforth Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er kommt immer zur rechten Zeit. Wer in Hogwarts wirklich Hilfe braucht, wird sie auch finden. Mein Auftrag lautet nur, euch Geleit ins Schloss zu geben. Folge mir.", forderte er Hermine auf. Im Gang blieben sie vor einem Portrait mit einem jungen Mädchen stehen. „Das ist Ariana, unsere lang verstorbene Schwester." Das Mädchen lächelte und kam auf sie zu und je näher sie kam, umso größer schien das Bild zu werden, bis sie schließlich in Lebensgröße vor ihnen stand und mit einer einladenden Geste den Weg zu einem langen Gang frei machte. „Danke, Ariana.", sagte Aberforth und sie ging, mit ihr verschwand auch der Eingang. „Dies ist der Eingang zu einem geheimen Weg ins Schloss. Die DA nutzt ihn regelmäßig, um von mir Nahrungsmittel zu bekommen. Auch ihr seid willkommen, den Weg zu nutzen."

Hermine dankte ihm. Sie musste das erst mit Ron und Harry besprechen, denn auch wenn sie sich frei in Hogsmeade bewegen konnte, mussten immer noch die anderen beiden mit ihr kommen.

Sie berichtete Harry und Ron die Neuigkeiten. Ihre Freude war groß, aber sie wussten nicht, wie sie den Weg bis zum Eberkopf überwinden sollten. Hermine kramte in ihrem Rucksack und holte ein Buch heraus. „Wir haben immer einen Spruch verwendet, der Menschen auffindet. Es ist Dunkle Magie, nichts, was wir in Hogwarts gelernt haben…", murmelte Hermine und suchte die richtige Stelle in dem Buch. „Seht. Dieser hier. Wir brauchen den Gegenspruch, der eure Körper unkörperlich macht. ‚ _Incorporeo_ ' heißt er. Eine geschlungene Zauberstabbewegung im Uhrzeigersinn und…" „Nein, Hermine!", widersprach Ron. Hermine blickte ihn fragend an. „Wir verwenden keine Dunkle Magie! Wir sind keine Todesser!", gab er zurück.

„Ich _bin_ ein Todesser, Ronald Weasley!", fauchte Hermine.

„Du machst es dir ein bisschen leicht, oder? Ein Jahr bei denen und schon wendest du diese Magie an, als wäre nichts dabei! Sie macht krank, sie macht süchtig, sie verändert dich! Du bist anders als zuvor!", warf ihr Ron vor.

„Ich tue, was nötig ist! Wir können hier noch wochenlang herumsitzen und uns bemitleiden, oder wir tun, was getan werden muss, Ron! Und natürlich bin ich anders. Ich habe eine Grundausbildung gemacht, ich wurde gefoltert und gezwungen, Unverzeihliche Flüche anzuwenden.", sagte Hermine schrill.

Ron machte seinen Mund ungläubig auf und zu wie ein Fisch.

Harry mischte sich ein. „Ron, Hermine, so kommen wir nicht weiter." Er trennte die Streithähne. Ruhig fragte er: „Welche Möglichkeiten gibt es, Hermine?" „Ich sehe nur zwei: entweder ihr quetscht euch unter den Tarnumhang und löst den Alarm aus. Dann wird sofort alles nach uns suchen. Und die Greifer schießen zuerst Flüche ab und fragen dann. Oder ihr kommt mit mir mit, verborgen mit dem _Incorporeo_ -Zauber!" „Dann ist die Wahl gefallen. Sorry, Ron.", meinte Harry achselzuckend. Ron schüttelte nur wütend seinen Kopf, sagte aber nichts mehr. Auch Harry war kein Unschuldslamm, wusste Hermine. Auch er hatte schon Unverzeihliche Flüche angewendet.

„ _Incorporeo_!", murmelte Hermine und Harry und Ron verschwanden. „Seid ihr noch da?", fragte sie unsicher. „Ja.", antwortete Harry. „Es ist aber ein verdammt komisches Gefühl. Wie atomisiert." „Oh, könnt ihr euch bewegen?", fragte Hermine irritiert. Dieses Mal antwortete Ron: „Mit Willenskraft kann man sich schon fortbewegen, aber es ist wirklich unangenehm."

Hermine maskierte sich und marschierte nach Hogsmeade. Sie hoffte, dass Ron und Harry mitkamen. Sie passierte eine Kontrolle, aber nachdem sie ihnen das Dunkle Mal gezeigt hatte, wurden sie durchgelassen.

Ohne Zwischenfälle gelangten sie in den „Eberkopf". „ _Finite incantatem_!", sprach Hermine und Harry und Ron materialisierten sich wieder. Beide machten einen extrem desorientierten Eindruck. Aberforth sagte nichts dazu. Er führte sie direkt zu Arianas Gemälde und bat sie, die Tür zu dem Geheimgang zu öffnen. Die drei stiegen in den Gang, Hermine drehte sich um und dankte Aberforth. „Besiegt Du-weißt-schon-wen, das ist mir Dank genug. Aber hütet euch vor Snape und den Carrows, die haben das Schloss übernommen.", meinte er nur und das Portrait verschloss den Ausgang. „ _Lumos_!", flüsterten alle drei und gingen zum Schloss.

Sie kamen im Raum der Wünsche heraus, wie Harry feststellte. Er hatte eine ganz andere Gestalt wie bislang. Ein Teil bestand aus Betten, ein anderer war eine improvisierte Krankenstation, es gab ein Trainingsgelände und eine Küche. Hermine, Ron und Harry kletterten aus dem Portraitloch und sahen sich um. Neville Longbottom entdeckte sie und kam sofort auf sie zu. „Harry! Hermine! Ron! Hat Aberforth euch geschickt? Ihr kommt gerade rechtzeitig, wir sind hier am Verzweifeln." Er erklärte, dass er die DA aufrecht erhielt und sie das Schloss gegen Todesser zu verteidigen versuchten und immer wieder Angriffe gegen die Todesser starteten.

„Neville, wir sind nicht zum Helfen gekommen.", überbrachte Harry ihm die schlechten Nachrichten. „Im Gegenteil, wir brauchen sogar eure Hilfe." Neville sah sie enttäuscht an, aber seine Miene hellte sich wieder auf, als sie ihn um Hilfe baten. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt eure eigene Mission.", meinte er. „Wie können wir euch helfen?"

Hermine sagte: „Wir suchen nach einem wertvollen magischen Objekt, das etwas mit Rowena Ravenclaw zu tun haben könnte. Wir müssen mit dem Hausgeist von Ravenclaw sprechen, vielleicht weiß er etwas darüber. Wo finden wir ihn?" „Wir haben hier eigentlich nur Kontakt zu Peeves. Er hat sich mit uns verbündet, er liebt es, unter den Todessern Unruhe zu stiften.", grinste Neville. Hermine wusste, dass Hogwarts von Greifern und Läufern gehalten wurde, kein Führer war dauerhaft zugegen. Voldemort traute ihnen anscheinend zu, eine Horde Jugendlicher zu bändigen.

Neville, der hier offenbar der Anführer war, rief Padma Patil und Luna Loovegood zu sich. „Als Ravenclaw wisst ihr doch sicher, wo sich euer Hausgeist aufhält?" Dann sprintete er los, um sich um ein paar verletzte Schüler zu kümmern.

Luna und Padma blickten sich an. „Normalerweise hängt sie immer im Gemeinschaftsraum herum." Als sie auf drei fragende Blicke stießen, erklärte Luna: „Die Graue Dame ist das. Unser Gemeinschaftsraum befindet sich im Westturm, ich werde euch den Weg zeigen." Hermine machte auf einmal einen entnervten Laut, kramte in ihrem Rucksack und nach einer Ewigkeit zog sie die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus. „ _Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin_.", sagte Harry und warf Hermine einen süffisanten Blick zu. Luna war von der Karte nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt, wohingegen jeder andere Schüler in Begeisterungsstürme ausgebrochen wäre.

„Da ist sie ja!" Luna zeigte auf den Punkt der Grauen Dame im Westturm. „Gut, dann werde ich dorthin gehen.", sagte Harry. „Ihr tut, was wir besprochen haben."

Hermine nickte. Sie und Ron sahen sich an. „Harry – viel Glück!", sagte Hermine und stürzte sich vor, um ihn zu umarmen. Sie trennten sich und Hermine und Ron machten sich auf zum Schulleiterbüro. Neville hatte ihnen erklärt, dass es leer stand und sich nicht öffnete, nachdem Dumbledore die Schule Snape und den Todessern überlassen hatten. Für Hermine war es als Todesser kein Problem, unerkannt durch das Schloss zu gehen. Ron musste seine Kapuze weit ins Gesicht ziehen. Hermine tat so, als würde sie einen ungezogenen Schüler abführen.

Sie erreichten die Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro. „Zitronenbonbon?", versuchte Ron es halbherzig, „Schokoeclair? Kürbispastete? Berti Botts Bohnen?" Nichts passierte. Hermine zermarterte sich das Gehirn nach Süßigkeiten, die Dumbledore gerne essen würde. Was hatte er bei den Festessen immer gegessen? Karamellbonbons? Sie dachte an ihre letzte Begegnung zurück. Dumbledore hatte sich von ihr verabschiedet und ihr geraten, Schokofrösche zu essen… „Schokofrosch?", fragte Hermine. Die Wasserspeier setzten sich in Bewegung und gaben den Weg frei. Warum nannte Dumbledore ihr sein Passwort? Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

Hermine und Ron rannten in Dumbledores Büro. Viele Gerätschaften blinkten und surrten. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein Denkarium, ein Ring lag daneben. „Vielleicht sollte Harry nachher noch einmal hierher kommen.", grübelte Hermine. Es lag alles so suggestiv da, das musste Absicht sein. Ron und Hermine blickten sich an. „Glaubst du, dass Harry den letzten Horkrux rechtzeitig findet?", fragte Ron. „Ich hoffe es, wir haben aber keine Zeit mehr. Wenn Harry weiß, dass der Horkrux hier ist, dann weiß auch der Dunkle Lord bald, dass Harry hier ist." Ron zuckte zusammen, als Hermine Du-weißt-schon-wen mit dem Namen ansprach, den die Todesser für Tom Riddle verwendeten. „Und wir müssen den ersten Schritt tun!" Hermine ballte ihre Fäuste.

Sie suchten das Mikrofon, mit dem Dumbledore Durchsagen machen konnte. Ron tippte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und es erwachte zum Leben. „Liebe Schüler von Hogwarts!", rief er in das Mikrofon und magisch verstärkt hallte seine Stimme durch das Schloss. „Bitte verlasst umgehend eure Klassenzimmer und Räume, evakuiert das Schloss. Du-weißt-schon-wer wird kommen und uns bekämpfen. Es grüßt Harry Potter." Kaum hatte er geendet, waren wütende Schreie und Randale vor dem Büro zu hören. Die Todesser versuchten, sich Zutritt zu verschaffen. Hermines rechter Unterarm brannte plötzlich vor Schmerz.

Hermine biss ihre Zähne zusammen und rollte ihre Ärmel hoch. „Jetzt lenken wir _ihn_ ab. Wer weiß, wie viel Zeit Harry noch braucht." Ron nickte, blass. Hermine sah auf ihren rechten Unterarm, wo der Otter wieder lebendig spielte. Jetzt ging es um alles oder nichts. Wenn sie jetzt wieder über ihr Helles Mal kommunizieren konnte, jetzt würde sie es versuchen.

„An die DAA, an das Frettchen: in Hogwarts bricht gleich ein Kampf mit dem Dunklen Lord los. Helft Hogwarts!", diktierte sie. Ron sah ihr dabei zu. „Was ist die DAA?", fragte er. „Ronald – ich kann es dir nicht wirklich erklären, das habe ich doch schon mal erklärt. Wie gesagt, ich habe Verbündete unter den Todessern."

Auf einmal starb der Lärm vor der Tür. Sie öffnete sich und Hermine und Ron hoben ihre Zauberstäbe.


	31. Chapter 31

Severus Snape humpelte herein, sah Hermine und entwaffnete beide. „Sind wir auf derselben Seite?", fragte er Hermine. „Ja, Professor." Er wirbelte ihren und Rons Zauberstab herum und übergab sie ihnen wieder. „Gehen Sie, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. Ich werde hier auf Dumbledore warten.", wies Snape sie an. Hermine packte Ron, bevor er protestieren konnte und zog ihn mit sich. „Ronald! Wir führen jetzt keine Diskussion über Professor Snape!", warnte sie ihn. „Wir müssen uns in Stellung bringen, wenn der Dunkle Lord gleich kommt. Und ich spüre seine Wut, Harry muss den Horkrux gefunden haben, wir müssen ihn so schnell es geht, zerstören!"

Sie hasteten vorbei an gelähmten Todessern, durch die Große Halle hindurch, als deren Türen auf einmal aufgeschlagen wurden und eine Horde maskierter Todesser eindrang. „ _Incorporeo_! _Velandum rubrum_! _Vox alta_!", zischte Hermine. Ron verschwand und ihre Maske erschien. Sie wollte sich noch nicht mit den Todessern duellieren. Nicht, wenn noch nicht klar war, wer Freund und wer Feind war. Hermine schritt aufrecht in ihrer Position als Führer vor die Todesser hin. Es waren Läufer und Greifer. Sie blieben stehen angesichts der Obrigkeit, die Hermine darstellte.

„Worauf wartet ihr, ihr unnützen Kanalratten? Findet die DA!", rief Hermine ihnen zu. „Und sucht zuerst in den Kerkern, wo sich diese Feiglinge verstecken!" Die Todesser machten kehrt und liefen in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraums der Slytherins. „ _Finite incantatem_!", murmelte Hermine und Ron erschien wieder. Er blickte sie fassungslos und mit leerem Blick an. Hermine war klar, dass die Gefühle, die er für sie jahrelang gehabt hatte, spätestens in diesem Augenblick tot und vorbei waren, in welchem er sie jetzt in Aktion gesehen hatte. Ob es nun gut oder schlecht war, was sie getan hatte.

„Ron, los, in den siebten Stock zur DA! Wir müssen sie warnen und sagen, dass die Todesser dort unten sind. Vielleicht können wir gleich welche ausschalten!" Aufgeregt gestikulierte Hermine, damit Ron endlich aufhörte, sie anzustarren und sich in Bewegung setzte.

Als sie keuchend im siebten Stock vor dem Raum der Wünsche ankamen, war der Gang menschenleer und der Raum tat sich nicht auf. Die DA war weg. Sie hatten die Karte, vielleicht waren sie schon unterwegs nach unten. „Wo ist Harry? Er muss zu Dumbledores Büro!", überlegte Hermine. Ron fand seine Sprache wieder und sagte: „Warten wir hier, Harry und die DA müssen hierher zurückkommen, nur das ergibt Sinn." Hermine schritt ungeduldig auf und ab. „Wir können hier nicht einfach warten, Ron, während es die ersten Kämpfe gibt und die Schüler aus dem Schloss flüchten!"

In dem Moment formte sich die Tür des Raums der Wünsche und öffnete sich. Niemand trat hervor. „Harry? Bist du das?", fragte Hermine mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Harry ließ die Kapuze seines Tarnumhangs hinabgleiten. „Ich habe es!", sagte er und zeigte seinen beiden Freunden ein Diadem. „Es gehörte einst Rowena Ravenclaw, die Graue Dame ist ihre Tochter und sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie das Versteck des Diadems – ein Wald in Albanien – einstmals einer einzigen Person verraten hat – Tom Riddle."

„Ron, geh und sieh, dass alle Schüler nach draußen gehen. Informiere den Orden. Harry hat nun das Diadem und wir halten uns an unseren Plan, nicht wahr, Harry?", fragte Hermine, nun ängstlich. Harry nickte, sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen. Ron senkte einmal zustimmend seinen Kopf. „Wir sehen uns.", sagte er nur und verschwand dann.

Hermine sah Harry an. „Er ist verdammt wütend seit Nagini. Er spürt es und er will es retten. Hol ihn jetzt, Hermine.", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. Hermine zog ihren Ärmel hoch und berührte ihr Dunkles Mal mit dem Zauberstab. „Mein Herr, ich rufe dich. Wir haben Harry Potter.", murmelte sie und ihr Tattoo begann zu brennen. Schnell verebbte das Gefühl wieder, aber ihr Mal bewegte sich mehr als sonst. Vorerst waren sie sicher, weil niemand auf das Gelände von Hogwarts apparieren konnte.

„Harry, ich glaube, es ist sehr wichtig, dass du noch einmal in Dumbledores Büro gehst. Er hat für dich etwas hinterlassen, das du anschauen musst.", sagte Hermine. Harry sah sie überrascht an, nickte jedoch. „Was wirst du machen, Hermine?", fragte er. „Ich werde die Todesser nun empfangen und hinhalten, bis du mit dem Diadem kommst."

Hermine begab sich zum Schlossportal. Schüler flüchteten vor ihr. Hermine blieb stehen und wartete. Nach einer Weile konnte sie eine schwarze Masse sehen, die sich über das Gelände von Hogwarts ergoss. Angst stieg in ihr hoch. Sie würde gleich alleine dem Dunklen Lord und allen Todessern gegenüberstehen. Er wusste, dass sie es war, die ihn gerufen hatte.

Mit einem Mal waren alle Todesser da. Sie hielten vor Hermine in ihrer roten Maske. Eine Gasse bildete sich und Lord Voldemort schritt hindurch. Hermine sah Blaise' und Dracos Masken in der Menge. Der Dunkle Lord hielt vor ihr. „Du hast dich mir widersetzt. Ich sollte dich bestrafen oder töten für deinen Ungehorsam.", knurrte er. Hermine spürte, wie er in ihre Gedanken eindrang und sie beschwor ein Bild, das Harry mit dem Diadem zeigte. „Wo ist er?", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

„Das werde ich dir niemals verraten, Tom Riddle!", spie Hermine aus und sprach einen ungesagten Zauber aus, der ihre Maske fallen ließ. „Für Dumbledore!"

Voldemort wich einen Schritt zurück. „Du wagst es – _Avada Kedav_ -" Hermine blieb kaum Zeit, sich gegen seinen Todesfluch zu wappnen. Doch ein Rauschen erklang und ein Phönix schluckte den Todesfluch. „Fawkes?", flüsterte Hermine, als ein Häufchen Asche zurück blieb. Etwas fiel ihr in die Hände. Es war der Sprechende Hut. Sollte das etwa die Hilfe von Hogwarts sein? Wo blieb Dumbledore?

Sie nahm den Hut und etwas Schweres fiel ihr in die Hände. Es war das Schwert von Gryffindor. Sie packte es und ging in Abwehrstellung. Es konnte Voldemort auch töten; getränkt mit dem Basiliskengift war es stark genug, eine Kreatur wie Voldemort zu erledigen.

Im nächsten Moment wurde Hermine zurückversetzt und sie krachte unsanft gegen das hölzerne Portal des Schlosses.

„Oh Tom. Du verstehst das Prinzip von Loyalität immer noch nicht, egal, wie viele Anhänger du mitgebracht hast.", sprach Albus Dumbledore und stellte sich zwischen Hermine und Lord Voldemort. „Dumbledore!", zischte Voldemort erbost. „Greift ihn an! Nehmt das Schwert!", wies er seine Anhänger an, die in den Sekunden, in denen sich hier so vieles abgespielt hatte, wie regungslos verharrt geblieben waren. Viele Flüche flogen plötzlich umher und Hermine blieb selbst nur noch ein _Protego_ -Zauber. Ihr fiel auf, dass Dumbledores Hand schlaff herab hing und er mit der anderen zauberte. Was bedeutete dies?

Todesser stürmten die Treppe und plötzlich fand sich Hermine im Kampf um das Schwert wieder. Dumbledore duellierte sich mit Voldemort. Es war ein ausgeglichener Kampf und niemand wagte es mehr, einzugreifen.

Wo blieben die Ordensmitglieder? Hermine focht einen verzweifelten Kampf gegen die nahenden Todesser aus. Während sie fiel, schnappte sich einer das Schwert und wollte fliehen. Doch er wurde auf einmal weggerissen und sie sah sich plötzlich Draco Malfoy gegenüber. Er packte ihre Hand, zog sie auf die Beine und drückte ihr das Schwert in die Hand. Hermine stieß das Portal auf und quetschte sich durch den Spalt. Hinter sich versperrte sie es magisch.

Sie sah sich nun erneut einer Menschenmenge gegenüber. „Miss Granger?", fragte Professor McGonagall, die mit all ihren Kollegen da stand und ein kleines Grüppchen Todesser in Schach hielt.

„Professor? Professor Dumbledore ist draußen und hält den Dunklen Lord hin!", rief Hermine. „Aber er ist allein gegen alle Todesser." „Öffnet das Tor!", befahl McGonagall und beide Flügel des Portals öffneten sich. Sie sah, dass draußen sehr viele schwarze Gestalten regungslos am Boden lagen. Hatte Dumbledore sie alle besiegt? Sie sah, wie er den Dunklen Lord und die vordersten Reihen der Todesser in Schach hielt.

Kaum hatte sich das Portal geöffnet, drückten die Todesser von weiter hinten nach vorne und strömten herein. Eine neue Schlacht brach aus.

Hermine schlug sich durch die Duellanten und rannte zu Dumbledores Büro, wo Harry sein musste. Er musste jetzt kommen und sich Lord Voldemort stellen. Wo blieb er nur so lange?

Ein markerschütternder Schrei tönte durch die Gemäuer Hogwarts'. Fawkes flog an Hermine vorbei in Richtung des Schlachtfeldes. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Sie erreichte Dumbledores Büro und konnte weder Harry noch Snape entdecken. Dafür hing neuerdings ein Portrait von Albus Dumbledore an der Wand neben seinem Schreibtisch. Seltsam. Hermine blickte auf den Tisch, in Dumbledores Denkarium. Die Flüssigkeit darin war in Aufruhr und wallte gegen den Rand des Beckens. Wahrscheinlich befand sich Harry gerade in einer Erinnerung. Hermine beugte sich tief in das Denkarium und sah verschiedene Bilder aus Dumbledores Erinnerung. Eine davon zeigte, wie er mit dem Schwert auf den Ring einstach, der zuvor neben dem Denkarium gelegen hatte.

Auf einmal sah sie Harry in dem Denkarium. Er packte Hermine und warf sie beide wieder heraus aus den Erinnerungen. Harry war sehr bleich und Hermine fragte sich, was er gesehen hatte.

In diesem Moment dröhnte Voldemorts magische Stimme über das Gelände von Hogwarts: „Albus Dumbledore ist gefallen. Ich gebe euch eine Stunde, in der ihr Harry Potter ausliefern könnt. Kein weiteres magisches Blut soll vergossen werden. Lasst ihr diese Gnadenfrist verstreichen, wird es keine Überlebenden geben."

Hermine und Harry blickten sich an. Dumbledore tot? Hermines Gefühle waren chaotisch. Sie wusste nicht, was sie empfinden sollte. „Ich weiß jetzt, was ich tun muss, Hermine. Ich werde Snape suchen und dann… Bitte folge mir nicht.", sagte Harry und umarmte seine beste Freundin. Hermine drückte ihn fest und hoffte auf das Beste.

Hermine wartete mit den restlichen Hogwartsschülern, die sich entschieden hatten, dazubleiben und zu kämpfen. Ordensmitglieder und Lehrer hatten sich ebenfalls in der Großen Halle verschanzt. Die Zeit lief und es wurde beratschlagt, was sie tun konnten.

Ihr rechter Arm prickelte auf einmal. „ _Wo bist du? Komm zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins! BZ_ ", las Hermine von ihrem Otter ab. Sie schnallte das Schwert unter ihren Roben am Rucksack fest und ging durch die Reihen der Verteidiger von Hogwarts in Richtung Kerker. Sie erntete sonderbare Blicke; ihr Todessergewand irritierte die Leute ungemein. Auch Rons misstrauische Blicke folgten ihr.

Hermine verschwand in den Kerkern und desillusionierte sich. Sie wollte in keine Todesserfalle tappen. Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins standen Todesser ohne Maske und Hermine erkannte die DAA wieder. Sie dachte kurz „ _Finite_! _Vox alta_!" und erschien wieder. „Mercure, da bist du ja!", wurde sie von Theodor empfangen. „Wie konntest du dich dem Dunklen Lord in den Weg stellen?", fragte Daphne. „Was war das für ein Schwert?", wollte Miles wissen. Sie hatten es also alle gesehen, aber keiner hatte sich einen Reim darauf machen können.

Sie warf Blaise einen Blick zu und sie sah, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck weicher wurde und er leicht lächelte. Dann suchte sie Malfoys Blick, aber er starrte sie kalt an. Dafür sagte er etwas: „Verdammt, Mortém. Das hätte dich beinahe das Leben gekostet. Verflucht, ich will nicht, dass hier einer von uns draufgeht!" Hermine kniff ihre Lippen zusammen. Er wusste ja nicht, dass jede erkaufte Sekunde Harry nutzte. Draco schaute sie verbissen an. Auf einmal wurde Hermine der unterdrückten Gefühle gewahr, die förmlich aus Malfoys Augen quollen. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Nun schaute er eher irritiert drein, aber seine Wangen zierte ein leicht rosa Hauch.

„Mortém, welche Auskunft kannst du uns geben?", fragte Malfoy und gewann seine Selbstsicherheit zurück. Hermine antwortete: „Potter hat jetzt noch ungefähr eine dreiviertel Stunde, bis das Ultimatum des Dunklen Lords ausläuft. Dann, so schätze ich, wird er sich ihm stellen und der Kampf wird weitergehen. Potter hat ein Lockmittel – und das ist das Diadem Rowena Ravenclaws. Der Dunkle Lord wird es unbedingt haben wollen, koste es, was es wolle – aber es muss vorher zerstört werden. Er wird sich nur auf das Diadem konzentrieren, daher sind keine größeren Kollateralschäden zu erwarten, bis er und Potter sich gefunden haben werden."

„Also warten wir jetzt darauf, bis Potter das Startsignal gibt?", meinte Blaise. „Praktisch ja, aber wir können uns eine Strategie überlegen, gemeinsam mit der DA zu arbeiten.", warf Hermine ein. „Neville Longbottom ist ihr Anführer und er ist gerade in der Großen Halle. Ich würde eine Kontaktaufnahme empfehlen." „Blaise, das machst du. Auf ein Wort, Mortém.", sagte Malfoy und ging den Gang weiter. Hermine folgte ihm, drehte sich aber um zu Blaise und sagte leise zu ihm: „Grüße Neville von _mir._ Hermine Granger." Nur so würde Neville einwilligen, mit der DAA zusammenzuarbeiten.

Dann folgte sie Malfoy, der auf sie wartete. Wortlos gingen sie den Gang weiter, bis sie eine Tür erreichten. Malfoy riss sie auf, packte Hermine und zerrte sie hindurch. „Malfoy!", protestierte Hermine vehement, „Was soll denn das? Das hier ist eine Besenkammer, kein-" „Jetzt halt endlich die Klappe, Granger!", grollte er und presste seine Lippen auf Hermines. Unsanft schob er sie gegen ein Regal und Hermine spürte, wie er den Kuss vertiefen wollte und gewährte seiner Zunge Einlass. Malfoy packte sie und hob sie hoch. Hermine saß halb in einem Regal, Eimer und Besen fielen um, doch es scherte ihn nicht. Hermine kam sich vor wie im Traum. Wie lange hatte sie über Draco nachgedacht und sich seine Nähe gewünscht?

Er zog sich zurück und ließ sie zu Luft kommen. „Draco.", seufzte Hermine ohne nachzudenken. Sie spürte, wie ein Schauer durch seinen Körper lief. „Wenn du das noch einmal sagst, dann… werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten können. Und wenn hundert Dunkle Lords vor der Türe warten.", flüsterte Draco heiser. „Ich dachte, ich würde dich verlieren. Doch zuvor…" Und er küsste Hermine erneut. Sie klammerte sich fest an seinen Körper und spürte eine Hitzewelle durch ihren Körper fließen.

„Halt, Malfoy, bitte. Wir müssen aufhören!", keuchte Hermine. Sie _wollte_ nicht aufhören, aber sie _mussten_. Malfoy stoppte und blickte sie mit seinen grauen Augen hart an. „Ich habe gemeint, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Ich will niemand hier verlieren. Besonders nicht dich. Was du mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hast… das soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein.", stieß er hervor. „Ich weiß. Aber komm auch du lebendig wieder.", grinste Hermine.

Sie gingen wieder zurück zu den anderen der DAA und falls sich jemand fragte, warum Hermine in dieser Situation wie eine Verrückte grinste, so traute sich doch niemand zu fragen.


	32. Chapter 32

Blaise kam mit Neville, Dean und Luna zurück. Sie machten sich ein Bild von der Lage. Als Neville Hermine sah, konnte sie sehen, wie die Zahnrädchen in seinem Kopf zu laufen begannen. Er kommentierte aber nichts. Jetzt irgendwen zu hinterfragen, war der denkbar blödeste Zeitpunkt überhaupt. Er nickte ihr nur zu, dann sagte er laut: „Gut, wir werden zusammenarbeiten. Wir werden zu euch kommen, denn wir haben nicht die Zeit, es allen Verteidigern zu erklären, warum wir auf einmal Slytherins und Todesser in unseren Reihen haben."

„Draco? Blaise?", flüsterte Hermine. „Lasst die DAA unter Nevilles Führung. Er wird das hier schon machen. Kommt mit mir, es gibt noch etwas, das wir tun müssen, bevor Harry und der Dunkle Lord miteinander in den finalen Kampf gehen." Nach ein paar letzten Anweisungen folgten ihr die beiden. „Was hast du vor?", wollte Blaise wissen.

„Ich kann es euch auf die Schnelle nicht erklären. Aber es gibt da ein magisches Artefakt voll Dunkler Künste. Es ist existenziell wichtig für den Dunklen Lord. Nur wenn es zerstört ist, kann Harry ihm gegenübertreten. Wir müssen ihm helfen, es zur rechten Zeit zu zerstören. Jetzt, wo… Dumbledore nicht mehr ist. Aber zuerst müssen wir uns den Todessern anschließen.", sagte Hermine rasch. Sie wusste, wo sie Harry zu dem entscheidenden Zeitpunkt finden würde. Draco und Blaise folgten ihr ohne Widerrede. Wahrscheinlich wussten sie einfach selbst nicht, was sie jetzt noch tun sollten.

Hermine kannte die geheimen Ausgänge des Schlosses, auch ohne die Karte des Rumtreibers zur Hand zu haben. Jahrelanges Regelbrechen musste sich auch irgendwann einmal bezahlt machen. Unerkannt stahlen sie sich nach draußen und huschten durch den Schlossgarten, wo sie sich den Todessern wieder anschlossen, im Trubel unbemerkt. Hunderte Maskierte warteten mehr oder minder geduldig darauf, dass Harry Potter ausgeliefert wurde.

Hermine, Blaise und Draco drängelten sich vor bis zu der Linie, die die Todesser hinter ihrem Herren gebildet hatten. Sie quetschten sich in die erste Reihe. Hermine fühlte die Blicke von Draco und Blaise. Sie waren typisch Slytherin. In der ersten Kampfreihe stehen war etwas, das Hermine machte, aber kein anständiger, auf sich selbst bedachter Slytherin. Was für Feiglinge sie doch waren, dachte Hermine. Ihr Puls raste auch, aber was war ihr Mut im Vergleich zu dem, was Harry bald tun würde? Die Prophezeiung besagte, dass nur einer von beiden leben könne.

Sie spürte Draco neben sich. Langsam schob sie ihre Hand zwischen seine Roben und ergriff seine Hand. Malfoy drückte ihre Hand und streichelte sie mit seinem Daumen. Gut, er war bei ihr. Nach quälenden Minuten schließlich bewegte sich etwas vor dem Schlossportal. Hermine fiel auf, dass Dumbledores Leichnam nicht mehr dort lag, wo sie ihn hatte zuletzt kämpfen sehen.

„Ich bin gekommen, Tom Riddle.", sagte Harry laut und deutlich. „Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape hast du getötet. Sein Verrat an dir – wieder einmal hast du nichts verstanden, Tom. Aber ich habe, was du möchtest." Harrys despektierliche Art reizte Voldemort ungemein. Hermines Herz klopfte panisch. Snape war tot? Sie hatte ihn doch vorher erst noch gesehen? Was war in dieser Stunde noch alles passiert?

Harry hielt das Diadem hoch. Voldemort ließ ein wütendes Zischen hören. „Dumbledore hat dein Geheimnis durchschaut, Tom. Und ich habe ihm geholfen, deine Werke zu zerstören.", Harry lachte wie verzweifelt. Voldemort scheute den offenen Kampf, aber er konnte nicht weg, wenn er wusste, dass Harry den letzten Horkrux auch noch zerstören würde.

Er trat aus den Reihen der Todesser hervor, auf Harry zu. Dieser machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seinen Zauberstab zu heben. „Harry, was tust du da?", flüsterte Hermine entsetzt. Sie hatte das Schwert und Harry provozierte ihn. „ _Avada Kedavra_!", zischte Lord Voldemort.

Harry duckte sich reflexartig und hielt nur den Horkrux in die Reichweite des Fluches. „Nein!", schrie Lord Voldemort. Im selben Moment blitzte der Todesfluch an dem Diadem ab traf einen Todesser aus den eigenen Reihen, der zusammenbrach und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Das Diadem segelte in hohem Bogen aus Harrys Hand. Damit hatten wohl weder der Dunkle Lord noch Harry gerechnet. Beide hatten wohl gedacht, dass der Fluch ausreichen musste, um den Horkrux zu zerstören. Offenbar nicht, wenn er in einem derart machtvollen Objekt untergebracht war.

Voldemort begann zu lachen, als er realisierte, dass Harry sein bestes Druckmittel verspielt hatte. „ _Accio Diadem_!", rief Harry. Nichts passierte. Ein Todesser hechtete danach, warf es hoch, und das Schmuckstück fiel in Riddles Hände. Hermine umklammerte den Griff des Schwertes, das sie unter ihren Roben versteckt hatte.

Harry und Lord Voldemort fochten ein Blickduell aus, jeder wartete auf den Angriff seines Gegners.

Hermine demaskierte sich, als Harry in ihre Richtung blickte. Dann zog sie das Schwert und stürzte nach vorn, um sich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden gegen Lord Voldemort zu stellen. Harry feuerte den ersten Fluch ab. Voldemort sah sie kommen und es brauchte nicht mehr als eine Handbewegung seinerseits, um Hermine beiseite zu wischen wie ein lästiges Insekt. Hermine prallte gegen die steinerne Treppe, ihr Handgelenk knackte unheilvoll und Godric Gryffindors Schwert wurde ihr von dem Aufprall aus der Hand gerissen. Harrys nächster Schutzzauber ließ Voldemort in seiner Wucht straucheln; reflexartig ließ er das Diadem fallen.

Und dann brach die Hölle los. Das Portal des Schlosses öffnete sich und nur Sekundenbruchteile später duellierten sich Todesser wie Verteidiger des Schlosses. Hermine wurde überrannt. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, zu dem Schwert zu gelangen. Als sie es nach Sekunden wertvoller Zeit endlich zu fassen bekam, wurde ihr klar, dass sie es mit ihrer gebrochenen Hand nicht benutzen konnte. Sie richtete sich auf und wehrte verirrte Zauber mit einem Schildzauber ab. Langsam, viel zu langsam kroch sie auf Harry und Voldemort zu. Niemand unterbrach ihren Kampf, alle duellierten sich um sie herum.

Das Diadem lag neben Voldemorts Füßen. Es war zu weit weg. Im nächsten Moment sah sie einen Todesser, der sich nahe genug vor wagte, gedeckt von einem anderen, um das Diadem an sich zu nehmen. „Nein!", keuchte Hermine atemlos. Es durfte nicht verloren gehen! Das Duo wandte sich um und kämpfte sich langsam zu Hermine vor. Der mit dem Horkrux ließ seine Maske fallen und Hermine sah am blonden Haar, dass es Draco Malfoy war. Sie ließ ihre Schutzzauber fallen, nahm mit der gesunden Hand das Schwert und warf es Draco zu. Es war ein ungeschickter Wurf, doch das Schwert landete nahe bei seinen Füßen.

Ein Fluch traf Hermine und ihre Füße klappten unter ihr weg. Sie fiel um, auf ihre gebrochene Hand. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie und für einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Sie war gelähmt und sah, wie Draco Malfoy das Schwert anhob und mit aller Gewalt in das Diadem rammte. Ein schrilles Kreischen ertönte und der Horkrux löste sich in der Luft auf. Von Voldemort kam ein wütendes Knurren. Er duellierte sich nun noch verbitterter mit Harry, während eine ganze Todesserschar über Draco und Blaise herfiel. Sein blonder Haarschopf war das letzte, das sie von ihm sah.

Jemand löste den Zauber und zog Hermine auf die Beine, drückte ihr den Zauberstab in die Hand. „Los, Hermine!", schrie Ginny sie an. „Gib mir Deckung, Ginny!", schnaufte Hermine. Ginny sprach Schildzauber aus, während Hermine ihre Hand heilte. Normalerweise dauerte es Stunden, einen Bruch zu behandeln, aber die dunkle Heilmagie aus Malfoys Büchern ermöglichte es in Sekundenschnelle. Hermine wollte gar nicht wissen, was es sie kostete, diese Dunkle Magie anzuwenden.

Sie sprang auf ihre Füße und blickte sich nach Draco um. Er war nirgends zu sehen. Ein Todesser kam auf Hermine zu und sie duellierte sich mit ihm, es war ein einfacher Sieg für sie. Ein Todesser nach dem anderen fiel unter ihren Flüchen, sie kannte ihre Kampftechniken ja selbst am besten. Langsam schien der Orden nach vorne zu rücken.

Ein mörderischer Siegesschrei ertönte. Alle Kämpfe stoppten, Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und sah, dass Harry zu Boden gegangen war. Er stand nicht wieder auf.

„Hogwarts! Harry Potter ist gefallen, ergebt euch jetzt!", ertönte Voldemorts magische Stimme über das Schlossgelände.

Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab kraftlos sinken. Hagrid stürmte vorbei und hob den toten Harry auf, wollte ihn wegtragen… es war alles umsonst gewesen? Harry war für sie alle gestorben, doch wofür?

Todesser und Ordensmitglieder trennten sich und Hermine nutzte die Chance, sich wieder zu maskieren. Mit etwas Glück konnte sie sich noch einmal unter der grauen Maske unerkannt in die Reihen des Feindes begeben. Sie musste Draco finden. Er hatte genauso wie sie Hochverrat begangen und sie mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was die Todesser mit Verrätern wie ihm anstellten. Sie musste es sich auch nicht vorstellen, sie wusste es auch so. Und es war Dumbledores Wille gewesen, dass sie auf ihn aufpasste und ihn rettete.

Lord Voldemort war verschwunden, die Todesser kesselten die Ordensleute ein und Hermine nahm rasch einen Platz in der Reihe der Todesser ein. Der Dunkle Lord schritt die Stufen des Portals hinauf und verkündete seinen Sieg: „Nun hat sich gezeigt, dass Harry Potters Macht nicht so groß war wie Dumbledore immer behauptet hat! Von heute an herrsche ich über euch! Wenn ihr euch ergebt und alle Schlammblüter ausliefert, so wird euch nichts geschehen!"

„Nicht so schnell, Tom!", sagte jemand laut und die Reihen öffneten sich, um Harry Potter hindurch zu lassen. Mit einem jähzornigen Aufschrei stürzte Tom Riddle nach vorne und schrie erneut: „ _Avada Kedavra_!" Und Harry rief: „ _Expelliarmus_!" Ihre Zauberstäbe verbanden sich und während Hermine nur fasziniert zusehen konnte, machte sich neuer Kampfesgeist bei den Verteidigern Hogwarts' breit.

Harry brach die Verbindung und der Todesfluch prallte zurück auf Lord Voldemort. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei barst sein Körper. Zerfetzt blieb er am Boden liegen.

Nun wandte sich das Blatt in Sekundenschnelle. Hermine wurde entwaffnet, bevor sie etwas unternehmen konnte, ebenso alle anderen Todesser, die innerhalb der Apparitionssperre von Hogwarts waren.

Minerva McGonagall hatte die Führung übernommen. Sie schickte Fesselflüche überall hin und die Ordensmitglieder nahmen alle fest. „Professor McGonagall!", rief Hermine, „Bitte, ich bin es, Hermine Granger!" Ihr Professor kam und sah sie musternd an. Sie schnappte sich Hermines Arm und entblößte das Dunkle Mal. „Miss…Granger!? Wir glaubten Sie tot! Warum… was tun Sie? Es tut mir leid, aber sicher ist sicher." Damit wandte sie sich ab und überließ Hermine ihrem Schicksal. Wo war Harry? Sie sah weiter drüben, dass sich Ginny über seine erschöpfte Gestalt beugte. Er konnte ihr auch nicht helfen.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschienen die ersten Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums. Auroren und die Magischen Strafverfolger. Wer noch nicht demaskiert war, dem wurde seine Maske abgenommen, die Fesseln wurden verstärkt und irgendwann wurde auch Hermine abgeführt. Es hieß, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt im Moment des Falls von Voldemort das Ministerium in den Griff bekommen habe, erzählten sich Auroren und Ordensmitglieder.

Zusammengepfercht in riesigen Gitterboxen wurden sie nach Askaban transferiert. Alle mit Masken, schwarzen Roben und Dunklem Mal waren mitgenommen worden. Auch der ein oder andere Todesseranwärter, wie Hermine in der Menschenmenge erkannte. Immer wieder brachen Streit und Tumult aus und Hermine hoffte inständig, dass sie keiner erkannte und angriff. Hier drin, zwischen all den Männern, war sie ohne ihren Zauberstab komplett wehrlos und niemand da draußen würde ihr zu Hilfe kommen.

Hermine hatte furchtbare Angst vor Askaban. Ohne ihren Patronuszauber, wer sollte ihr da helfen gegen die Dementoren?

In dem Gefängnis wurden sie getrennt und in Kerker geworfen, zehn Personen pro Verlies. Gegenüber konnte man noch Gefangene erkennen, mehr allerdings nicht. Es stank, es war laut und die Eiseskälte der Dementoren glitt über sie hinweg, eine konstante Erinnerung der Schuld, die sie in den Augen der gerechten Bürger auf sich geladen hatten.

Hermine blickte sich um und sah in ihrer Zelle neben zahlreichen unbekannten Gesichtern ein bekanntes… Blaise! Er saß am Boden und lehnte halb ohnmächtig an der nasskalten, modrigen Wand. „Blaise!", wisperte Hermine, „Bist du ok? Ich bin es!" Blaise öffnete ein geschwollenes Auge und legte seinen Zeigefinger gegen seine Lippen. „Geh!", flüsterte er und Hermine ging verwirrt zurück an ihren Platz an den Gitterstäben des Verlieses.

Sie bemerkte die Blicke der Männer, die ihr misstrauisch folgten. Hermine lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Wenn jemand sah, wer sie wirklich war. Eine Frau und Hermine Granger, _das_ Schlammblut des Goldenen Trios, wie man sie gelegentlich nannte… dann wäre ihr Leben hier verwirkt. Sie hoffte, dass Harry um ihre Freilassung kämpfte. Aber hier erfuhr man nichts, hier stand die Zeit still. Der einzige Lichtblick, so traurig es auch war, kam zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn der Wärter den Eimer für die Notdurft leerte und fades Essen stehen ließ. Dann war auf einmal das Gefühl der Dementoren weg, der Patronus des Wärters strahlte auch auf die Gefangenen ab. Hermine aß nichts, ließ die Männer darüber streiten, trank nur ein paar Schlucke Wasser aus dem Krug. Und nur, wenn alle schliefen, benutzte sie den Kübel. Sie ignorierte Blaise und tauschte nur heimlich verstohlene Blicke mit ihm aus.

Wenn sie nur wüsste, ob Draco Malfoy noch lebte!

Einmal, als Blaise sich erhob und zum Wasserkrug ging, tat Hermine es ihm gleich. „Draco…", flüsterte sie nur. Blaise blickte sie schmerzerfüllt an und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Er wusste es auch nicht. Hermine schob sich zum Trost den Ärmel nach oben und betrachtete ihren Otter. Draco hatte ihn gemalt, sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie seine aristokratischen Gesichtszüge im Schein des Feuers bewundert hatte. Für Wochen hatte sie vor der Schlacht nichts von der DAA durch ihr Tattoo vernommen. Hatte Malfoy gewusst, dass Blaise sie erst abgeschnitten und dann wieder aufgenommen, als er durch sein Dunkles Mal gespürt hatte, dass es auf das Ende zuging?

Hermine schlief auch nicht. Sie hatte Angst, dass jemand sie entdecken könnte. Sie wehrlos missbrauchen und töten könnte. Die Werwölfe hatten wohl ihr eigenes Verlies bekommen, aber den anderen hier war genauso wenig zu trauen. Und Blaise konnte sie auch nicht gegen acht andere Männer verteidigen.

Zuerst hörte sie, wie immer wieder Menschen kamen, sich Tore öffneten und schlossen. Immer und immer wieder. Dann wurden Menschen, Todesser, vorbeigeführt. Nicht mehr in den schwarzen Roben wie Hermine und alle anderen in ihrem Kerker sie noch trugen, sondern graue, verwaschene Roben, Häftlingsuniformen.

Tagelang hörten und sahen sie Todesser gehen und Stunden später wieder kommen.

„Wo ist sie?", hörte Hermine auf einmal eine wütende Stimme. „Führt mich sofort zu ihr!" Schrill hallte eine Frauenstimme in den Kerkern wider. Das war doch… Molly Weasley?


	33. Chapter 33

„Hier sind keine Frauen!", schnarrte eine männliche Stimme. „Doch, sie ist unauffindbar und jeder mit Mal wurde eingesperrt. Lass mich sofort selbst sehen und wagt es nicht, euch mit einer Mutter anzulegen!", fauchte Molly Weasley und schritt durch die Kerker. Hermine richtete sich auf und krallte sich an den Gitterstäben fest. Kam sie zu ihrer Rettung? Hermines Mitgefangene richteten ebenfalls ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Gang zwischen den Kerkern, wo Molly wütete und jedes Verlies durchsuchte. Irgendwann kam sie vor Hermine zu stehen und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ließ Hermine ihre Kapuze zurück gleiten. Molly kannte sie in dieser Aufmachung, daher hatte sie auch keinen Zweifel daran, Hermine vor sich zu haben.

„Öffnet sofort die Türe!", herrschte sie die Wärter an. „Und lasst sie raus!" Hermine blickte sich um, die anderen Todesser maßen sie mit sonderbaren Blicken, Blaise nickte ihr einmal kurz zum Abschied zu. Als der Kerker hinter ihr geschlossen war, wurde Hermine in eine fast erdrückende Umarmung von Molly gezogen. „Hermine! Da bist du ja! Was wir dich gesucht haben! Tag und Nacht hat Harry nur gesucht…!", schluchzte Molly. „Ich bin ja so froh, dass ihr mich hier rausholt.", sagte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Du bist das Schlammblut!", rief einer ihrer Mitgefangenen. „ _DAS_ Schlammblut!", rief ein anderer. Vier Todesser traten zu ihnen und rüttelten an den Gitterstäben und beschimpften sie. „Komm, Hermine. Gehen wir hier raus.", sagte Molly beruhigend und legte einen Arm um Hermine. Die Wärter wussten keinen Rat, sie fesselten Hermine, dann geleiteten sie Molly und Hermine nach draußen.

Als sie den Gefangenentrakt verlassen hatten, ließ Molly sie los und blickte Hermine ernst an. „Ich weiß, dass dir hundert Fragen auf der Zunge brennen. Aber unsere Zeit hier ist begrenzt. Kingsley und das Ministerium mit dem Zaubergamot haben Eilprozesse angestrebt, wo alle Todesser verurteilt werden. Du wirst auch zu einem Prozess müssen, fürchte ich. Wir schieben deinen jetzt dazwischen. Aber Harry und Ron werden dort sein und für dich aussagen. Aber bis dahin, diesen Weg musst du nun allein durchschreiten." Molly umarmte sie wieder und bevor Hermine irgendetwas fragen konnte, disapparierte sie.

Unsanft schubsten die Wärter Hermine weiter bis zu dem offiziellen Portschlüssel-Punkt. Nach einer Ewigkeit des Wartens drückten sie Hermine ein kaputtes Spielzeugauto in die Hand und Hermine spürte das bekannte Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel. Sie kam direkt im Vorraum des Gerichtssaals heraus, wo sie sofort von anderen Wärtern in Empfang genommen wurde. „Todesser-Abschaum!", sagte einer und bespuckte sie. Ein anderer nutzte die Chance, sie zu verfluchen. Als Hermine am Boden lag, trat der dritte Wärter nach ihr. Hermine biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Sie hatte für diese Menschen den Cruciatus-Fluch ertragen, war terrorisiert und gequält worden.

Als sie keinen Laut von sich gab, trat jemand noch stärker nach ihr. „Freue dich auf ein Leben in Azkaban, du Reinblut-Drecksau.", schnarrte ihr einer ins Ohr. Dann wurde sie nach oben gezogen und in den Saal geschleift. Hermine wurde auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, der sie magisch ankettete. Einer der Wärter schob ihren Ärmel hoch, sodass jeder ihr Dunkles Mal sehen konnte. „Todesser!", bellte einer der Richter. Hermine blickte auf und sah in die teilnahmslosen Gesichter von Richtern und Beisitzern und am Rande Harry und Ron.

„Dein Name?", fragte einer der Beisitzer. „Hermine Jean Granger.", antwortete Hermine mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein als sie verspürte. „Hermine Granger wurde als vermisst gemeldet während des Krieges.", testete sie der Richter. „Dumbledore hat mich auf eine Mission geschickt.", erwiderte Hermine. „Meine Aufgabe war es, für den Orden bei den Todessern zu spionieren. Er hielt mich für geeignet, diese Aufgabe durchzuführen. Ferner sollte ich meine ehemaligen Mitschüler im Blick behalten, da es Professor Dumbledores – richtige – Vermutung war, dass einige von ihnen gezwungen wurden, Todesser zu werden."

Die Richter und Beisitzer blickten sich unschlüssig und zweifelnd an.

„Zunächst werden wir Ihre Personalien feststellen, Miss Granger." Der federführende Richter blickte sie über seine Brille hinweg an und maß sie und das Foto, das er in seiner Hand hielt, mit kritischen Blicken. „Auch wenn es deutliche Unterschiede gibt, so handelt es sich hier doch um ein und dieselbe Person.", beschloss er. Hermine dreht ihren Kopf zu Harry und Ron.

„Dann möchten wir den Zeugen vernehmen. Harry James Potter. Treten Sie vor." Harry trat vor Hermine hin und wandte sich an die Richter. „Hermine Granger ist meine beste Freundin. Ich muss zugeben, dass weder sie noch Professor Dumbledore mir etwas über ihre Mission erzählt haben. Aber ich habe mehrere Beweise, dass Herm-, äh, Miss Granger, nicht übergelaufen ist, sondern weiterhin auf der Seite des Ordens stand."

Der Richter nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Ich habe während ihrer Zeit als Todesser häufig mit ihr korrespondiert, der Kontakt riss nie ganz ab. Miss Granger erwies sich in der Vergangenheit als äußerst hilfreich, schwarzmagische Gegenstände des Dunklen Lords aufzuspüren und zu zerstören. Beispielsweise hat sie Nagini, die Schlange von Tom Riddle – Lord Voldemort, getötet." Ein Schaudern ging durch die übervollen Reihen.

„Sie hat außerdem Ginny Weasley gerettet und sich dabei selbst in Lebensgefahr gebracht. Bei der Schlacht in Hogwarts hat sie sich mehr als einmal Lord Voldemort in den Weg gestellt, um mir wertvolle Zeit zu verschaffen.", zählte Harry auf. „Und zu guter Letzt habe ich noch eine Erinnerung von Professor Snape bekommen, kurz bevor er von Voldemort ermordet wurde. Er zeigte seine wahre Loyalität Dumbledore gegenüber und aus seiner Erinnerung wurde deutlich, dass er dabei war, als Herm- äh, Miss Granger, ihre Mission angenommen hat. Er hat auch einen Großteil der Vorbereitung für ihren Einsatz übernommen. Miss Granger hat über ein Jahr lang tagtäglich ihr Leben riskiert, um dem Orden zu helfen."

Die Richter steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen und unterhielten sich leise und schnell. Dann schlug der vorsitzende Richter des Zaubergamots mit seinem Hammer auf den Tisch. „Wir haben entschieden, aufgrund der Aussage von Harry Potter und Ihrer mutmaßlichen Schlüsselrolle im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen, Sie freizusprechen, Miss Granger. Sie dürfen gehen." Er schlug noch einmal auf den Tisch, erhob sich und sagte: „Geben Sie ihr ihren Zauberstab, der nächste, bitte."

Hermine fiel ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen. Sie war frei! Die Ketten um sie herum verschwanden und Hermine stand auf. Einer der Ministeriumsangestellten gab ihr ihren Zauberstab zurück. Harry begann zu klatschen, Ron folgte. Es klang sehr einsam in dem großen Saal, doch bald schon klatschten mehr und mehr und einige Leute pfiffen laut. Hermine sah sich staunend um und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie viele bekannte Gesichter sie sah. Die Lovegoods, Bill und Fleur, die Patils… und alle standen da und applaudierten ihr im Stehen. Hermine war gerührt und überwältigt angesichts des Zuspruchs, den sie nun erhielt. Wie ausgegrenzt und verurteilt hatte sie sich bis jetzt gefühlt. Aber alle standen wieder voll hinter ihr, dank Harrys Aussage.

Harry und Ron kletterten über die Balustrade zu ihr, umarmten sie und führten Hermine schließlich nach draußen. „Bis bald, Hermine.", sagte Ron und drückte sie unbeholfen. „Komm, Hermine apparieren wir nach Hause.", sagte Harry warm und er nahm sie mit in den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. „Dein altes Zimmer gehört immer noch dir, ebenso wie das Bad im ersten Stock.", meinte er. „Ich frage mal, ob Kreacher und Dobby etwas zu essen haben. Du siehst verdammt hungrig aus."

„Ja, bitte, Harry.", sagte Hermine stockend. Dann ging sie nach oben ins Bad und entledigte sich ihrer stinkenden Kleidung. Sie drehte wie mechanisch das Wasser auf und setzte sich an den Rand der Wanne. Dann begann sie zu schluchzen und Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinab. „Gott sei Dank ist es vorbei, bei Merlin und Morgana… ich lebe noch.", sagte Hermine halblaut zu sich selbst. Sie glitt in das dampfende Wasser und schrubbte sich gründlich. Es war, als hafte das Todesserdasein an ihr, fest und unerbittlich durch das verblasste Mal. Und dennoch war sie…frei und erleichtert.

Und sie hatte noch immer nichts von Draco Malfoy gehört. Hermine beendete ihr Bad, umwickelte sich mit dem Handtuch und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihr Helles Mal: „An alle der DAA: ‚ _Ich habe euch nicht vergessen, ich hole euch da raus. MM_ '" Hoffentlich, hoffentlich versteckten sie alle ihr Helles Mal gut und kein Todesser bemerkte die DAA-Verräter.

Hermine überlegte sich gerade, wenn Draco noch lebte, was sie an das Frettchen schreiben sollte, da klopfte es an der Tür. „Hermine?", fragte Harry. „Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht Kleidung brauchst und ich hab dir was von mir gebracht. Es wird nicht passen, aber naja, besser als nichts ist es allemal. Ich lege es vor die Tür." „Danke, Harry!", rief Hermine, von seiner Fürsorge gerührt.

Als sie zu ihm herunter kam, stand der Esstisch da mit allen möglichen Leckereien. Dobby war da und während Kreacher den Tisch deckte, verbeugte sich Dobby tief vor Hermine und quiekte: „Die Freundin des edlen Harry Potter!" Hermine war peinlich berührt und bedankte sich bei den Hauselfen für die Mühen, ihr Essen zuzubereiten.

Harry und sie setzten sich und Hermine aß langsam und bedächtig. „Weißt du eigentlich, was mit den Malfoys passiert ist, Harry?", fragte sie und schaute in ihr Essen statt zu Harry. „Die Malfoys, das ist eine ganz eigene Geschichte.", seufzte Harry. „Sie sind zurzeit in Azkaban." „Draco Malfoy auch?" Harry nickte. Hermine wollte gleich schon wieder weinen vor Erleichterung. Er lebte. „Was war mit ihnen?", fragte sie nach.

„Als Voldemort mich, oder den Horkrux in mir, tötete, war ich lange bewusstlos. Hagrid hat mich weggetragen und im Verbotenen Wald abgelegt. Doch Tom Riddle folgte ihm und bevor die Todesser meinen Leichnam", Harry unterbrach sich mit einem Augenrollen- „bevor sie mich verhexen konnten, befahl Voldemort nachzusehen, ob ich wirklich tot sei. Narcissa Malfoy war die nächste zu mir, und sie log Voldemort an. Sie wollte zuerst wissen, ob Draco noch lebte, was ich bejahte. Er hatte sich zuvor seinen Weg durch eine Horde Todesser gekämpft, zusammen mit Blaise Zabini. Dann aber hat ihn jemand vom Orden gelähmt und er blieb am Rande des Geschehens für ein paar Minuten zurück. Das konnte ich während dem Kampf beobachten.", erzählte Harry.

Harry, ein Horkrux? Das machte Sinn. Aber _diese_ Geschichte wollte sie ein anderes Mal ergründen. Hermine schluckte ihre Tränen der Erleichterung wieder herunter. Draco Malfoy lebte, und das war alles, das zählte!

„Die Malfoys werden in ein paar Tagen ihre Gerichtsverhandlung haben, jeder einzeln.", sagte Harry und kratzte an seiner Narbe. „Ich werde als Zeuge dazukommen." „Ich möchte auch aussagen.", sagte Hermine fest entschlossen. Draco Malfoy war kein schlechter Mensch und sie, dank dem Freispruch eine geschätzte Kriegsheldin, musste ihn beschützen.

„Harry! Mein Rucksack! Die Auroren haben ihn mir abgenommen, als wir in Hogwarts gefangengenommen wurden. Ich brauche ihn unbedingt wieder. Wertvolle Bücher sind darin.", fiel Hermine auf einmal ein. Diese Bücher durften auf gar keinen Fall mit den Malfoys in Verbindung gebracht werden.

„Ja, ich kann sie bitten, den Rucksack aus der Asservatenkammer freizugeben, wenn ich das nächste Mal ins Ministerium komme. Ich muss bei so vielen Prozessen aussagen. Morgen ist schon der nächste." Harry beklagte sich etwas. Von allen Personen, die Hermine kannte, hatte er es am meisten verdient, wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben seine Ruhe zu haben, jetzt wo er Voldemort ein für alle Mal besiegt hatte.

Am nächsten Tag brachte Harry Hermines Rucksack mit. Überglücklich wühlte sie herum und zog Malfoys Bücher zu Heilmagie heraus. Sie lächelte bei dem Anblick der Bücher.

„Was hast du da alles erlebt, Hermine?", fragte Harry sie nachdenklich.

Hermine fühlte sich nicht wirklich bereit, über alles zu sprechen. Es gab so viele Graubereiche, die sie nicht einordnen konnte, ihre Gefühle für Draco Malfoy zum Beispiel. Seine angekündigte Hochzeit mit Astoria Greengrass. Dass sie die Dunklen Künste angewendet hatte… sie musste sich selbst vergeben für so vieles, was ausweglos erschienen war zu dem jeweiligen Zeitpunkt.

„So vieles, Harry. Der Dunkle Lord bestraft seine Anhänger gnadenlos, bei jeder Verfehlung. Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen." „So wie über deine Narben am Rücken?", fragte Harry scharf. „Woher…" Hermine wurde rot und ihre Stimme verlor sich. Sie zog eines der übergroßen Dudley-Dursley-T-Shirts, die Harry ihr geliehen hatte, gerade und bedeckte ihre Schulterpartie wieder. „Sie haben dich gefoltert.", stellte Harry wütend fest. Hermine nickte und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Wie lange hatte sie nun schon die Zähne zusammenbeißen müssen? „Warum!?", fragte Harry verständnislos. „Weil ich Gefühle gezeigt habe, die Voldemort mehr als alles andere gehasst hat: Zuneigung, Freundschaft, Loyalität einem anderen gegenüber. Und der andere hatte dieselbe ‚Schwäche' darum wurde wir beide gleichermaßen bestraft."

„Der andere war Malfoy, oder?" Harry hatte schon immer einen Scharfsinn besessen, der beispielsweise Ron vollkommen fremd war. Harry fuhr hart, aber dennoch mit Mitgefühl in der Stimme fort: „Du weißt, dass er heiraten wird, sobald er aus Azkaban freikommt. Seine Verlobung mit Astoria Greengrass ging durch alle Gazetten." „Ich weiß, Harry. Aber ich werde tun, was richtig ist und für ihn aussagen bei seinem Prozess. Dann liegt es an ihm, was er macht." Konnte Malfoy ernsthaft die Hochzeit mit Astoria wollen? Hermine erinnerte sich an die Szene in der Besenkammer vor dem Kampf in Hogwarts. Dann wiederum hatte Blaise ihr erzählt, dass Draco und Astoria schon einmal eine Beziehung oder so etwas Ähnliches gehabt hatten.

Als Harry weg war, kramte Hermine in dem einen Buch Malfoys nach dem Foto von ihm, das sie aus der Zeitung gerissen hatte. Er lächelte kühl, winkte den Fotografen zu und strahlte all das aus, was ein Malfoyerbe an Aristokratie ausstrahlen konnte. Auch wenn Hermine nichts auf Titel und schon gar nichts auf den Blutstatus gab, so war Malfoys Pose doch attraktiv und anziehend. „Hmpf.", machte Hermine widerwillig und schlug das Buch mit dem Foto wieder zu.

Hermine saß nun nicht als Angeklagte, sondern als Zeugin in dem übervollen Gerichtssaal. Sie hatte sich extra neue Roben gekauft, um einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Heute war der Tag, an dem die Malfoys verhört wurden. Hermines Nervosität stieg mit der Zeit. Fünf Todesser waren bereits verurteilt worden, nun war es an der Zeit für Lucius Malfoy. Hermine kannte ihn nur als ihren Ausbilder während ihrer Führeranwärterzeit und wie er sich geweigert hatte, sie zu schlagen. Nein, er war nicht durch und durch böse, aber er war auch kein besonders guter Mensch. Regungslos verfolgte Hermine den Prozess. Harry stand auf und sagte ein paar neutrale Worte. Es war nicht viel, aber nachdem Lucius sich, ebenso wie seine Frau, aus dem Kampf um Hogwarts herausgehalten und stattdessen nach seinem Sohn gesucht und diesen verteidigt hatte, kam er mit einer Bewährungsstrafe, Hausarrest und einer sechsstelligen Summe als Strafzahlung an gemeinnützige Einrichtungen wie St. Mungos davon.

Für Narcissa Malfoy konnte Harry schon weitaus mehr aussagen. Nur mit ihrem Einsatz war es versteckt geblieben, dass Harry wie durch ein Wunder doch noch lebte. Mit einer Bewährungsstrafe verurteilt, nahm Narcissa zitternd neben ihrem Mann auf den Rängen Platz, um Dracos Prozess zu verfolgen.

Hermine beobachtete, wie die Wärter Draco hereinschleiften. Er war abgemagerter als zuvor, hatte roten Flecken von Tritten und war im Gesicht blutverschmiert. Ein Blitzlichtgewitter brach los. Ein Malfoy in dieser Situation war ein gefundenes Fressen.


	34. Chapter 34

Einer der Beisitzer stand auf, reinigte Draco magisch von dem Blut und sprach einen _Enervate_ -Zauber, sodass Malfoy wieder bei Sinnen war.

„Draco Malfoy.", stellte der oberste Richter fest. Draco nickte und blickte zu Boden. Es folgte eine ellenlange Anklage wie schon bei Dracos Eltern. Wie bei ihnen und auch schon bei Hermine wurde sein linker Arm auf das Dunkle Mal überprüft. Draco zeigte sich geständig und gab vieles zu, wozu er angeklagt worden war. „Wir haben nun eine Zeugin zu vernehmen. Hermine Granger."

Malfoys Kopf ruckte nach oben und er sah, wie Hermine herunterschritt und sich vor ihn zur Zeugenbank stellte. Hermine mied seinen Blick, es sollte kein falscher oder vielmehr doch zu richtiger Eindruck erweckt werden, dass sie mehr als nur ehemalige Mitschüler waren oder sie zu viele Gefühle für ihn hegte.

„Euer Ehren, ich bin gekommen, um für Draco Malfoy auszusagen und ihn zu entlasten.", stellte sie mit nachdrücklicher Stimme klar. Ein Raunen lief durch die Reihen.

Hermine begann zu erzählen: „Dazu muss ich mit mir beginnen. Wie bereits bekannt wurde, hat mich Professor Dumbledore auf eine Mission geschickt, um die Todesser zu unterwandern, einen Spion zu finden und um auf meine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden ein Auge zu haben. Ich sollte sie retten, wenn ich das gefahrlos tun könnte. Daher musste ich mich in mein Alter Ego, Mercure Mortém, verwandeln.

Als ich mich in der Todesserausbildung befand… es hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe innerhalb der Todesser-Anwärter gebildet, zu der ich nach kurzer Zeit auch Zugang bekam. Wir nannten uns DAA – kurz für _Dumbledores Andere Armee_ – in Anlehnung an die DA, die Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und ich damals in Hogwarts gegründet hatten.

Das Ziel der DAA war es, gezielt Angriffe und Aktionen der Todesser zu erschweren, zu sabotieren und zu verhindern. Um das Schweigen der Mitglieder sicherzustellen, musste auch ich einen Unbrechbaren Schwur ableisten. Wir wären gestorben, bevor jemand unser Geheimnis erfahren hätte. Unser Erkennungsmerkmal ist ein Tattoo, das die meisten auf dem rechten Unterarm haben. Es war so üblich, seinen Patronus zu wählen. Wenn man eben einen gestaltlichen erschaffen konnte. Ich habe zum Beispiel einen Otter. Über dieses Tattoo wurde kommuniziert.

Während der Schlacht um Hogwarts haben sich die DA und die DAA miteinander verbündet und gemeinsam gekämpft. Draco Malfoy war der Anführer der DAA. Er hatte zwar schon sein Mal entgegengenommen, aber seine Initiation, dieser Aufnahmeritus der Todesser, stand noch aus. Er sollte Muggelgeborene töten, doch wir konnten sie retten. Draco Malfoy hat mich mehr als einmal vor seiner Tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, und ihren grausamen Methoden bewahrt."

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, rollte Hermine ihre Ärmel hoch und ging näher an die Richter heran, um ihnen beide Tattoos zu zeigen. Beim Zurückgehen sah sie Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck. Es war eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Hoffnung, Überraschung.

Erneut begann ein Murmeln in der Menge, bis die Richter sich wieder Ruhe erbaten. „Zeigen Sie, wie haben Sie kommuniziert? Das kann irgendein magisches Tattoo sein.", meinte einer der Richter kritisch.

Hermine sagte: „Sehen Sie bei Draco Malfoy nach, was passieren wird." Als einer der Wärter auf ihn zutrat und seinen zweiten Ärmel auch nach oben zog, zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und berührte sachte ihren Unterarm. Laut und deutlich sagte sie: „An das Frettchen: ‚ _Wir sind die_ '" Einer der Beisitzer eilte neben den Wärter und sie holten überrascht Luft, als Malfoys Helles Mal den Satz ausspuckte.

„Sie haben uns interessante Neuigkeiten gebracht, Miss Granger. Für den Moment werden wir es dabei belassen, aber wir werden künftig auf sie zukommen, damit Sie uns Informationen weitergeben können.", beschied sie der oberste Richter.

„Euer Ehren. Es gibt eine ganze Liste an Namen, die bei der DAA waren, die wenigsten davon sind fertig ausgebildete Todesser. Jeder trägt ein Tattoo!", plädierte Hermine an ihn, dass sie es künftig bei allen nachschauen würden.

Hermine erhob noch einmal ihre Stimme. „Ich möchte noch etwas aussagen. Während der Schlacht um Hogwarts hat Draco Malfoy ein wichtiges schwarzmagisches Objekt von Lord Voldemort zerstört: das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw. Ohne seine Zerstörung wäre ein Sieg Harrys nicht möglich gewesen."

Abermals raunte die Menge und Hermine stieg sie wieder hoch auf ihren Platz. Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy warfen ihr dankbare Blicke zu, dass sie sich so für ihren Sohn einsetzte.

Nach einer Weile trug der Zaubergamot sein Urteil vor und Hermine lauschte mit zittrigen Knien. „Draco Malfoy. Sie haben Ordnungswidrigkeiten und mindere Straftaten wie die Ausübung der Dunklen Künste verübt. Wir können Ihnen keinen Mord nachweisen und die Aussage von Miss Granger entlastet Sie in unseren Augen. Daher sprechen wir sie vollumfänglich frei." Malfoy sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Hermine holte tief Luft. Fast war sie noch erleichterter als bei ihrem eigenen Freispruch. Sie nahm nur noch am Rande wahr, dass das Gericht ein Ausreiseverbot für Draco zur weiteren Klärung des Sachverhalts verhängte. Dracos Eltern stürmten zu ihrem Sohn und umarmten ihn. Matt erwiderte er ihre Gesten, doch sein Blick suchte Hermine.

Hermine sah ihn kurz an, dann wandte sie sich ab und lief mit wehenden Roben die Treppen zum Aufzug hinauf. Warum flüchtete sie? Wovor hatte sie jetzt Angst? So schnell es ging, apparierte Hermine zum Grimmauldplatz. Fürchtete sie sich vor ihren eigenen Gefühlen? Oder davor, dass Malfoy sie nicht mehr mochte, jetzt wo alles vorbei war, sie ihre Pflicht und Aussage getan hatte? Dass er Astoria heiraten würde, dankbar, eine wunderschöne Frau zu haben, die mit ihrer Weiblichkeit bestach und damit umzugehen wusste… im Gegensatz zu Hermine?

Sie zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Ihr Blick fiel dabei wieder einmal auf Malfoys Bücher, die auf ihrem Nachtkästchen lagen. Eine beständige Erinnerung an ihn. Kurzentschlossen schnürte Hermine eins nach dem anderen zusammen und beauftragte Harrys neue Eule Jadwiga damit, sie ins Malfoy Manor zu bringen. Kaum war die Eule weg, bereute Hermine ihre Kurzschlussaktion schon wieder. Ihre einzigen Erinnerungsstücke waren fort… und Hermines Wangen begannen vor Hitze zu brennen. Oh, sie schämte sich auf einmal furchtbar. Bei Salazar und Godric, war ihr ihre vorschnelle Handlung peinlich.

Das zerknitterte Zeitungsfoto von Draco und Astoria war noch in dem einen Buch gewesen. Hoffentlich sortierte ein Hauself die Bücher ein und Malfoy öffnete sie nie wieder in seinem Leben.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Hermine wie im Flug. Dauernd waren neue Gerichtsprozesse mit DAA-Mitgliedern, die sie entlasten konnte. Und sie hatte mittlerweile auch Kontakt zu ihren ausgewanderten Eltern aufgenommen und half ihnen, wieder nach England zurückzukehren.

Harry war selten da, meist war er bei den Weasleys. Genauer gesagt bei, wie Hermine vermutete, Ginny Weasley. Auch wenn sie jederzeit willkommen war, brauchte Hermine einfach ihre Ruhe. Und sie fühlte sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen, denn kaum war der Krieg vorbei, schon waren alle verpartnert: Harry und Ginny, Bill und Fleur, Neville und Luna, George und Angelina, selbst Ron, mit Lavender. Alle ihre Freunde hatten keine Zeit mehr. Und Hermine wusste aus einmaliger und künftig zu vermeidender Erfahrung, wie schmachvoll und langweilig es war, neben der verwitweten Molly Weasley zu sitzen, während die große Liebe zwischen all ihren Freunde hin und her schwebte.

Hermine war nicht neidisch, sie gönnte ihren Freunden das Glück von Herzen. So viele Wunden über dutzende Verluste mussten heilen und das funktionierte wahrscheinlich mit Partner besser als ohne.

Eines Abends kam Harry zum Grimmauldplatz und suchte Hermine in ihrem Zimmer auf. Er hatte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und Hermine verzieh im sofort, dass er sie aus ihrer spannenden Lektüre über Verwandlungskünste gerissen hatte.

„Hermine, ich möchte mit dir reden.", sagte Harry sichtlich nervös. „Ich weiß, du denkst es ist zu früh, aber ich würde Ginny gerne einen Heiratsantrag machen." Er zog eine Schatulle aus seiner Tasche und zeigte Hermine einen schlichten, aber sehr schönen goldenen Ring mit einem roten Stein. „Sehr… gryffindor, Harry.", sagte Hermine und beide lachten. „Wenn du nach meinem Segen fragen wolltest – Ginny liebt dich, also… warum warten?", sagte Hermine lächelnd. Harry grinste, wurde dann wieder ernster. „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, und… wenn Ginny ‚Ja' sagt, würdest du unsere Trauzeugin werden?", fragte er schließlich. Hermine fühlte sich gerührt und geehrt. „Das würde ich sehr gerne für euch machen.", antwortete sie und freute sich ehrlich für Harry und Ginny.

Natürlich hatte Ginny sofort „Ja" gesagt. Ungeduldig wie sie war, musste die Hochzeitsfeier auch so bald wie möglich sein. Hermine verstand das nicht, sie selbst wollte erst in Ruhe ihre Ausbildung beenden und das Schuljahr vielleicht sogar nachholen, aber Ginny war hitzköpfig, entschlossen und spontan.

Die Vorbereitungen für das Fest liefen und Hermine als Trauzeugin wurde natürlich auch fest eingebunden. Auf Ginnys Seite würde George als Trauzeuge stehen. Nach dem Verlust seines Bruders brauchte er wieder eine Aufgabe.

Wenn sie alleine waren, sprachen Harry und Hermine oft und lange miteinander. Sie konnte ihm mittlerweile viel mehr von ihrer Todesserzeit erzählen als anfangs. Harry erzählte ihr im Gegenzug, was sie auf der Horkruxjagd alles erlebt hatten. Hermine erzählte Harry häufig von Malfoy, der immerhin der Anführer der DAA gewesen war. Wenn Harry genervt war von den Erzählungen über seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind, so zeigte er es jedenfalls nicht.

Wenn Hermine ihre Unterarme ansah, überkam sie bei dem Anblick des Otters ein seltsamer Stolz: sie hatte Lord Voldemort getrotzt und ihm so oft ins Angesicht geblickt, wohlwissend, dass sie auf der gegnerischen Seite war.

Gelegentlich hatte Hermine noch Kontakt zu Blaise Zabini und zu Pansy Parkinson. Nachdem sie die beiden vor Gericht entlastet hatte, war der Kontakt einfach nie ganz abgerissen. Beide hatten ihr die Metamorphose von Mercure zu Hermine nicht vorgehalten, sondern waren stolz auf ihre Freundschaft und dankbar für Hermines Einsatz. Beiden konnte sie über ihr Helles Mal schreiben und manchmal trafen sie sich auch auf ein Butterbier in Hogsmeade. Hermine erzählte niemandem von ihren Treffen, nur Harry wusste davon. Blaise und Pansy hatten auch keine Partner, sondern versuchten wie Hermine, ihr Leben erst einmal wieder aufzurichten.

Sie waren auch die einzigen, die Hermine etwas über Malfoy erzählen konnten. Entweder Hermine las den _Tagespropheten_ oder sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und fragte auf subtile Art und Weise nach Draco, indem sie seinen Namen beiläufig in Geschichten einstreute und so das Thema auf ihn brachte.

Seine Eltern standen unter Hausarrest, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, eine schier monströse Hochzeit für Draco und Astoria zu planen. So viel Wahrheit konnte man der Boulevardpresse noch glauben. Hermine war enttäuscht von Draco. Sie hatte sich ein Danke erwartet für ihre Aussage vor dem Zaubergamot oder noch besser, einen Besuch, wo er sie wortlos wieder einmal in einen Besenschrank zog und…

Aber das waren Tagträumereien, dessen war sich Hermine bewusst. Der einzige Traum, der in ihrer Nähe gelebt wurde, war Ginnys und Harrys Hochzeit. Hermine würde allein hingehen. Sie sah keinen Nutzen darin, sich einen Tanzpartner auszusuchen, obwohl es sicherlich mehr als genug Männer gab, die sich dazu bereiterklären würden. Aber Cormac McLaggen war ihr noch in bester Erinnerung. Da konnte Ginny noch so betulich sein, so ein zweites Desaster würde sich Hermine nicht antun.

Hermine fuhr sich durch die Haare. Sie waren mittlerweile ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, bis zu ihren Schultern. Bei Muggeln war diese Wuchsgeschwindigkeit unmöglich, aber Harry hatte ihr versichert, dass es bei Hexen und Zauberern sehr wohl möglich war: nachdem ihm seine Tante den Kopf fast kahl geschoren hatte, waren die Haare in einer Nacht über fünf Zentimeter nachgewachsen.

Mit einem abgegriffenen Buch „Magische Mittel für alle Momente" auf dem Schoß saß Hermine da und las den Zauber für einfache Flechtfrisuren. Es zeigte sich ganz deutlich, dass darin, wie im Wahrsagen, wohl nicht ihre stärksten Talente lagen. Schließlich hatte Hermine sich eine passable Frisur gehext. Sie und Ginny waren extra Einkaufen gewesen und hatten ein lilafarbenes Kleid und hohe Schuhe für Hermine erstanden, was sie nun für die Hochzeit trug.

Etwas unsicher stakste sie die Treppe hinunter, wo Harry in seinen besten Roben bereits auf sie wartete. „Du siehst gut aus, Hermine.", sagte er lächelnd. „Komm, gehen wir zum Fuchsbau." Sie apparierten zu den Weasleys, die wie bei Fleur und Bills Hochzeit einen riesigen Pavillon aufgebaut hatten. Langsam füllten sich die Bänke. Sie würden nachher zur Seite gerückt werden, damit eine Tanzfläche entstehen würde.

Hermine fand es eher anstrengend, hunderte von Leuten zu begrüßen. Alle wollten mit ihr reden, doch fand sie, dass die Leute oft auf ihr Dunkles und Helles Mal starrten. Hermine dachte gar nicht daran, ihre Unterarme zu verbergen. Sie war, wer sie war und was sie getan hatte, gehörte nun mal zu ihr.

Als die Zeremonie begann, stand Hermine hinter Harry und ließ ihre Magie in den magischen Pakt miteinfließen. George hinter Ginny tat dasselbe. Harry und Ginny küssten sich, nachdem der Ministeriumsbeamte sie zu Mann und Frau erklärt hatte. Ein Blitzlichtgewitter brach über sie herein. Wer hatte die Presse eingeladen, fragte sich Hermine.

Sie umarmte Ginny und Harry und wünschte beiden von Herzen Glück und Zufriedenheit.

Harry und Ginny eröffneten den ersten Tanz. Hermine schnaubte, wahrscheinlich hatte Harry vorher fleißig geübt. Bald war die Tanzfläche voll mit glücklichen Paaren und Hermine fühlte sich an der langen Tafel des Brautpaares etwas einsam. Es wurde bereits Abend, glücklicherweise hatten Harry und Ginny nicht den ganzen Tag feiern wollen, sondern eine eher kurze Hochzeitsfeier organisiert. Lächelnd beobachtete Hermine die Paare auf der Tanzfläche. Endlich wieder glückliche Menschen.

Dann fiel ihr ein Mann in einer eleganten schwarzen Robe auf, der sich durch die tanzenden Paare schlängelte und auf sie zusteuerte. Weißblondes Haar, aristokratische Gesichtszüge, halblanges Haar, das er mit einer angeborenen Lässigkeit nach hinten wischte. Er trug ein lilafarbenes Einstecktuch. Draco Malfoy blieb vor Hermine stehen.


End file.
